


Hazy shade of winter

by nishiki



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, BAMF Klaus Hargreeves, Brainwashing, Bromance, But A Sweet One, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Dave is a jock, Eudora is there too, Foster Care, Gen, High School, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Klaus Hargreeves Whump, M/M, Mostly Gen, Overprotective Brothers, Past Brainwashing, Past Child Abuse, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Protective Siblings, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Soft Diego Hargreeves, also, everything is just very confusing, like very protective, poor Dave, soft boy Diego, with a tiny sliver of romance between Klaus and Dave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 98,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nishiki/pseuds/nishiki
Summary: After Ben's death, the FBI gets involved and starts investigating Sir Reginald Hargreeves. The remaining five Hargreeves children are suddenly hit with an unbelievable truth: Their father has brainwashed them their entire life and their powers are nothing but a fraud.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Diego Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Dave/Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Luther Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 273
Kudos: 447





	1. Prolog

Something was off. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but something had felt off the entire day. When he went and talked to Diego about it, his brother had brushed him off and went back to continue his pull-ups with the words “it's because of Ben”.

Surely, he was right. Ben had died a week ago. The death of their beloved Number Six had been a shock to all of them. The house seemed caught in some weird cosmic imbalance ever since. Everyone inside the house seemed more on edge than ever before. Every one of them seemed more prone to fighting and lashing out. Even timid little Vanya who had given up on talking to them a long time ago. They had lost their calming influence as it seemed. Klaus might be the unofficial middle child of the family in his role as Number Four of the Brady Bunch but Ben had been the one keeping all of them together as a team. 

And it didn't make sense either. One moment Ben had been there and the next he had been lying on the ground in a puddle of his own blood with vacant eyes, staring at the ceiling of some dirty warehouse. Maybe Diego was right. Ben was gone and nothing made sense anymore. They had lost the one person everyone in this house had loved dearly. The one person who never got into trouble with the rest of them. 

A long time ago, they had been seven and now only five of them were left. That left him wondering who would be the next to go. Fuck … he had always been certain that he would be the first to die out of all of them.

This was the thought that catapulted Klaus out of his bed at last just as his alarm clock turned midnight. He craved a hit of something - anything - but his stash was empty and after Ben’s death, Reginald had put bars in front of their windows. It should hinder them from sneaking out at night. Just another precaution so that he would not put another child into the ground. Hell, as if it would be the only way out! However, for once, Klaus was not in the mood to sneak out into the night to find someone who would be willing to sell drugs to a minor. Dad's liquor cabinet would have to be enough for tonight.

As he left his room only in a pair of sweatpants and a shirt against the cold of this November night, he saw light coming from underneath Diego's door. First, he wanted to continue walking down the hallway but then he paused and rapped his knuckles against the wood. He opened the door without waiting for a response from his brother. Diego knew that it was him anyway and … well, if he was jerking off it would serve him right for not locking his door anyway.

»Jesus!« Diego gasped and actually jumped in his bed. His hands were on top of his covers, though, holding a Batman comic. Good for him. Then again, jerking off would probably be better for someone as hot-headed as Diego Hargreeves, right? It would allow him to get rid of some extra energy. And it would probably not get him into as much trouble as reading a comic if their father would find out. Good old Reggie hated comic books.

»No, just little old me!« Klaus replied in a sing-song voice as he made a show of draping himself seductively against the doorframe - only to get an eye roll of his brother in response.

»Smartass.«

»Can't sleep?«

»You?«

»I never sleep.«

»You always sleep during math.« Diego scoffed.

»Who doesn't?« Klaus huffed. »Care to join me for a drink?«

»Nah.« Diego sighed. »Be careful, though. Dad switched the cameras back on.«

»Yeah, I know … Old creep caught me smoke weed the other day. Couldn't sit on my ass for the rest of the day.« With another smile and a lazy wave, Klaus closed the door again and left his brother to his Batman comic. It was probably for the best even though he craved Diego’s company more than most these days. Diego had always understood him in a way the others didn't. He accepted his antics and rolled with them instead of belittling or scolding them. In other words, Diego was his partner in crime. Or was he the Robin to his Batman?

The house was eerily quiet as he walked downstairs. The only sounds came from the wooden beams shifting and settling and from the bricks whispering to each other - Not to mention the ghost of the old lady calling out for her children. She was by far the nicest of the ghosts in this house. At least, she let him be for the most part. And she wasn't wailing in his ears all the time. That was always a plus.

Klaus was the life of the party for the most part but he enjoyed the quietude of this late hour. His siblings had all been a bit tired and thin-skinned today and retired to bed earlier than usual. None of them had slept all that well since Ben’s death. Today, even Luther had messed up during training and caused Reginald to flip his shit on him. Klaus had almost felt sorry for the big guy as their father had indirectly blamed Luther for Ben's death in front of all of them. 

»If you keep slacking off like this, another one of your siblings will pay the price for it again!« Reginald had yelled and had left Luther in tears afterward. Of course, his brother had done his best to hide those tears. Crying wasn’t allowed. At least not in Luther or Diego’s cases. He, good old Number Four, the disappointment of the family, was allowed to cry all he wanted. Nobody cared. Nobody was surprised. That was what he did. Crying and taking drugs. 

He felt like crying again as he reached the living room. Ben’s photo was still set up on the coffee table, smiling at him like he used to. When Ben first died, he had hoped his brother would show himself to Klaus, and then he had dreaded the moment. He didn't want to see Ben like this - with a gaping hole in his chest. And now he thought that Ben had probably moved on. Surely, Ben didn't have any unfinished business left. Surely he was glad to be in Heaven now. Or wherever they were headed after death. It wasn’t like their father had raised them to believe in God, right?

Klaus found a bottle of whiskey in the liquor cabinet and poured himself a generous amount in one of the heavy glasses before putting the bottle aside and raising the glass to the photograph of his late brother. »To you, Benjamin Button. I hope you are better off wherever you are now.« He sighed before emptying his glass in one swift move only to refill it immediately. He was sure Ben would disapprove.

He shouldn't stay down here for too long unless he wanted to risk being caught by the old man. Sure, Reginald would see him drinking on the footage later but there was a huge difference to being caught with his pants down or sometime tomorrow. He would rather keep his pants on in front of his dad tonight. He might have many kinks already in his young life but being spanked by his old man or hit with the cane was not one of them. Just as he had downed his second glass, he started to hear strange noises coming from the front of the house. It sounded almost as if people were approaching the building. He could hear talking. His eyes darted to the grandfather clock in the corner. By now it was twenty minutes past midnight. Who in their right mind would come to their house at such a late hour?

Suddenly, Klaus felt very tired. He couldn't quite explain it. He just … He was tired and felt wobbly on his legs. He made his way over to his father's favorite armchair where he slumped down heavily and held his head for a minute. The entire room was spinning out of control. The doorbell rang and the sound reverberated in his skull like a single marble being tossed around in his empty skull. That was exactly how it felt. Time suddenly seemed to have lost all meaning because the next time he managed to get to his feet, he could hear his father and Pogo approach the front door. 

Had he gotten drunk after only two drinks? No. He was certainly no lightweight! He wasn't Diego after all. Something else was going on. The thought scared him. Sluggishly, Klaus managed to stagger towards the archway of the living room that led into the reception hall in the front. He held onto the frame of the archway for a moment there as he watched his father opening the front door. Soon, he was blinded by bright lights and allowed a groan to slip out. Fucking hell. 

There were people standing in front of the door. Many people. He couldn't see them clearly, though. They were a blurry mass of indistinguishable figures.

»Sir Reginald Hargreeves?« A male voice boomed with all the authority only a person who knew exactly who they were talking to and didn't give a crap could possess. 

»Yes.« His father replied sharply and clearly irritated by the late-night visitors. »What on earth is going on here?«

»Sir, we are from the FBI.« FBI? He was sure the man said something else. His name, perhaps. But it was inaudible thanks to the ringing in his ears. Then his father said something but he couldn't understand it either. There was only white noise.

»Sir, we need you to stay calm.«

Five. That was Klaus’ first thought. They had found Five. After three years, they had found his brother. And that could only mean that Five was dead. Five was dead. Soon, one of them would say it. Soon, the words would be pushed into this house and thus into reality. His brother was dead. They had been seven once and now they were only five. 

»I want an explanation for this nonsense!«

»Sir, we need you to come with us.«

»And why in God’s name would I do that in the middle of the night?«

»For questioning.«

»You can ask me right here.«

»Sir, I’m afraid that this is not possible. You are facing serious charges.«

»What kind of charges are those?«

»Well, for once, child abuse.« The voice barked. »Reckless endangerment of children. Involuntary manslaughter. Just to name a few.«

»I’m afraid I cannot follow.«

»Sir, last week, your son died.«

»That is correct.« Reginald replied as if it wouldn't phase him at all. Well, it probably didn't. »He died on a mission. I am sure you have read the report.«

»I have.« The agent replied. »And the Bureau decided that this vigilante nonsense went on long enough now. One of your sons vanished three years ago. The case was never closed. Now another son of yours died. That's highly suspicious, Sir. The FBI is officially investigating the organization you have established to train children into soldiers and allow them to go on reckless missions. Furthermore, we need your children to come with us as well - the remaining five at least.«

»What is that supposed to mean?«

»The judge has decided that those children are no longer safe under your roof, Sir. Not to mention that, during our research, we found that you never properly filed the adoption papers for them. You bought them from their mothers. That, Sir Reginald, is also called human trafficking - although I am sure you already know that. I need you to be calm about the situation as to not further the trauma those children experienced under your watch.«

»Nonsense!«

»Sir!« The man barked. »We have witness reports of your children being mistreated, neglected, and beaten from their former nannies! We have reports about one of your sons taking drugs and showing up drunk in public! This is enough reason to be concerned. You can either come with us voluntarily as to not hurt your reputation any further or we can take you by force - which the press will surely have a field day with!« 

»Dad?« Klaus finally managed to take another step forward. Fear spread through his entire body like wildfire. He didn't understand what the hell was going on. Nothing made sense. Surely he was dreaming. No! He was having a bad fucking acid trip! He couldn't recall taking anything today but there was no other explanation, right? He had taken too much and now he was hallucinating. Had he also hallucinated Ben's death? Yes! Surely Ben was alive! None of this was real! 

He barely saw his father turn around to look at him as he took another unsteady step towards the old man. His face was unreadable to Klaus. »Dad, I think … I think I’m having a bad dream.« 

Before anyone could properly react to his presence or his words, Klaus felt his world topple over. He didn't feel how he slammed into the ground. At once, everything turned black.

**-End of Chapter 1-**


	2. Chapter 2

**January 2006**

Snow was covering the sidewalk in front of the Jefferson High School while students were filing into the building after their Christmas break, chatting and laughing and talking. They looked excited to be back at school and back with their friends. Just like on TV. Neither one of them had ever seen a real school from the inside. They had been homeschooled by their father and various tutors. They were highly educated, probably even farther than the kids in public schools. Sir Reginald Hargreeves had always made sure that they were working hard for their education. 

None of them should feel afraid to get out of the car. None of them should feel like the world was ending right now. Yet, that was exactly what they all felt like and Klaus could tell just looking at the faces of his siblings. Diego was green in the face. He had thrown up twice this morning before breakfast. Luther was worrying his bottom lip between his teeth and tried to straighten out his button-down shirt again and again before closing his winter coat over it. Allison was freshening up her lipstick, smacking her lips louder than strictly necessary as she focused on the mirror in her hand. A nervous tick of hers of which she thought that no one could tell that it was a tick. Vanya had her lips pinched into a thin line, her eyes straight ahead, clutching the straps of her backpack. Klaus’ own stomach was doing summersaults.

On the one hand, he was excited about this new experience, and on the other, he was absolutely terrified. He used to love adventures. But this was … it was scary. So many new people. So many new faces. So many new experiences. Usually, he would jump at such an opportunity. 

This was not the usual situation though. And they were not here for some press event. They were not here as the kids from the famous Umbrella Academy to say uplifting things or answer questions. They were not wearing their uniforms or domino masks. They were wearing … normal clothes. Jeans, t-shirts, hoodies, sneakers even! And all of them knew that, as soon as they would get out of this car and approach the building, they would be at the front lines of a war that they didn't know how to fight in. 

Somehow he felt like they were being thrown to the wolves. From now on it was sink or swim. There was no longer an Umbrella Academy looming over them. Suddenly, they were supposed to be normal kids. They had lived for sixteen years being told that they were extraordinary and now … now they were not. 

»Ready?« The voice coming from the front was way too chipper and excited for the occasion. Karen MacLeod was nice enough, he assumed. 

She was a motherly type. Of course, he didn't have much to compare her with. She was not like Grace. She was not that perfect kind of woman with the perfect white smile and the perfect hair. She was, so to say, a real human being. A little chubby around the middle, perhaps, with bright red hair and pale blue eyes. Not ugly by any means. Just … normal. A normal middle-aged woman. There was nothing special about her. She didn't even have exciting hobbies. She liked to do puzzles in her spare time. Boring. That was the word he was looking for when trying to describe her. Boring. And sometimes her always joyful attitude was like a slap to the face as it seemed to tone-deaf to their situation.

The worst thing she had done so far was to tell them that “Finally, you will have a real mother.” Diego had broken down in tears at that. He was taking the separation from Grace the hardest, of course. Other than that, however, Karen was painfully sweet and kind to them all the time. Around Christmas, she had pretty much forced Klaus and his sisters to make cookies with her - dead set on giving the Hargreeves’ kids a normal Christmas. Their first normal Christmas. And, sure enough, they had had their first normal Christmas and their first normal New Years' Eve this time around. And, although he had always hated it how Reginald handled stuff like the holidays, this time, he had missed it. 

He had missed the drill, the rules, the lack of excitement. Sitting around that tree in an overly decorated living room in his pajamas with his siblings on Christmas morning had been the worst day of his life. None of them had known what to do with all of this. They had been like little children seeing the wonders of a glorified circus for the first time. In a way, it had thrown all of them completely off balance. 

»You’ll see« Karen chimed up again as there came no response from the back of the minivan. »you will enjoy your time here. Soon you’ll forget all the bad stuff.« 

_The bad stuff._ They had heard many things about _the bad stuff_ from all kinds of people since they had been taken from the house. Most of them hadn't cared to listen to what they had to say about _the bad stuff_ , though. Then again, in all fairness, he didn't even know anymore what he had told those people. Finally, Luther opened the sliding door of the minivan to his right-hand side and got out of the car. Always the first to throw himself into battle. Diego was next, then Allison and Vanya. Klaus was the last of the five of them who got out of the van.

»Have a great day!« Karen sing-sang just before Luther slid the door back into place and Klaus gave a lazy wave with his ‘Goodbye-hand’. He still remembered the ass-whooping he had gotten from Reginald the day he had come back with those tattoos in the palms of his hands. 

Thankfully, he had been high as a kite when he got them so he had barely even felt the pain. Needless to say, when the people of the FBI first saw his tattoos and then the one they all shared on their forearms, the hoopla about child abuse had only gotten louder. For a moment, they stood there, unmoving, uncertain of what to do until Karen drove off with the grey minivan. Suddenly, they all felt like little children going out into the big bad world for the first time - and, in a way, that was exactly what it was. Fuck … He had never felt this vulnerable in his entire life. 

»Okay … Can't be that bad, huh?« Luther muttered under his breath as it fogged in front of his face. He tried a reassuring smile and nod before he led the group into the yard and towards the front entrance of the school. Without thinking about it, they fell all back in line behind Luther, allowing their Number One to take over again to lead them into this new mission.

Already, as they were just walking across the yard, a few other students were looking at them with curiosity, and Klaus took it upon himself to put on his best smile and wave at them with his ‘Hello-hand’. The moment they entered the school, however, he - and he was sure his siblings felt the very same way - felt like he was doused in ice water as people turned around to stare at them. All of a sudden, Klaus was back to the moment he had first woken up in this little room at the FBI.

※※※※※※※

**November 2005**

Klaus woke with a jump catapulting him almost out of his narrow bed. At first, he was sure that he was at home in his room wedged between Diego and Vanya’s rooms, nestled neatly in between his siblings. The middle child through and through even though they were all the same age. 

He could vaguely recall stumbling out of the living room drunk off his ass and his father talking to someone at the door in the middle of the night. It sure had been a weird dream. However, as he sat upright in his bed in his dark room, he started to realize that something was off about his surroundings. His bed stood against a wall underneath a small window. There was no window now and his bed was not pushed against a wall either. The room opened up to both his sides too - which he wasn't used to by any means. He liked sleeping in a corner, unlike Luther, Allison, or Five. It gave him a sense of security. He felt exposed now. Naked and vulnerable. He didn't like it. 

»Klaus?« That was the next thing that was odd. Luther was here. He could hear him to his left-hand side. »You awake?« 

»Luther?« Klaus mumbled into the darkness, confusion still clinging to him adamantly. »What is going on?«

He tried finding a light to switch on but his brother quickly intervened just as Klaus’ fingers brushed the side of a bedside table to his left. »Don't.« Luther said. »We are not allowed to switch on the lights.«

»What- Why? What's going on?«

»We are supposed to be sleeping. Diego is still asleep.«

»Diego- What?« In the darkness of the room, Klaus tried to make sense of everything and strained his eyes to actually see what his surroundings were but all he could see was the general shape of his bed, the bed to his left where Luther was and one more to the right. Diego. Instinctively, he wanted to go over and wake him up. But if Luther said that they were not even allowed to be awake right now … Where were they? Had they been kidnapped by some weird villain? 

»Lu … what's going on?« And if his voice was trembling a little more as he asked this question, Luther at least didn't make fun of him for it. Maybe because he was just as afraid and uncertain as Klaus was?

»I don't know.« Luther sighed and he could hear the squeaking of the boxsprings as Luther got up from his bed to shuffle over to Klaus. A moment later, his weight dipped Klaus’ mattress. »We were already here when I woke up. I switched on the light and some random guy said that I was not allowed to. He was friendly enough … I don't think that we are in danger. He told me that we should all rest until morning and that Dad was here too.« 

»You really buy that crap?«

»I … I don't know.« Luther replied as calmly as he possibly could. Now, however, Klaus was certain that Luther was just as afraid as he was. »I just hope the girls are okay. Since they put us all in one room I think they put the girls together in one room too.«

»Why aren't we breaking out?«

»Klaus … Klaus, I think … we are at the FBI…« He then whispered as he finally claimed one side of Klaus’ narrow bed to lie down. »I heard someone talk just outside our door.« 

»The FBI … Why?« Nothing seemed to make any sense right now. Why the FBI? What was even going on? Everything was so fucking weird and confusing! Was he still on acid? Was this still just a bad trip? And then he remembered what he had dreamed. »Wait … Wait, Lu … I think I remember now … I’ve seen the FBI come to the house and they wanted us all to come with them…«

»Why?«

»The fuck would I know? I thought it was a dream or that I was having a bad trip or something!« Klaus groaned and went searching for Luther’s hand only to find it and have Luther squeeze his hand in return. »I’m afraid, Lu … Do you think something bad will happen?« 

»No … No, of course not.« Luther then replied quickly, as he fell back into his role as the leader of the team. Luther and he had never been particularly close but still, he was his big brother and Luther felt just as protective over him as the girls. He remembered Luther giving him piggyback rides through the mansion when they were younger. He missed those days. »I feel … weird though.« 

»What do you mean?«

»I don't know … different.« He tried explaining and failed miserably. Luther was not the best with words - same as Diego. »As if something would be missing. I don't feel as strong as I normally do.«

»You are probably just getting sick.« Klaus tried to reassure his brother and only got a hum in return. For a second, he was sure that Luther would leave his bed again now as everything had been said and done. Instead, Luther bullied his way under Klaus’ blanket. His brother stayed by his side until morning even though none of them managed to get any sleep. 

※※※※※※※

»Hargreeves?« The woman behind the desk sounded as bored as she looked as she finally lifted her eyes to look at the group in front of her over her glasses. She was the kind of scary witch-like character that Klaus only knew from movies so far. Her hair in a tight updo that certainly had to hurt her scalp and could be an explanation for the sour mood she was in. Her long nails were perfectly manicured in bright red looking ready to cut a bitch and her outfit so _respectable_ that Klaus was sure it came straight from the 30s and had been handed down from one generation to the next for decades - a proud tradition of mean secretaries. »Luther, Diego, Allison, Vanya, and Klaus?«

»Yes.« Luther, as per usual, took over quickly with a friendly enough smile that could not hide how nervous he truly was as he stepped forward to the desk. Luther had early on decided that none of what was going on was actually true and just one more test of their father, perhaps a mission even. Everything would reveal itself to them in time, Luther had said in the beginning and until then they just needed to play along. Easy, right?

»Here are your timetables.« The woman, Gladdis as her name tag stated, handed Luther their timetables. Luther quickly distributed them to the rest of his siblings piling up behind him. Diego was the first to notice what neither one of them had expected to see.

»Wait … We are not in the same class?« Diego turned to Gladdis with raised brows.

»Of course, not.« She scoffed as if it should be understood from the start. Sure, to other people it might have been like this as well but to them … They had no clue how these things worked! »You share classes here and there but there is no such thing as _a singular_ class that you all go to and spend your day in. You are switching rooms for every course.« 

»But…« Vanya chimed up timidly. »We don't … We never … We were always taught as a group.«

»Yes, I heard that you were homeschooled?« She didn't even give them time to answer. »Well time to change that then, Sweetheart.« Gladdis smiled almost sweetly but made a point of showing off all her lipstick-tainted teeth while doing so. »I’m sure you’ll survive until lunchtime without your siblings.« 

They shared a look but as Gladdis cleared her throat and threw a pointed look at the people waiting behind them, they quickly and awkwardly shuffled out of the office. For a moment, they just stood at the side of the hallway, looking at their timetables, confused, and maybe a little lost too. Usually, Klaus always knew how to get around and how to maneuver new situations but right now he didn't want to move away even an inch from Diego’s side. 

»Okay … so … I need to go to … Room … A.201 first. Math.« Luther stated.

»Room A.205 - Chemistry.« Diego continued.

»A.115 Biology.« Allison sighed.

»A.117 History.« Vanya chimed in, leaving only Klaus to stare hopelessly at his timetable.

»P.E.« He sighed. »Fucking great. Why can't any of you go to P.E. instead?« Diego ruffled his curls at that and nudged his shoulder with his trademark Diego Hargreeves smirk that should be reassuring but mostly failed to do exactly that. Right now it didn't work because Klaus could tell that his brother was just as afraid as he was. 

»Come on, Bro. You can do it.« He grinned as he put his left arm around Klaus’ shoulders. Yes, definitely afraid and trying to downplay it. Diego had never been great in the spotlight. Diego had never been a very sociable person and he didn't get along easily with strangers. He had loved his superhero stardom, yes, but he had never been able to quite swallow his stage-fright. »You just have to woo them all with your charm, right? See you at lunch.« 

And with that, Diego was the first to separate from the group as the bell rang. 

»Yeah« Luther coughed. »Just … don't do anything stupid and…«

»Don't be yourself?« Klaus huffed. Luther just made a face but he didn't say anything and just followed Diego instead. Wasn’t that just reassuring? Truly, Luther should get into cheerleading! He was such a good big brother to him sometimes. 

The girls waved at him awkwardly before they too followed their brothers down the hall, leaving Klaus behind like this. He wished Ben would be here now. Ben had always known how to be kinda normal - which was apparently some kind of cosmic joke considering his powers. Then again … _What_ powers? Ever since this whole mess started, nothing made sense anymore. Nothing that they thought to know about themselves and their dad was true anymore. He and Ben had not been nearly as close as Klaus was with Diego but … He missed that creep. He missed his calmness. He missed his kindness. Ben had always made everything look so easy. He had always been such a calming influence on all of them. Certainly, he would know what to do now and how to behave. After all, it wasn’t like Klaus didn't want to fit in, right? 

He wanted to make the most out of all of this right here now that he was getting the chance to lead a somewhat normal life - without ghosts trailing after him and screaming into his ears. No … Not ghosts, he reminded himself sharply. Hallucinations. Hallucinations conjured by the trauma he had suffered at his father’s hands and the brainwashing Reginald had done to them all. He had taken his meds today. No drugs anymore for him. Just … meds against his schizophrenia. 

And wasn’t that just the joke of the century? He had started taking illegal drugs to get rid of those hallucinations while there was actual medication out there for him and while his sickness had an actual name. Schizophrenia. He had a label now and his siblings looked at him differently now that they knew. 

Sometimes, he wondered if they might be glad that he was taking his meds every day and there was finally something to explain his weird behavior. 

As Klaus started to grow more and more aware of the way people kept staring at him, he straightened his back and slowly started walking in some random direction. Not that he would know where he should be heading, right? Still, finding the gym couldn't be that hard, right? Well, turned out it was. 

»Hey!« Someone called out and though at first Klaus didn't feel like he was being addressed, he was soon realizing that he had already drawn attention towards himself. »Aren't you one of those Umbrella-frauds?« 

※※※※※※※

»That doesn’t make any sense!« Luther frowned.

They sat side by side, all five of them, at a simple wooden table in a brightly lit room in their sleepwear. They had been taken from their respective rooms, the three boys and the two girls, and been brought to this room where they had gotten breakfast first before anyone had deemed it necessary to talk to them. None of the adults had explained anything to the group until two agents had walked into the room and taken a seat at the table as well. They were wearing their kindest masks as they addressed the group of sixteen-year-olds in front of them.

»We understand that this is hard for you to understand.« The female agent, Agent Mills, said softly. She was not the motherly type perse but she gave her best to appear warm-hearted and kind to them. In other words, she talked to them like they were little kids ever since she had stepped into this fucking room.

»It's not hard to understand, it is impossible! It is stupid! It doesn't make any sense!« Diego then erupted as he jumped from his chair right beside Klaus. Always a boiling volcano, this one. »You are telling us that our entire fucking lives have been a lie? That we don't have powers? That we have been brainwashed to believe that we have powers? No! That's stupid! Of course, we do have powers! Do you think we wanted to have powers? Do you think Klaus over there wants to see ghosts all the time?«

»We will make tests to prove it to you.« The male agent - Agent Thompson - then said. »Of course … Hearing the truth is earth-shattering for you. Sir Reginald did a good job to convince you of the lies he told you. You grew up knowing only his lies so it is only natural for you to have a hard time believing the truth now.«

»What will happen to us now?« Vanya, at last, spoke up. Her voice was small and timid. Clearly, she was just as confused as they were but Klaus couldn’t help the thought that she might be glad to hear that her siblings were nothing but frauds. It made them all equals again. 

»You will stay at one of our facilities now, where we will help you to get over the trauma you have suffered.« Klaus gave a snort at that and as Agent Thompson looked at him with raised brows, he scoffed:

»Sorry, Sir, but I doubt that a few days will be enough _to get over our trauma_.« 

»Of course.« Agent Mills chimed in quickly, raising a silencing hand to her partner. »Of course, this will not be over and done in a few days. We plan on relocating you to your new foster home before Christmas but the therapy you will be given will continue after that for as long as you might need it. You especially, Klaus.« 

He didn't have time to be affronted by her last comment as his brother Luther allowed his anger to slip out. »Foster family?« Luther bristled. »No! Why? Why can't we go back home?«

»Luther … I’m afraid that you do no longer have a home.« Agent Mills remained calm as she spoke and Klaus hated her for it. »Your father is being investigated for child abuse in addition to the sudden death of your brother Ben and the disappearance of your brother Five.«

»Abuse? We weren't abused!« Luther shouted and slammed his hands flat on the table before him. Normally, the wood would have cracked under the impact but now it did nothing and the two agents didn't even flinch.

»You didn't even get real names.« The woman spoke softly and with sadness in her eyes. »Your father didn't even _adopt_ you, Luther. He bought you and he registered you with numbers for names. If that is not abusive to you then I think his brainwashing went far deeper than we thought, dear boy.« 

»Will we … Will we stay together?« Klaus mumbled quietly. Suddenly, all his siblings’ eyes were upon him as if they had not realized that separation might be on the table. Now it started to sink in that it was an option and Diego quickly reclaimed his spot next to Klaus as he sat back down only to grab Klaus’ hand under the table. 

He didn't know what to think about all this, how to handle this situation. Yes, of course, their father had been abusive towards them. To Klaus, at least, there was nothing new about that. He had beaten them and locked them up. He had not allowed them to leave the house without him. He had forced them through awful training regimes and pitted them against each other. They didn't even have names. It was like the agent said. They had been abused and yet … Now those people said that they didn't have powers? How would this even be possible? Was he simply crazy then?

»Yes.« The woman smiled. »We have arranged that the five of you will stay together. Your foster parents are former government agents so you are in good hands. Everything will get better from now on. However, if you do not stick to their rules, separation might still be an option.« 

»I still don't get it.« Allison sighed. »What do you mean we don't have powers? Of course, we have powers. I can bend reality with just my words. Klaus sees dead people, Luther is super strong, Diego can manipulate objects that he throws when they are still in the air! And … Ben he … He could summon monsters through a portal in his stomach! And Five could teleport! Are you telling us we just played pretend and just imagined all this?«

»You have been conditioned to believe these things.« The man said. »You have been conditioned from birth to believe that you are special. Kids have great imaginative powers. Summoning monsters from another dimension from your stomach? That sounds like something only a little boy who enjoys science-fiction comics like your brother Ben could come up with. Bending reality to your will only by using your words? Which little girl doesn’t like the idea? What I am trying to say, Allison, is that there are numerous examples out there proving that group hallucinations and hysteria exist. We have seen it in cults! Where even highly educated adults are manipulated into all believing the same things and experiencing the same kind of hallucinations and delusions - even without drugs. The human brain is a fascinating thing. And you were babies when he got you. You didn't stand a chance.«

»What about our missions?« Allison didn't budge. 

»I’m afraid that those were all fake.« The lady sighed. »You see … We believe that your father intended all of this as a great experiment. He wanted to see what would happen to a group of children if they were raised in isolation from the world, being fed lies about being special and going on missions like these. He wanted to see if it was possible to manipulate you into really believing all of this. Apparently, he succeeded. He has journals upon journals about this topic of manipulation alone.«

»I heard a rumor« Allison suddenly chimed up and as Klaus looked at her, he could see the tears in her eyes. He felt too numb to even consider crying. »that you let us and our dad go.« 

But nothing happened. The two agents were completely unfazed by her rumor. They just stared at her with concern in their eyes. Suddenly, Klaus felt like a spell had been broken. Nothing seemed to make sense any longer and yet, it was as if reality was crashing down on them like a wave. 

※※※※※※※

As he turned around to face the guys who had addressed him so rudely, he saw three guys standing near their lockers. The way they stared at him was just plain uncomfortable. They were taller than Klaus was and Klaus was by no means a short guy. They were bigger too - not nearly as big as Luther already was but … intimidating to someone like Klaus who was by no means a fighter. He opted for humor as he waved at them with a goofy grin.

»I think what you meant to say was: Hey, are you the famous child medium who was on the covers of numerous magazines with his pretty face? Yes, that would be me. Thank you. If you want I can sign your yearbooks, Darlings.«

Apparently, humor was the wrong way to go about this situation with people like these. The guys were not very receptive to his flavor of humor as they approached Klaus almost menacingly. _Almost_ because he had grown up with the likes of Diego, Five, and Luther. Nothing could really scare him more than those three or the ghosts.

»Think you’re so cool, huh?« One of them laughed.

»Is it true that your daddy beat the crap out of you? Which one are you? You don't look strong. Are you the crazy one?« 

»Crazy as a march hare!« Klaus huffed but soldiered on nonetheless. He couldn't just linger around and allow those assholes to treat him like this. He had known from the start that they wouldn't have it easy and yet he thought that he might be the best prepared out of all of them to deal with this kind of shit. It came with the territory when you got told your whole life that you are a waste of space. His response had apparently dumbfounded those idiots enough that they allowed him to march on in his search for the gym. Or maybe it was because he pretty much hurried into the next corridor which was probably quite counterproductive.

»Shit!« He cursed when he hit a dead end. »Where the fuck is the gym? Jesus Christ can't be that hard, right?« 

»Lost?«

Not again. That was the first thought crossing his mind before he turned around to face whoever had decided to chat him up this time. Whatever comment he wanted to make, however, died on his tongue. At the mouth of the corridor stood a young boy with dirty blond hair, the cutest dimples he had ever seen, and a smile like a thousand suns.

»Y-Yeah…« He stammered. Suddenly, he didn't know how to behave in the face of such a gorgeous person. Well, he’d be damned. Maybe High School wasn't that bad after all. »I’m supposed to go to the gym.«

»Well, come on then, I’ll show you.« The guy smiled and though hesitant, Klaus slowly walked back to where he came from to meet the other guy at the end of the corridor. »First day?«

»Yeah.«

»Can be a bit intimidating, I know.« The stranger smiled good-naturedly down on him. He was a bit taller than Klaus, though not by much, and now that he was next to him, his big footballer shoulders were a bit intimidating. »Most people get lost on their first day, don't worry. Name’s Dave.«

»Klaus.« 

**-End of Chapter 2-**


	3. Chapter 3

The first day of high school had been a complete nightmare. There really was no other word for it. At least in Diego’s case. He had never been the most sociable of the seven children. He loved his siblings dearly and he liked to be around Klaus a lot but other people … strangers … No. He would rather not. Every minute of the school day had been hellish for him and soon his stutter had returned with a vigor when he had been forced to introduce himself in front of the class again and again. And of course, the moment he had said that his name was Diego Hargeeves, there had been someone to chortle that this was not even his name. From then on, quite a few had taken it upon themselves to only call him by his number as if it was funny. To them, it probably was. 

»How was your first day?« Karen smiled as she handed Luther the peas and it didn't escape Diego how his brother looked to Allison and then to him for back up as if he wouldn't quite know what to say. Sitting at the dinner table with Karen and James never failed to be awkward. The siblings were used to being absolutely quiet during mealtimes. The MacLeods, on the other hand, insisted on talking to them. Like a normal family would do - as far as Diego knew at least. 

»It was … okay.« Luther finally answered. 

»It was awful.« Klaus sighed, as always the one of them who was not afraid to speak his mind. »Awful! Those kids are monsters! It's nothing like on TV at all!« 

Karen laughed at his complaint. »Oh, Darling, you’ll get used to it.« 

»If I do then I am truly crazy.« Klaus scoffed. »Those kids are just-«

»Mean.« Vanya muttered as she was pushing her food around on the plate. »They are so mean.« He would have thought that his sister would maybe find it the easiest to get a hang of their new situation with her being ordinary and stuff. No … No … They _too_ were ordinary. Still, when the first storm would have passed, Vanya would get her chance to outshine them all. He could already see it. 

»Yeah.« Allison chimed up. »They insisted on calling me Number Three the entire day. I was not even able to get into the drama club! Can you believe it? They don't want me there. They said I proved more than enough that I am a great actress and that I don't need to join them.«

»They don't want me in any sports club either.« Luther shrugged but the way his shoulders dropped made it very clear that he was not at all cool with it. Diego too had been told no when he had enquired about the basketball team. 

»How are we supposed to … be normal and like everyone else in this school when we don't get the same chances as they do? It's unfair.« Klaus sighed. Even from across the table, Diego could tell that his pupils were blown wide. He had probably smoked weed before dinner. At least he hoped it was just weed. Sneaking out of this house to get drugs was significantly harder for Klaus and since they were under strict surveillance from their foster parents and the Bureau he couldn't just go into town after school. Or maybe it was his meds that had this kind of an effect on his brother.

Still, Diego was sure that it would be only a matter of time until his brother would start skipping classes or sneak out of school altogether. He was doing so great after quitting cold turkey. Sure, it had been unwillingly and under the surveillance of the FBI but he was clean regardless. He just hoped Klaus would at least tell him so that they could skip classes together. Then again … Diego had always wanted to become a policeman and how was he supposed to do that if he wouldn't graduate with good grades? Before now, this had never seemed to be an issue. They had been homeschooled, after all, and their father would have pulled the strings for them and their future careers without question, right? 

»Well« Karen smiled. »Life is not fair, Dear.« The way she said it … Despite her sweet smile, she seemed more robotic now than Grace had ever appeared. Grace … He wondered what Mom was doing right now and whether or not she was missing them. He had to remind himself that his mother was only a machine. »You have grown up quite sheltered and although that is not inherently a bad thing, you’ll need to experience the real world to be a successful adult.«

»Have you met me, Lady?« Klaus laughed. »Me a successful adult? What show have you been watching?«

»Watch your mouth, Klaus!« James, their foster father, finally spoke up for the first time since the whole family had settled down for dinner. He sat at one end of the table, to Diego’s left-hand side and Karen at the other. It didn't surprise him that James reacted the way he did to Klaus’ words. He was a man of little patience. »You are not going to talk to your mother like this.«

»Well, no I’m not because Karen is not my mother - so, no problem, right, Baby?« 

Diego couldn't suppress the snicker that was building up in the back of his throat even though his first instinct was to jump to Klaus' defense. He didn't like the way James would sometimes talk to his brother. He was not a bad guy perse, just very stuck up, and that had to mean something considering who their father was, right? James could be very demeaning especially to Klaus. He didn't like the way he dressed, he didn't like his antics, he didn't like his tattoos, he didn't like his painted nails or his eyeliner. In short, he didn't like Klaus. 

»I think it would be best if you would go to your room now, Klaus.« 

»What?« Klaus huffed. »Why?«

»Because you are disrupting the peace.«

»Disrupting the- _what_?«

»We want to have a nice family dinner without you trying to be funny with us.« James’ voice was sharper than it had any right to be. »No one is laughing about your dumb comments, Klaus. So I think it would be best if you would leave the table now and consider changing your attitude, maybe this way the other kids in school would be willing to actually befriend you as well.« 

»Jesus Christ!« Diego groaned. »He didn't say anything that rude! It's not like he spat on the table or something!«

»If you keep it up like this, young man, you can go with him straight away.«

»What the-«

»Dee.« Klaus chimed in and forced Diego to actually look at his brother next. »It's okay. Our dear old daddy James over there just can't handle my heavenly presence. He gets overwhelmed by so much sex-appeal. Really not his fault. I’ll await you for the mission report later, Sunshine.« Klaus winked at him as he rose from the table and dropped the piece of bread he had taken a bite of before on his plate. 

Except for the bread, he had not even touched his food and since he hadn't eaten during lunchtime either, Diego knew that his brother must be starving right now. He tried his best to look as cheerful and coy as always but he couldn't really fool Diego. Still, he didn't say anything as Klaus walked out of the dining room and up the stairs to the room the three brothers shared. It was a tight fit with Diego and Klaus sharing a bunk bed and Luther’s bed squeezed against the wall but they made it work. At least for now. As he watched Klaus retreat, he decided that he would sneak something to eat upstairs for his brother. _Someone_ had to look after him, right?

Yet, after Klaus’ exit from the dining room, neither Diego nor his siblings were in the right mood to eat much. The girls took it upon themselves to make at least shallow conversation with their foster parents because everything Diego or Luther might say could lead to more discussion at the table. And really none of them were ready for more discussions with James and Karen.

※※※※※※※

Diego could tell that he didn't like the couple the moment they walked into the door of the room the siblings were being kept in. _Kept_ was perhaps the wrong word and yet it felt as if they were guinea pigs in a cage. They would spend the entire day together in this sort of living room, sometimes they were taken out of the room one by one to talk to a psychologist, sometimes they would be allowed to stay together as a group to talk to that woman. They would eat together and at night the girls would go to their room and the boys to their own. They were under constant surveillance and from every conversation with their psychologist, his siblings would come back rattled to the core.

His siblings had become quiet. Even Klaus. Perhaps especially Klaus. He himself had become quiet. 

It was hard not to get quiet when you start to realize your whole life was a lie and nothing but abuse. The first few weeks, they had struggled against all this. They had tried to convince themselves that the FBI was wrong. But there came a point when none of them could pretend any longer. For Diego it this point had come when they had been sitting in a circle with their psychologist and been shown the pictures of Ben’s dead corpse on a metal table. No hole in his stomach from some monster that had escaped his body. Just Ben. Dead. 

_»He had a heart attack.«_ Their psychologist had stated calmly. And although Luther had protested … photos don't lie, do they? Benny had always been anxious about his powers - tormented by them even. Depressed. Their father had pushed him so hard that his heart had given out on him. Sixteen years old and died from a stress-induced heart attack like an old man. And to this day, none of them knew what happened to Five. Had he just ran away from home and was living his own life out there somewhere? Had he realized the truth sooner than they had?

The shock of that moment had been so profound to Diego, however, that suddenly he felt like everything just fell into place at once. The abuse. The lies. They had been their father’s guinea pigs. He had instilled this inferiority complex in Diego just by calling him Number Two and telling him his whole life that he would never be good enough. He had decided randomly that he would be the second-best. 

He had robbed Luther of his self-identity and self-worth from the moment he had decided to make him Number One. He had made Allison into a manipulative bitch that didn't know now how to handle rejection and being told no. He had pitted them all against Vanya! Poor Vanya. He had made Klaus hallucinate, giving him mental illnesses that he would battle for the rest of his life! Five was gone and Ben … Ben was dead. 

So, when Karen and James MacLeod first entered their lives, the five of them couldn't have been more downtrodden and broken and desperate to latch onto any hint of kindness that they could get in their miserable little lives. They were desperate for something that felt real. Perhaps they were even happy to see those two people who seemed ready to take five so disturbed children in. And disturbed they were.

It was a trap and they fell right for it.

Karen was a middle-aged woman with bright red hair and dull blue eyes, freckles splattered unattractively all over her round face, and her smile just friendly enough to not look completely fake as she and her husband stood before them. She was not ugly by any means but growing up with someone like Grace just had the effect on Diego that he would try to compare any other woman to his robot mom. Though Karen tried to look the motherly type, he could clearly tell already that she wasn’t. 

James, on the other hand, was a tall lean guy dressed sharply in a nice grey suit, with dark eyes and even darker hair and a receding hairline. He didn't even try to pretend to be anything less than who he really truly was. He didn't look unfriendly perse. But he had something to him that was deeply unsettling to Diego, a twitch to the corner of his mouth that he didn't like. Of course, they couldn't just be sent off to any normal foster family, right? And those people really weren’t foster parents, to begin with. They were former agents. This was a job to them. Just another assignment.

The moment Karen opened her mouth to greet them, Diego knew that they were not about to go into a warm home and have a real family. They were being parked with those agents until they would turn eighteen and that was it. Nothing was going to change. They had traded one prison for another with the only exception being that no longer their father was there to torture them. 

By now, the newspapers and news reports were full about the downfall of the umbrella academy. The FBI didn't even try to shield them from what was going on outside in the real world. There were protesters in front of the mansion demanding explanations. Their lives were in ruins. Every time they would switch on the News, it was like they were watching a bunch of hooligans pissing on their lives, ripping apart the very figment of their characters. They were being analyzed by armchair psychologists on TV and spoken about by people that didn't know them. 

They were not really talking about it but Diego could tell that his siblings felt the same way he did. Small, helpless, uncertain. Suddenly, he didn't know anymore who he was and what he was supposed to do and that frightened him to no end.

»Hello there.« Karen smiled as she stood in front of the group. »My name is Karen and that’s my husband James.« As if they wouldn't already know that! She talked to them like a bunch of scared little children and it took Diego a moment to realize that this was exactly what they were right now. He could see it in the faces of his siblings. They were scared. _He_ was scared. »We are thrilled to get to know you. Oh, look at them, Jim! Aren’t they just all so delightful?« She wanted to say cute and backpedaled just in time - probably remembering that they were sixteen and not six. At least Allison forced a friendly smile but said nothing.

Lately, it was so hard to talk at all. Every one of them had trouble speaking. The words just got stuck in his throat and so he mostly opted for remaining silent or else his dreadful stutter would resurface with a vengeance. He had worked so hard to get rid of it. The nights were the worst, though. He could barely sleep, as tortured by nightmares as his siblings and then Klaus would crawl into bed with him and cry into his shoulder. How was he supposed to sleep when his brother was crying? 

»What's with Dad?« Luther finally spoke up, ever the obedient soldier. He had it the worst, this separation from their father and from what he thought he was supposed to be. Suddenly, there was no rhyme or reason for what he did growing up anymore. Suddenly, he was not even a soldier anymore.

»Your father…« The agent standing near the door began with an uncertain glance to the couple. »He escaped.« Of course, the news came as a shock to all of them, like a punch to the guts really.

»What?« Diego finally breathed out. »What do you mean he escaped?« And wasn’t that just a weird thing to say? Their father escaped. Like he was a prisoner. Like he was not Sir Reginald Hargreeves. 

»He escaped custody.« The agent said again. »Two days ago. We are searching for him but it appears that he had help. He might be already out of the country to evade his trial.« 

All of this was so strange. Their father being investigated for the abuse they suffered at his hands, for human trafficking, and for the fraud he had committed with them as his puppets. Apparently, he had raised millions of dollars in funds for the Umbrella Academy initiative despite already being a fucking billionaire. Well, that explained all those fundraiser galas they had been forced to attend growing up. They had been their father’s selling point, after all. 

And now he had gotten away and would never face punishment for what he did to them? 

»But don't worry« Karen continued. »Your father will probably not return to get any of you back now that he has been found out. He will leave you alone. In our house, you kids will be safe.«

»When are we gonna go?« Klaus asked with the tiniest voice he had ever heard of his flamboyant brother. Maybe it was the lack of drugs and the forced detox he went through those past couple of weeks. 

»Next week.« Karen smiled. »Just in time for Christmas.«

※※※※※※※

As the brothers entered the room, Klaus was lying on his back on the bottom bunk and was reading a comic book. One of Diego’s comics, to be precise. Klaus had never been a comic book guy. That was Ben. Ben and Diego. That was how they bonded - over fucking comic books. Klaus, however, had always been there with them and thus their even number trio had been born. He hadn't understood a thing of what Ben and Diego had talked about and yet he had been there with them, listening to their geeky ramblings, perhaps snuggling up to one of them if he had had a particularly bad day. 

He should have known that something was seriously wrong with his brother back then.

Knowing now that Klaus’ “bad days” had been due to the brainwashing their father had subjected them too … It made his stomach turn. What kind of person would Klaus be if he had never been forced to hallucinate those awful things through the hand of the person who had been supposed to protect them from all harm? He was funny and kind - always had been. But there was a darkness lingering behind Klaus’ green eyes and it had started to take shape only when Klaus had started seeing the ghosts. Maybe, even though he was free from those hallucinations now thanks to his medication, Klaus would never recover from this. He knew his baby brother well. Klaus wouldn't say it but Diego knew that he still hoped that he would get to see Ben again. 

Maybe the worst about all of this was that Klaus’ condition actually had a name now. Schizophrenia. It was the scariest word that Diego had ever heard and every time he heard it now being used in connection with his brother he would get shivers down his spine. Maybe Klaus would have suffered regardless of their father. This sickness was in his genes. And yet … living in this house and being tortured by this man … it certainly hadn't helped him.

»Catch!« Luther warned his brother before he threw the protein bar that he had grabbed from the kitchen cupboard at Klaus. His brother reacted, as per usual, too slowly and the protein bar hit him square in the face. Klaus wouldn't be Klaus if he wouldn't make a great show of it and pretend to have been killed brutally.

»Oh, brother!« He exclaimed dramatically. »How you’d slay your own flesh and blood with such cruelty!« 

»Well, technically you are not my flesh and blood.« Luther huffed and walked over to his own bed to sit down heavily on the mattress. It was still early in the night but they were drilled to retire early. Most teenagers their age would go out again at this time of night or spend the time hanging out with their friends until they really absolutely had to retire to bed but they … They couldn't shake their old routine. »Sorry, though.« Luther added before he pulled his sweatshirt over his head so he could change into his pajamas. »Will you live?«

»No, didn't you hear me? You've slain me! I am dead!«

»Oh. Well, in that case … Diego I think we finally got more space for our stuff. We can just put it on Klaus’ bed now.« 

»Such coldness from my own brothers!« Klaus lamented further as Diego walked over to him. He quickly shoved Klaus’ legs away enough to make room for himself to sit down on the bed with his brother.

»What’chu reading?« Diego demanded to know even though he could clearly tell that it was one of his Batman comics. 

»Batman.« Klaus informed with a roll of his eyes. »Reminds me of you.«

»Really?«

»Yeah … exactly the same kind of complete dumbass.« Before Klaus could do anything, he snatched the comic from him and smacked him across the face with it. Klaus just squealed in response, forcing a laugh from both his brothers in return. »Ouch, Diego!«

»Oh come on, you had it worse you, big baby.« Diego laughed. »Like the one time, you broke your jaw.«

»Or the one time you dislocated your shoulder while sliding down the rail of the staircase.« 

»Yeah but it is different when your own big brother inflicts such torment upon you!« 

»Mhm.« Diego hummed and looked at the cover of the Batman comic for a moment. It was one of his older issues. He remembered sneaking out with Klaus and Ben one day when Reginald had been on some business trip. Klaus had wanted to go to the mall but they had dragged him to the comic book store instead. »So … how bad was it today?«

»Dee-«

»No, Klaus … Come on.« 

»I didn't see anything if that's what you mean.« He sighed and finally opened the wrapper of the protein bar to take a bite. Instead of keeping it to himself, however, he offered the second bite to Diego. He accepted like he usually would because he knew that the chance of Klaus eating the whole thing would be higher if he played along. »No ghosties. Nothing. The meds are doing what they are supposed to do, I guess.«

»That's good, right?«

»It means … It just means that the FBI was right.« Klaus shrugged. »And that means that I am certified crazy. So … yeah, jolly.« 

»But at least you don't need to see them now anymore, right? That's a plus!« Luther tried the optimistic approach but Klaus didn't respond at first.

»You mean you’d rather see ghosts?« Diego replied quietly.

»It would mean that Dad hadn't done this to us. To me. It would mean that our entire lives hadn't been a lie.« Luther paused in changing his clothes and silence settled over the trio for a moment. 

It was hard on them all, the loss of their powers - even for Vanya who never had had powers. But Vanya had to realize now that she being ostracized from the group had been part of the experiment. Yet, Luther was still strong and Diego could still throw stuff really well. Klaus’ powers, on the other hand, were different. He had been tormented by them and although he should be glad about not having them anymore, sometimes it was hard to let go of the thing that’s hurting you the most. If he would at least still have his powers it would perhaps give meaning to his suffering. This way, however, it all meant nothing.

Luther cleared his throat awkwardly and finished changing before sitting down on his bed again. »You should … try not to provoke James so much, okay?«

»Luther-« Diego warned.

»No, I mean … I know he’s an asshole, okay? He doesn't like Klaus and he jumps on every opportunity he can get to make that known. So … I just want you to remain calm in his presence, okay?«

»You want me to say ‘Yes, Sir. Of course, Sir? How high may I jump, Sir?’. Did I get this right?« Klaus bit out in return.

»No, that's not what I mean…«

»You want me to play nice.«

»Yes.«

»Well, that's not gonna change how he treats me, though. He’s not dad.« Dad had been an asshole too but as long as he got the respect he thought he deserved from his children, he had been okay to be around. 

»Yeah … I know.« Luther muttered. It was hard to say who had been hit the hardest by everything that happened. Luther was certainly the one who was hurting the most because of the betrayal of their father and Luther was certainly the one who missed their father the most. Their father, the academy, his superhero persona. Luther had no identity besides that of Spaceboy. 

As always, Klaus could tell that he had hit a nerve in their brother and, as always, he wanted to make him smile again. »Okay, I promise that I’ll try to not provoke James as much.« 

»Thank you.«

»No biggie, big guy.« Klaus smiled and finally finished the protein bar. »But hey, at least there was one good thing about today!«

»Yeah?«

»I met a nice guy today. His name is Dave.«

»Oh no.« Luther laughed. »Not again!« 

»What?« Klaus asked with wide eyes. »What do you mean?«

»I mean it's our first day at school and you already have a crush!« Luther laughed and Klaus, honestly a bit flustered, threw a pillow at his laughing brother. 

»I can't help it that I am a healthy boy with a healthy libido, Luther!« 

»And that is the moment where I don't want to hear anything more, Bro.« Diego huffed as he got up from Klaus’ bed again - not without snatching his comic back, of course, to climb up to the top bunk. Klaus, however, actually grabbed him by the ankle to keep him from escaping.

»No, Dee!« He laughed. »Tell Luther that having a crush is normal!«

»It's normal, Luther.«

»It is! But Klaus has a new crush like every five seconds!«

»Not true!«

»Well, as an expert on this topic since you had a crush on me once and wanted to marry me-«

»We were four years old!«

»I’d say I agree with Luther.« 

»Bullshit.« Klaus huffed but let go of Diego at last. »That’s it. I’m moving into the girls' room.« 

**-End of Chapter 3-**


	4. Chapter 4

High school was just not very fun. There was no way around it. Day three in it and Klaus was even more so of the opinion that high school was made to torture young people and break their spirits. Perhaps it was even meant to resemble the Hunger Games. Not that Klaus had ever been allowed to read the books but … yeah, he could only assume that that was what those books were about. In a way, he was even surprised that their father had not subjected them to the high school experience sooner judging by how it was more or less the perfect Darwinian testing grounds. Someone who was able to survive high school would be able to survive pretty much anything.

And it wasn't even the classes that proved to be difficult for Klaus or his siblings - quite the contrary! The classes were ridiculous in comparison to what they had to suffer through by the hands of their father and their tutors. While the other kids around him would moan about the curriculum, Klaus was rather bored by it. He was by no means a genius like Five or Ben had been but he was not stupid either. He had always had a knack for languages, for example. Math, on the other hand, he was not as good at - and still better than most of the other kids around. And sports … well, better not even start.

His only glimpses of hope throughout the day were the breaks when he would casually meander through the building hoping - and sometimes succeeding - to run into Dave again. His brothers had warned him not to get too attached to the idea of Dave but how could he not when this boy managed to rock his entire world with just one look? Sure, it might be true what his siblings were saying about him and that he kept falling for all kinds of guys in a matter of minutes - but Dave was _different_. 

Dave - Klaus came to the conclusion the more and more he got to see of him - was perfect. From the cute little dimples when he smiled at Klaus to the way he would fling his football jersey over his shoulder after training. Not to mention the way he wore his dirty blonde hair neatly combed back like a modern James Dean. In short, he wanted to marry him, have his babies, and take care of him when he would be old and senile. 

_»You are so fucking predictable.«_ The voice inside his head mocked as it kept insisting on following him around the school like a proper Casper. _»And a bit easy too. I mean … Oh, he has nice dimples, so he must be my Prince Charming. I mean you said that about Diego too when we were what? Four?«_

»Shut your trap, Ben.« The reaction came completely natural to him after sixteen years of dealing with his hallucinations as if they were really there. He had to unlearn those things now. That was what Karen had said in the beginning. To Klaus, it had been normal to run around the house talking to thin air as if the things he had been seeing had been really there. He knew better now. He knew that they were not really there and he knew that he should not react to them as if they were. Otherwise … Otherwise, they would lock him up again like they had in the beginning. He didn't want to be locked up and separated from his siblings again. He didn't want people to think he was crazy for talking to thin air. »You’re not even here.« 

»Well, I must say I feel very real.« Dave’s voice startled him so badly that he almost took a double-take right then and there. He hadn't heard the other boy come up to him while he was rummaging through his locker but here he was now, standing in all his glory right next to him with one of those damn cutesy smiles on his face like he owned the place. 

»Oh! Fuck!« He exclaimed out of reflex. »Uhm … I mean … sorry, didn't see you there.«

»So you were talking to yourself?« Dave humored him still with a smile on his face as if Klaus was not crazy for talking to thin air in the middle of the school.

»No … I mean … I guess … Kinda?«

»So you really are a freak, huh?«

»Uhm…« He was suddenly taken aback by the serious expression on Dave’s handsome face and couldn't deny the sting in his heart as Dave threw that word at him. However, just as Dave’s expression seemed to melt back into a smile, so did Klaus’ own face.

»Don't worry, I like it.« 

»Oh.« Klaus huffed and flashed Dave a small smile just to see that the taller boy returned it. Fuck, already his heart was beating out of his chest. He was such a loser. »Well … Good then.« Suddenly, he didn't know anymore what to say to Dave. 

His mouth was dry and his tongue all twisted up. He had never had any problems whatsoever to chat with strangers. He had just gone to a nightclub or a rave, flashed a smile, got a drink or a colorful pill, and talked someone’s ear off until they would take him to a motel or their apartment. Klaus, in short, had never been shy but in front of Dave Katz, he was blushing like a virgin. Before he could even try to think of something, he noticed Luther walking up to him from down the hallway. He had his gym bag slung over his shoulder and looked already thoroughly pissed off for the day.

»Hey Klaus« His brother greeted with a stern face but his eyes rested on Dave instead of Klaus. Oh well, there he was, big brother Luther ready to strike. »You good?« Under different circumstances, he would appreciate Luther’s concerns. 

»Sure. Peachy.« 

»Hey…« Dave, now clearly a bit uncomfortable under Luther’s scrutiny, made himself known again after he acknowledged Luther’s presence with a small nod. »Would you mind helping me with Spanish later? I just can’t wrap my head around what we discussed last time. I’m … pretty useless when it comes to languages. I’m more of a jock, I guess.« Dave scratched his neck in what could only be described as a flustered gesture. God … Could this guy get even cuter? 

»Yeah … Sure.« He smiled but, of course, Luther wouldn't be Luther if he wouldn't decide to cockblock him right here in the middle of this hallway. Rude.

»You know that we aren’t supposed to stay behind. We are expected to be home right after school, Klaus.« Dave’s gaze became even more confused as he looked from one brother to the other. But there was a certain softness in his eyes as well. Understanding, perhaps. So, Klaus couldn't even begin to protest Luther or think of something else to say because Dave didn't give him a chance.

»Hey, no … It's okay.« He smiled. »We could … Maybe you could help me study tomorrow during lunch break?«

He really wanted to protest. He wanted to bitch to Luther about how it was ridiculous that they were pretty much held captive in that house after everything that they went through. All he wanted to be was a normal fucking teenager now that he got the chance! But Dave’s smile was disarming and so he nodded. »Sure … Sounds great.«

»It's a date then.« Dave smirked with a wink before he finally stepped away, nodded at Luther again, and hurried to his next class as if he had not just caused a heart attack.

»So that's this Dave-guy then, huh?« 

»Ugh … Lu.« 

»What?«

»You are such a buzzkill!«

»I’m just making sure you’re okay!« 

»Yeah, yeah.« Klaus huffed and closed his locker after he had gathered everything he needed from inside. »You are my hero, big brother.« He clapped Luther’s shoulder before walking down the hall with his brother by his side. He wasn’t going to lie, it was easier walking these halls with Luther or Diego by his side. People were less inclined to make fun of him or mock him when he was with one of his brothers.

»Listen … I know that it's not easy.« Luther mumbled as he ducked his head a little so only Klaus would be able to hear him. »For all of us. I just want you to be extra careful, okay, Klaus? We don't really know those people here and we don't know what they think or what they are planning.«

»They are not _planning_ anything, Luther. They are normal high school students going about their lives. They don't have ulterior motives besides taking the piss out on us after everything. Some of them used to be fans and they are disappointed that everything was a lie. Most of them think that we were in on it. That's it. There is no crime syndicate and no supervillain trying to beat us down.«

»Sure.« He didn't sound completely convinced but that was just how Luther had been raised, right? It would take him quite a long time to finally get over the brainwashing and about the way his brain was wired after so long a time as a crime fighter. As they reached the end of the corridor and would need to split up, Luther stopped and put a hand on his shoulder. Klaus turned to face him, regardless of the other students hurrying their way. 

»I just want you to be careful with this Dave-guy, okay? You are right. There are no supervillains here and no secret crime syndicate. But normal people can be bad too and I am afraid that he might do something to you to humiliate you or something. So, if he tries anything … Talk to me, okay? Or to Diego.« 

He was tempted to make a joke but Luther looked at him with such sincerity in his eyes that it was hard for him to actually untangle his tongue. Fuck. That was nonsense! Still, ever since they had been taken from the academy, Luther had become much more of a big brother than he could have ever hoped for. 

»Okay.« He finally sighed and patted the hand Luther had still plastered on his shoulder. »I promise, Big Guy.« 

※※※※※※※

»L-L-Look g-guys!« He was already tired of that nasal voice of that fucktard he had biology with. »I-I-It's D-D-D-D-Diego H-H-Hargree-eeves! B-Better p-p-p-prepare or h-he’s g-g-g-onna f-f-f-f-ight us!« 

Even though he should be better than this, the roaring laughter that erupted around him made his cheeks turn hot and pink with embarrassment and anger. His childhood stutter had had a resurgence after everything that went down and there was not much Diego could actually do about it. Of course, that served to frustrate him even more. And what did he do normally when he would be frustrated? He lashed out, that was right.

Throwing that punch and hearing Taylor’s nose break under the impact was beyond satisfying at the moment. Not so much later when Diego found himself sitting in front of the principal’s office with bloody knuckles and an aching fist. It was the first time that he was in a situation like this, actually facing consequences for lashing out. 

In the past, whenever he had lashed out at Luther, his father hadn’t really done anything but told them to sort it out amongst themselves. However, just sitting there at the side of the hallway made him feel small and insignificant and, frankly, a little embarrassed. Not for the first time, he wished his Mom would be here now. He missed her. And wasn’t that just all kinds of fucked up? He missed a machine. A robot. He never had a real mother because his mother had sold him for a few Pesos. All in all, Reginald had not even paid half a million for all seven of them. Collectively they were not even worth a million. And alone … Alone he was worth barely five-thousand Pesos. 

He was only ripped from his thoughts as someone sat down next to him on one of the chairs. Shortly, he looked to his side to take in the girl that was slumped on the chair with a frown on her face. She was pretty. Dark hair, even darker eyes, tanned skin, and a fierce scowl, her backpack discarded between her feet on the floor. She met his gaze for a second before Diego looked away again. Staring at girls was impolite. Grace had told him not to stare at girls. However, after a few more moments of silence, he realized that _she_ was staring at him. So, apparently, no one had ever told her that staring was impolite, huh?

»Do I have something on my face?« He confronted her head on after he was thoroughly fed-up with her rude behavior. She didn't even have the decency to look flustered. She just crossed her arms and leaned back as if she owned the place. She didn't look like she felt as small and insignificant as he did. 

»You are one of those Umbrella kids, huh?«

He rolled his eyes. This was a question he knew he would continue to hear again and again now. It seemed inevitable. Everyone was always asking this question and he was starting to grow tired of it. A few months ago, he had still loved the limelight and embraced his fame. Now it was a burden he didn't wish to carry any further. He didn't want to be Diego Hargreeves anymore. He didn't want to be Number Two anymore. He wanted to be … just Diego. Just a guy. As he didn't answer, the girl grew impatient.

»Which one are you? You don't look very strong, so you are not the strongman, I suppose. Are you the one with the ghosts or with the tentacles?«

»I’m the one with the knives.«

»There was one with knives?« He glared at her and she breathed out a small little laugh. »I’m just messing with you.« She huffed. »Gee, stop glaring at me like that. Just want to make conversation, right?«

»Why?«

»Because waiting for the inevitable ass-whooping is boring, don't you think? So what’s your name, Knife-boy?«

»Diego.« 

»Is it true you guys have numbers as your legal names?«

He was fully irritated by her now. He wanted to shout at her, instead, he scoffed: »Not anymore.« 

»But it's true? I mean … I heard a few things in the news and shit … So … I mean … He really numbered you guys?« 

As Diego gave a deep sigh, she seemed a bit flustered at last but he didn't give her a chance to apologize as he just reached over and took her hand to firmly shake it. »Number Two at your service.« He then replied and got a smile from the girl in return as he let go of her hand again. It was tiny compared to his and almost as soft as Klaus’ hands were. Her hands were a bit more calloused than Klaus’ hands though, as if she was doing something like martial arts or climbing in her spare time.

»Wow, look at this.« She scoffed. »Now I am making acquaintances with a real-life star, huh?«

»Were you a fan?«

»Of you?«

»Of the Umbrella Academy.«

»God no.« She laughed and sounded almost a bit offended by the idea. »I thought that this whole thing was stupid and probably a hoax anyway.«

»Turned out you were right.«

»Yeah.« She mumbled and as he looked at her, she didn't seem all that happy about being right. 

Well, if she had heard the news reports … Everyone knew about their lives now. About the drills, about the abuse. It was like they were all wearing signs around their necks of what Reginald had done to them and people liked to used those signs as targets. It was easy to break someone down when you knew their weaknesses. He would never forget that one report where the female reporter had visited the mausoleum on the abandoned graveyard at the edge of the city. The whole piece had been lurid, made purely for shock value as she had told the story of how Reginald used to lock up Klaus in that tomb for hours and sometimes days with no food or water or warmth. Poor Klaus … He hadn't talked to anyone for days afterward. And Klaus not talking … No, that was just plain wrong. 

Beside him, the principal’s door was opened from the inside and the man stepped out. »Hargreeves.« He called and Diego rose just as stiffly and quickly as he used to when their father had called them for another drill. He was raised a soldier, after all, and breaking old habits was hard. The principal, a man with greying hair and a slightly protruding stomach, nodded as he stared down his nose at him and took a step back, signalizing for Diego to follow him inside. He gathered his backpack and was already at the door as he turned around once more to look at the girl. 

»Nice meeting you…«

»Eudora.« The girl replied with a shrug. »Just call me Patch.« 

※※※※※※※

For once since they started their new routine, Klaus was the first outside. The teacher had let them go early and so Klaus found himself waiting in the cold parking lot behind the school for his siblings. Soon either Karen or James would come to pick them up. There was not an hour of the day when they were not being supervised. 

The air was dry and promised of more snow to come and although Klaus had been excited at first to be able to be out in the snow like a normal person, the novelty was wearing off already. Right now, he couldn't really enjoy the snow. He was just cold and miserable and wanted to go home where it was warm. Not that he really liked to call the house they were living at his home anyway. His home was still the academy. The place where he had grown up with his siblings. The place where they had played together - the only home he had ever known. Right now it felt like there was no place for him in the world, nowhere to go, nowhere he belonged. They had exchanged one prison for another and weren't even allowed to actually be teenagers and enjoy life now as they had been promised by the FBI when all of this mess had started. They were still captives. 

Reginald had told them that he was keeping them inside the house to protect them from harm and because of the media wanting a piece of them. The FBI and their foster parents were keeping them inside the school or the house for the very same reasons. Nothing had changed. Then again, at least he was not being locked in some ratty old mausoleum anymore on occasion. That was a plus, he assumed. 

As he leaned against the wall at the side of the building, he pulled his coat a little tighter around himself against the cold and swiftly pulled a cigarette out of the package in his pocket. He only had a few left and since he hardly got the chance to go anywhere unsupervised it seemed that he would go cold-turkey soon once again. Then again how much harder could quitting smoking be compared to quitting drugs? It was a stupid little habit anyway that brought him little joy these days.

When he heard footsteps crunching on the gravel, he thought that his siblings had arrived already and turned to face them right away. Instead, however, he came face to face once more with the idiots from his gym class. Those three - Jake, Tom, and Zach - had singled him out on the first day already and they seemed dead-set on continuing with putting him down for their own enjoyment. Seeing them coming his way already promised a good time. So, Klaus put up a brave front and a big smile as he inhaled the smoke from his cigarette.

»Oh, look at this!« One of the three, Tom a tall blonde douche, crowed. »It's the Umbrella-freak. Tell me, fag, how many dead people are here right now?« 

His friend started laughing even though the joke was kinda weak. Then again, those kids were kinda weak as well, right? Klaus’ reply to those boys was a mere roll of his eyes even though he wasn’t usually one to stay quiet. They wanted to provoke him - not that they needed him to provoke them in return. 

»Oh, would you look at that, you guys? Fine Mr. Hargreeves is too good to talk to us peasants, huh?« Jake laughed as they approached him. Of course, his silence would only infuriate them more. He should have known and anticipated that. Maybe he had. These days, he had a hard time caring about such things - or anything at all for the most part. 

»Geez guys, if you want an autograph just say so.« Klaus rolled his eyes. »I know, it must be daunting to go to school with a former child star. So, where should I sign? Your bags? Do you have a sheet of paper? Or … Oh, you naughties! You want me to sign on your bodies, right? No problemo. Pants down! Shall I write Number Four? Or…?« 

He should have expected the boys to jump on him as soon as he would start mouthing back to them. In a way, he did expect it but he wasn't quick enough to react in time. The first punch hit him square in the nose and he was pretty sure he heard his bones crack under the impact. He didn't even have time to cry out in pain as he was shoved to the ground. His first instinct was to curl into a ball and protect his head from further damage as the barrage of kicks was soon to come. However, he couldn't help hitting his head on the ground quite viciously and thus making his plan to protect himself null and void for a good few seconds as he was grappling with consciousness. 

The world around him shifted uncomfortably. He was confused and didn't know what was going on. The ringing in his ears was suddenly unbearable just like the night when the FBI had come to their house and taken them all away from their home, from their father, from their Mom, from Pogo, from everything they had ever known to be true. 

»Klaus!« There was this voice again coming from his side. The voice he remembered to be Ben’s and that snuck into his head again and again. No ghost. Just voices in his head. Just the result of a life of torment, of beatings and mental abuse. »Klaus, you need to fight back, come on!« 

The laughter of his attackers was roaring in his head while Klaus’ body was caught in a riptide of pure agony.

»Klaus!« Another voice suddenly chimed up from somewhere in the world around him. There was a shift in the atmosphere and the kicks and the taunting stopped at once. He barely realized what was happening but as the world started to become less warped and weird and blurry, he saw Vanya and Allison as Allison was pretty much roundhouse kicking Jake so he would let go of Klaus. His sister was a goddamn hero! Well … nothing new there. She had always been a good fighter. So very much unlike Klaus. Yet, right now, he couldn't even be certain how much of what he was seeing was true.

Right at that moment, he didn't even care that he was being rescued by his sister. 

»Fuck off!« Allison screamed at the other three boys. »Right now or I’ll fucking beat your asses until you wish you’ve never been born! Leave my brother alone, you hear me?«

»Bitch!« Tom spat as he and Zach helped Jake back to his feet to leave the situation as quickly as they possibly could. 

»Fucking faggot!« Jake huffed. »Aren't you fucking embarrassed that you need your sister to save your ass?« 

»Don't listen to them.« Vanya mumbled as she crouched down next to him. He had almost forgotten that she was even there. »They are just idiots.«

»I would leave if I were you!« Allison shot back. »Before our brothers come and see this.« 

»Yeah!« Klaus coughed as he still laid sprawled on the ground. »You’re dead when they see what you did.« And maybe he felt just a bit embarrassed that he needed his siblings to fight for him. It wasn't like he couldn't fight either. He had learned it the same way his siblings had - excluding Vanya, of course - but he still wasn’t much of a fighter. 

»Can you get up?« Vanya muttered quietly as Allison hurried over to them. The trio of bullies was already on their merry way now because although they were not the smartest fellas, they were smart enough to not want to go toe to toe with Luther and Diego Hargreeves. 

»Yeah … ‘tis but a scratch.«

»Your nose is broken.« Allison sighed as she and Vanya helped him back to his feet. His jeans were soaked from the snow he had fallen in and he was miserable and cold - not to mention the pain he was in. He could deal with pain, though. Out of the seven children, he had always had the highest tolerance for pain, oddly enough. »And your head is bleeding.« 

»What the hell happened here?« And that was when Diego and Luther finally barged in on the scene. His heroes … Finally, they arrived to save the day.

※※※※※※※

Getting Diego to calm down and not try to hunt the trio down right away had been harder than expected. Sure, he had known that Diego would freak out completely seeing him with a bloody and broken nose, not to mention the minor little wound on the back of his head that had required stitching in the end. Still, his brother tended to go a little overboard sometimes. Their foster mother had insisted on bringing Klaus to the ER first to get him checked out after the beating he had received. 

Fun fact, despite everything they had gone through in their lives, neither one of them had ever been to the ER before. It wasn't a very fun experience anyway. Poor Diego had held his hand all throughout the ordeal - even though he had almost fainted when the nurse came with a needle. 

By now, it was almost time for dinner as Klaus found himself sitting in the girls’ room on Allison’s bed with his feet in his sister’s lap while Allison was skillfully applying black nail polish to his toenails. 

»Does your head still hurt?« Vanya asked from where she was perched on the windowsill with her math book. Not that any of them really needed to study much for their classes anyway. Yet, Vanya was, as always, adamant to do her best. 

»A little.« He sighed. »My nose hurts much worse. I should have let Diego run after them and kill them. They disfigured me forever! How am I supposed to get my modeling career going now? How am I supposed to score a cute boyfriend with a face like this? You should make a mask for me and lock me up underneath some opera house.«

Allison laughed at his woes as she finished her work on his feet. »Woe is you, Klaus Hargreeves! Woe is you!«

»You are not _that_ ugly.« Vanya shrugged. »I mean … yeah, your face got smashed in and you look kinda like Diego’s breakfast but all in all, you can still do better than Luther, I guess.« 

»Only better than Luther?« Klaus howled as his sister had apparently decided to become funny nowadays. »That's not much of a challenge now is it? What about Diego?«

»Oh no!« Vanya laughed. »No chance. You are now officially uglier than Diego. Sorry, Klaus, but Diego got hit with the puberty train hard last winter. The only thing you got going for you was your pretty face and … well…«

»Mean!« Klaus whined. »I am surrounded by enemies!« 

»Sure.« Allison laughed. It was odd that Vanya would go so hard on him in her mockery. She had never been one to jest with her siblings - too timid to even try in the first place. However, ever since they had been freed from their father and subsequently from their cages, Vanya seemed to blossom into a whole other person more and more each day. In a way, she felt much more real all of a sudden. The way she joked around with them now was proof of that and Klaus loved it. While Grace had never felt like a robot to them, it had always been Vanya appearing and feeling artificial. 

»Now Dave will never love me.« Klaus sighed as he fell back into Allison’s pillows and draped the back of his left hand over his forehead like some poor fainting lady from the victorian era. He would have done excellent for himself in that time period. He would have been a fine dandy.

»True.« Allison huffed. »You are hopeless, Klausie!« 

There was a knock on the door just as Klaus wanted to rebut that. The person on the other side didn't even possess enough decency to wait for a response from the inside of the room as the door was opened and their foster mother Karen poked her head inside with a friendly smile. »Dinner is almost-» Her smile faltered when she saw Klaus resting on Allison’s bed and his feet in her lap. »Oh, dear.« She sighed. »Klaus, I would advise you to not let your father see this!« She gestured to his painted toes with a frown on her face. »Nail polish is only for girls and your father does not approve of such nonsense!« 

»He’s not my father, so tough luck.« Klaus huffed as he sat up a little again in Allison’s bed.

»He is your father for as long as you live under our roof, Klaus Hargreeves! I do not believe you to be in the position to choose, right? You are lucky that we were able to take all five of you in, after all, as to not separate you. So, I think a little more respect and gratitude would be in order! Now, get this off your toes or I will tell your father and he will not be as gentle, Klaus! I expect all of you to be down for dinner in ten minutes!« 

With that, she slammed the door shut as she left to tell Diego and Luther to get ready for dinner next. He didn't even know why, but her words left him feeling numb with tears burning in his eyes. Reginald might have been a monster, but at the very least he had allowed Klaus to be … Klaus. 

**-End of Chapter 4-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays <3


	5. Chapter 5

He couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. It was this very distinctive tickling sensation on the back of his neck. Dave seemed to notice nothing of that sort as he was currently leaned over his Spanish textbook sitting much closer to Klaus than was strictly necessary. Not that he would complain. The football player seemed focused only on the task at hand right now after Klaus had explained to him where he was making mistake after mistake. 

»Your brothers are really protective, aren’t they?« Dave chuckled and proved him wrong in his belief that he hadn't noticed the two other Hargreeves’ boys sitting on the table right behind Klaus - watching their every move. »I mean … What? Are they worried that I’m gonna eat you or something?«

As Klaus cast a quick look over his shoulder his brothers quickly looked away and acted as if they had only eyes for their lunch - as if they had not been staring holes in his neck the entire time since Dave and he had sat down at their table. At least the girls were nowhere in sight to join their brothers in their mission. 

»Maybe.« Klaus replied with a huff.

»Well, I mean I get it.« Dave then shrugged and leaned back in his seat on the bench just enough to look at him better. »I mean I have a little sister and a little brother, right? And … no offense but look at you?«

»Are you trying to flatter me?«

»I’m saying look at your _face_ , Klaus.« He deadpanned. »You were beaten up the other day by those asshats. Of course, they would be worried and watch your every step. I would too if you were my little brother!«

»Yeah, but we are literally the exact same age.«

»Well, I can't say that I know your brothers that well but that doesn't seem to be an issue, right? They clearly see you as their little brother - whether you like it or not.« 

And clearly, Klaus had misunderstood Dave’s friendliness towards him for flirting. Fuck. He probably watched Klaus as someone who needed a bit of guidance and friendship - someone he needed to take under his wing to make sure that he wouldn't get beaten up more than had already happened. In fact, when he had first met Dave after the altercation with Jack, Zack, and Tom, he had been livid. Apparently, he had even talked to the other three guys. Of course, those three were part of the football team. Big surprise. 

»Well, maybe I need a big strong quarterback to look after me then? I could be your cheerleader. You would be amazed by my flexibility.« He winked and that alone served to throw Dave off balance again. He had come to learn that it was actually quite easy to achieve that. He was similar to Diego in that way. Only that Klaus still had no clue where he was at with Dave. Since he was apparently not trying to flirt with Klaus when he said he needed help with Spanish. Turned out, Dave’s Spanish really was that ridiculously bad.

»I sorta envy you.« Dave then changed the topic rather quickly as he sighed and stared almost in disgust at his textbook. »Having a brother who is Mexican has probably made it a whole lot easier to learn Spanish, huh?«

»What?« Klaus laughed in surprise. Oh, bless his innocent soul. »The only thing that Diego can say in Spanish is ‘¿Donde está la biblioteca?’. Diego is horrible when it comes to languages! I like to think that picking up languages easily is my very own secret superpower.« 

Dave grinned at him in response. Until now they had not once talked about the whole pesky Umbrella Academy thing and he was kinda glad that they didn't. Sure, they didn't know each other that long anyway. Still, as he first met Dave, his new friend had seemed kinda unaware of who he was or who his siblings were - not to mention that he seemed to have no idea why they were here now. He wanted to keep it that way. But apparently Dave had other plans.

»So … I have a confession to make.«

»Confess away, Sir.«

»I looked you guys up.« And before Klaus could say anything, he quickly continued. »Where I grew up it was kinda … rural, you see? I grew up on a farm for most of my life and … I never heard of the Umbrella Academy before. My friends told me a few things about you when you came to the school and I wanted to learn about everything for myself.« 

»Oh.« He didn't know why his stomach dropped now. He had known that it would be only a matter of time until Dave would put the work in and find out more about the mysterious five Hargreeves siblings everyone and their Uncle Joe was talking about at school. That was one of the many downsides that came with being a celebrity, he would assume. Really, it had been a miracle that Dave hadn't known from the start who they were. Still, that he seemed to know now … It stressed him more than he intended to acknowledge. He didn't want Dave to look at him differently now. He didn't want Dave to see him only as a freak. He didn't want Dave to see him as this … traumatized little boy.

»So … You can see … ghosts?« Dave decided to ask carefully and with a lowered gaze as if he had just blurted out a dirty word.

»Yes. I mean … No.« He brushed a hand through his hair. »I mean … I _thought_ I could. Turned out I’m just crazy. Sorry to disappoint.«

»You don't … You could never.« Dave then replied with that kind little smile again that showed off his dimples so nicely that he wanted to swoon right then and there. »I can only … guess how hard all of this is on you and your siblings … And … I just wanted to say if you ever need someone to talk about all of this - someone who is not family - I have two functioning ears, okay?« 

»Thanks, farmboy.« He smirked. »Now back to Spanish or you’re never gonna ace this test.« 

※※※※※※※

He knew he shouldn't get up in his brother’s business all the time. In a way, Klaus enjoyed sharing a room with Diego and Luther. It meant he was never alone. It meant he had always one of his siblings around himself. It meant he was safe. It also meant that he was grinding his brother’s gears as he sprawled across Luther’s bed.

»How’s your face?« Diego addressed as he came back from the bathroom already dressed to go to bed while Klaus was still too full of energy to even think about sleeping. He wanted to go out. It was Friday night after all! He wanted out! He was a teenager! There was probably some party going on that needed him!

»Oh, aren’t you just charming?« Klaus huffed. »Been better. I just hope they didn't mess up my nose forever.«

»Your pretty face is all you got.« Diego agreed with a smirk as he slumped down on Klaus’ bed across the room from Luther’s bed. Luther, on the other hand, remained largely silent as he sat in the corner of his bed with a book about astronomy in his lap. Spaceboy always had a thing for the stars and the moon. Perhaps he should venture into that field now that they were free to do whatever they liked with their lives. 

»Ouch.« Klaus shot back. »Luther defend me.«

»But he’s right.« Luther shrugged but Klaus could tell that he wasn't in it with all his heart. 

»Hey, big guy.« Klaus sighed to get his brother’s attention. »What's wrong? You haven't been yourself all day.«

»He was turned down by the football team _again_.« Diego helpfully supplied the much-needed information. »And the basketball team.«

»And wrestling.« Luther sighed.

»What? Why? That doesn't make any sense!«

»They think I’m a fraud … And I am, right? I’m not super-strong. I am … not even stronger than most of those other guys. But they don't trust me because of … because of everything.« 

»Yeah … Allison was turned down by the drama club again as well.« Klaus then sighed. He had great respect for both his siblings to go to those clubs once more to ask them if they could join after they had been turned down on their first day already. It took balls to go back there. »But Vanya made it into the orchestra.« 

»Of course … She was never in the limelight. People don't know her. And she’s really good at the violin. She could become famous.« Luther sighed but didn't sound jealous or angry with his sister - just disappointed that he himself couldn't get a foot in the door. »You’ll see, Vanya will outshine us all.«

»It's a fitting punishment too.« Diego shrugged. »After how we treated her like she didn't exist for all those years. Now she gets to shine and we need to step back into the shadows. But at least Klaus here already scored himself a boyfriend.«

»Sadly, that is not true.« Klaus sighed dramatically. »Dave only sees me as a friend.«

»Give him time.« Luther chuckled as if he really meant to cheer Klaus up - as if he would really care about Klaus and his mediocre love life. 

He couldn't even recall the last time he had had sex anymore. The memory was blurry. Surely, he had all but forgotten how it worked. He was supposed to stick his penis into the other person's ear, right? Or was it the belly button? Anyway, he was almost certain that it would involve someone sticking their penis somewhere. It was too long, that much he could say for certain. He longed for a good fuck. He longed for Dave between his legs or to be able to go down on him and teach him all the ways he could make him feel good. Jesus Christ … Puberty really was messing with his head.

»I am wilting away with each day that passes!« Klaus whined. »I need to go out, Lu! Please! Can’t you convince the devil and his adjutant to let us have some fun tonight?«

»They won't let you go to a party.«

»It doesn't have to be a party! I would be totally fine with seeing a movie! Or dancing! Please, Lu … I am like a caged bird! I haven't been able to go out since…« Since Ben died. They didn't talk about Ben’s death. They never talked about Ben’s death. They didn't talk about Five either. They didn't talk about Reginald or where he was. They didn't talk about anything serious. Not that he wanted to but … It was just odd. 

Whenever they were with their foster parents, those two would make sure that they wouldn't be talking about all this shit. Every time one of them even tried to bring up the past they would get called out and told to shut up about it. And when they were alone … they didn't dare to. Or maybe talking about it would hurt too much. Luther especially. Maybe he was suffering the most from everything that had happened.

»You know we can’t go out.« Diego sighed from Klaus’ bunk. »It's too dangerous.«

»Because they say so!« Klaus huffed. »Really! I mean I was always out on my own in the middle of the night before, what's different now?«

»That our faces have been all over the news lately.« Luther replied sharply. »What if someone recognizes you and takes you? Or someone recognizes you and gets angry. Do you have any idea how many former fans of us are out there angry and feeling betrayed? We need to be careful. I mean look what happened at school already! No … The FBI has a good reason to be this cautious. We should stick to their rules.« 

»I think you are all just paranoid.« Klaus huffed but threw himself at his brother next so that Luther was forced to drop his book and actually put his arms around him. »Please Luther!«

»No.« He sighed. »And now drop it. Maybe … In a month or so when the people forgot what happened, we can go out again. But until then … You need to stay put.« 

»But how am I ever gonna become a part of society again? How am I ever gonna woo Dave into submission if I can't even go on a date with him?«

»Did he ask you out already?« Diego bristled.

»No but I will get him there and then I _have_ to be able to actually leave the house, you guys!« 

»You are a pest.« Luther huffed before he gently pushed Klaus off of him again. »Get ready for bed now - before Karen rips you a new one again.« 

※※※※※※※

Disregarding Klaus was easy. It came naturally. It's what they had always done, it's what their father had taught them to do. Yet, Luther couldn't deny that he worried a lot about his brother. He had always worried a lot about Klaus. That too came naturally he assumed. Klaus was, of the boys, the weakest, the thinnest, the smallest. He had always been the runt of the family - with the exception of Vanya, of course. He woke the protective urges in his siblings. Luther had yet to forgive himself for not having been there when Klaus had gotten attacked in the parking lot the other day. 

He wondered if Klaus knew that he was talking in his sleep. He wondered if Klaus knew that he was trashing and turning in his bed as if he was suffering from nightmares almost every night. Klaus was not the only one suffering in this house, of course, though he might get it the hardest from their foster parents. It was an open secret that their foster dad was a homophobic asshole and Klaus was not even remotely willing to tone it down just a little. Not that he should.

However, for the rest of them, it wasn't easy either. And not just because neither one of them seemed able to get into the clubs they wanted. Luther tried not to show it too much. He tried to swallow his anger and his hurt and just go day by day. Yet, he couldn't deny that he hardly found any sleep because if he slept, he would suffer nightmares just like Klaus. To this day, he still couldn't understand what had happened these past few weeks. Reginald was gone. He had fled the country with Pogo and with Grace. He was out there somewhere, going scot-free for what he did to them. Yet, Luther couldn't hate him either. He had raised them and taught them and … he had lied to them, brainwashed them, manipulated them, pitted them against each other. 

Since all of this went down he had started to realize how deep his father's brainwashing had truly gone. He had always pushed Klaus away in the past. His father had seen him as inferior, a waste of space and potential and so Luther had done the same thing. However, since they had first woken up at the FBI, he had started to realize how important Klaus really was for the team. He was the one sibling who always managed to cheer them up, who came even to Luther to get his mind off of things and help him relax. He had never been closer to Klaus than in these past few weeks to the point where he didn't even mind having him in his arms every now and then. He wondered what things might look like had their father not abused them like he did. Maybe Ben would still be alive. Maybe Five would still be around. Luther could only guess.

He didn't like how James and Karen were treating Klaus or any of them for the matter. He missed the big house. He missed Grace and Pogo and even their father. Despite the beatings and the constant barrage of critique and torment. Luther might have suffered less than the others on a purely physical level. He too had disappointed his father on more than one occasion. And he too had been beaten by his father on more than one occasion. He knew now, however, how much worse it had been for the others. 

When his brother Klaus had first told them about the mausoleum during their group sessions with their counselor, he hadn't understood it at first. His first instinct had been to deny it and claim that Klaus was lying and making shit up. But now all he could think about was his little brother locked up in total darkness, alone and freezing cold - left alone with the ghosts, left alone with the gruesome hallucinations his schizophrenic brain had come up with. 

Realizing that Klaus was actually sick … It had been like a blow to his stomach. Sure, the sickness was in Klaus’ DNA and nothing his father could be blamed for and yet … Reginald had not done anything to help his son. Since Klaus was on his new meds and sober from his drugs, he seemed changed - different. 

Luther, on the other hand, felt like there was nothing that could change him. He would forever remain his father’s loyal soldier who ate up all the lies Reginald told him. How could he have been this stupid? If he had just once questioned Reginald, maybe Ben would still be alive. Maybe he could have prevented his brother’s death and Klaus’ torment. He had bought into everything Reginald had told him willingly. He had been crowned Number One and he had loved it so much that he had gladly helped his father in instilling this inferiority complex in Diego. He had helped his father to destroy his brother’s self-esteem, again and again, to make him feel small and useless in comparison to Luther. He was an accomplice. 

And Vanya … It was true that she was already thriving in this new environment. And why? Because neither Luther nor Reginald were holding her back anymore. Luther wasn't belittling and making her feel small and insignificant anymore. She had normal people around her that saw her talent and intelligence and liked her for it. Vanya had always been the freak in their group of siblings. Now they were the freaks. 

※※※※※※※

He had not much love for the office of his psychiatrist. Sure, the ancient red leather couch he got to sit on was comfortable but apart from that, it was a boring room with old oppressing furniture and old oppressing decor. And his Psychiatrist, Dr. Hill - Well, he was a man at the end of his career. No more books to publish, no more interesting studies to condone. Klaus was, so to say, a prestige object for him in the Autumn of his life before he would subsequently end his career on the bottom of a bottle of whiskey. 

The umbrella-kids, as they had been dubbed by the media, were his last patients before he would consign himself to retirement at last as he should have done years ago already. It seemed to be his goal to get them to the point where they would survive out there in the real world as functioning adults. That was, at least, what he said. Klaus had yet to tell him that his quest was hopeless and without glory. Until then, he would humor him with showing up every other day at this office to discuss his _trauma_. Not that he had much of a choice anyway. 

»How are you doing today, Klaus?« Dr. Hill asked as he looked at him down his nose. His glasses had the tendencies to slip and he looked like a hawk the way he was sitting in his armchair with his notebook in his lap. Dr. Hill, on the other hand, thought that he looked like a wise old owl. Someone should tell him that no one thought him to be very wise.

»Let’s see« Klaus hummed as he leaned back comfortably and threw a quick glance out of the window to his right. »It's Saturday. It snows. Normal people are currently out shopping or spending time with friends. Meanwhile I am locked up in a house that I am not allowed to leave other for this sessions or for school. And now I am sitting here and are being forced to talk about my childhood. I would say nothing changed that much compared to last year when I was still locked up in the academy.«

»I see your medication did not have a negative influence on your snark. Good.« Dr Hill humored him with an almost kind smile as he started scribbling in his notebook. Sometimes he found himself tempted to wonder what he was writing about him but then again, he was used to an old guy scribbling things about him in some mysterious looking notebook. »And…«

»The ghosts?«

»We talked about this, Klaus.« Dr. Hill sighed. »They are not ghosts. They are-«

» _Auditory and visual hallucinations_. I know.« Klaus sighed in return. »They are delusions. I know they are not real. Forgive me for having a hard time getting used to it after sixteen years of this bullcrap.«

»You are forgiven.« Dr. Hill chuckled. »So, I take it the medication does it's job?«

»Yeah.« Klaus mumbled. »No hallucinations. My brother Ben would say you are a quack, though.«

»Your brother … You said you didn't experience any hallucinations. Did you see your brother?«

»No.« He shook his head and then, as the right words didn't seem to come to him, he let out a frustrated groan. »No, Doc … No, you don't get it.«

»Then explain it.« Dr. Hill smiled as he leaned forward on his desk and laced his fingers together to rest his chin on top. Now, more than ever, he looked like a hawk watching a tiny mouse. He probably thought that he looked kind and friendly. 

»I was not _hallucinating_ Ben … I mean, yeah in a way I was but … thats different. Ben’s a ghost.«

»Klaus-«

»In my experience, Doc, ghosts really do exist but not in the way you think I’m talking about and not in the way I thought until I got taken away from home. Ghosts are regrets. Ghosts are guilt and shame and pain. But most times a ghost is a wish.«

»So you believe you hallucinated Ben because you wished to see him?«

»In a way, yeah. Like my own personal Jiminy Cricket perhaps. I haven't seen him in a few days, though. So, to answer your question, the medication seems to work just fine.«

»Good. Remember, we can always increase the dosage if needed. However, it is very important that you keep up your schedule for taking it.«

»I will.« In fact, if Karen wouldn't remind him all the time, he would forget to take the pills on a regular basis.

»You said something very interesting I’d like to come back to, though.« Dr. Hill chimed up again and leaned leisurely in his leather chair.

»Have I? Well, what can I say? I’m a well of wisdom.« 

»You claimed that you feel like you are being locked up in your new home. Tell me about it. What makes you feel this way, Klaus?«

»There is not much to say, Doc.« He huffed and waved his goodbye-hand lazily at him. »You know the rules of the FBI just as well as I do. We are not allowed to leave the house on our own other than to go to school or come to our sessions here and even then we are always accompanied by adults in some fashion. I mean, at the school the teachers are always having an eye on us and at home James and Karen barely allow us to do anything without supervision.«

»You know, however, that this is only for your own protection, right?« The way he said it made Klaus believe that it was a trick question. There was a certain sharpness to his voice that he couldn't quite place - like Reginald whenever he had started to grow impatient with him because he wasn't as quick to comply as he wanted him to be.

»Yes, yes. Crazy fans and stalkers and all that jazz. I know. That doesn't change anything, though. I miss being able to go outside as I want. Even at home, at the academy, we had more freedom than we have now.«

»Did your father allow you to go out at night then?«

»Of course not.« He laughed. »He didn't strictly allow us to go out at all … But at least we could sneak out from time to time.«

»We?«

»Mostly Diego and I. He is a bad influence, that one.« 

»So tell me, how’s school so far? Made any new friends yet?«

»No.« He shook his hand and accompanied it with a small shrug of his narrow shoulders. As a child, he had always thought that he would want to experience a normal school like he would see on TV but now that he actually had this privilege he hated it more than anything. »People just stare. Oh well, I was beaten up the other day.« He then pointed at his bandaged nose. »I’m no expert, of course, but I think that might count as making friends?«

»That must be difficult.«

»Way to state to obvious, Doc.« He laughed. »But I met a guy I like. His name is Dave.«

»Klaus« There it was again, this reprimanding tone that he knew just all too well from dear old Reggie. He could never say anything and not have it be criticized right away by some random adult. »Maybe it is a bit early to engage in any kind of romantic relationship after everything that happened.«

»What has my upbringing to do with that?« He bristled even though he didn't want to give Dr. Hill the satisfaction of seeing that he managed to get under his skin with anything he said. 

»I’m talking about the rape, Klaus.«

»I can't follow.«

»I know that you don't like to talk about it, but at some point you need to confront what happened to you.«

»I know what happened to me, Doc. And it wasn't rape.« He groaned and ruffled his curls. His skin crawled just hearing this word. »I was drunk. I was high. I went to a motel with a stranger. End of story.«

»You were fourteen years old, Klaus. You were in no position to consent to what was happening - drunk and high or not. That is the definition of rape.« 

»He didn't-«

»It doesn't matter if he forced you or not, Klaus. You were a child - you are still a child. And he was a grown man who should've known better. Isn't it true that you spiraled out of control after that incident?«

»I wouldn't call it that … and it had nothing to do with him. I mean … I don't even remember much of the night anyway.« He tried playing it down with a chuckle as he would always do. Sure, he didn't hold the experience of his first one-night-stand in fond regard but not because it had been uncomfortable in any way or because he didn't want it. Quite the contrary! He remembered wanting it a whole fucking lot. It was just... »I remember waking up alone, that’s all. I would have spiraled out of control anyway. It was because of the ghosts- the _hallucinations_ \- that I started to take more and more and harder drugs.« 

»What you experienced was an injustice.« Dr. Hill stated relentlessly as if he tried drilling it into his head. Was it that what he wanted to do? Was he trying to get Klaus to a point where he would feel small and vulnerable and helpless? Was it his intention to make Klaus feel like a _victim_ of sorts? He didn't like to think of himself as a victim. Not of his father and not of anyone else. Thinking of himself as a victim would give power to the people who potentially hurt him that they didn't deserve to have over him. »What you experienced was a crime and it left its mark on you, Klaus. There is a reason why a fourteen year old teenager is not able to give consent in the eyes of the law. And there is a reason you went out at night after that and sought out that same situation over and over again.«

»Are you calling me a slut, Doc?« He tried humor again but the smile he showed the other man was all teeth.

»I am calling you traumatized, Son.« 

»Yeah, big surprise.« He shrugged. »But Dave is not like those guys. He is the same age as me, he is normal and nice - and he doesn't like me in this way anyway. So what’s wrong with being smitten by a cute boy at school? Am I not allowed any semblance of fun and normalcy anymore? I mean, isn't that the point in all this? Normalcy? Isn't that the reason why we are doing this shit?« 

»There is nothing wrong with it Klaus. I am just urging you to be careful.«

※※※※※※※

»So, apparently I am traumatized.« Klaus muttered against Diego’s shoulder as he snuggled closer into the side of his brother who was probably just as traumatized as he was according to Dr. Hill.

»Mhm…« His brother hummed as he turned the page of his comic. »Big surprise. Who isn’t in this family?«

»Exactly.«

»And how did the good doctor come to this conclusion?«

»Because of my messy sex life.« Klaus shrugged as he snuggled even closer, bullying his way into Diego’s arms as his brother had no other choice than to wrap one arm around him to be able to continue reading his comic anyway. »He says I was raped because I wasn’t able to consent when I slept with this guy when I was fourteen.«

»I would second that.« Diego muttered without even looking at him as if they were discussing the weather outside that got only worse by the day now. »Does he know about-«

»No.«

»Huh.« 

»You are not going to tell him either.« Klaus warned and Diego’s arm tightened around his shoulders ever so slightly.

»Okay.« His brother sighed, still not looking at him.

»I mean it, Dee. It's in the past. I got over it. It's okay.« At last, Diego finally breathed out another deep sigh, lowered his comic book to rest on his stomach and looked down at him.

»Yeah … but it's not, right?«

**-End of Chapter 5-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caught the ghost reference? :p


	6. Chapter 6

He didn't know when the posters had first started to appear around the school. However, when Allison first pointed them out to him, he could not unsee them anymore. Klaus Hargreeves wanted to look back on the first month at this school and say that it had passed quickly but that simply wouldn't be true. And now there were posters advertising the valentines day dance were absolutely everywhere in the school and there were cheerleaders going around advertising for it. 

Usually, he would have ignored all of that but for some reason, it awoke a desire to go to that stupid dance inside of Klaus. It was stupid and he knew that there was no way he would be allowed to go. Still … He really wanted to go. Perhaps knowing that he wouldn't be allowed to go was the reason why he wanted to go so badly in the first place. 

»Look« Klaus gave just another exasperated sigh over the edge of his book as he looked at his sister Vanya who sat across from him in the library. »All I’m saying is that it looks nice, okay? I mean … We never got the opportunity to attend stuff like this before when we were at the mansion and now we _could_ and we won’t even _try_ to convince them?«

»Because we are _not allowed_ to, Klaus.« Vanya replied with a stern face but there was a smile tugging at the corners of her lips as she said it. She had a lot more spunk to her since they escaped the academy and Klaus couldn't deny that he liked it. 

»But we live here for over a month now, V!« He threw himself back against the backrest of his chair. »They can't lock us up forever, can they? We are young and wild, Vanya! We need to go out and frolic and do stupid shit! I mean … on the one hand, they are always telling us about how we are traumatized because we didn't have a proper childhood and now they are denying us a proper childhood! Isn't that just paradox to you?«

»Maybe a little, I agree.« Vanya huffed as she tried focussing on her book again. She really should know better than to expect to be able to study with Klaus around when her brother had something on his mind. As Klaus didn't look away though, she sighed and looked at him once again. »Okay, _who_ invited you to the dance?«

»What?«

»You wouldn't be so adamant about it if no one had asked you to go!« She even gave a little giggle as she pointed her finger at him all accusingly now. Unlike the rest of them, Vanya had already made a friend - some girl named Helen who also played the violin. It was good for her. Having friends, being able to flourish in this all too normal environment where she was no longer the outcast and where she didn't have to carry around the burden of being a member of the Umbrella Academy unlike the rest of her siblings.

»No.« He sighed and leaned back even though he would rather transform himself into a puddle right here and now. »No one asked me.« Of course, no one had asked him to go. They were, after all, the freaks of this school and were mostly shunned by all their new peers - even a month into all of this crap. 

»But?«

»But … Dave is going.«

»Oh.«

»Yeah … And he told me that I really should go too, you know? I mean that's _almost_ like he asked me out, isn't it?«

»Klaus-«

»I know … ‘Be careful, Klaus’. Same old, same old, dearest sister.«

»I’m just saying … Dave is a very popular guy. He’s part of the football team!« She all but whispered the last part as if it was something forbidden to say. »The girls want to be with him and the guys want to be like him. He’s the perfect prince charming.«

»He is, isn’t he?« Klaus sighed. 

»In my opinion … No one is this perfect, Klausie. I’m afraid he has something to hide.« Another side that had emerged in his sister since all this started was her protectiveness over her siblings - especially him. Or she was just as paranoid as Diego was.

»Maybe his undying love for me?« He offered helplessly.

»That's a bit much, don't you think?« She laughed. »I just hope … I mean he is nice to you and all but … haven't we seen plenty of movies before where the popular guy is nice to the outcast only to lure them in and then make a mockery out of them in front of everyone?«

»Are you implying Dave is the equivalent of Regina George?« 

»Maybe more like Cady Heron or one of the Heathers?« As Klaus gave another pitiful sigh, Vanya closed her book. »Okay, listen. I will ask Karen about it later. But you have to be on your best behavior!«

»Me?« He scoffed. »In case you haven't noticed, no matter what I do, they shout at me. I can never do anything right.«

»Well, you are a handful.« 

»Thank you. I love you too.« 

※※※※※※※

The answer had been clear from the start but that didn't mean that Klaus had to like it when he actually heard it. In fact, he absolutely hated it. He hated it and he made sure that everyone inside the house knew about it as he lay moping on his bed on the eve of the 14th of February. 

»There is a good reason why we aren’t allowed to go, Klaus.« Luther tried to comfort him from his own bed where laid reading in the astronomy book he got from the school library earlier this week. 

»Certainly!« Klaus groaned in response. »Like in … preventing me from getting a boyfriend.« 

»You are too impatient.« Luther rolled his eyes. »We have started high school only a month ago. If this Dave-guy really likes you then it won’t matter much if he sees you at the dance tonight or not.« 

»Says the guy who has no idea how these things work.« Klaus mocked. »It means everything, Lu!« 

»I’m inclined to agree with him.« Diego suddenly chimed in from above Klaus. He only saw his brother’s feet dangle from the top bunk. 

»Diego!«

»No, really, Luther!« Diego huffed followed only by the sound of something smacking against the mattress as if Diego had thrown his comic to the side. Diego had never been big at reading actual books. »I don't mean that it's important that he gets to see Dave there, of course, but I mean that it's important that we take back our freedom.« 

»No … Diego … Come on.« Luther groaned, his book almost slipping from his grasp now.

»Klaus« Diego suddenly jumped from the top bunk and landed on his feet like a cat. »Go doll yourself up a little, Sunshine. Won’t want you to embarrass me. We are leaving in ten.« 

Luther looked like he wanted to protest but as Klaus quickly scrambled out of his bed and to his closet to find something suitable to wear, he slumped back in his bed again with a deep long-suffering groan. »I am not gonna lie for you.«

»Of course not.« Klaus huffed but blew his brother a kiss anyway. 

Ten minutes later, Klaus and Diego were dressed to the nines and ready to go. Both Klaus and Diego had experience in sneaking out of a window. Getting out of the house didn't serve as much of a problem, in the end. Even getting to the school wasn’t much of a problem either. They arrived at the school an hour after the party had started and while Klaus couldn't wait to go in, Diego suddenly paused in his tracks while approaching the school.

»What's the matter with you? Getting cold feet?« Klaus teased as he turned back to look at his brother who just stood there rooted to the spot. 

»No … it's just … the party already started … Maybe we should go back.«

»Honey, the party don’t start til I walk in.« Klaus grinned and walked back to his brother to grab his hand. »You owe me a dance so come on now!« 

As he pulled Diego’s hand his brother finally followed him again even though he was pretty much radiating nervous energy like a nuclear fucking reactor. Well, he couldn't deny that he too was nervous as they were approaching the building and thus the party he so desired to go on. He had been on plenty of parties in his past and had never felt this nervous before. Usually, he just walked into a nightclub or a party and chatted to the first person he would see until he would be drunk or high - or both. Right now, he didn't have a crutch, though. He didn't have alcohol or drugs to help him through this. At least he had his brother … And a bunch of people who liked making fun of him on any other given day anyway. 

Maybe coming to the dance hadn't been his best idea after all. 

Then again, when exactly had been the last time that he did have a great idea? Usually, his ideas were terrible at best and absolutely horrendous at worst and still, he made the best of it. That was his special talent as it sometimes appeared. Well, besides being a crazy motherfucker who occasionally hallucinated his own dead brother. Speaking of which, fake-Ben had been awfully quiet lately. He should be thankful for it. It meant his medication worked properly, right? Sometimes he missed the old bugger though.

Sometimes he wished he would be able to really talk to anyone about it. But his siblings looked at him with pity when he tried. He was sick. To them, his sickness was a tattoo he was wearing on his forehead for the world to see. Diego was the only one who didn't make a big deal out of it - or at least he tried not to. Bless his heart.

As the brothers entered the school, music was already assaulting their ears and the corridor that led to the gym was littered with other students walking around on their way to the restrooms or, occasionally, sobbing in a corner. Ah, a high school dance! Nothing to get you riled up than a high school dance where emotions fly high and hormones overcook until teenagers had steam coming out of their ears! 

Klaus continued to drag his brother down the corridor towards the gym relentlessly despite the looks it got them from the other students around. Of course, no one had expected two of the Hargreeves children to attend the dance. Well, Klaus was always good for a surprise, wasn't he? Clearly, he was anything but a bore.

Entering the decorated gym was like stepping into a fairy tail - or into a Disney movie for that matter. The overhead lights were out and replaced by a disco ball and strobe lights all around the hall. Tacky red paper hearts were absolutely everywhere, mostly accompanied by red roses in vases. There was even a photo op in the form of an archway decorated with red and white roses and balloons. It was absolutely awful and Klaus loved every second of being here already. 

»Can we go now?« Apparently, his brother did not share his excitement.

»No, you owe me a dance from our last dance party.« Klaus reminded him once again and had Diego roll his eyes in response. To his surprise, though, Diego then waltzed onwards towards the dance floor and was, for once, the one pulling Klaus along before he even got the chance of looking around for Dave. 

»Come on then, you useless slob.« His brother huffed just as _dancing in the moonlight_ started blaring from the speakers all around them, forcing coupled closer together. 

»You mean, let's show them what we can do?« Klaus snickered as they hit the dance floor. 

Not having other children around and only each other led to the siblings to make do with what they had and so dancing with his brother was certainly not the weirdest thing in the world for Klaus. Not to mention that Diego was an excellent dancer - just like Klaus. Number Two was quick on his feet and had no problem manhandling Klaus across the dance floor while the other students just looked perplexed at the duo. To them, it was not strange or weird at all. To them, it was yet another dance party in the attic of the academy while their father was on a business trip out of the country.

When the song ended, the brothers breathed out a laugh and Klaus leaned heavily on Diego for support. »I needed that.« He wheezed as Diego patted his back. 

»Yeah … me too, little Bro.« He sighed as they separated again. »Me too … After everything.« 

»Wow« The voice of some girl suddenly interrupted the brotherly moment and made the boys separate from each other. As Klaus turned to face her, he recognized her immediately as one of the cheerleaders. He didn't know her name, though - or the names of the girls accompanying her now. »Can’t you keep your incestuous coupling behind closed doors? No one wants to see that.« The girls by her side started snickering but before any of them could say anything or even begin to feel embarrassed, another voice chimed in.

»I think it's cute.« Klaus’ head snapped back around so quickly that he was sure it would give him whiplash only to see Dave smile back at the duo. »Not everyone wants to claw their siblings’ eyes out, Amanda.«

»Dancing with your brother like this is just weird!« Another girl argued back.

»Why? I’m dancing with my siblings all the time. Nothing weird about it. Get your mind out of the gutter, you are reading too many bad fanfictions, Jenny. Your behavior truly is unacceptable.« His smile stayed friendly the entire time but the girls were clearly flustered to have been called out for their behavior by a guy like Dave. Of course, they would … Everyone would. Dave was just awesome, after all. Everyone would want to be liked by someone as awesome as Dave. Or at least Klaus wanted to be liked by him. 

In response to Dave’s words, the girls turned away and left again, leaving behind only Dave, Diego and him. Diego scratched his neck awkwardly as it was only the three of them who were left. 

»Uhm … I guess, I … uhm … I get us something to drink, yes? You too, Dave?« It was an olive branch extended by his brother, a peace offering. No longer would he spy on them while they were studying or tell Klaus to be careful around the other boy. He had decided to like Dave … maybe. At the very least it meant that Diego tolerated Dave around him.

»Thank you.« Dave replied with a nod and Diego was quick to scurry away and towards the refreshments table. Klaus could only hope that someone had spiked the punch. Probably not. The people around here were such prudes.

»Thank you.« Klaus finally addressed Dave when they were alone at last. 

»For what?«

»Saving us, of course.«

»Oh … No saving needed I am sure. You guys can take of yourself just fine.« He chuckled and gestured for Klaus to follow him off the dance floor. »But I’m tired of seeing the others treat you so poorly. I mean … There is no reason for such behavior. I don't like it.«

»In their eyes, there is plenty of reason.«

»Why? Because you're frauds in the eyes of the media?« The glimmer in his eyes said clearly that he wasn’t serious at all. »As far as I am concerned, that wasn't your doing but your father's, right? It's not like you guys decided all of this yourself when you were babies, right?« 

»No … No, I guess you are right.« Klaus chuckled. »Still … I get it. I mean … most of them grew up with us as _idols_ , I guess. They looked up to us. We were superheroes to them and they felt betrayed by us when everything came out. It's like … I don't know … if you find out that Jesus Christ was a fraud or something. Maybe that's a bit much.« 

»I get it.« Dave smiled. »Still, I think it's enough now. No reason to make your life a living hell, right? And you guys don't have to allow them to treat you like that either because you feel guilty or something.«

They exchanged a smile and Klaus couldn't help the butterflies cooking up a storm in the pit of his stomach as he found himself at the receiving end of that dazzling smile. 

»Anyway« Dave then said as Diego returned to them with three styrofoam cups that held clearly not spiked punch. »I’m glad you guys came after all. And now, let's have fun.«

※※※※※※※

A part of him had expected that they wouldn't just go to the party and return home as if nothing had happened. The Hargreeves kids just weren’t much of a lucky bunch, right? They had been bound to be found out sooner or later that night. Still, that didn't make it any less awkward as they snuck back into the house way after midnight and were immediately faced with their foster parents scowling at them from the kitchen table.

As they entered the house through the backdoor, a part of him wanted to laugh. The moment seemed to be ripped straight from a movie. All that was missing was that Karen had rollers in her hair. The laughter that he might have wanted to blurt out got stuck in his throat though as the lecture began. And, sure enough, it started just like Klaus would have expected it to start.

»What were you thinking?« Karen, sitting at the kitchen table in her dressing gown while James stood at her side, blurted out. Her voice was shrill and angry - uncaring if she would wake up any other person inside the house.

»They were not thinking anything, Karen.« James chimed in - always her loyal cheerleader hollering from the sidelines in support. »That's the problem. Those two are never using their brains!« 

»We just wanted to have fun!« Diego groaned. Seeing his brother so fed-up with their foster parents was always a treat. Sure, Klaus might be the rebel in the family but Diego too didn't like to be fed bullshit and had quite the rebellious streak. »Like normal teenagers! What's the big deal? Nothing happened! We are back home safely!«

»Did you take anything?« James immediately turned to Klaus. He hadn't expected anything less of him. James, much like Reggie was always quick to assume him to be high when he did anything that they didn't like. It was easier this way. The junkie was always an easy target. He didn't have enough time to react, as James was suddenly in his face and grabbed him hard by the shoulders. Klaus was certain he would leave bruises. And, just like he had done once before, James grabbed his chin to force him to look him in the eyes.

»No!« Klaus growled as he tried to get free only for Diego to step in and push James away by the shoulders so hard that their foster dad almost stumbled and fell.

»Take your hands off of my brother!« He yelled as he took position right in front of Klaus. »No, of course, he didn't take anything! I was there! He is clean!« 

»Jeez! Would you all calm down?« Klaus, as always, tried to use humor to his advantage to deflate the situation. Sadly, James and Karen were seemingly impervious to his charms. »Nothing happened! No reason to get your panties up in a bunch! Diego is right, we just wanted to be normal teenagers for once! Isn't that the reason why we were taken away from Reggie?« 

»You are no normal teenagers, though!« Karen screeched. Klaus couldn't even focus on her face now. He was mesmerized by the vein popping out on her neck. He was sure that he hadn't yet seen her this angry. »Have you still not realized that you are in danger? There are people out there that want to hurt you! Not to mention Reginald himself who is still out there!« 

»You make it sound like he is the boogie man!« Klaus scoffed. And, hell, wouldn't he know it?

»He is dangerous!«

»He is our dad!« Diego yelled back and Klaus almost felt his heartache at this statement. Diego was, in a way, still not free from his identity as Number Two. In a way, his brother was still longing for their father’s approval. He knew that Diego took it a lot harder than he was letting on most of the time. He tried to play it down, make it seem like he wouldn't care about all of these things. The truth was, that Diego was still looking for his place in life, for someone to tell him he did good, for someone to tell him that they were proud of him. Not to mention that he missed their mother like crazy. Poor Diego … He had always been a momma’s boy. 

»He is your abuser!« Karen replied sharply. As always, she didn't care what it did to the boys or that she had no right to tell them how to feel about Reginald. It wasn’t her who had been beaten by Reginald. It wasn’t her who had been locked in a mausoleum for days by Reginald. It wasn’t her who had been made fun of or who had been belittled all her life. She had no right to talk to them about Reginald like this. 

»He was never your father, Klaus.« And now, as her voice lowered a few octaves and became softer and gentler, Klaus wanted to rip her lungs out. »He was the man who bought you for only five-hundred German Mark. The same man who locked you in a mausoleum where you could have hurt yourself or even died. The same man who beat you and berated you all your life! He was the one keeping you from society and he is the reason why we have to do the same thing! Do you think we _like_ locking you up in the house? Don't you think that we would much rather allow you kids to go to a school dance? We want you to flourish and grow into healthy adults after everything you’ve suffered through but that is not so easy because of your father!« 

For once both boys were stunned into silence and almost didn't dare to even look at each other. Klaus had no idea what to call that emotion that was currently coiling inside his stomach like a python. Shame? Guilt? He didn't know. He couldn't name it. They didn't get much time to be surprised, though, as James opened his mouth again.

»So, as a punishment-«

»Leave Diego out of this.« Klaus sighed and raised his hands in surrender as he stepped out from behind his brother again. »It was my idea. I nagged him and made him go with me. It's my fault.«

»It's even worse then.« James decided. »Because it would mean that a) your brother does not have enough of a backbone to tell you no, and b) your brother could have and should have told us about all of this.« 

The brothers exchanged a small glance and Klaus couldn't help but feel guilty for getting Diego into trouble. He had been selfish. Fuck, he knew that he had been selfish when he had convinced his brother to go to the dance with him. Then again, Diego had been the one telling him that they would go, right? And yet, if Klaus had not nagged him so much he probably wouldn't have said it. Diego, despite everything, was still a person desperate to please the people around him. That was just who he was as a person.

»I’m sorry.« Diego finally sighed. »We shouldn't have gone to the dance.« 

»It's a little late for that.« Karen said sternly. so much for good-cop-bad-cop.

»I wonder how you want to punish us.« Again, Klaus to be jovial and show them how much he was not afraid of them. What could they even do to them anyway? »I mean, what do you take away from someone who doesn’t have anything? You can't ground us because we are locked up in here anyway. You can't take anything away from us because we don’t have anything.«

»No comics or books for a week.« James said. »And no television. You will go to school, come straight back home and you will not leave your room unless it's to use the bathroom or for the meals. You will focus only on your studying and this cuddling up to your siblings will stop as well, Klaus.«

»What?«

»It is not normal for a boy your age.« Karen hissed.

»Hey« Diego interrupted. »No! You can't deny us something like that! We are brothers! So what we like to cuddle? If it helps Klaus I will not deny him that!«

»You boys are sixteen years old and it is not normal or healthy for boys your age to lie in bed together. Especially-«

»Especially when one of us is gay?« Klaus snapped his eyes burning at the injustice that was being thrown his way. He was so done with James and his constant barrage of homophobic comments. Taking the comfort he would find in his siblings from him was just plain cruel. The emotion inside his stomach took on another form and the python reared its ugly head to hiss at him. Maybe James was right. Maybe it was not normal what they were doing. Maybe he shouldn't crawl into Luther or Diego’s bed to seek comfort when he had another nightmare. Maybe he should suck it up like a real man. Maybe there was more wrong with him than he would have thought. 

»Are you kidding me?« Diego growled. »That's the reason why you don't want Klaus and me to be close? Because he’s gay? He's my _brother_!« 

»He is not really your brother, though, is he?«

The duo was stunned into silence by Karen’s comment as they stood there. None of them really knew what to say to this. Suddenly, Klaus felt like he was back at the mansion where their father had raised them as soldiers and warriors and not children, not siblings. Just fighting machines. And for what reason? For his own selfish experiments. They had never been children. They had never been siblings. Reginald too hadn't liked it when he would have found Klaus snuggled up to one of the others. 

_It’s unnatural, Number Four! You are weak!_

»Don't listen to them.« Diego hissed as he suddenly took Klaus by the arm to pull him along. »They can't stop us from being close just because they are homophobic assholes.« 

The slap that made Diego’s head jerk to the side came completely out of the blue and took both brothers by surprise, stunning them once more into silence. »If you are not conforming to our rules« James droned on as if he had not just hit his foster son in the face for his comment. »we can always talk to the agents handling your case and tell them to find a different home for some of you. Keeping all of you together at the same place was a courtesy that is not always granted to other people and something that can always be taken away as well. If you don't behave, it can be arranged that one or two of you are taken into another state so you better clean up your act now.«

Diego let go of his arm as if he had been burned and suddenly, as Diego stormed off and up the stairs, Klaus felt a cold settle in the pit of his stomach that he hadn't felt since Ben’s death. 

**-End of Chapter 6-**


	7. Chapter 7

Diego wasn't talking to him anymore. Even during their mealtimes all throughout the weekend, his brother refused to look at him. He missed his big brother. He missed talking to him. He missed cuddling up to him and reading those stupid Batman comics. He missed just being with him. He missed _Diego_. They had never been separated all their lives. Number Two and Number Four - always together. They might as well have been joined at the hips and now his brother wasn’t talking to him anymore. At night, Klaus would stare at the bunk above him as if this way his brother might feel inclined to break his vow of silence but he never did because he was one stubborn motherfucker. Klaus’ only sliver of hope was Dave at this point.

As Monday rolled around, he left home already giddy with the excitement of seeing the football player during their lunch break again for yet another study session. Since the dance of Friday, Klaus had barely had any real human contact since Diego wasn’t talking to him and since they both weren’t really allowed to leave their room. Even Luther hardly talked. Not because he was angry too but because he didn't want to make the situation worse. Though, of course, Luther had been punished by their foster parents in much the same way as his two brothers for not stopping them from sneaking out.

When lunchbreak inevitably came, Klaus was right there at their usual table. The day had dragged on for far too long so far and Dave Katz’s smile would be the thing that would make it all worth it. For some odd reason, he was actually kinda nervous as he sat down at their usual table and pulled his Spanish book out of his bag. Maybe it was because he had actually been able to dance and have fun with Dave just a few days ago.

In fact, Dave had called him cute. Well … Technically he had called it cute that he had danced with Diego but … still. It was more or less the same thing. Sure, Diego would say something else but that would require his brother to actually speak to him so … his opinion didn't count. 

»Hey!« Dave’s voice startled him out of his musings and forced him to whip his head up before he returned Dave’s smile at once. Fuck, looking at Dave was like staring straight into the sun. He really was a mess, wasn’t he? Back when he had first started going out at night and hooking up with guys, he had wondered what it must feel like to fall in love and be a normal kid. He had watched those teen romance movies Hollywood threw up every other month and hated the cute chicks for their lovey-dovey romances. He had been sure that something like this would never happen to him, that he would never get to experience falling in love like this. And yet, here he was. Every time he would look at Dave he could feel butterflies rampaging inside his stomach.

»Hey!« He repeated the customary and totally-not-gay greeting - although maybe slightly higher pitched than usually - before Dave could even sit down beside him. He didn't fail to notice that Dave sat a little closer than would be strictly necessary. Surely, Klaus was the only one who noticed that though. 

»How was your weekend?« Dave smiled at him as he pulled out his book. He smiled heavenly. Then again, he always smelled nice - unlike most other teenage boys in this school. Puberty was to blame, of course. Yet, Dave seemed to put in the extra effort. Not to mention that Klaus always got a bit weak in the knees when Dave would wear his football jacket. »Did you get home fine?«

»Yeah it was … fine, I guess. My foster parents were a bit pissed because Dee and I snuck out to go to the dance and shit but-« As he saw the worried expression on Dave’s face, he was quick to backtrack. »it's all fine now. They get it now why we did it and … Yeah … everything was fine.«

»I’m glad to hear that. I wouldn't want either of you to get into trouble for going out … Speaking of … Uhm … I don't know … It's a bit sudden, I guess but I … I might not have the balls to ask this if I wait longer. So … I’m just gonna ask.« Dave seemed honestly a little nervous right now. In fact, his sudden change in behavior was almost like a 180° turn on his side. First, he had been all sunshine and pretty smiles and now he seemed ready to crawl under the next table. It was honestly a bit unsettling seeing a guy like Dave Katz behave in such a way. What reason would he ever have to be nervous around Klaus? »I was wondering if you would … go out with me?«

»You mean … like a-«

»Date.« Dave all but blurted out. The word hit Klaus like a freight train that he hadn't seen coming and seemed to have appeared out of thin air. »Like a date. I-I mean … if you don't wanna it's fine, I totally get it, I mean, we hardly know each other and you have probably other things on your mind than dating right now … Hell … I don't even know if you’re into guys and…«

»Have you met me?« Klaus quickly interrupted his ramblings - as cute as it was. The shock still lingered in his very bones that Dave Katz was asking him out and rambling like this to begin with! »I think I couldn't be more flamboyantly gay if I tried to.« That actually gained him a startled little laugh from Dave, accompanied by the cutest blush he had ever seen anyone sport. It made the tiny freckles on the bridge of his nose pop even more.

»It's a date then.« Dave grinned with suddenly regained confidence. »How about tonight? Mandy’s diner?« 

»Sounds good.« Klaus replied immediately, scared almost that the moment would pass before he had a chance to answer if he wouldn't be quick enough. »Eight?«

»I’ll be waiting for you.« 

※※※※※※※

»I’m not gonna lie for you.« Diego hissed at him as Klaus pulled his favorite pair of black jeans out of the closet that he had to share with his two brothers. Good thing that the boys were used to not having that many clothes anyway. Otherwise, the room they had inside the closet would have been way too little. »And you shouldn't go anyway. You are only making things worse for all of us.« 

»Well, sucks that I didn't ask you for your opinion, right?« Klaus shot back just as sharply as he dropped his current pants in front of his brother without breaking eye contact with him, stepped out of them and put on the other pair. He opted to ignore Diego after that to have a good look at himself in the mirror. Outside it was fucking freezing but he wanted to look great for Dave so the choice of his outfit had to go against basic survival instincts, he assumed. So, instead of putting on a sweater like he should, he opted for a black t-shirt that would hug his body in all the right ways. 

»Klaus!«

»Diego!«

»Stop that!«

»Stop what?« 

»You can't go out!«

»Watch me!« He grabbed his coat from where he would usually throw it over the side of his bunk to quickly put it on after checking that he had everything he needed inside his pockets. He didn't have a wallet anyway, just a few loose dollar bills and coins and since their foster parents didn't trust them with a house key anymore since the dance there was no key to be missing from his pockets either. He didn't know yet how he would get back inside the house when he would return since he couldn't expect his brothers to sleep with the window open but that was a problem for his future self. He would figure something out. He always did. In fact, he toyed with the thought of never returning to this house every time he would leave it anyway.

He had skipped dinner tonight under the pretense of being sick. Karen had bitched about it but James was always glad if he didn't need to see him. The very sight of him seemed to disgust the man. The thought that such a guy had once been an active member of the FBI was unsettling to Klaus. Luther was currently in the adjoining bathroom and the girls already in their room and getting ready for bed despite how early it was. They still had a hard time shedding old habits. Last time he had checked, James had just locked himself in his study again like he did almost every night and Karen had been loudly washing the dishes. He was safe to slip out into the night for now with plenty of time to trek into town and to Mandy’s diner. 

Diego wouldn't be Diego, however, if he wouldn't try to stop him. Of course, his brother stepped in his path to block him from actually going to the window. He could be like a holy cow if he wanted to, standing in the middle of the road with no one willing or able to move it. Right now, he stood there, his arms crossed, his feet securely on the ground - the stance of a soldier. Whenever he would look at Klaus like he did now, his face all hard and serious, Klaus would find no trace of the boy that his brother was, the boy he loved so dearly.

»Would you step aside, brother dearest?«

»No!« 

»Diego, come on, Man!«

»No, you are not leaving!« He didn't shout at him, probably worried to alert their foster parents. Although they would be able to stop Klaus from sneaking out, he didn't want to get into more trouble and he didn't want Klaus to get into more trouble because, in the end, Diego was just a big softie. Yet, his voice was hard and left no room for argument. 

»You bet your ass I will!« As Diego took position close to the window, Klaus actually charged at his brother and half expected Diego to step out of the way. Instead, his brother stood his ground and Klaus collided headfirst with Diego’s chest. It was like hitting your head on a brick wall. 

»Stop it, Klaus!« Diego growled as he pushed him back by his shoulders.

»No! You are gonna let me through, Dee or I swear to God!« He groaned. Klaus had never been much of a fighter and he didn't like arguing with his siblings but if it came to it, he wouldn't shy away from head-butting Diego. »I will not be locked in by anyone anymore! Not by Dad, not by those fucktards downstairs and not by you just because you are pissed! Are you really that fucking scared because Jimmy hit you?« 

»You are such a fucking selfish little asshole, Klaus! You are getting all of us in trouble just because you are horny!« 

»You are just jealous because no one wants to get it on with you! No s-s-surprise there! Who would w-w-wanna b-be with s-s-such a little b-bitch who is afraid of his foster dad anyway?« 

Diego had never hit him before. Not outside of training, at the very least. Now, however, his brother’s fist hit him in the mouth and made him stumble back. Diego too, however, took a step back, suddenly looking horrified by his own action before he all but rushed past Klaus and out of the room. Klaus, on the other hand, didn't waste any more time as he finally put on his coat, ignored the pain he was in and rushed to the window. Just like he had done last time, he climbed out of the window and down the trellis before anyone could stop him again.

The shock was still lingering heavily on his mind as he approached the diner not half an hour later. Being hit by Diego was way worse than being hit by Reginald or James or really anyone else. Diego had never raised his hand against him. His touch had always been one of protection towards Klaus and he knew that he was at fault for getting his brother to this point where he would actually lash out against him. Using Diego’s stutter to taunt him had been a dick move, he would admit it. It was his own fault for provoking him and yet, he felt oddly betrayed by his favorite brother. 

He could see Dave sitting at a table by the window when he reached the diner. Through the window, he could see him nervously fidgeting with the menu in front of him and his heart gave an excited flutter. Suddenly, Diego seemed almost forgotten, even though his heart still ached for his brother. It was almost frightening how quickly his pubescent brain could switch gears. Maybe Diego had been right and he was just horny. Still, he had never had a date. Seeing that Dave was actually nervous was worth being punched in the mouth by Diego. He decided to savor the moment as he stood there and watched Dave through the window before the jock caught a glimpse of him outside and waved at him with one of those damned sunny smiles. So, Klaus - suddenly flustered - hurried to the door and into the diner. 

Within just a few seconds of standing outside and looking inside, he was at the table and slid into the booth. It felt like a dream. All of this. He had never actually been to a diner like this before. The closest he came to it was Griddy’s donuts whenever he and his siblings had snuck out to get donuts whenever Reggie hadn't been in town. That had stopped after Five’s disappearance. It just wouldn't have been the same and the new safety precautions wouldn't have allowed them to sneak out anyway. Of course, Klaus had found a way around those too in time. 

»Sorry, I’m late.« Klaus grinned sheepishly. On the way into town, he had done his best to get rid of the blood from his split lip but Dave’s eyes were still drawn to the cut that was running through his lips now. Maybe it would even leave a scar like the one Diego had. Well, it seemed appropriate since Diego got his scar from him when they had barely been fourteen. 

»No … No, it's okay, I was early. Hey … what happened there?« He seemed honestly worried as he looked at Klaus now. Worried in a way that Klaus was not used to. His siblings would worry about him, sure, but that was a different level of worrying. Dave’s worry was pure in a different way than the worry of his siblings was towards him. Maybe because he had a different motivation behind his worry. Maybe because his siblings had seen what Klaus was willing and able to do. 

»That?« He touched his mouth without really thinking about it. The wound stung under his touch. »That's nothing … I had a little fight with my brother Diego.«

»What was it about?«

»Oh … uhm … about me sneaking out.« He didn't wish to lie to Dave not when the other boy apparently liked him enough to go out with him on a real date. After all, there was always the chance that someone from their school would see them here together and since Dave was so popular at school … He was taking a risk here and Klaus didn't want to repay him by lying.

»Sneak out, when- Oh.«

»Yeah…« Klaus huffed. »Well … I might have lied to you earlier … Our foster parents are really fucking strict. They were not happy at all when they caught us coming back home on Friday. We are technically not allowed to leave our room other than for the bathroom and meals and go to school for a week.«

To his surprise, Dave didn't even seem angry that Klaus had lied to him. »Oh … If I had known … Sorry, I didn't want to get you into trouble or something.« 

»You didn't.« He smirked. »I got myself into trouble. You see? I am very good at getting myself into trouble without help. Kinda my superpower. So … yeah. It was our decision to sneak out on Friday and it was my decision to sneak out today. I’m done with being locked up, you know? I was locked up my whole life and … the point of us being with James and Karen is that we can be normal teenagers. Correct me if I’m wrong but I don't think that normal teenagers are being locked up in their homes usually.«

Dave still seemed a bit conflicted but he smiled at him at last. »You’re right.« He grinned and shoved the menu across the table. »So then let's make the most of tonight for as long as you are out of your tower with no dragon in sight to protect you.« 

»Awww … So you gonna tell me that you are my prince charming?«

»Maybe?« He smiled with a slight flush to his cheeks. That he, Klaus Hargreeves, would ever have the power to make someone blush was still incomprehensible to him. After a moment of contemplation, they ordered as soon as the waitress came to their table. They didn't have to wait too long until the same waitress placed two burgers with fries and milkshakes before them on the table for the boys to enjoy. Klaus wasn’t that big of an eater and while Diego would have wolfed down the entire meal within a few moments, Klaus, as always only took little bites. 

»So … How have you settled in so far? I mean … It can't be easy, I guess.« Dave tried to approach the elephant in the room as Klaus was shoving fries in his face while trying not to look to undignified doing so. 

»Well … To be honest, our foster parents are complete assholes … but I guess that they are better than Reggie was … At least that's what the FBI says.«

»The FBI...« Dave drawled. »Geez. How was it … I mean … They took you away from home, right? That's what I’ve heard at least. When my little brother heard that I knew you, he freaked out completely. Apparently, he knows much more about all of this than I.«

Klaus was quiet for a moment but then he continued shoving fries into his mouth just to stall a bit longer. »Yeah … They came to the house one night and took us away. I don't remember much, though. Dad … He drugged us. At least that's what the FBI said. I don't know why. He didn't usually do this. Maybe he knew what was coming and didn't want us to be awake for it. Or he knew that they would come and he was planning on escaping with us and he needed us not to ask too many questions. I gave up wanting to understand the old man a long time ago, you know? It's just not worth it, I guess.« 

»Wow … He sounds like a real bastard.«

»He is.« Klaus snorted. »He used to belittle and insult us on a daily basis.« He found himself waving his hand as if it wasn’t that big of a deal, as if Reggie hadn't abused them all their lives. It was still hard for him to actually talk about it, hard to actually allow that realization to fully sink in. Even when he was talking to his therapist … There was a wall there and Klaus couldn't tear it down. In fact, he didn't want it to be torn down. He was afraid of the things lurking on the other side. 

»Did he ever … Was he ever violent with you guys?«

»Mostly verbally.« Klaus shrugged - again aiming for nonchalance. »Sometimes he would beat us with his cane or a belt when we misbehaved. Mostly Diego and me, though. He _hated_ my guts, always telling me how I was his biggest disappointment in life and Diego … Well, Diego made the mistake of wanting to protect me a few too many times, I guess.«

»Is it true that one of your brothers vanished?«

»Yeah … Five.«

»Five?«

»That's his name.« Klaus chuckled. Thinking about Five hurt. In a way, he hated his missing brother. He hated him for running away and leaving them behind. »When we all got our names from Mom, Five refused to get one. He didn't care that his legal name was a number. Well, anyway, one morning when we were thirteen, he got into a fight with Dad during breakfast, got up, left the house and never returned. We still don't know what happened to him. He might be dead. He might live a whole new life somewhere else. Perhaps he realized that he didn't really have powers and couldn't bring himself to return to the house.«

»And … the other one…?«

»Ben? Yeah … Ben died.« He sighed and lowered his gaze for a moment, the fries he had picked up before now cold and forgotten in his hand. »We weren't really that close when he was alive. He used to spend most of his time with Vanya and Five. We called them ‘the nerd crew’. But we were still close and … his death was a shock to all of us. It was just so sudden, you know? One moment he was there and talking to me and yelling to get out of the way and the next … poof. He was gone. Dead. The FBI said he had a heart attack. Can you believe that? A sixteen-year-old with a heart attack? Dad put so much stress on him that Ben’s heart gave out.« He shook his head and Dave reached over the table to place a comforting warm hand on top of Klaus’ left hand. He enjoyed the feeling of Dave’s thumb brushing tiny circles into his skin and as he looked up, he found his blue eyes sparkling with understanding and compassion like he had never seen before.

»I’m really sorry.« He said quietly. »That must've been awful.«

He gave a small nod. »I still miss him. We all do. Ben was always the best of us, you know? Everyone loved him. He never got into fights, never misbehaved.« 

»I think you’re pretty cool too, though.« Dave smiled and laced their fingers together. »I thought so right after I first saw you. There was just something about you, you know? Sorry … I’m rambling.«

»I’m an ex-junkie, Dave.« He replied solemnly despite the bomb he was dropping on Dave. »I started taking drugs when I was barely thirteen years old because my Dad drove me to the brink of insanity with his brainwashing. I am schizophrenic and thought that I was seeing ghosts all my life. I spent the last couple of years high out of my mind … I wouldn't say that I am cool.« 

But Dave’s grasp on his hand didn't waver one bit. »We all have our burdens to carry.« He shrugged. »And we all have our pasts, I guess. It wasn't your fault either. And now … Now you are working on becoming a new person. That's something, isn't it? At any rate, I’m supporting you.«

»Are you gonna be my cheerleader now?« He huffed.

»Well, I guess I’m better at throwing a football but … yeah, if you need a cheerleader, I’m gonna take my sister’s pom-poms and cheer for you from the sidelines as loud as I can.« 

An hour later, the duo left the diner together and Klaus was certain that he had never had so much fun just sitting around and having greasy food with another person without throwing drugs into the mix. Dave was compassionate and understanding, he was kind and a good listener. Truly, he seemed to be the perfect guy and that perfect guy liked _him_. Wasn't that just impossible to believe? 

The other boy insisted on walking him to the front gate of the park that Klaus needed to cross to reach the house of his foster parents after Klaus had told him that he would walk home. A shortcut up the hill their house was standing on. Like this, he would come from the back of the house and wouldn't risk being seen from the windows facing the street. Dave would have insisted on bringing him home as well, if Klaus had not told him that he didn't want Dave to get in trouble with his own parents for being late just because of him. And so, with a smile, Dave had given up and accompanied him only to the gate.

For a second the boys just stood there awkwardly and Klaus thought that in a Hollywood movie there would be soft music in the background now and maybe a few snowflakes falling down on them while the stars would be twinkling from above. There was no music and no snow though and the light-pollution hinder them from actually seeing the stars. It was just them, standing there like two flustered teenagers would, unsure how to say their goodbyes for the night.

»I guess … See you tomorrow?« Klaus smirked and Dave gave a little nod and ducked his head. His cheeks were a bright red now and it was almost impossible to say if it was because of the winterly cold or something else entirely. Still, Klaus could feel his own cheeks burning quite feverishly too. 

»Yeah« Dave chuckled and his breath fogged in front of his mouth. »Maybe … Maybe we could … repeat that sometime?«

»Yes!«

Dave seemed almost startled by his quick answer. »But next time … I’m gonna pick you up and bring you home … and you won’t get in trouble with your foster parents.« He grinned and Klaus felt like his knees were turning into jelly. What a fucking gentleman! He wanted to pick him up and bring him back home! He wanted to ensure that he would not get in trouble! He wanted to prove to his foster parents that he would treat him right! Never would he have even remotely hoped for something like this to happen to him! For now, even the bitter part of his brain had the decency to be quiet and not remind him of the fact that James would never allow any of that.

No one had ever looked at him the way Dave did now. All he could have hoped for, he had always thought, was the occasional fling here and there, just men willing to fuck him in their own homes perhaps. A year ago, he had been nothing but a useless junkie throwing away his life and his dignity and his health for quick pleasure and the gratification he would get from complete strangers but now … Now he had the prospect of something more - something real perhaps even. Maybe … Maybe getting taken from their home had been the best thing that could have ever happened to him. 

»That sounds … that sounds great, actually.« He smiled and could feel his smile waver more than he liked to admit and Dave wouldn't be Dave if he wouldn't pick up on it. Before Klaus knew it, his hand was on his cheek, brushing his thumb over his skin reassuringly.

»What's wrong?« He asked quietly. »Did I say something wrong?«

»No … No, not at all. That's the point, I guess.« He breathed out in a laugh and quickly brushed a rogue tear from his cheek before it could become more than just one tear. »It's just … I never … I never had someone be so kind to me - outside of my siblings of course. I didn't know that I could ever get the chance to meet someone so nice.« 

Before he could say anything more, Dave cupped his face with both his hands and brought their lips together for just a chaste little kiss. It was no Hollywood moment. It was no passionate whirlwind of a kiss. Just the brush of lips and the exchange of warmth and it lingered for no more than two seconds before Dave pulled away slowly but left his hands where they were - as if they belonged there.

»Well, I’m here now and I don't intend on letting you slip away again.« Dave smiled - suddenly a whole lot more confident than Klaus would ever be.

»I’m holding you to this.«

»Please do.« Dave huffed. »And now go. I don't want Diego to rip my head off tomorrow or Luther to break my arm or something.« 

»Yeah you probably wouldn't want that.« Klaus replied with a grin and it took him way more effort to actually turn around and step through the gate than he was willing to admit. Still, Klaus decided to march onwards without looking back like a lovesick puppy. He would see Dave tomorrow at school again and they would soon have their second date and more importantly: Dave had kissed him. The most handsome and most popular guy at school had kissed him and Klaus felt like he was indeed trapped in a high school rom-com - just with the added trauma of his childhood being thrown in there for flavor. Allison would lose her shit when he would tell her!

The first flakes of snow started falling as he was walking up the path that would lead him through the park and back home and Klaus nearly breathed out a little laugh. »You need to work on your timing, Jack.« Klaus muttered to himself. However, the laugh got stuck in his throat as he saw the three boys sitting on a bench in the dark and abandoned park right in front of him. No matter what he would do, he would need to walk past them. Apparently, every time something good happened to him there was someone to put him down a peg again. And this time, Klaus feared, would be no different.

**-End of Chapter 7-**


	8. Chapter 8

Klaus hadn't come home. 

Diego had hardly slept last night after his fight with Klaus. Of course, Luther had nagged him relentlessly about what happened between him and Klaus and where the hell Klaus had even gone after he returned from the bathroom and found himself short of one brother. Of course, Luther had initially known nothing about Klaus’ date with Dave. Their beloved Number Four hadn't talked to them about it before he told Diego. So, Luther had returned from the bathroom only to find one brother gone and the other one in complete mental uproar about what he had done to his little brother.

He had punched Klaus. 

He had punched Klaus and now his brother hadn't returned home to him. His foster parents hadn't noticed Klaus’ absence until breakfast had rolled around and Klaus had not yet been there. Of course, when they had sat down for breakfast without Klaus, all hell had broken loose. If anyone would have needed to know where Klaus was, it was the two boys sharing a room with him, after all.

It took some rather rude comments from James until Luther broke and told their foster dad what Diego had told him the night before. Just like with Reginald, Luther was desperate to please and ensure peace in the family as much as possible. And, of course, Luther wanted Klaus home safely. In fact, as they left for school as if nothing was wrong, Luther blamed Diego for Klaus’ disappearance.

»You shouldn't have let him leave!« He hissed at him in the backseat of the car while the girls had taken the front row of the van. All of them were nervous about Klaus missing from the car. Of course, they were used to Number Four doing what he wanted to do and just vanishing every now and then but usually, he had always returned in the morning. He was like a cat in a way. »What if something bad happened to him?«

»No« Diego groaned as he tried to downplay the events of last night in front of his siblings. His heart, on the other hand, was racing like mad because he knew that Luther was right and he knew that Klaus might very well be in danger right now. »Klaus is fine. You’ll see, he’ll be at school. He probably slept over at Dave’s place. You know how he is!« 

But, when they reached school and Klaus was nowhere to be found, it dawned on Diego that his initial fear seemed not so far-fetched at all.

※※※※※※※

_His crying and screaming had turned into laughter at some point. It was an ugly sound. Hysterical and manic until his throat burned and his vocal cords hurt. And when he could no longer laugh or cry or even scream, he could only hit his head against the stone wall of the mausoleum as he sat there waiting. Waiting for his father to come and open the door. Waiting for his father to finally free him from his prison._

※※※※※※※

»Dave!« Luther called out as the siblings walked the hallway and spotted the football player by his locker. He was just about to pull out his gym bag to leave for football practice as it seemed. By now, the afternoon was approaching and school was over for the Hargreeves’ siblings and still no sight of their missing Number Four. At this point, Diego was worried sick. In fact, he wanted to vomit. As Dave heard them approach, he looked over to them with a friendly smile before his smile started faltering and a bit of confusion had time to creep onto his face.

»Hey guys!« He greeted them friendly enough as if they were old friends. His charm might work on others, Diego thought, but not on him or Luther or the girls. »Isn’t Klaus with you?« He looked around as if he expected Klaus to jump out from somewhere and yell ‘surprise’ or something equally as stupid. 

»Shouldn't you be able to tell us?« Luther immediately shot back and approached the other boy almost menacingly. Sure, Dave had the figure of a quarterback but Luther had a few inches on him and the shoulders of a fucking gorilla. And right now Luther was in his ‘protective-big-brother-mode’. He was like a bull seeing red when he got like this. 

If it wouldn't have been for Diego putting his hand on the bigger boy’s shoulder, he would have probably charged at Dave. Ever since they had woken up without Klaus in the room, Luther had been on edge and Diego understood why. Hell, he was on edge just the same! After all, he could have stopped Klaus from leaving in the first place and yet he hadn't! He had fought with him and punched him and now his brother was gone and no one knew where to find him!

Suddenly they both, Luther and he, were catapulted back to that day so many years ago when Klaus had vanished just like this. Suddenly, Diego was back to asking his father where his brother had gone and when he would return home only for Reginald to bark at him to stop asking stupid questions and send him to his room. They had been thirteen years old and Diego too young to understand what was going on and why his father was so on edge.

Ever since waking up with the bottom bunk still empty, his veins were filled with ice and his stomach heavy with dread. What if it had happened again? What if this time around no one would find his brother in time? And it would be his fault. 

»What?« Dave replied and the confusion on his face seemed sincere. »What do you mean?«

»He didn't come home last night.« Diego replied. Immediately the other boy paled and almost dropped his gym bag. 

»What? But I … I dropped him off at the park!« Dave exclaimed. The horrified expression he was showing on his face seemed honest and truthful and yet, Diego tried guarding himself against believing him just like this. What if Dave lied? What did they know about this guy anyway? He seemed way too perfect, to begin with. It was always those kinds of people that were hiding the darkest secrets, right? »He didn't want me to get home late and get into trouble with my parents even though I told him that this wouldn't happen. So, I dropped him off at the gate of the park! I would have walked him home if he hadn't insisted! What do you mean he didn't come home?« 

Diego, despite all better judgment, believed Dave when he told him that he didn't know what happened. And he hated himself for believing him so easily. It went against all training that they had received at the hands of their father. Still, Dave had no reason to lie. However, there was this nagging little voice in the back of his mind reminding him that everyone had reason to lie about everything. Even Dave, behind his perfect sunny boy facade, would have more than enough reasons to lie and hide shit from them. Nobody was this perfect, after all. That was just a fact of life. And still, Dave’s concern and his shock of Klaus not coming home seemed too honest to argue with that. 

It was Allison who brought Dave up to speed and explained what they knew so far. Proving that he actually cared, Dave immediately offered his help in searching for Klaus but knowing that he didn't know anything was not of any help now. No new information. No new hints. Just the certainty that Klaus Hargreeves was missing and that no one had seen him since Dave had left him at the gate of the park. 

Fuck.

In the afternoon of that day, as Klaus had still not turned up, the FBI finally started their search for the missing teenager. A part of him was curious why they hadn't started the investigation right away when Klaus hadn't been in his bed this morning but apparently they had all just hoped that Klaus would just turn up on his own. As the FBI later swarmed their home, all Diego could think about was the day his little brother had vanished from that stupid holiday gala right underneath his nose for the very first time.

It all came back to him. The fear, the dread, the feeling of utter helplessness. And now, much like back when they were thirteen years old, there was nothing that he was able to do about it. He could just stand by and let the adults handle it.

※※※※※※※

The passage of time was an enigma. Inside the mausoleum, it was pitch black. He could barely tell the outline of it. No, that was a lie. He knew it from memory. The layout had burned itself into his mind. He knew every stone. He knew every inscription on the tombs by touch alone. So many hours had he spent in this grave by himself. Lost and helpless with only the ghosts around to keep him company - the hallucinations. And yet … it wasn’t the same mausoleum, was it? It couldn't be. 

»Calm.« Klaus muttered to himself as he was pacing through the dark. It was so cold inside the tomb and he was just wearing a t-shirt underneath his coat because he had wanted to look good for Dave. And he was hurting all over. He didn't remember how he got here but he remembered being beaten up by someone. 

»Stay calm. Everything is fine. No one can do anything to you. There are no … hallucinations. No Reggie. No … No one to hurt you, right? No one to hurt you. They will find you. Sooner or later. D-Diego will find you. Or Luther. They are probably searching for you already. They were probably freaked out when you didn't come home. You know how Diego gets, right? Over-protective big brother Diego. He’ll come. He’ll come. He always found you, right? Just like last time. Just like last time...« 

No. No, no, no … Not a good thing to think about. Not a good memory. »Don't think about it. Don't think about it. Don't think about it. It's in the past. It's not important anymore. Forget it.« 

_Forget it. Forget it. Forget it._

For some reason, suddenly he almost wished that there were ghosts around. _Hallucinations_. That way, he wouldn't need to think about the things he didn't want to think about. And yet, he was mercilessly alone in the darkness. Alone and cold. It was freezing cold. The cold of death. Yes, that was it. That was why he was always so cold. Death was following him everywhere he went. Now here was again. Surrounded only by death. He might as well be a ghost himself. 

It was then that he realized that he didn't have his medication with him. _»Three more hours, Number Four!«_ The voice of his father echoed from the stone walls and made him flinch and scurry backwards into a corner.

»Three more hours.« He repeated on autopilot. »Three more hours.«

※※※※※※※

Diego was freaking out. He could see that. It wasn't a surprise either or unnatural in any way. It was the appropriate reaction to finding your brother missing. Luther too was freaking out. There was no denying of that. Fuck, how would he not be freaking out? Outside, the world was covered by a blanket of snow and ice and there was a blizzard coming their way within the next couple of days. They didn't know where their brother was or if he was even still alive. What if he was somewhere outside or in some cellar or basement where it was cold?

»Would you stop pacing already?« Allison sighed from her spot on the sofa beside Vanya. Since everything went down with the FBI, the girls had gotten much closer now that they were sharing a room. Even now they were huddled together under the same blanket, keeping each other warm and comfortable, grounding each other in the moment to conquer their fear. »You are leaving marks on the carpet. Karen will be pissed.« 

The glare Diego shot Allison was almost a sharp as one of his knives. Even Luther, though not always the most adept at social settings or cues, could recognize that Diego was about to jump at his sister for her comment. Hell, he could understand him in a way. Allison was just as afraid as they were but she was easy to irritate and Diego was a guy who easily irritated people. When Allison didn't know what to do with her emotions, she snapped at others. 

»What?« Diego barked and it was Vanya who jumped from her spot on the sofa next to her sister and got between the two of them before things could escalate and get ugly. 

»Hey, hey … no fighting.« She pleaded with her siblings as she was looking from one to the other. He couldn't help but like this new version of his sister. It had always been easy to forget that Vanya even existed in the past. She had always been silent and shy, never tried to reassert herself. That was different now. She started to grow into her own person and he liked that new person. »There is no use in fighting right now.«

»There is no use in sitting ducks either! Why are none of you guys upset that we are not allowed to go out there?« Diego shot at her but he actually took a step back and drove a hand through his hair in frustration. 

»Who’s saying that we aren't upset?« Allison replied sharply. »Just because we are not running around like headless chickens it doesn't mean we aren't upset!«

»You have a very strange way of showing it then!«

»Hey!« Vanya scolded with her hands on her hips. »I said no fighting! Listen, Diego, I know you want to help the search party and go out there but we are not allowed to!«

»Who cares?«

»There are literally FBI guys guarding the door!« Allison intervened once again, her voice shrill and laced with anger and frustration because Diego wouldn't see reason. Luther felt like he should intervene in some way. He felt like he should take the reins again and lead the group in a different direction but … he was no leader anymore. He was just Luther now. No longer Number One. He was no different from the rest of his siblings. It wasn’t his place to take over anything. 

»So what?«

»Instead of arguing and freaking out we should try to figure out where he might be!« Allison argued back with a scoff.

»Yeah« Diego laughed and took another step back. Oh, he knew that look on his face far too well. Diego was going to get himself into a whole new world of trouble next. »You know what? You guys have it easy! You weren't the ones who found him last time! You didn't see- You weren’t there! I can't just sit around and do nothing! And how are we gonna figure this out anyway? He could be anywhere! He could be dead already! What if Dad caught him? What if another … another obsessed fucking fan or ex-fan or whoever got him? No, I’m not gonna sit down and play nice!«

»What are you gonna do then?« Vanya asked as calm as she possibly could. 

»I’m gonna go out there.« 

Luther, who had been silent so far, knew that his brother couldn't be stopped right now. The look on Diego’s face was one of determination. Diego was headstrong and whenever he made up his mind he couldn't be stopped. Sometimes Diego was like a bull in a china shop but right now he was right. Sitting here and playing nice, wouldn't help them or Klaus. With every minute that passed, their brother was more likely to be dead. They knew the statistics. After 72 hours in a missing person’s case, the police was looking for a body. So, as Luther finally opened his mouth to talk, he didn't intend on stopping Diego. 

»I’m coming with you.« 

Diego stopped at the living room door at his words and looked back at him in surprise but then his features hardened a little again and he gave a grim nod. Luther followed Diego to the stairs as he heard Allison call out to him.

»Just … Be careful, okay? We don't know what happened to Klaus and- Be careful.« He knew exactly what she was implying there. They didn't know if Reginald was out there somewhere on the prowl for his children. They didn't know if they had someone to fear out there. After living in this sheltered little bubble where their father had been their sole protector and their worst enemy at the very same time, the real world outside this house here seemed dangerous and inspired fear in all of them - even him. 

»Of course, don't worry. We’ll find him.«

He followed Diego up the stairs and into their bedroom where they grabbed their winter coats and scarfs before Diego hurried out of the room once more. Luther could hear him rummaging in the closet down the hall before his brother returned with two heavy duty flashlights. After gearing up with gloves, boots and hats, Diego was the first to climb out the window the same way Klaus had done in the night they had last seen him. Luther hesitated for a second at the window but then he followed Diego into the darkness.

※※※※※※※

It was a cage. He was locked in a cage. It was a cage. A cage, a cage, a cage - and he couldn't get out. He was banging on the door but the steel wouldn't give way to his demands. The scratching at the walls didn't help either. He tried. It didn't work though. He couldn't squeeze through the bars of the cage and the scratching got louder and louder and louder. 

»Klaus!«

»No!« He sobbed. »No, no, no, no, no!« Pressing his hands to his ears came as a reflex. It was natural when you hear voices in the dark. Anyone would press their hands to their ears when they would hear voices in the dark. Voices that had no right being there in the first place. That's what you do, right? »No, you’re not real.« 

Inside the tomb it was so cold. So utterly, hopelessly cold. His body was frozen solid. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't even hope to survive this mess. It was so cold that he could see his breath come out as a little cloud in front of his face despite the darkness. There was only blackness, sharp and unwelcoming and the foggy breath in front of his face and he had no chance to save himself. 

»Klaus!« The voices were relentless - just as he remembered them to be. They wouldn't shut up. Maybe they couldn't. Maybe they were just as caught in this loop as he was. Trapped with him. Unable to move on. Forever forced to repeat their own screams over and over again. There was no hope for any of them. Not for him and not for them. They were desperate for him to hear them. Desperate. Just as desperate as Klaus was to escape from the tomb. Oh, so very desperate. 

»Help me!« Was it his own voice echoing from the stone walls of the mausoleum or were it the voices of the ghosts? He couldn't make the distinguishment anymore. They blended and bled together completely. It was all the same. There were no ghosts, only him. »Somebody help me!« 

However, the world outside remained silent towards him. He didn't know when the banging started. He didn't know when he started smashing his head against the stone wall. And yet, at some point it started and he couldn't stop anymore.

※※※※※※※

»I never asked about … About that day that you found him.« 

It was freezing cold out and although it was not currently snowing, Diego could feel it in the air that it would start again soon. Even if it weren't the middle of winter, Diego would still freeze all over just from that question his brother threw at him. He didn't wish to think about that day he was speaking of. He didn't wish to remember. Avoidance and suppression was just one more superpower that he had and one he shared with Klaus.

»There's nothing to say. You know what happened.« He responded gruffly as they shuffled along the snowy streets. It was hopeless. Without a hint where their brother might be, they would never find him. 

»I know only what Dad told us and … Well, now we know what reliable source of information he was, right?« Luther sighed. »I mean … I never asked because I thought … why would any of you guys wanna talk about what happened? I didn't want to pry.«

»As if.«

»Yeah maybe I didn't really care too.« Luther then finally admitted with a sigh. »I didn't care. Dad told me there was no use in caring about stuff like this. He said it didn't matter. He said it was in the past now and that I shouldn’t bother with it. And I … Fuck, even if he hadn't told me that, I probably still wouldn't have really cared. I was … so-«

»Up his ass.«

»Yeah.« Luther shrugged. »I couldn't think for myself and I saw him only as useless ballast to the group and … I didn't want to hear anything. I mean … sure I knew what happened to him but I never really asked. I didn't want to hear it. Hearing it would have made it more real, you know? I was supposed to be the leader and to protect you guys. I failed him. So … I am asking now.«

»Listen … Luther … I don't … It's not my place to … it's … I can't-« And he didn't want to. He didn't want to remember. He didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to go back there. 

»I just want to understand. I … he’s my brother. My little brother and I wanna know … I wanna know everything.« If Five would be here now, he would correct Luther and tell him that none of them were his little siblings. But Diego knew how he felt. He understood. He got it. They were the protectors of this family and they failed. Both of them. 

»What do you wanna hear, Luther?« He finally let out with a groan and stopped his trek up the street. »Klaus was kidnapped from this stupid ass Christmas gala Dad forced us to attend when we were barely thirteen. That was before Five vanished, of course. Fuck … A part of me wonders if Five … If that was another reason why Five ran away. I wonder sometimes … if he knew what had happened and couldn't deal with it. Dad didn't tell the others what happened. It's only really us who know the details, Klaus, Dad, and I. But Five was smart … maybe he figured it out. Maybe he couldn't deal with knowing that none of us cared enough about our own brother to notice his disappearance in time to stop it and protect him.« 

He could still hear the stupid piano music from the gala. He could still hear the people chatting around him. None of them had noticed. 

»He was taken by that fucking creep … that stalker that was obsessed with Klaus and … Dad didn't tell us about the letters he received prior. He could have … He could have prevented it. He didn't care enough though. And Klaus got to pay the price. Dad had this search party going on for him but he didn't really care. So I went out there myself and I managed to find him. I don't know how but I did. I mean … I read those letters and I got a pretty good understanding of the guy … and what he would do to Klaus. Took me a while but … after a couple of days I finally found him in that basement. He was … scared and delirious. He didn't even recognize me for a moment. He was in such a bad state … It was a wonder he was still alive.«

And their good old dad had punished Diego for sneaking out to find his brother. He had received the worst beating of his life just in response to that. He would have done it all again. And, Christ, he had when Klaus had started sneaking out at night to numb himself to the pain, the nightmares and the ghosts. 

»Dad only told us the guy who took him did bad things to him and then left him there.« Luther mumbled quietly. »But he was raped, wasn’t he? Dad never said the word but … I guess we all knew.«

»Yeah…« Diego sighed. »And Klaus … After recovering in the infirmary for a while, he went back to acting as if nothing had happened. He started spiraling out of control shortly after, taking more and harder drugs, drinking more … And every time he snuck out at night I was … terrified.« 

»I’m sorry.« Luther suddenly said as they started walking again. »I’m sorry that I didn't care back then … that I wasn't there.«

»You are here now.«

※※※※※※※

They were all around him. They stared at him. Out of the darkness, their eyes stared back at him. Gaping black holes staring back at him in the darkness as he was cowering in the farthest corner away from them. 

»Klaus, listen to me.« 

He didn't want to. The hallucination might be wearing the face of his deceased brother but that didn't mean that he had to listen to him, right? In fact, he shouldn't listen to him. He wasn't real. He wasn't even here. It was just his mind acting up a storm because he hadn't had his medication in a while.

»Klaus.«

And now he was just becoming one more voice yelling his name and echoing off the walls of the tomb he was locked in. By now, he had no energy left for pounding against the door or scratching on it. He had no energy left hitting his head against the wall. Even thinking about it made him feel light-headed again. Just by logic alone, he knew that he had passed out earlier. The blood was now dried on his face. He could feel it crack in places when he would move a muscle. Or was it his face cracking?

»Klaus! I need you to listen to me! You have to snap out of it!« 

Instead, Klaus buried his face in the crook of his elbow and let out another shuddering breath. He wouldn't get out of here in time and that was the truth. No matter what the ghost tried to say. He was fucked. Monsters were lurking in the darkness all around him ready to rip him apart piece by piece. He was back in the cellar. Down in that murky old basement - half dead and yet by some cruel miracle still alive, the touch of his abuser still burning on his skin. Diego would come and find him - just like he did back then. But how much fucking time had his brother left until he would freeze to death?

**-End of Chapter 8-**


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this chap Thursday or Friday - but I didn't want to let you guys wait too long

Karen and James had not reacted favorably as they had realized that Diego and Luther had snuck out in search for their brother when the brothers returned home in the morning. That didn't keep the boys from sneaking out again the next night, though. It was now the third night that Klaus had not come home, counting the night of his date with Dave, of course. If he didn't have water with him, he was likely to die of thirst within the next 12 hours - if he had not already frozen to death. They were running out of time. The blizzard that the weatherman warned them about came closer with every hour now.

It had been decided that none of them would attend school until Klaus wouldn't have been found first. It was too dangerous, Karen and James said. Since they didn't know what had happened to Klaus, they didn't want to take any chances. What they weren’t saying was that they were thinking that Reginald might have come back and grabbed Klaus. 

In the end, the siblings spent their day scooped up inside the house without any idea what had happened to their brother while the FBI was searching all over town for him. Even the local news station was running the report on the missing teenager all through the day. Throughout the day, Karen and James stayed their watchful guardians but as night fell again, they once more left the house to aid the search while only two FBI guys stayed behind to watch over the house to make sure that no one would get in or out. 

This time around, their sisters didn't argue as much as the boys declared they were heading out again. Instead, Vanya made sure that Diego’s backpack held enough water and a warm hoodie just in case they would find Klaus. She even put Klaus’ medication into the bag. 

»He’s probably afraid when you find him. He didn't have his meds for a while.« She had said before the brothers had climbed out of the window yet again. It was almost ridiculous that there were no precautions taken to keep them from sneaking out this way. No FBI guys underneath their window, no bars in front of the window. They could just sneak out as if no one truly cared. As if all of this was only just a farce. 

»Where should we start?« Luther muttered as they were quickly hurrying as far away from the house as possible. 

They were quickly crossing the backyard of the MacLeod house and crawled through a hole in the fence leading to the neighbor’s property. The house of their neighbor, an old woman with a cat, was already dark. The brothers went unnoticed as they snuck around her house and came back to the main street of the neighborhood after jumping the decorative gate she had as an entrance to her backyard. A huge hedge at the other side of her property would keep the brothers out of sight from the two FBI agents in front of their door. 

»I don't know.« Diego sighed and shrugged his shoulders. »We went to the park and to the abandoned junkyard yesterday. We could try the forest or the old graveyard.«

»The old graveyard? Why?«

»I don't know.« He repeated with yet another sigh. »It's just … It just popped into my head. I mean the FBI is checking most of the town and the last place in town we haven’t checked yet is the old graveyard by the abandoned church. And … if Dad has him … he might have wanted to put him back into a situation like … like this.«

»Or, if Dad has him, he’s already out of the country.«

»Yeah … that's also a possibility.« 

»Or … if someone else has him-«

»He might already be dead and lying in the woods to be swallowed by the snow.« It was the most horrible thought to have and yet he couldn't help the image in his brain. The image of his brother lying at the foot of a ravine in the forest, his body covered by a blanket of thick snow, his green eyes open but devoid of any life. He shook his head to get the image out of his head - as if that would truly do anything. Luther passed him a sympathetic smile. For once, Diego had no doubt that he had the very same image in his head and was just as afraid for it to become true as he was. 

»Let's start at the graveyard then.« Luther hummed as the brothers took off down the street. 

The night hung low over the quiet neighborhood. It was still early enough in the night that most windows leading out to the street were lit up. People were going about their usual business - unaware of what was going on in the lives of the five remaining Hargreeves children. Real families living real lives, so much unlike them. Even now that they were supposed to have a normal life with Karen and James, their life couldn't be farther from normal. Realizing that they would never experience what it meant to have a real family, had been a blow to him. He was sure his siblings felt much the same way though they had all different ways to show it. 

Vanya was the one who put the most work into having a real family with Karen and James. Not because she would like them. Nothing could be further from the truth, but because she was yearning for this normalcy in the same way Diego did. She was seeing this as a second chance to be a part of a family - not with Karen and James as their parents but as part of their own family. Just the five of them. They didn't need parental figures to have a family. Karen and James only provided the framework.

»Do you think we are ever going to see Dad again?« Luther asked after a while as they walked down the street, making their way down the hill their neighborhood was located on. There was a certain sense of hope in Luther’s voice. Under different circumstances, he would have mocked him for it. Since everything went down, however, he felt that he had a better understanding of Number One. 

»I don't know, Bro.« He sighed. »If he’s smart, he stays away. But I … I would really like to know why … why he did all this crap to us.« Even vocalizing it and putting it actually into words was harder than it should be. How could he even begin to explain what he felt or what had happened to him and his siblings? Until this very day, his therapist hadn't really managed to get him to talk about it. Sometimes anger seemed the only appropriate reaction. 

»Yeah … me to.«

Just as they reached the end of the street, Diego noticed a person walking up the hill in their direction. His first instinct was to hide in case it was FBI going on patrol through the neighborhood but as the person passed a streetlamp, he paused in surprise.

»Is that … Dave?« Luther asked before Diego had a chance to. As the other boy spotted them, he began jogging up towards them. 

»Hey!« Dave greeted them as if it was normal to be meeting in the middle of the night in the middle of the street.

»What are you doing here?« Diego took a defensive stand without noticing it at first while he allowed Luther to take over the reins. He didn't want to stop. He didn't want to waste his time with this guy. If it hadn't been for Dave, Klaus wouldn't have snuck out of the house in the first place. He would still be safe and sound by Diego’s side. Of course, he knew that he couldn't blame Dave for Klaus’ decision and yet, blaming Dave felt easy. 

»I wanted to help you!« Dave replied quickly. »I was out all night last night looking for Klaus and I figured you would be too. So I … yeah, I came to help.«

※※※※※※※

Rats were scratching at the walls of the mausoleum. They were scratching and clawing at the plaster to get free. Or were they trying to get in? Maybe they wanted to get in to eat the flesh from his bones. Yes, that was more like it, wasn't it? They were coming to eat him alive. It was only a matter of time now until his death. He was parched and hungry but his hunger was so big that he barely felt it anymore. His stomach was rock hard from hunger. He wondered if the rats were feeling the same thing. 

He felt bad for the rats. If they were just hungry … they should just get in and eat him. He was no good anyway. The least he could do was help those rats, right? 

»You are useless, Number Four.« He muttered though he could swear that it was his father's voice leaving his mouth then. »You are a complete waste of space. Your siblings and I - The rest of the world would be better off without you.« The rats started scratching louder at the plaster. Soon they would have made it inside. He couldn't wait for it. He was so cold. So fucking cold. He couldn't even feel his feet anymore and his hands were frozen solid. »Look at you.« He coughed. »Look at you … Just a useless junkie. A schizophrenic mess. Not good enough to be a superhero. Not good enough to be a normal kid. You are sick, Number Four … Soon they will lock you up again.«

Not if the rats would have their way with him first, he guessed. It was just a matter of hours now. Maybe he would be dead before they would reach him. He didn't want to be eaten alive. He was sure that this would be uncomfortable - to be eaten alive by rats. It didn't sound very pleasant. But his father was right, wasn't he? If he would manage to get out of here, his siblings would have him locked up in a mental asylum sooner or later again. He would be sitting in this little white room again, trapped in a straightjacket with only his own screams to keep him company. Maybe he was not meant for freedom. 

Maybe he had never escaped the white cell at the FBI. Maybe he was still there. They had said that he was hallucinating, hadn't they? His hallucinations were so powerful that they needed to restrain him back then. He had been screaming his lungs out, had tried to hurt himself just to get the voices to stop. He remembered Diego yelling and shouting as the agents had dragged him out of their bedroom one night. He had been slamming his head against the headboard of his bed. 

Diego’s screams were echoing from the walls around him, swinging in his head and making him deaf to everything else and as he opened his eyes again, the ghosts were still lingering around him. They had gotten closer now. They came slowly. Wavering figures in his peripheral, whispers against his ears, echoing moans from the shadows. His name, chanted over and over again like a choir composed of the souls of the damned as if it was the only thing that still made sense to them. The ghosts’ voices never went hoarse. Some of them were broken as they choked on their own blood for eternity. The splatter of blood against stone was a steady metronome that was causing him to twitch each time in rhythm to the endless drip-drip-dripping of the blood.

Once more, he tried to pry the doors open. He tried scratching himself free. Desperate to get even a hint of freedom. He tried to beat the doors open, slamming himself into the steel again and again. His fingers were only bloody stumps by now. He couldn't tell if he had any nails left. He broke the window over the door for a bit of fresh air. The bars in front of the window were the only thing keeping him from the outside world. So, he stood with trembling knees on the door handles, holding onto the bars of the window and tried to squeeze himself out of them. It didn’t work.

By now, everything he did became a blur. He couldn't discern any longer what was real and what not. His body was burning up. It should be ice cold inside the tomb now that the window was shattered but instead, the air was hot and his blood was lava. First, he shed his shoes, his socks soon to follow. He stepped into the glass shards on the ground and barely registered it as the shards cut open the soles of his feet. For a few stolen moments of utter silence and to get away from the ghosts that were ever drawing closer, he started hitting his head against the stone wall again. How his skull hadn't broken yet was beyond him. By all means, his brains should be smeared all over the walls just like the blood from his fingers or his feet. 

How was it that he was still alive? How was it that he was still walking around? He could barely see anything through the ghosts around him. He was walking through a nightmarish wonderland full of corpses yelling his name. And he was still walking, still alive. Death seemed so far away and yet it was the only thing he could focus on. At first, he had been terrified that he would find death in here. Now he was ready to greet the Grim Reaper like an old friend. He knew now that no one would come for him. Not even Diego. No one was coming. No one would find him.

And he was burning from the inside so his coat had to go. 

Beating his head against the wall didn't work and the ghosts flocked to him, now a solid wall around his trembling form. And how was he trembling when he was burning up? His shirt was next to go. More and more ghosts started filling up the tomb. There were too many now. They came from the graveyard. Too many ... too many ... He just wanted it all to stop, and he had to accept, then, that it wouldn’t.

His screams of anguish and fear left his throat torn and raw. Crying didn't help either. Crying never seemed to help. It hadn't helped him when he was but a child and it didn't help him now that he was sixteen. Crying only made things worse because he could no longer distinguish if the sounds came from his throat or the ghosts around him. And then something had happened. First, he didn't see it or even notice it. He was burning ever brighter. 

However, as he slumped into the corner farthest from the door and had his fists that were coated in dirt and his own blood, hit the floor something cold flooded him. It was not the icy cold of winter. Not the cold that he was supposed to feel when making contact with the stone floor of a mausoleum in the middle of February. It was not even the cold of dread and it didn't manage to quelch the fire within him that was burning his organs and made him want to strip completely naked. It was something that reached deeper than his bones, deeper than his blood. It reached into the depth of his very being and twisted. It twisted and twisted and twisted until all he could feel was utter agony while his world bounced around and made it impossible to focus on anything at all. 

A deep blue light started illuminating the shadows of the mausoleum. His mind was splintering into a tiny million pieces and rained down on him. Nothing he saw made any kind of sense any longer. The light came from his hands and he was Alice jumping through the looking glass. The ghosts seemed to take on a different appearance now. They suddenly seemed more real, more solid, like the image from a dream when one would find its counterpart in the real world. Like the painting of the old lady in the mansion that had served as constant nightmare futter in the past. And then they reached out, as they always used to do, to touch him.

And this time, unlike all those other times before, they succeeded.

Klaus had always thought that the ghosts he would see retained some kind of humanity, some kind of sentience. They were only reaching out to him and calling his name because they wanted him to help him, right? That was what Reginald had insisted upon. They were not malicious. They wanted to pass through. Sure, they had threatened to kill him or beat him or strangle him, and as a boy, he had believed it but growing up, he had decided to believe his father. 

They were not threatening him now. They did not need to threaten him as they dug trenches in his flesh with rotting nails. They did not need to threaten him or cry for his attention as they pulled out his hair. No talk about murdering or hurting him in any way. The ghosts were devoid of any humanity. His father had lied to him like he so often had. 

Still, Klaus did not die. The only out he had was locked from the inside. He tried twisting and turning out of the grasp of the ghosts until his back was a landscape of marred flesh. He found a niche in the wall and ripped out the urn standing inside with bloody fingers. He tried squeezing himself into the niche just to get away. He stopped screaming, stopped crying, stopped begging. He allowed himself to unfurl and finally, he thought, darkness came like a blanket that was pulled over his trembling body. Suddenly, finally darkness, finally quiet.

※※※※※※※

It was odd to be with Dave on this journey. Not that Dave would give him bad vibes or anything. It was just that the brothers couldn't talk as freely to each other than they would be able to if Dave wouldn't be around right now. At least, Dave was a vigilant searcher and helper in their quest. He was just as adamant to find Klaus as they were as they made their way through town. 

»So … Why are we headed to the old church?« Dave inquired as they were making their way down a dirt road. Obviously, the trio tried to stay away from main roads where the FBI might catch the two Hargreeves’ boys. »You don't think he might be there, right? I mean, the church collapsed three years ago after the fire.«

»But the abandoned graveyard is still there.« Luther replied and had Dave’s eyes bulge out of his skull in response. 

»The graveyard? Why- You don't think he might be there, do you? In one of the crypts?«

»Maybe.« Diego shrugged.

He could almost feel the look Dave gave him as he walked beside Diego. It was a mixture of utter surprise and horror at the image that Diego had just conjured up in Dave’s mind. The jock was silent for a second or two as they were walking, the only sound the crunching of the snow underneath their feet, before the inevitable question escaped his dry lips.

»Why?«

»Call it a hunch.« Diego shot back. »The new graveyard doesn’t have those kinds of mausoleums and the old church is a bit farther off with no direct neighbors. So … if you would want to hide someone or get rid of someone … no one would notice.« 

»But-«

»Listen, Dude, it's complicated, okay? You don't wanna know.« Luther gave him a sharp look at that. Maybe he was a bit harsh, sure, but … who could blame him in the current situation? He just wanted to get this over with and find Klaus and not talk to Dave about his reasoning. He wouldn't get it anyway! How was he supposed to get it? How was anyone supposed to get any of the shit they’ve gone through and were still going through?

»What? Of course, I wanna know!«

»Why? Because you think you like him? You don't even really know him!« Diego argued back with his breath puffing out in tiny clouds in front of his face. He was freezing already. »I mean how can you say you like him if you don't even have a single clue what he went through?« 

»Listen, Diego, I get it that you want to protect him from me. I have younger siblings myself!«

»No, that's the point, _David_. You _don't_ get it.« Diego shot him one last glare before he quickened his pace and overtook both his brother and Dave. He had always been a little quicker than Luther if he wanted to be. He was like a cat wherein Luther was more like a sixteen-year-old Beagle at times. 

Right now, he couldn't stand talking any further with Dave. Sure, he wasn't a bad guy and Diego wanted to like him - mainly because Klaus liked him - but right now his only focus was on getting Klaus back, knowing that he was safe. Only barely he registered how Luther said something to Dave. He didn't need to hear the words to know what Luther was saying, though. It was probably something along the lines of ‘Don't be mad. Klaus and he were always very close’ or ‘He’s just freaked out, that's all’. 

Luther knew that it was more serious than this but he didn't call him out. There was no need to. Instead, he kept marching on as the old church came into sight already. He quickened his pace as he saw the building looming over the abandoned graveyard in the distance. It was truly a sight to behold. The church had partially collapsed but the bell tower still stood proud. Even from afar, the tower looked as if the next gust of wind might tear it down as well. 

The old church was an eerie shadowy figure against the backdrop of planes of snow and the woods right behind it. With the moon shining brightly down onto the church grounds, the scene might be ripped straight from a horror movie as the church stood far removed from the other houses and buildings at the outskirts of town. Diego had never been big on horror movies. And how could he have been with a brother claiming that there were dozens and dozens of ghosts around them at all times of the day? He felt a shiver run down his spine as he stopped in front of the iron gate that fenced off the graveyard, unable to tear his eyes off of the crippled church. Signs were littering the facade and the iron fence around the graveyard, warning trespassers from the dangers that they might encounter. If the bell tower would collapse, it could easily fall into the graveyard and crush one or two of the ancient family mausoleums beneath it. 

He closed his right hand around one of the iron bars of the gate of the graveyard and paused for a second. He inhaled the cold winter air deeply, tasted the coming snow on his tongue, felt the ice-cold metal underneath his fingers and allowed his thoughts to settle. 

_This is it_ , he thought. _He is either here somewhere or he is dead_. He didn't quite know where this thought came from but once it had infected his mind, it refused to leave again. Like a virus that slowly spread through his entire body. He just knew that it was true. However, as he stood there, he didn't even know if he wanted to find him anywhere near a graveyard.

He felt himself being catapulted back to a stormy night when they were ten years old and to his brother Klaus sobbing in his arms after one particularly bad night inside the mausoleum. Knowing what he knew now … Back then he had held his brother tightly in his arms and allowed him to fall apart against him as he had told Klaus that he would kill their father if he would ever lock Klaus up in that place again. Today … Today he would make sure that the old man would suffer first. He would rip him apart limb by limb. 

Since he knew that Klaus was sick … Every time he thought about what he went through, his stomach turned. Schizophrenia was often a hereditary disease. Klaus might have never had a chance whether he would get it or not. Or, which was perhaps more likely, their father had caused his brain to act up and turn against Klaus in that fashion. Knowing that, even back then, he had never questioned his father in that regard ... Knowing that, even back then, he had been unable to help his brother ... Knowing that, even now, he was unable to help his brother ... Sometimes it was just too much.

He couldn't deal with it. 

As he heard the footsteps of the other two boys crunching on the snow behind him, he finally got a hold of himself and pulled the gate open. The loud shriek of the metal was the scream of a banshee in the night. He slowly stepped into the graveyard, followed by Luther and Dave. The beams of their flashlights were dancing over long-forgotten gravestones of long-forgotten people. The light caught on metal plates on the headstones a few times, reflecting the light back at the group like they were catching on shiny diamonds. 

Even in the darkness, Diego could make out at least four old mausoleums. Two of them were connected to the main path that led through the graveyard and would be in imminent danger if the bell tower would indeed collapse. Two more he spotted further up the little hill the graveyard was located on, like silent watchmen. 

»We should split up.« Dave said as they took in their surroundings slowly. »We would be quicker this way.« 

»Yeah, good call.« Luther agreed and gave Diego a nod that spoke volumes. _Let me handle Dave. You go._

»I’m going up the hill.« Diego decided before the other two boys could even begin talking. 

He didn't wait for a response and just started up the hill. He felt this pull, forcing him up the incline and towards one of the large mausoleums looming up top. As he reached it, he barely read the name on the insignia above the heavy steel door. It was the tomb of the Thompson family - not that this information would hold anything of value for Diego. 

He tried opening the doors but it became very clear very quickly that those doors hadn't been opened for at least a few decades. Chances that Klaus would be inside were slim to none. There was no window either which he might have been able to look through. The second crypt he stumbled upon had one door hanging slightly off its hinges and revealed a look into complete und unyielding darkness. For a good two seconds, Diego hesitated to even shine his flashlight into the darkness. It seemed too thick and strong - like a being all of its own, a living, breathing creature. When he finally did shine his light into the tomb, the beam brushed over stone walls with metal tags on it and a stone coffin in the center of the ancient structure. 

No Klaus. No signs of anyone being here for years. Just another forgotten, haunted, abandoned mausoleum. As he turned away from the crypt, he could already see and hear Dave and Luther running up the hill. »Found anything?« He asked as they approached.

»No.« Luther coughed in way of a reply. »No, nothing.«

»Just spiderwebs and creepy crawlers.« Dave added with a frown. 

Diego had to admit that the other boy seemed honestly concerned and distressed by the fact that they hadn't found Klaus here. Maybe he had even hoped to be the one finding and rescuing Klaus like a prince from an old story or something equally as cheesy. Klaus would like that. Well, if he truly liked Klaus then that would explain this wish, of course, but Diego had been raised to be suspicious of everyone around him - even his siblings at times. He just hoped his brother hadn't given his heart to the wrong person. 

»Fuck.« Diego groaned before he repeated the curse once more as a yell and kicked the side of the mausoleum. »FUCK!« 

»Diego« Luther tried to reach out to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. »Diego calm down. We’ll find him. I know we will.«

»Oh, fuck you, Luther! No, we won't! You know we won't! He's out there somewhere and we won't find him until it's too late! And don't act now as if you would care! You didn't care either when Dad had him locked up!« 

»That's not-«

»Hey!« Dave interrupted them sharply and as the brothers looked at him, ready to attack him next, Diego noticed that he was pointing further down the hill. »What's that?«

As Diego followed his outstretched arm, he noticed a black shape on the other side of the hill near an old willow tree. This part of the graveyard seemed to be the oldest and most forgotten. The gravestone had sunken into the ground and had become crooked over the centuries. The local fauna had begun taking back the land with ivy spreading over entire headstone and grass growing tall. But there, right at the back, like a silent guardian, stood one last tomb. Diego waa running before he knew what he was doing. On the snow-covered path, he almost slipped and fell but caught himself numerous times to rush towards the structure. 

He was the first to reach it and as he saw the shiny new-looking chain with the shiny new-looking padlock that was holding the doors of the mausoleum shut from the outside, he knew that he had found the right place. A narrow window above the door had been smashed from the inside. There was no way of prying the chain open. He was strong, yes, but not nearly strong enough. And Luther … He was not super-strong. He was not a superhero. He had no special powers. He wouldn't be able to pry it open either. That didn't mean that his brother wouldn't try as he reached the mausoleum as well. No matter how much Luther tried, however, it didn't work. If they really were super-powered, these chains would prove no hindrance to Luther. 

It was Dave who surprised the brothers, however, as he approached the mausoleum with a heavy-looking stone that had apparently broken off of some gravestone. »I got this!« He proclaimed as Luther quickly stepped away from the door. The determination in Dave’s eyes was clear and not even Diego felt the need to argue with him right now. A part of him wanted to argue that if Luther wasn’t able to do anything there was no way that Dave would do any damage with that stone either. And yet, Dave smashed the stone as hard as he could against the padlock; once, twice and then it broke.

Quickly, before they would waste any more precious time, Diego shoved Dave aside to rip the chain off of the door handles and together with the jock, they pulled the heavy steel doors open. At first, Diego felt disappointment wash over him as the crypt revealed nothing but dust, stone, and spiderwebs but then the light of Luther’s flashlight coming from behind him caught on something. A single shoe lying on the ground. They all followed the beam of light as it traveled deeper into the crypt, revealing more items of clothing strewn over the ground. First, they found the second shoe and the socks, a black coat was soon to follow - Klaus’ coat! - and a shirt.

»Klaus!« Diego gasped in horror as Luther’s flashlight finally found Klaus’ wedged into a small niche at the side of the mausoleum farthest away from the door. There was no time to question why he had chosen that spot or why he had apparently decided to undress himself and neither did he care right now. Diego jumped into the crypt and quickly rushed over to his brother. He thought about the hoodie Vanya had packed into his backpack. Even while running over to Klaus, he already pulled the backpack off his back to pull our the hoodie. 

Quickly, Diego fell onto the stone floor next to Klaus and, with Luther’s help, they pulled their brother out of that niche. Two trembling fingers found their way to Klaus’ neck. His skin was cold as ice and for a second, Diego was sure that they were coming too late, that his brother was already dead. Touching him was like touching an ice-sculpture. But there, under the tips of his fingers, faintly, he could feel a pulse reaching out for him.

**-End of Chapter 9-**


	10. Chapter 10

When the ambulance had arrived, there had been no argument who would accompany Klaus on the ride to the hospital. The moment the doors of the ambulance had closed, Diego had already been clutching his brother’s hand as tightly as he possibly could without crushing it. The whole ambulance ride had been like a fever dream - or rather a nightmare. He had tried to stay out of the way of the EMTs as much as he possibly could while simultaneously staying at Klaus’ side just to remind himself that his brother was still alive. No matter how bad he looked right now, he was still alive.

Only when they arrived at the hospital and when Klaus was wrenched from his hands, he realized how odd his brother’s injuries really were. In the mausoleum, he hadn't had eyes for those scratches running up his naked arms and his back and torso or the blood on his face and hands. But when he finally did sit down in the waiting area of the hospital, all of this hit him like a ton of bricks. 

He didn't get much time for himself at the hospital as Karen and James arrived shortly after him and without Luther. In a way, he wasn't surprised that his brother didn't come with them. Instead, Dave arrived almost at the same time as the former FBI agents. 

»Hey … Where’s Luther?« He asked Karen as the woman put a hand on his shoulder to squeeze it almost comfortingly. He wondered if he looked as shitty as he felt.

»Home, Darling.« She cooed and behind her, Dave paused awkwardly in his steps. »Luther is watching out for your sisters. They were quite upset when we got the call.« There was no need for her to tell him that Luther had probably not willingly taken a backseat to all of this. »Don’t worry, we’re getting you home as soon as possible too.«

»What?« He jumped from his seat, startling the woman in the process. Sometimes, when Diego would get loud or aggressive, she would actually flinch away from him as if she really thought that he might harm her. Well, right now he wanted to. None of this would’ve happened if they would have allowed Klaus to go out with Dave or given them just a bit more freedom. »No! I’m staying!«

»No, you’re not.« James shot back harshly, his arms crossed and his face stern. »You have once again broken our rules and our trust when you and your brother yet again snuck out of the house, Diego. You will go home as soon as one of the other agents is free to drive you and you will not leave the house until we deem it to be safe.«

»You can't force me!« Diego argued back, almost forgetting about Dave’s presence with them for a moment there. »He’s my brother and I am gonna stay until he wakes up!« 

»We are not having this discussion, young man. We are responsible for your safety and since we cannot trust you to make your own decisions, as it seems, we have to make them for you. And yes, we very well can force you, Diego.« The way James looked at him was sickening. Was he enjoying this? He very well seemed like it right now. He knew what power he truly held over the Hargreeves’ kids, after all. 

Diego really didn't care that James had hit him the other day. Of course, in a way he did but not in the way Klaus might have thought. Under different circumstances, he would have hit back and shown him who was stronger but with that threat that the man had offered the brothers … The moment he had hit him, Diego had known that he did it to make it clear as day that none of them could fight back if they wanted their family to stay together and he had known that it would hurt him the most to lose his siblings. 

James had shown him then and there how little he could do about all of this, how little power he had, how helpless he truly was. And now he was doing the same thing. And there was nothing he could do about it besides feeling small and helpless. 

»I just want to know if he’s okay.« He turned to Karen and tried his best pleading look - the same one he would have used on Mom. Fuck … Mom. He missed her now more than ever. She would have known what to do. They had never really been to a hospital before and all of this scared him more than he ever cared to imagine. Mom would have made it all better. She would have patched Klaus up in no time and inside the infirmary, it would have been warm and nice and Klaus would be safe. 

»Listen, Honey.« Karen took his arm and sat down with him on the row of plastic chairs at the side of the waiting area. »You can stay until the doctor comes and tells us how your brother is faring, okay? But then you’ll go home. We’ll stay here.«

He knew that arguing would make no sense. He knew that there was no chance he would be able to get his way. Once again, he was helpless. He felt small and weak and helpless. Dave, however, suddenly turned the attention towards himself as he awkwardly cleared his throat and then smiled friendly at the MacLeods as they looked back at him. His attention rested on Diego, though, as if he didn't even see the other two people. As far as Dave was concerned, it seemed like the only authority in terms of Klaus that he respected was Diego. He felt a wave of fondness rush through him, albeit ever so short-lived.

»How is he?«

»I don't know.« Diego shrugged and dragged a hand through his short hair. »I don't know … He was hypothermic when we arrived here … He had a few injuries but I … I don't know. I-I mean … I guess … I guess he was stable when we arrived b-but they rushed him away i-immediately.« 

»And who might that young man be?« Karen asked before Dave had even a chance to answer.

»That's Dave he goes to our school and-«

»I don't think your parents would want you to be out this late at night without a message.« Karen interrupted before Diego could finish his sentence. Her voice held a certain sharpness to it that she usually tried to play down with much more sweetness. 

»Oh, they’ll understand.« Dave shrugged. »I’m actually gonna call them soon and tell them where I am.«

»Yeah, do that.« James replied sharply. »And tell them to come to pick you up too.«

»Well, actually … I wanted to stay too.«

»I appreciate your worry, David.« Karen replied almost sickly sweet now as sharpness didn't seem to deter Dave. »But I believe you have school tomorrow and you should really go home instead.« 

Once again, Dave’s eyes landed on Diego but Number Two just shook his head. It was not worth it, this fight with the MacLeods. Dave, on the other hand, seemed to see it a bit differently. »Well, you see, Mrs. MacLeod … I am seventeen years old and none of your foster kids. I make my own decisions and my parents actually trust me to make those too. If I decide to stay here and wait for news about my friend, I’m gonna do that. And you cannot force me to go either.« 

※※※※※※※

When Diego arrived home, the sun was already creeping up the horizon lazily. He felt like he had aged ten or maybe even twenty years as one of the FBI agents led him into the house only to take position inside in front of the door. Evidently, the FBI didn't trust the Hargreeves’ siblings much anymore. 

»Diego!« He heard the voice of Vanya call out and it took him a second to realize that she wasn’t actually addressing him right now. »Diego is back!« There was the rustling of blankets and then the stomping of feet as his siblings came rushing out of the living room and into the hallway where Diego was just putting away his jacket and getting rid of his shoes. 

»Diego…« Luther’s voice sounded much quieter and almost gentle as he approached him. As Diego turned around to face his siblings, they stared back at him expectantly with wide eyes and dark circles underneath them. Obviously they hadn't slept - just like he hadn't slept as well. »How is-... Is he-«

»He’s alive.« Diego sighed and it seemed a weight was falling off Luther’s shoulders as he did. It was Luther who then quickly bridged the distance between them and pulled Diego into a tight hug. Briefly, Diego wondered if they had ever hugged before. Right now, he felt as if he was being squeezed by an anaconda. 

As Luther released him, Allison reached out to brush a gentle hand over his biceps but it was, to his surprise, Vanya who took him gently by the arm and walked him back into the living room. His sister made him sit down on the couch and he didn't protest as Allison was putting a soft blanket around him. Apparently, they had been camping out down here. A nice little fire was going in the fireplace and Diego felt like falling asleep right on the spot. 

»He’s pulling through. At least that's what the doctor said.« 

It was the very first time hat his sisters showed that much care for him. Which, of course, was no surprise after he had always been a dick to them in the past. Right now, he didn't quite find it in himself to enjoy their care though. Not with Klaus in the hospital and nothing he could do to make it better for his baby brother.

»I’m gonna make you a hot chocolate, okay?« Vanya smiled as she brushed a hand over his shoulder and he just gave a slow little nod. He needed a moment to just come home and understand everything before he could talk and for once his siblings seemed to get it. They allowed him to sit in silence after Luther had slumped down next to him, until Vanya and Allison returned with four mugs of hot chocolate. 

»He was hypothermic - nearly froze to death out there - and dehydrated.« Diego finally began and took a small sip from his drink. The heat of the mug was heavenly in his cold hands. »He had … uhm … scratch marks all over his body and a head injury. We don't know yet why. It looks like someone has beaten him up before locking him inside that fucking mausoleum but the scratches seemed fresher than the other wounds.«

»You mean like he scratched himself?« Vanya asked quietly.

»Maybe.« Diego sighed. »I mean, it's not impossible, right? He left his medication here at home, after all, and … we know Klaus … He wasn’t very thorough lately with taking them.« He got an agreeing hum from all three of his present siblings. All of them had scolded Klaus on numerous occasions lately and reminded him to take his meds. »And then … with the situation and the cold and … maybe he just hallucinated and hurt himself.«

»Luther said that he had started taking off his clothes.« Allison probed with raised brows. The insinuation was clear in her words. 

»Paradoxical undressing is what it's called.« Diego explained quietly and ever so mindful of the FBI agent inside the house. »When the body goes into hypothermia, sometimes that can lead to people shedding their clothes. There are all kinds of believed explanations for it but no definitive answer. The doc said that Klaus would have been disoriented and confused at that point. Maybe he didn't even know what he was doing. We were right on time, they said. Maybe just half an hour later and he would have been dead. In fact, the doc said it was a miracle that he was still alive. When we found him … he had already entered the final stages of hypothermia.« He could already see the horror etched into Vanya’s face and Allison’s knuckles had turned white so hard was her grip on the mug in her hands. 

»People … when they freeze to death … sometimes they seek out small enclosed spaces to hide. It's called hide-and-die-syndrome. When we found him he had lodged himself into the smallest nook inside that fucking tomb that was available.« 

Vanya allowed a startled sob to get out between her clenched teeth and Allison looked like she was walking through a nightmare. No doubt his sisters were envisioning the same horrorshow he had occupied his brain with those last couple of hours. 

»Whoever did this to him« Luther suddenly growled right beside him. »I’m gonna rip their head off. I swear to god. I’m gonna find them and rip them apart piece by piece.« 

»So … what did they do to him at the hospital?« Vanya asked, swallowing thickly but trying to steer the conversation away from the nightmare their brother had lived through. 

»They had to warm him up first. That took almost the entire night since he got there. B-Because … sometimes it's hard to determine if the person is dead or alive in such a state. They have to bring them back to an almost normal body temperature first. But ... But he’s gonna pull through.« 

»He’s strong.« Allison smiled but it seemed just as fake as the smiles she had always given the cameras. »He will make it.« 

※※※※※※※

When he woke up, he was surrounded by snow. Planes of endless snow. It was beautiful, in a way. Or it would be if he wasn’t so damn cold and terrified. He couldn't move. Probably he had frozen solid. He was no longer a human being. He was an ice-sculpture and people would come to look at him and take photos of him and they wouldn't know that there was a human being trapped inside the ice - still alive somehow. Or … was he still alive?

»Klaus?« Somewhere in the endless desert of snow, a voice spoke to him. He blinked, momentarily surprised that he could actually move his eyelids at all. 

Maybe he was not completely frozen solid yet. Maybe there was still hope. Maybe someone would come and taw his frozen body. Diego would come. Or Luther. His brothers would find him and they would help him like they always did. Maybe even his sisters. One last time, Klaus wanted to play salon with Allison. One last time, Klaus wanted to listen to Vanya playing the violin. One last time, Klaus wanted to cuddle up to Diego and read a comic. One last time, he wanted to be carried on Luther’s shoulders just for shits and giggles. One last time, he wanted to make his siblings smile or laugh about one of his stupid jokes so that they might forget what they have gone through in the past.

»Hey … Klaus.« There it was again! »Are you awake?« 

Was he? He couldn't say for sure. But then the white around him shifted and moved and took clearer shape. He started to realize that it was not endless planes of snow he was looking at. It was … a room. He could see the creases where the walls hit the ceiling. His world became more nuanced. Shadows started to paint structure and depths into the universe, light reflected off of particles on the clean white walls. 

Then the sound came back into the world - which was odd because he had heard the voice clearly but not the other sounds around him. Now they came back with vigor as if someone was turning on a giant dial to turn the volume back on. He could hear something beep steadily right next to him and the static hum of the air conditioning running and shooting warm air into the room. And, above all, he could hear the hustle and bustle of other people around him. Not directly in his vicinity - more like … like they were behind a door. People were chatting and running around. Suddenly, he felt vulnerable knowing that he wasn't alone in his frozen state.

Next, he tried moving his eyes and when he did, his world became even clearer. He found a little TV mounted on the wall across from him, saw the white bedding he was drowning in, noticed the grey linoleum floor. A machine was standing to his right-hand side - the culprit of the beeping sound. And then, when he looked to his left without moving his head, he noticed a figure. Their face was blurry but suddenly he realized he wasn't alone.

»There you are…« The voice said and it sounded like the person was smiling but he couldn't be sure.

»Diego?« His voice sounded hoarse to his own ears and his throat felt itchy as he spoke. It cost him more strength than he was willing to admit. Right now, he felt like he had swallowed sandpaper. Everything took so much strength - even keeping his eyes open. It shouldn't be this hard to keep his eyes open. 

»No« The voice said and something warm suddenly enclosed his freezing left hand. He blinked slowly and tried to focus on the person again. Dirty blonde hair and sun-kissed skin. Not Luther. Luther was bigger. »It's me, Dave.«

»Dave…« He turned the name over and over in his mouth, tasted it on his tongue and tried to make sense of it. Dave … why would Dave be here? He was at the hospital, wasn't he? He guessed that he was at least. Sure, he had never been to a hospital but … he was pretty sure he was now. So … Why was Dave here? 

He blinked again and Dave’s face became less blurry. At last, he could see the smile on his face and the worry in his blue eyes. »Easy…« Dave muttered quietly. »Everything is fine now. You are safe, okay? You are at the hospital.«

»Why are you here?« He found himself mumbling. »Where’s Dee?« He didn't want to sound ungrateful for Dave’s presence but … The last thing he did before he ended up in a nightmare was fight with Diego and … He just needed his brother right now. More than anything he needed Diego. He needed to know that everything was okay between them. »Is he still mad?« Why wouldn't he be here otherwise? Surely, Diego was still angry. He hadn't forgiven Klaus for their fight - and rightfully so. He was a little bitch to his brother when all Diego had wanted to do was keep him safe.

»Hey … hey … slow.« Dave cooed and brushed his fingers over Klaus’ cheek carefully - almost as if he was afraid he might break him otherwise. »Diego is home. He isn't mad at you. He fought tooth and nail to stay here until you wake up but your foster parents didn't allow it. They send him home and wanted me to go too but I told them that they couldn't tell me anything.« Dave grinned. »On the topic of your foster parents … What's their deal? Why are they so paranoid?«

»They think our dad might catch us.« Klaus mumbled but he felt already how the energy was quickly draining from him. Already his eyelids were drooping again. »They hold us prisoner in this house … fuck … they are assholes. James hit Dee … That's why he’s mad at me … ‘twas my fault. They hate my guts because I’m gay.« He tried to force his mouth into a small smirk but hardly succeeded. Again Dave brushed a hand over his cheek.

»Relax.« He murmured. As Klaus blinked he felt something warm press against his forehead. Had Dave just kissed him? What a wonderful thought to have. »Don't worry about any of this, okay? You are safe now. Sleep a little more. I’m staying.« 

※※※※※※※

The blizzard had hit the town hard and caused schools and businesses to stay closed for a few days. Diego had never experienced how people usually dealt with these kinds of things. Whenever they had experienced a blizzard before, everything had been well taken care of by Mom. Without Mom to take care of them, however, Luther had gone with Karen to the store before the blizzard hit to buy enough food for all of them to get through it just a day after they had found Klaus. 

Now that the worst of it was over, the town started to come back to its usual grind. Karen and James even allowed the siblings to go back to school after the blizzard had passed. Not that Diego would be particularly fond of the idea. Not only had he needed to go back to this shit show of a high school but also it was the day his brother would return home. He wanted to be there when he was coming home and not stuck in school. A part of him was afraid that James and Karen would try keeping Klaus from him even now. 

The day crawled along even more sluggish than it usually would just to taunt him as it seemed. It was lunch break when he was suddenly approached by Eudora. She walked up to the table where he and his siblings were sitting to eat - even though none of them felt particularly inclined to actually eat. With a small cough, she gained his attention. As he looked at the girl in question, he almost didn't recognize her at first. Not because she would look any different than the first time but because the last time he had seen her seemed so long ago.

»Hey, Diego?« She addressed him and he replied with a little grunt and a nod. »Could I talk to you in private for a second?« 

He couldn't help but exchange a look with his siblings before he nodded again. He hadn't talked to Eudora since their first meeting and naturally he was confused about what she might want from him now. Still, he got up from his seat and followed Eudora. He had seen shit like this in Hollywood movies. Vanya had called it research before they first entered this school. Sometimes the heroes of the movies would be called into a private chat somewhere else and then _boom!_ someone would tell the hero they loved them. That's how it was, right? That's what he took from those movies at least. He doubted that Eudora wanted to confess her undying love to him, though. Why would she? She was so pretty and he was just … Diego Hargreeves. Why would a girl like her like someone as him? No matter that he had other things on his mind. 

They stepped out of the cafeteria under the watchful eyes of his siblings. Klaus would have made a comment by now. Eudora actually led him a bit further away to a less crowded spot of the hallway.

»So … what's up?« Diego breached the awkward moment between them but thankfully Eudora was a girl that quickly cut to the point.

»I think I found out who kidnapped your brother.« She said without any hint of bullshit. 

»What?«

»I overheard Jake and his stupid asshole friends talk.« She then continued. Of course, Klaus’ disappearance and resurfacing were a well-discussed topic at school, so he wasn’t surprised that she knew about it. »They were nervous about your brother having been found. I could hear one of them freak out and say something along the lines of ‘We’re dead if that little weasel talks to the police’.« 

»I’m gonna kill them.« Right now, he just wanted to punch holes in the wall.

»No.« She groaned and took a hold of Diego’s clenched right fist. »You are going to the police with this information. And I can come with you if you’d like. I can tell the police what I overheard exactly and then they will handle it. And I mean, your brother can tell them as well, right? No need for you to get into trouble.«

»He’s my _brother_!« He hissed back. »Do you really think I’m letting them get away with this shit? They almost killed Klaus! Besides … our foster parents said that he doesn’t remember how he got into the mausoleum. So he’s not gonna tell on Jake and those assholes!«

»Diego if you are going after them you are even stupider than I thought you were!« That was like a punch to the face and more than he liked to admit too. Still, hunting down those who hurt his brother came as a natural reaction to Diego nonetheless. 

»What do you fucking expect me to do then? Stay put and allow those fucking assholes to run around like this after they nearly killed my little brother?«

»First of all, you are the same age.« Eudora replied quickly. »Secondly, they are freaking out, Diego. They know it's just a matter of time until Klaus remembers anything and tells on them! Let them stir! For once don't act like a hot-headed maniac! I fact, it's more likely that you will fuck everything up when you go after them! In the end, it's you getting in trouble and not them!« 

He wanted to bite back something but … she was right, wasn't she? His hot-headed behavior had driven him to the point of hitting his brother the night he vanished. »Okay.« He groaned. »Okay. But I won’t promise that I won’t break their jaws when I see them.« 

»I’m fine with that. Everyone in this school has more than enough reason to do so.« Was that a smirk on Eudora’s face? »Anyway … I am glad that your brother made it out alive.« With that, she let go of his hand and stepped away. As she left him to go back to her own things, Diego just stayed behind for a moment to fully grasp everything that just happened. Jake and those other two guys had attacked his brother and left him for dead and he should honestly just stay down? He didn't know if he would be capable of doing nothing. 

Thankfully for those assholes, they stayed far away from any of the Hargreeves’ kids for the rest of the day.

The school day couldn't be over quick enough for Diego’s liking and as it finally drew to a close, he all but ran out of the building to jump into the car that was waiting for the siblings. For once, he didn't mind Karen’s presence as she was driving them back home to their house. His heart was beating faster and faster the closer they got to the house and, looking around at his siblings, he could tell that the others felt the same way. Allison was fiddling with her nails, Vanya was playing with her hair, Luther was currently gnawing on his bottom lip. 

As eager as he had been to get into the car at first, the moment they stopped in front of the house, Diego suddenly hesitated to get out and into the house. Only when the girls were already on their way up the path and Luther prodded him to get out of the van, Diego actually moved. How would Klaus react to him? Would he forgive him for hitting him? Hell, not even Diego himself could forgive himself for that! He had hit his brother! 

And still, Diego took a deep breath and moved along. He was no coward, after all. Yet, he was thankful for Luther’s hand on his back as they entered the house. Who would have thought that Numbers One and Two would ever get this close after spending their lives bashing their heads? Right now, Luther supporting him came completely natural. The girls had already entered the living room where their sick brother was. Diego could hear them coo over Klaus from the hall. Klaus’ voice, as he responded to the girls sounded hoarse and weak. But it was him, without a doubt! This realization was what made him step forward in the end and enter the living room with his shoulders up and his head down like a beaten dog.

He hesitated in the doorway and thus allowed Luther to enter the room first. He just watched how Luther walked over to Klaus on the couch and didn't waste a minute to hug their brother. Only then, as Luther let go of Klaus again, Klaus’ green eyes fell on him. The situation was awkward only for a moment as Diego stood there not able to make a move.

»Hey Dee…« Klaus muttered finally. »You look like you’ve seen a ghost. Was it a hot ghost? I hope it was a hot ghost.« 

The laugh that escaped him could almost be mistaken for a sob. Almost. Diego would deny that, of course. However, Klaus’ light-hearted response caused him to finally walk over to him, sit down on the couch with him and pull him in his arms. »You scared the shit out of me.« He muttered quietly so that only Klaus would hear him. »Never do this again.« 

Much later that same day, the brothers had broken the new rule that James had imposed on them and lay together in Klaus’ bunk. Klaus’ head was resting on his shoulder as he patiently waited for Diego to turn the page of his comic. Of course, Diego knew that Klaus didn't really care for those comics but he had asked Diego to read together tonight and how could he have said no? 

Even after a full week inside the hospital, Klaus still looked awful. The deep scratches all over his arms and neck healed only very slowly as well as the wound on his head. The rest of him was littered in bruises and smaller cuts and every bit of movement seemed to hurt his brother so Diego tried his best to not jostle him too much. However, when Luther came back from the bathroom in his pajama, Diego put his comic aside. It was time to sleep. Luther regarded them only with a small smile as he crawled in his own bed and switched off the lamp on his bedside table. Slowly, Diego tried extracting himself from Klaus with little success as his brother held onto him instead. 

»Can you stay?« He muttered quietly. To be honest, he had kinda hoped his brother would ask him that and so, Diego just smiled and nodded before he pulled Klaus’ blanket over them both and switched off the light. He didn't really care about what James or Karen would say if they would find out. He had nearly lost Klaus, after all. How could he deny him this then? His brother needed him right now and there was no way in hell he wouldn't give him what he needed. 

As always, Luther was out like a light. The second his head hit the pillow he was asleep.

»Thank you« Klaus suddenly whispered into the darkness. 

»For what?«

»You found me … again. You saved me.« 

»I’m sorry for hitting you.« He muttered back. »I shouldn't have hit you … I shouldn't have reacted as I did. It was … stupid of me. You were right, after all.«

»No … No, you were right. I shouldn't have gone against their rules again. I put you through so much shit already, after all.« 

»You just wanted to be like any other teenager.« He pulled him closer at that. »You wanted to be free and I should've helped you with that instead of going against you. And I wanted to stay with you at the hospital. But they didn't let me. I should've fought harder.«

»They would have separated us then.« Klaus huffed. »Like they threatened.« 

»Do you know what happened?« 

»Last thing I remembered I was walking through the park.«

»I might know who it was.« Diego offered quietly. He had had a lot of time to think about it today but his thirst for revenge was still big. »Would you … Go to the police? I mean, as soon as you remember. Eudora told me that she heard Jake and his friends talk about you. They were freaking out when they heard that you’ve been found, you see? I think it was them who locked you up.«

»I really don't know.« Klaus murmured. »I don't know if I have the courage to go to the police.« 

»Of course you have the courage. And I’m with you, after all.« Klaus snuggled even closer at that. »What happened in the crypt? Karen said … that you hurt yourself. She said you forgot your meds and you hallucinated.«

»It were the ghosts.« 

**-End of Chapter 10-**


	11. Chapter 11

They were huddled in the attic of the quiet suburban house. It was Sunday and Karen and James had left the house to meet up with friends. The siblings, on the other hand, had chosen this rare opportunity to gather in the attic. For some reason, the attic just felt saver to them than the living room ever could. They had gathered snacks and blankets and had a lazy afternoon in their pajamas like they never had at the mansion but always dreamed of. 

Only two days ago, on Friday, his brother had returned home and ever since, Diego and Kaus were joined at the hips. Right now, however, Allison was cooing over their brother and repainting his toenails while Klaus’ head was resting comfortably on Diego’s left thigh. He would never admit it, but Diego could tell that Klaus enjoyed the attention and the care he received from his siblings. And, after everything that had happened, the siblings were very willing to indulge Klaus a little. 

»Are you feeling a little better?« Vanya addressed Klaus when she put her book away to look at her brother. They had all just been sitting around doing their own things until this point. However, as Vanya chose to speak, their attention shifted from whatever they were doing to Vanya and, subsequently, to Klaus.

»Yeah kinda.« He muttered before he breathed out a throaty little laugh. It was the kind of laugh that they all knew to be fake and yet they had collectively decided to entertain Klaus in acting like they believed it was real. »I’m itchy all over.« 

»Your scratches are healing.« Luther replied matter-of-factly. He had never been the most sensitive soul of the bunch. »Maybe a bath might help that?« 

Diego was honestly surprised that Luther would ask that. He was usually the one annoyed by Klaus’ long-ass bathtub sessions. The MacLeods had needed a while to get used to it too, especially since Klaus never really closed the door. Right now, however, Luther tried to help and make it all better. It was actually kinda sweet of him - not that Diego would admit this out loud. 

»How did you manage to scratch yourself like this anyway? I mean … your arms, sure but your back and neck and…« Leave it to Luther to ask questions like these - even though they all wanted to know that. Until now, no one had really dared to ask. It seemed too private, too intimate for some odd reason that none of them could quite vocalize. 

Klaus looked at Diego shortly and then directed his attention back at Allison while he was fidgeting with his bandaged hands. He had nearly ripped off all his fingernails as he had tried to escape the mausoleum. The photos that Karen had shown them had been awful. Klaus had actually scratched at the walls and the door trying to get out until his fingers had been bloody. Knowing that, it was truly strange how Klaus had managed to scratch himself like he did. 

»Klaus?« Vanya picked up on his skittish behavior and she grabbed Klaus’ left hand to gently squeeze it. »What's wrong? You know that you can tell us everything.«

»It's just … I’m not sure what happened.« Klaus muttered quietly and Diego found himself carefully playing with his curls that were sticking out from underneath the bandages. »I … Listen … Listen, I know it's not possible and … that I probably just hallucinated because I didn't take my meds but … it were the ghosts.«

»Klaus-«

»No, Lu … I know … I know. It's not possible but … they seemed so real, right? And when they attacked me … I couldn't do anything and I … I could swear that they were really there but it had to have been a hallucination. I … I mean, the doc told me, right? I was confused and delirious and I was half dead and … no, it was a hallucination. I mean … I was in that niche and shit and … I almost died. It was a hallucination.«

His eyes were haunted, though. Diego knew that look and he didn't like it one bit. 

※※※※※※※

He had a hard time sleeping lately. In fact, he barely slept at all since he came back from the mausoleum. This night was no different. Diego and Luther slept soundly - maybe a bit too soundly - when Klaus finally gave up on this Monday morning. The red letters on the alarm clock told him that it was only 5 in the morning. Maybe he could get a glass of water or milk or something sweet. Anything to get his mind off of things. 

When he would close his eyes, he was haunted by the hallucinations that had attacked him inside the mausoleum. He could still see them in the dark; their gaunt, grey faces and vacant black eyes staring at him. Their rotten teeth, their hollow mauls screaming at him, demanding his help or his attention. His name was forever tainted by them and their screams in the darkness. Still, he felt their claws ripping through the flesh on his back. It were hallucinations, he knew that and still, logic didn't hold a realistic answer of how he had torn up his own back like he did. 

Quietly Klaus crawled out of his bed and shuffled over to the door only to look back at his brothers once more. Diego was lying on his front, his right arm dangling from his bed, his left foot twisted free from his thin blanket. His brother was a human radiator, he didn't need warm blankets. In fact, he would always free himself of them anyway. Right now, he was drooling on his pillow, mumbling softly incoherent words into the fabric. Luther was lying on his side, his right arm under his pillow, his left hand resting next to his face snoring loudly. He doubted that Luther or Diego would even hear it when he would leave the room and still he tried to be as quietly as possible as he opened the door and slipped out into the hallway. 

The house was completely silent as Klaus moved down the hall and towards the staircase. He had always been silent on his feet like a cat, much to his siblings’ dismay at times when he would sneak up on them without actually meaning to. Back in the academy, sometimes he hadn't been sure if he himself was a ghost or not. Right now, he didn't really try to be sneaky as he walked down the stairs. He had no reason to be sneaky after all, had he? 

However, as he could hear someone rummage through the kitchen, he started making an effort to walk a bit more silently - just so that he would be able to decide whether to confront that person or not. As he had reached the end of the stairs, he quickly moved to get close to the wall as the kitchen door was right next to the foot of the stairs. Slowly, Klaus moved closer to the doorway and tried looking around the corner without drawing attention. He didn't even know why and told himself that it was only because he wanted to avoid meeting Karen or especially James. 

He found Karen standing with her back to him at the counter, preparing the pancake batter for breakfast. She was always an early riser, there was nothing new with that and so having her prepare breakfast this early in the morning didn't seem too weird either - she had five kids to feed, after all, and that took a while. For a few seconds, he watched her until she pulled something out of the pocket of her pink apron. He couldn't see what it was exactly but it seemed strange to him. He watched how she poured the mysterious ingredient into the pancake batter before shoving it back into her apron. Only when she returned the item to it's hiding place, he noticed that it was some sort of brown-ish bottle that seemed to hold some sort of liquid, almost like the little bottles and containers that Reginald used to store in the drug cabinet of the infirmary - his own concoctions of pain meds and other remedies. Something told him that it was not just some secret flavoring or vitamin supplement. As she moved her head a little, Klaus quickly hid behind the wall again. Suddenly, he started to feel nervous as if he had seen something he wasn't meant to see. His heart was beating quicker inside his chest, yet he couldn't explain why.

Getting a glass of water was forgotten by this point and so he started to move back up the stairs but one treacherous step suddenly moaned underneath his weight and gave him aways.

»James, is that you?« Karen asked and as he heard her approach, he quickly turned back around and acted as if he was coming down the stairs rather than going up. Just as he reached the bottom again, she was at the door, giving him a surprised smile. »Oh, Klaus, sweetie.« She cooed and reached out to brush her hand over his cheek lovingly like a mother would do. Something inside of him recoiled from he touch but he did his best not to show it. »Why are you up already? Aren't you feeling well?«

»Couldn't sleep.« He replied quietly with an impish little smile even though he knew that his charm never really worked on her. »Can I help you with something? I don't wanna lie around until the others get up. I’m bored. I’m doing that anyway all day long.«

She gave a soft chuckle. »Why, yes. I just finished the batter for the pancakes. Your siblings will get up in half an hour so … we could start preparing breakfast, I guess.« 

»Sounds good.« He tried to have his smile look natural even as he had to force it quite brutally as he followed her into the kitchen. She gave him the honor to actually make the pancakes as she was setting the table and got the orange juice ready to go. 

With Klaus inside the kitchen, she could not pour any more voodoo crap into the orange juice at least. However, there were still the possibly drugged or poisoned pancakes. Maybe poisoned was a bit harsh and maybe he was a bit paranoid but as he held the batter in his hand, he couldn't bring himself to pour it into the pan. How would he be able to feed something to his siblings of which he knew had been manipulated in any way? The decision came quickly just as Karen had her back turned. 

He just dropped the container with the batter and spilled it everywhere.

»Oh no!« He gasped. »How clumsy of me! Karen, I’m so sorry … I just … Suddenly, I got so dizzy.« She had her lips pinched into a thin line but quickly forced a smile. 

»No worries, Hun. We still have eggs and bacon in the fridge.« She smiled even though Klaus could see the anger behind her eyes. »Here, I’m gonna clean up quickly and you can cook some eggs for your siblings in the meantime, okay?«

»Sorry, Karen…«

»It's okay, Love.« She actually pressed a kiss to his cheek and Klaus had to stifle a little chuckle. Oh, how he missed making a bit of mischief every now and then. As Karen waddled away to get her cleaning supplies, Klaus hurried over to the fridge. Sure, he nearly slipped on the pancake batter but at least if he would be quick enough with the eggs, he could make sure that his siblings would actually get food that had not been tampered with. 

Half an hour later, his siblings entered the kitchen, surprised to see Klaus standing at the stove and handling two pans with eggs and bacon, humming to a tune from the radio and shimmying along to it. He went as far as to make a show of serving them their breakfast, creating little smiley faces with the eggs and bacon strips like mom used to before placing down the food. 

»Did you make this?« Diego asked as Klaus finally took a seat beside him while Luther was already digging in like a hungry wolf. He wanted to tell Diego about the weird thing he had witnessed but he was too afraid that Karen would hear it. 

»Yeah … couldn't sleep and thought I would make myself useful.« 

»Delicious!« Luther grinned from his seat. Of course, Klaus knew that he was lying but he really didn't mind.

※※※※※※※

Klaus really didn't miss going to school but going to school was still better than being subjected to staying at the house of the MacLeods all day with nothing to do except reading books or watching TV. Of course, at the mansion, they had not been allowed to watch much TV but daytime TV had quickly lost its novelty and became just dull background noise to Klaus. At least, Karen left him alone most of the time. She was doing her thing around the house, while James was off doing whatever work it was he was doing these days as a retired FBI agent. Klaus was mostly lying in his bed and going through Diego’s comics or Luther’s books on astronomy. It was boring but the peace and quiet were kinda nice for a change though he missed his siblings.

»Hey, did you know that Jupiter’s magnetic field is 14 times stronger than that of Earth?« It came almost natural for him to talk to the boy sitting on Luther’s bed. He had the hood of his black hoodie drawn over his head like he had during Klaus’ time at the hospital whenever he had been awake enough to notice his presence in the corner. 

»Dad had us write an essay about Jupiter when we were twelve, remember?« Ben replied with a scoff.

»I only remember Dad tossing my solar model out the window.« Klaus chuckled. It was probably not very healthy for him to talk to a hallucination of his dead brother and yet … Ben insisted that he was no hallucination at all. He insisted that the ghosts in the crypt had been real as well. He insisted that Karen and James and the people of the FBI were lying to them. But that was what a hallucination would say, right? He was paranoid. He was schizophrenic. Of course, his mind would conjure up a hallucination that would proclaim these kinds of things. And yet … he had been hurt by the ghosts. There was no way that he would have been able to scratch himself so deeply on his back. Yet he did, right? It was his own doing. 

»I wonder what it was that Karen tried to put in our breakfast.« Klaus hummed more to himself than the figure on the other bed.

»Maybe some kind of drug.«

»But what for?«

»To suppress your powers?« 

»Or it were just vitamins.«

»Do you really believe that?« Ben sighed. He sounded annoyed but Klaus couldn't quite put his finger on it why he should be annoyed. He remembered this kind of tone from Ben from when they were younger and whenever Klaus didn't catch onto something quickly enough. »I mean … if she’s always pouring this shit in your food then you guys would never realize that you are being lied to. Dad didn't lie to you guys. I didn't have a heart attack! Klaus, deep down you know it's true. I mean, the ghosts came back when you didn't have your medication and whatever she gave you, right?«

»Yeah, because my meds are helping me with the hallucinations and the voices.«

»Klaus…«

»You are not even really here.«

»Okay, first of all: Rude. Second of all, don't you want to know what she’s feeding you?«

»Sure but do I look like a chemist? How would I figure this shit out?«

»You could find a chemist somewhere in town. Maybe they can help you in a pharmacy.«

»That would require me stealing the bottle.«

»Good thing that you are a thief, right?« 

It was a dumb idea but he was bored and he had nothing to lose, he would assume. Karen was busy with the laundry as Klaus snuck out of his room and went to her bedroom. He found her apron from the morning hanging over a chair in the corner. He had always wondered why she wouldn't just leave it in the kitchen where it was needed. Right now, it came as an advantage. So, he crept over to the chair and quickly rummaged through the pockets of the apron until he found the bottle. There was no label and as he uncapped the bottle he found the liquid without smell. 

With great foresight, Klaus had actually taken an empty water bottle out of their room that Luther had forgotten to throw away. Karen would notice if the bottle was suddenly missing so instead of taking it, he just poured some of it into the empty water bottle. As he poured the mystery drug into the water bottle, he saw that the liquid was clear. Quickly, he capped both bottles, put the mystery liquid back into the pocket of the apron and snuck back into his bedroom. And just in time too because right as he entered the room, he heard Karen’s footsteps coming up the stairs. 

Klaus jumped back into his bed and pulled the blankets up, the water bottle with the mystery liquid hidden underneath the blanket as well. Just as he had expected, Karen knocked on his door seconds later and opened it. 

»How are you feeling, Pumpkin?«

»Like I’d pass out any minute.« Klaus replied with a yawn. She walked over and felt his forehead.

»You are still a little too warm, Darling. Better stay in bed, okay? I’m heading off to the shops for a while but I should return by noon. Can you hold out so long on your own?«

»Sure. I’m just gonna sleep it off.«

»That's a good boy. Now sleep tight, Hun.« He gave a nod as she brushed her fingers over his cheek before she left him alone again. Klaus waited until he had heard her retreat back downstairs and only then he got out of bed to find a pair of jeans. He was dressed in a matter of seconds even before he heard the front door falling shut.

He didn't feel up to climbing out the window and so, he snuck out into the hallway and downstairs as he heard the car starting. He waited a few moments until he could hear Karen drive off. Of course, he was careful as he snuck out of the house and then walked down the street. Getting into the town center was easy enough even though he was weak and tired and just wanted to sleep. Karen never drove into town for shopping. She always drove a bit further to the next bigger Walmart or some other shop like this so he knew he was pretty much safe as he walked down Main Street and targeted the pharmacy that sat snugly in between a flower shop and a bakery. 

He had no idea if he would get the answer that he wanted but it was worth the try. He quickly walked over to the building and entered it as he saw that the pharmacy was empty at the moment. A small bell over the door announced his arrival as he walked inside and summoned the pharmacist from the backroom. He was an elderly gentleman with a friendly smile that spread over his face as he saw Klaus. At first, the man seemed taken aback by his injuries but then he tried to play it down.

»How can I help you, young man?«

»I … Uhm … It's a bit unusual.«

»Oh, I don't think after all those years anything could shock me anymore.« He chuckled softly and Klaus decided that he liked him. There was something about the man that reminded him of Pogo.

»So … yeah.« Klaus walked over to the counter and pulled out the water bottle that he had been hiding underneath his coat. »So you see … I think I was drugged.« The eyes of the man almost bugged out of his skull. »And I managed to get a sample of it … I just … I need to know what this stuff is…« 

The man carefully took the bottle from him. »Of course … I can do this test but … Son, have you gone to the police already? If someone has drugged and hurt you-«

»Yeah … Yeah, the police is already involved but I … you see, this person is very influential and I want to have proof before I say anything regarding whatever this stuff is. I’m afraid that this person is using this stuff on other people as well, so…« Coming up with a lie like this should not nearly be as easy as it was for Klaus right now. Still, he guided the thoughts of the old man into a certain direction and felt only slightly guilty because of it.

»You are in luck, it's a slow day. I will have a look at this right away. If you want to, you could give me your phone number and I call you when I’m finished. Or you can wait.«

»I’m gonna wait here.« The man seemed surprised again but, with a nod, he walked back to the backroom with the water bottle and left Klaus to take a seat on a small bench near the window. He watched time crawl by slowly with his eyes focused on the clock over the door of the backroom. He had more than enough time left until Karen would return home but only if the man would actually be quick in his investigation. He had no idea how long testing would take but he had magazines to read. Really thrilling stuff about arthritis. At some point, he fell asleep while waiting. He was still sick, after all, and when the pharmacist came to wake him up, he had no idea how much time had passed. 

His eyes quickly darted from the old man to the clock. It was almost twelve. Fuck. »Did you find anything?«

»Well … not exactly.« The man replied with a friendly smile. »I can confidently tell you that I have not seen this kind of drug before. It has attributes of what I normally would see in downers or tranquilizers. Maybe similar to the medication used in ADHD patients or even in anti-anxiety medication but the concoction is completely unfamiliar to me. In my opinion, you should definitely show this to the police.« 

※※※※※※※

He could tell by the look on Karen’s face alone that she had wanted to shut the door in the face of the young man standing in front of it and who was armed with flowers and chocolate. It was very evident that she had no desire of allowing Dave inside her home but his friendly smile and his insistence that he just wanted to give Klaus the chocolate and the flowers to wish him well had disarmed her pretty quickly. Klaus only knew about the exchange because of Vanya who had been hurrying up the stairs to tell him exactly what had happened at the door and what he was in for. 

Shortly after Vanya had come up to them to warn Klaus, who was currently lying in bed with his feet on Diego’s lap, there was a soft knock on the door. It was Karen who opened the door from the other side to look first at Luther sitting at his desk doing his homework like the good boy he was and then at Klaus and Diego on Klaus’ bed. Meanwhile, Vanya, who stood near the door, went completely unnoticed by her. »You have a visitor, Dear.« 

Karen, though reluctantly, stepped aside to let Dave step in and the other teenager just smiled at him as if it was completely normal to visit another boy with chocolate and flowers like he did now. After first waking up in the hospital with Dave by his side, the other boy had not been allowed to return by his foster parents. He was here now, though. He was here and he looked perfect and he was bearing gifts for him like in some Hollywood movie. 

»Hi« He greeted the entire room and didn't even seem flustered by the presence of Klaus’ siblings all bearing witness to the scene. Vanya gave a little snicker that made her sound like a proper teenage girl for the first time in her life and escaped the room shortly after Karen had left. Of course, she needed to sneak past Dave for that. 

»Diego« Luther said as Dave entered the room of the three boys. »Remember that thing we need to do?«

»No.« Diego’s answer came as swiftly as Klaus would have expected.

»Yeah … that … _thing_. Karen asked us about it.«

»I don't know what you-« As Klaus kicked Diego, his brother gave a little groan and got up from the bed. »Okay, okay.« He sighed and left the room with Luther. Dave watched them retreat quietly but with a smirk on his face and only spoke up as the door closed behind the two boys - who would undoubtedly stay exactly outside the door to listen in on their conversation. Fuck, if anything, his entire family was soon to press their ears to the door. 

»I think your brother doesn't like me, huh?« Dave chuckled as he walked over to Klaus’ bed. He placed the flowers, a lovely bouquet of wildflowers, softly on the nightstand beside Klaus before he took a seat on the edge of Klaus’ bed. It all came so natural as if they knew each other for more than two lifetimes already. Dave’s presence was calming and soft and he felt safe around him. He shared that with Diego.

»What? Diego? Nah … He’s just very protective.« 

»Can't blame him.« Dave huffed and winked at him. »I am dreading the day my little sister will come home with a boy.« 

»Diego just doesn't like change.« Klaus shrugged with a small smile. »Especially after everything that happened.« 

»You guys are very close.« Dave observed calmly, the smile on his face never wavering. Other boys would probably be annoyed facing off with someone like Diego all the time. »I understood that when we were looking for you that night.«

»Yeah … We were always pretty much joined at the hips, I guess.« Klaus laughed. Luther had told him all about that odd search party and how badly Diego had behaved towards Dave. He seemed forgiven, though. »He always got my particular brand of crazy.« 

»It's important to have someone on your side.« Dave smiled. »So … how are you doing today? When can I expect you to come to school again? It's lonely and bleak there without you.«

»Charmer.« Klaus laughed. »It's getting better but I’m still deadly sick. So … you shouldn't come to close. I might just infect you. I think I might have the plague.«

»You look the part.«

»As I said: Charmer.« Dave chuckled at his response but took hold of Klaus’ left hand to inspect his bandaged fingers carefully. 

»Does it still hurt?«

»Like a bitch.« Klaus shrugged. »I don't get any painkillers, so … Well, I guess that's what you get for abusing substances for so long, right? Serves me right. Then again … I had worse.«

»I don't believe that.« Dave said as he laced their fingers gently. »Then again, you are much tougher than most people would think when they see you. I adore this about you.«

»You adore me?«

»Not what I said, but yes.« Dave huffed in amusement. »Yes, I do adore you. And I want you to get better soon so that we just might cause a little havoc together.«

»Oh baby you had me at havoc.« They shared a little laugh at that before Dave extended his other hand to bush a few curls out of Klaus’ forehead.

»You look like there’s something on your mind. Tell me?« How could he withstand those gorgeous blue eyes as Dave looked at him with such worry and concern? He was doomed. Fucked even. For as long as he remembered, he couldn't recall ever feeling the way Dave made him feel. Just being near him made his heart thumb and his skin tingle and his mind float like he was on drugs.

»I don't know if I should tell you.« Klaus muttered.

»I won't judge.«

»Yeah … I know.« Klaus replied with a smile. »But … No, I think … it's too early. I have a few things that I need to figure out first. But I will tell you everything as soon as I know that it's not just my head fucking with me, alright?«

Dave pulled Klaus’ hand higher only to place a tender kiss to his knuckles. »I’m here when you’re ready.« 

**-End of Chapter 11-**


	12. Chapter 12

Almost two entire weeks passed until Klaus set foot into the school building again, despite his wounds still not having healed completely. Karen had wanted him to stay behind for a little while longer but Klaus had feared he would lose his mind if he would stay home another day. He was not exactly looking forward to going back to school perse but at least he could escape Karen’s grasp and meet Dave again. 

After Dave’s visit to the house, the other boy had been allowed to see him only once more under the strict supervision of Karen inside the living room so that they wouldn't get too lovey-dovey with each other. Apparently, the thought of two boys kissing or even making out abhorred her just as much as her husband. In her presence, they hadn't even been able to hold hands. Another plus of going back to school was that he didn't have to come up with an excuse for skipping meals anymore. 

It wasn't easy to opt-out of meals at home but he managed every now and then. He didn't know how many meals would be tainted by whatever Karen was putting in there and he had yet to talk to his siblings about his suspicion. However, he already felt the change. He felt different. He had stopped the medication for his alleged sickness, stopped eating Karen’s meals regularly. Instead, he had taken over cooking breakfast every other day, helping her around the kitchen to make it harder for her to drug his siblings and him, and went on to be a general nuisance for the poor woman. Skipping meals all the time, however, had its downsides as Klaus felt weak and dizzy most of the time now. Not to mention the hunger. He knew, of course, that he couldn't go on like this endlessly but … he needed more time.

The ghosts had come back. That was another downside. The nightmares too. He barely slept anymore. At least, however, he could explain all of this away to his siblings with the trauma he had gone through. They believed him. They ate it all up. In fact, Klaus would claim, his siblings had never been more loving or caring towards him. 

Skipping meals, however, started to take a toll on him. At least he had Diego who snuck him protein bars and all kinds of snack foods from time to time. He hated it that he was worrying his siblings as much as he did but … before he could tell them about everything, he needed to make sure that it was not just his brain acting up. He needed proof first. If he really was sick and hallucinating all this shit then … he could deal with that. But if not … The implications were too big, too worrying, too horrible.

To get the proof that he needed, however, it was in order that he would skip classes. Of course, his siblings couldn't know. So, he allowed Diego to guide him through the building and deliver him to his classroom as the time came on this Monday morning. It was not much of a surprise that everyone in the building looked at him funny as he walked through the school either. His disappearance had been all over the news as well as his photo - not that the other kids at school needed a reminder who the Umbrella-freaks were, right?

He snuck out of his classroom the moment Diego had turned his back to him without his brother noticing it. In fact, it was almost a little too easy to sneak out back to where the other kids would usually smoke in secret without anyone noticing it. Behind the dumpsters, no one would be able to see him. Exactly what he needed right now. 

»Okay« He sighed and clapped his hands as the cold March air slapped him straight into the face. Even though they were nearing spring it seemed like Winter was here to stay. It only seemed to get colder making it seem like spring was still light-years away. »Okay, Mr. Ghostie.« He directed at the shape in the black hoodie that was trailing after him ever since the mausoleum. »It's showtime.«

»Gladly.« Ben grinned as he pulled back his hood. »How are we doing it?«

»The fuck do I know?« He smirked. »I don't even know if … if any of this is real or how I made those other fuckers corporal if it was real.« 

»How many times do I have to tell you that it was real and that Karen and James are fucking with you guys?« Ben groaned with that patented roll of his brown eyes that he had shown off to his siblings so many fucking times in the past. Looking at Ben or … the hallucination of Ben was still hard sometimes. Klaus didn't want to allow himself to feel too connected to that _thing_ with Ben’s face even though it seemed so easy to get back into the groove with his dead brother. If it was just his mind playing tricks on him because he was sick with grief for his sibling then … he would much rather not see Ben. In a way, he was afraid that it would hurt even more when he would realize that it was just his brain that was conjuring Ben up. 

»Yeah … but you could still be just my vivid imagination acting up, right? If it's true what they said, then I am sick and talking to myself right now … so.«

»Then how do you explain the scratches on your back?«

»I’ve always been flexible, Baby.«

»Those cuts are way too deep for it to have been you doing this to yourself!« Ben sighed. »You fucking ripped out your fingernails when you tried to free yourself! How would you have been able to do this to yourself? Klaus, wake up, okay? And now focus. What did you do when you made them corporal?«

»I dunno.« He shrugged. »I hardly remember anything. I was confused and just wanted to get away. Everything was so cold all of a sudden. It just … happened.« 

»No, Klaus, there has to be a trigger.« He wanted to ask Ben or that thing with his face how he would even know what he was talking about but he bit on his tongue instead. Too vivid was the memory of Five scolding him long before his brother had vanished. He remembered asking Five about how he had known how his powers worked and Five had scoffed at him and made some rather crude comments. Sure enough, the argument had ended with a bloody nose for Five because Diego had heard him calling Klaus a ‘waste of space and breathable air’ but … the words had stuck with Klaus for quite some time.

»I was freaking out, okay? I was beyond myself with fear and stress and- fuck, Ben! I was _dying_ , okay? I don't know what happened. There was no rational thought in my head. Just … fear. Blind, all-consuming fear.« 

»So we can't always almost kill you for you to make me corporal.« Ben joked half-heartedly and though it didn't work to lighten Klaus’ mood, he appreciated the effort. 

»I would appreciate that.« He shook out his hands and cracked his neck. »Okay, so … we should … I mean, maybe I should try to focus my energy. Last time, my hands started to glow blue. So … I should focus on my hands, I guess.«

»Remember how we used to play patty-cake with Diego?« How could he not? They had been so badly synchronized that more often than not Klaus had been the unwilling recipient of a hand in his face.

»I like your way of thinking.« If Ben was just a figment of his imagination, then he could rest easy knowing that his brain at least managed to capture the essence of Ben how he used to be. The brothers sat down on the concrete of the yard across from each other. Klaus’ coat was the only thing protecting him from the cold but after everything that happened … the cold of the yard had nothing on the cold of the mausoleum. Not that Ben would even care.

Klaus didn't care how it looked like as he started playing with Ben behind the school. He was crazy anyway, right? Everyone knew that and everyone probably expected him to be even more crazy now after the whole incident. No one would be surprised to see him do stupid shit like this. In fact, people would probably be relieved to see him do weird shit. 

He didn't know how much time passed as he just sat there playing patty cake with Ben but his brother’s ghostly hands kept passing through his own no matter how hard he tried. 

»Would you look at that?« A voice suddenly startled Klaus out of his trance. He had been so entirely focused on Ben and on the task at hand that he had not even realized the sound of footsteps crunching on the pavement behind him. »Who the fuck do we have here?«

»Klaus Hargreeves returned from the dead!« Another voice echoed with laughter and Klaus felt his entire body freeze over. He didn't move for what felt like hours and just sat there on the cold pavement. 

_He was walking through the snow-covered park. His mind still reeling after that kiss he had shared with Dave, his skin still prickling from the touch of Dave’s lips against his or from the way he had cradled his face as if he was the most precious thing in the world to Dave - as if he was blind to the ugliness or his soul or the witheredness of his flesh._ _Dave had a way of looking at Klaus that made him think that he was actually worth the attention he was getting from the football player. As if he couldn't see the marks on him, the handprints of all those men who had already touched him before. As if he didn't care._

_His mind was like a butterfly fluttering towards the sky as he walked up the path that was leading through the park and would deliver him to the street he was living on. He didn't know yet how he would get back inside. His brothers had probably closed the window and going through the kitchen door would be dangerous. Karen and James seemed to be on their feet at all hours of the day and of the night. Well, he could worry about that when he would have reached the house. The moment he saw the three figures sitting on one of the park benches, however, Klaus had the distinct feeling that he wouldn't even make it this far._

_»Well, well, well look who escaped his cell!« One of the three boys sitting on the bench addressed him and took another swig from his beer. His two friends cackled dutifully. Klaus watched without stopping how Jake got off of the bench and walked towards him only to block Klaus’ path in the process. He was bigger than Klaus but not nearly as big as Luther. Still, his frame was menacing compared to Klaus._

»Well, what's up, you psycho? Skipping class? Talking to yourself?« Jake laughed and reached out to touch his head but Klaus was quicker as he ducked out of the way and quickly got to his feet to bring more distance between them. His heart was racing a million miles per hour. Panic was grabbing a hold of him and squeezed the life out of his body. He felt numb and hollow and he just wanted to run. 

_It was so cold that he didn't even feel their beatings anymore. They had him on the ground and somewhere along the lines, Klaus was sure that they had moved him somewhere else. No longer was he in the park. He vaguely remembered the vibrations of a car. The ground he was resting on was cold and unforgivingly hard as they send a barrage of kicks his way._

»I thought we’d seen the last of you, you fucking freak!« Zach huffed. »You should’ve stayed where we fucking left you.«

Instinct commanded Klaus to step back even further. He had the feeling that he needed to escape. He couldn't breathe. His lungs hurt and he couldn't breathe. His lungs were filled with ice water. He was drowning. He couldn't even move his pinky finger, couldn't blink, couldn't think. His mind was reeling. Fear held him tightly in its grip. He couldn't breathe.

»You are having a panic attack!« Ben helpfully yelled at him but his voice barely registered over the ringing in Klaus’ ears. »Breathe, Klaus!«

Suddenly, there was a hand twisting in the fabric of his coat, pulling him closer to the tallest of the three boys. Jake sneered at him like a raging bull dog and their noses were almost touching. »You better keep your mouth shut, you disgusting piece of shit, or else I’ll beat you so badly that you won’t recover from it this time, got it?« 

His world was tilting and suddenly he was on the ground again. A sharp kick to his already injured ribs made him wheeze and turned his entire being into absolute agony. 

»If you just breathe in the direction of the fucking police, we are gonna grab one of your sisters next, you hear me, you fucking faggot?« Everything went spiraling out of control. All he could feel was the icy cold of the pavement seeping into his body.

_They had him on the ground, kicking him, punching down, spitting in his face. By now he couldn't hear their insults any longer. Not that he cared anyway. His ears were ringing and his world was dark and getting darker by the second. The sharp screech of metal being dragged over stone made his stomach turn as the distinct smell of rot and decay hit his nostrils. He knew where he was before he even saw the mausoleum. He tried kicking and screaming as they grabbed him but his strength had left him a long time ago._

»What the hell is that?« The voice turned into a shrill screech. He tried getting the world back into focus like an old camera that refused to cooperate. He didn't succeed. All he saw was a blue light right in front of him. All he heard was the screeching of his bullies and something slamming against a hard surface. 

For a moment, everything turned dark but when he opened his eyes the next time, he was suddenly sitting leaned against one of the dumpsters and Ben was crouching in front of him. His hand against Klaus’ cheek was solid and cold - and glowing blue. Odd. Maybe he had hit his head a little harder than he had thought originally. 

»Hey! Hey, Klaus! You with me, Bro? You back?«

A groan was his way of answering his dead brother’s question. He tried looking around but his head was swimming and his world tilting to the side as he tried. He felt oddly nauseous. »I think so…«

»Good. Stay awake, okay? You are safe now. I gave those assholes a good beating, they will not fuck with you ever again, you hear me?« 

»I don't-« Finally, he managed to look past his brother. When had he stopped glowing blue? Behind Ben, he could see a person lying on the ground. He could hear someone else groaning in pain. »What the fuck just happened?« 

※※※※※※※

»What happened at school today?« Diego’s voice was silent as they lay in complete darkness as to not alert their sleeping brother - even though Klaus would doubt that they would manage to do that over Luther’s snoring. 

Klaus knew that Diego didn't mind when he would climb into his bed but surely, he was getting fed up with it and was just too kind to say anything. Diego had always had as much of a big mouth as he had. he was brash and aggressive but only a few blessed souls knew Diego’s caring and kind side. In fact, Klaus would claim that of all his siblings, the one with the biggest heart was probably Diego. No matter his fights with Luther in the past, he would still help their brother in a heartbeat. Maybe it was because Diego had always been so attached to Mom and learned so much from her, but, in a way, Diego was the mother hen of their little group of misfits for sure. Maybe, though, Klaus was the only one who really got to see this side of his brother. After all, Diego seemed to always indulge him no matter what. 

Even now, after Klaus had climbed up into Diego’s bed again. He couldn't find rest. Not after a day like this. No matter how much time he had had today to process everything that had happened … nothing made sense. It was all so … strange. 

»What do you mean?« He tried playing dumb even though he knew that Diego could look right through him. The flick of his brother’s fingers against his forehead proved to him that Diego had indeed seen right through him and his attempt to plead ignorance. 

»I’m talking about the fact that Jake and his asshole friends have been beaten up by someone today. So badly, in fact, that they were transported to the hospital after one of the teachers found them behind the school.« Diego murmured against his curls and Klaus moved closer towards his brother’s warm body. Hugging Diego was like hugging a radiator. He loved it. Maybe other people would find it weird but, being with Diego held the same comfort as an old blanket. »Which is odd because neither Luther nor I did it and I doubt that Dave is the type that runs around and beats up other people just like this. Despite the fact that it's probable that those three idiots were the ones who nearly killed you.«

»I remember now.« Klaus muttered quietly if just so he would shut Diego up. »It were them. I remember. They were at the park when I went home that night. They beat me up, put me in the trunk of their car and brought me to that place. I don't know why and I don't remember all of it but I … I remember.«

»They got what they deserved then.« Diego growled. It was the luck of those three assholes that they were stuck at the hospital for now as it seemed, otherwise Diego Hargreeves - the Kraken himself - would go and seek them out like a bloodhound now. 

A part of him still felt guilty for their fight that night and for the way he had treated Diego before he went to see Dave. His brother didn't deserve it after everything he would always do for Klaus. And Klaus, although he would act a fool, knew very much how terrified Diego must’ve been those three days when he hadn't known where Klaus was. Diego wouldn't show it or talk about it, but Ben’s death still lingered on his mind and he could never seem to shake off the fear of losing another one of his siblings. While he was always so adamant in playing the tough guy, of all the remaining five Hargreeves’ children, Diego was the one who needed the group the most, even though Klaus was, more or less, the middle child. 

»Still … I would like to know who it was. So I can extend my thanks to them.«

»Well, certainly not me. I couldn't harm a fly if I wanted to.« 

»You are stronger than you think, Baby.« Diego hummed. »You could knock those guys on their ass if you wanted to, after all the training we got. I mean, yeah you are a twink but you have more strength in your pinky finger than those asshats in their entire steroid-filled bodies. But you are too much of a pacifist.«

»You think that’s bad?«

»No.« Diego chuckled. »That's what I love about you. What we all love about you. You always try seeing the good in others … You always try to help others.« 

»Not those guys…«

»No.« Diego breathed and squeezed his shoulder in reassurance. By now, Klaus could tell that Diego knew that Jake and his gang ending up in the hospital had something to do with him and not because someone had acted out revenge on his behalf either. He couldn't really lie to his big brother. Diego would get behind it. He always did. He was bound to become a detective, after all. Right now, he was only missing a few pieces of the puzzle. »So, tell me what happened.« 

»I … You wouldn't believe me.«

»Try me.« 

»Dee…« He sighed as he was still fighting with himself about how much he wanted to tell his brother about all of this. He wanted desperately to tell Diego about the drugs in their meals and about the ghosts, about him having powers and what that might mean for the rest of them but he was still fearful of Diego’s reaction. What if Diego would tell the others and then Karen and James would hear it? What if they would collect him again to put him back into that little white room? »I mean … It's crazy … I don't really know … It's…« He gave a frustrated little groan. »Okay promise me not to laugh.«

»Promise.«

»It was Ben.« He felt Diego stiffen against his from head to toe. He was like a wooden board all of a sudden. At least he didn't laugh. »I … I mean … I was probably … hallucinating … I’ve … Since the mausoleum … I am … scattered. And I … I was skipping class and they beat me and … suddenly, they were lying on the ground and injured and I … I don't know what happened. I saw … I hallucinated Ben … I guess.« 

»We’ll figure it out.« Diego promised him through gritted teeth. »We’ll figure it out.« 

»There is more.« Klaus then muttered quietly and regretted the words the moment they came out of his mouth. 

※※※※※※※

The music that Patch was playing on her little iPod was barely loud enough to actually hear the rhythm as they were hanging out in a more secluded part of the schoolyard. It was bitter cold but Patch had asked Diego to hang out. Sure enough, his brother was too much of a little bitch to actually do it without Klaus by his side. Then again, it was obvious to Klaus that Diego liked the brash young girl despite having so little contact and Diego had grown up quite sheltered, right? He didn't seem to know how to talk to a girl without tripping over his own tongue. In the end, all remaining five Hargreeves’ siblings ended up outside in the cold and while the girls were chatting, Klaus held Diego’s hand in a tight vice.

»Quick, quick, slow!« He repeated again for what seemed to bt the umpteenth time while his brother proved to be the worst dancer he had ever experienced in his life. »No, Dee, your left foot for.«

»I don't-«

»Well, if you wanna lead you need to lead. _Now!_ Quick, quick, slow! Quick, quick, slow! There you go!« 

»Wow, what’s going on here?« Dave’s voice almost took Klaus out of his established rhythm but he barely glanced over to him as Diego spun him seemingly expertly now that he had finally found his groove.

»Teaching my brother how to dance Salsa. What does it look like?« He laughed and Diego flushed but spun him around anyway again. It had been Diego’s idea after all, after Patch and he had gotten into an argument about dancing for some odd reason. She was good for his brother. He liked her. Patch was someone who wouldn't just put up with Diego’s bullshit. He needed that. 

»Of course.« Dave huffed. »You wanted to talk to me?«

»Oh, yes!« He grinned. »But we need privacy for that.« And with those words he let his hand slip out of Diego’s grasp and stepped out of the dance gracefully. 

»Hey!« 

»Oh come on, you big Baby! You’ve had it!« He laughed. »We can practice later at home.« He stepped forward again to be closer to Diego only to whisper in his ear next. »You are not out here for me but for Patch, after all … go talk to her already.« The wink he gave Diego only served to make Diego even more embarrassed as Klaus turned away from his brother to join Dave. 

He didn't care about what it looked like as he linked arms with Dave and led him away from the group. Dave certainly didn't mind. If anything, he pulled Klaus a bit closer as they walked to the back of the yard, as far away from the others as possible. Luckily, it was so cold that not many people were out, so they had their privacy - Not that Dave seemed to care all that much about what people might say. 

»Well? What's the secret?« Dave grinned conspiratorially as they were a safe distance away from Klaus’ nosy siblings.

»Secret?«

»You wouldn't lure me away from your siblings if they were allowed to know whatever you have to tell me.« 

»Well, first of all, I don't like it when they watch us kiss.«

»We are not kissing though.«

»So time to remedy that.« Klaus grinned as he put his arms around Dave’s neck and leaned up to fulfill his promise. The two times Dave had been allowed to visit him at home, they barely had had the privacy to even hold hands so they really needed to use what little time they had for such shenanigans right now - without any enraged sibling to walk in on them. As Dave finally pulled away, he hummed softly against Klaus' lips. 

»Real smooth.« He chuckled softly only to steal another kiss from Klaus’ lips. »Was about time we remedied that. But that is not why you pulled me here, Love. I know that you are just stalling…«

»Maybe?« He tried to play coy but he quickly realized that Dave would have none of that. In that regard, he was much like Diego. Well, shit. »Okay…« He sighed and released Dave from his hold to walk to a deserted ping pong table and sit down on the edge. »Okay … listen, this will sound very crazy and strange and … just hear me out, okay?«

»Okay.« And Dave sounded so wonderfully sincere. He sat down next to him and took his hand as if he knew that he would need to help Klaus along.

»It's … Jake and his friends were beaten up the other day, right?«

»Yes.«

»I think … Okay, hear me out. I think the FBI has been lying to us.«

»What do you mean?«

»I mean … I think we do have powers and that they are giving something to us that's suppressing our powers.« 

»Go on.«

»Okay … I saw Karen pouring something in the pancake batter the other day. Ever since I try to opt-out of meals and I … I’m not taking my meds anymore. I feel … different. And when Jake and the others got beaten up … I was out there to …. practice with my dead brother.«

»Klaus-«

»I know it sounds completely nuts! Until the mausoleum, I was certain that it's all true, that I am crazy and that when I saw Ben it was only a hallucination but then the ghosts attacked me in the mausoleum and scratched me! And when the others attacked me in the yard … they beat me and suddenly I was on the ground and _something_ was beating them up. _Something_ was protecting me. I asked Ben and … he said it was him, that I made him corporal like I made the ghosts in the mausoleum corporal on accident. And I … You don't believe me.«

»No!« Dave all but exclaimed, his eyes as wide as saucers as he looked at Klaus as if he had grown a second head. Wouldn't be the weirdest shit. »No, that's not it … it's all just … a lot.«

»No, it's okay ... It does sound crazy, right? I wouldn't believe me either!«

»Klaus!« Dave suddenly took a hold of his face and pretty much forced Klaus to look at him. »Shut up, okay? I want to believe you. I do believe you. But you need to tell me step by step now, okay? Tell me everything and do it slowly.«

He took a deep breath before he leaned his forehead against Dave’s just to ground himself. »Okay.« He breathed. Deep breaths like Luther had shown him after his first panic attack. In and out. Slowly. »It started at the mausoleum.«

**-End of Chapter 12-**


	13. Chapter 13

It wasn’t easy to find the time and the necessary privacy for their endeavors. Yet, somehow they made room for it during their lunch breaks - even though it required them to sneak away from his unsuspecting siblings. Helping Dave along with Spanish was long forgotten by now and yet it still served as an excuse to his siblings when he would slip away with Dave for a while. Diego would always make a face when he did so and more often than not insisted on coming with them only for Allison to hold him back. Bless her heart! She probably thought that Dave and he wanted a bit of privacy as a couple - Of course, Diego liked that thought even less. He was the epitome of an overprotective big brother and Klaus was sure he would not nearly be as possessive when Vanya or Allison would bring someone home.

The thought that Dave and he were a proper couple by now had still to sink in. Yet, Dave didn't even try to hide it from his peers at school, which was something Klaus wouldn't even have blamed him for. 

Anyway, he was grateful that Allison saw herself as his personal Armor and kept Diego off of his and Dave’s back for a little while every now and then. And Dave … Ever since he had told him about the drugs in the food, he made sure to pack something extra to eat for Klaus every day. 

»And your Mom really doesn't mind to feed me too?« He asked as he wolfed down one of Mrs. Katz's famous tuna sandwiches. They sat neatly tucked away from prying eyes in the backyard near the dumpsters. It had become somewhat like their base of operations when no one else was around. Of course, it was not always safe for them to be out here and trying to work on Klaus’ powers but they managed. 

»Nah.« Dave laughed. »I told her that a friend of mine doesn’t have lunch when he goes to school and that his parents can’t afford it. Needless to say, she immediately got to work when she heard that tragic tale. It's her mission to make sure my friends are well taken care of - no matter if she knows them or not. If you were to come to dinner with us she would make sure you wouldn't be able to move afterward. You are way too skinny as it is and Mom would do her damndest to coddle you up a bit.«

A rather unwanted image of Grace slipping into his mind. An image of his own mother, standing before him with one of those perfect smiles of hers as she cooed over her most fragile fledgling. Sure, her smile had been a bit robotic at times but … well, she was a robot. And yet, compared to Karen, she had been more of a mother than this woman could ever pretend to be. And even his father had been a better person, a better father, than James - despite the abuse and what horrible things Reginald had asked of them. At least he hadn't lied to them, at least he had not drugged them to brainwash them into submission and to strip them of their true identities. Hell, his father had not even cared about him being gay or painting his nails! Sure, he hadn't looked favorably on it but at least he had not made as much of a fuss of it as James had. And Mom … Fuck, he really missed his mother. He just wished to go home to her, have her smile at him and brush away his worries. Instead, he would go home to an unfriendly, cold place where no one believed a thing he would say and always looked at him like he was crazy.

Not even Diego had believed him about the drugs in the food or about Benny protecting him. He couldn't blame him, though. Not really. Speaking of Ben, his dead brother sat on one of the dumpsters and looked at him with a sympathetic little smile as if he was able to read his mind. The truly horrifying thought behind that smile was that Ben, if Klaus really was just crazy, would be able to read his mind.

»I wished I could come over…« Klaus sighed after a moment. He really meant it too. He yearned for a bit of normalcy. He yearned for being able to go to his boyfriend’s house and meet his family.

»Me too.« 

»Do your parents know? About … me?«

»You mean: Do my parents know that I am gay and dating the most gorgeous superhero ever?« Dave grinned impishly as he gently nudged Klaus' shoulder. He was a right charmer and Klaus had a hard time resisting that charm. Not that he wanted to resist it at all.

»Ex-superhero.« He replied with a huff. Although, wasn't it the plan to prove that he still was a superhero?

»Ex-superhero.« Dave corrected and put a hand over his heart. »My bad. Yeah ... I mean … They know I am gay. I came out when we moved here. It was actually the scariest thing I ever went through - Well, with the exception of my boyfriend almost freezing to death in a mausoleum. Yet, when we moved, I just knew that it was a now or never kind of situation. I knew I had to do it right away. Back home … where we came from, I couldn't have done it and living there I always felt like I was constantly lying to my family, you know? I mean … how could I expect them to trust and love me when they didn't even know the real me? But back home the people wouldn't have understood it. It was so … I mean I loved it there, I loved the farm and the community but it was very … old fashioned.«

»I love me some old fashioned gentleman.« To Klaus, who had grown up surrounded and living with corpses it was odd to imagine that coming out to his family had really been the scariest Dave had gone through in his life. He envied him a little.

»I must be your type then.« Dave huffed. »When we moved here, I had a really hard time adjusting to everything. The other kids, I mean. I wasn't used to kids my age being so … wild, I guess.«

»I am quite a wild child myself.« Klaus grinned. »I was a real party animal before all of that.«

»I bet you were.«

»Well, I snuck out as often as I could, went to parties and raves and nightclubs … swallowed every pill I could find and drank as much as I could to get rid of the ghosts.« Looking back on it, even though it had only been a few months, he barely recognized himself. When he would look in the mirror, a whole other Klaus Hargreeves would stare back at him. It was a good change, though. He liked that new sober guy.

»And guys?«

»Loads.« He chuckled as he dragged the word out for dramatic effect. Dave was the first time with which Klaus didn't feel he needed to pretend to be someone else. Dave was the first guy Klaus felt wouldn't judge him for his frivolous past and who would not look at him like he was tainted or impure or some shit like this. »An entire football team I would assume! But never a proper boyfriend. Just sex.« 

Dave just laughed instead of shaming him and he didn't know if Dave believed his words or not. He wouldn't blame him if he didn't believe him.

»Well, now you have me.«

»Right. And who needs an entire football team when they can have the quarterback?« He said finishing his sandwich. »How did your parents react?«

»To me coming out?« He gave a sigh. »Well, my mother took it well enough. She always knew, she said. My dad though … He had a hard time at first. He's a real tough bastard, you know? Served in the military like his dad before him and his grandfather and pretty much every guy in our family. It wasn't easy for him to adjust. Gays were something he had only ever seen on TV until then and that made him have a very weird picture in his head.«

Klaus knew exactly what Dave was talking about. Of course, he with his flamboyance was much more of the type Dave's dad had feared his son would become.

»And I … I tried proving to him that I am still the son - the man - he had raised - that it made no difference whether I liked guys or girls. I made sure to train extra hard and make it into the football team, make sure to become a star player and to make him proud. Last year, I injured my ankle during a game and couldn't participate for a while. I was devastated, went home crying and was sure my father would hate me or call me a sissy. But Dad … He came to me and apologized and told me that there was nothing I could do that would make him any less proud of me. He still doesn't like it when I talk about guys with my sister but … he’s getting there. And when I told them that I was dating that cute new boy that came to my school he just told me to be safe and make sure I would treat you right when I would take you out on a date, he raised no asshole, after all.« 

»Wow.« 

»And your dad? Did he know?«

»Never made a secret out of it, I guess. I think I tipped him off when I fell down the stairs in my robot mom’s heels.« He laughed. »I didn't really need to tell him and he wouldn't have cared anyway. In a way … I miss him. He might not have cared about us enough to get angry but at least he allowed me to be myself. James, on the other hand, … He’d rather rip my dick off, I guess.« 

»Are you afraid of him?«

»Now that I know that they are putting something into our food more than before.« He sighed. »But yeah … He punched Diego once. I feel like he has the potential to be a real bastard to all of us. And me … Well, he hates my guts. If he would be able to get away with it, he would beat the crap out of me. Which is why we are doing this right here. Because if I can proof to my siblings that I do have powers and that there is something going on, we might be able to get away and find Dad.«

»And you would much rather be with your dad again?«

»Everything is better than those two assholes. Sure … Dad was a cruel asshole. I mean … he beat us and locked me in that fucking mausoleum until I got PTSD from it but … he’s still our dad.« 

»You miss him.«

»I do.« And wouldn't it be just awesome if it was useless Number Four who managed to safe the day? 

»Then let's make him proud.« Dave said clapping his hands as Klaus was done with his meal. He already felt a lot better and a lot less nauseous too. Bless Dave’s Mom’s kind heart. 

»Yeah, let's.« Klaus smirked as he sat down on the naked ground with crossed-legs. Sure, in the beginning, Dave had told him not to sit on the ground like this so that he wouldn't get a bladder-infection but Klaus wouldn't be Klaus if he would listen to the concerns of his loved-ones. Being on the ground, being connected to it, helped him focus his energy. He even stripped out of his shoes and socks for the occasion, gaining him a click of Dave’s tongue and something that sounded a whole lot like ‘If Diego sees this, he’s gonna kill me’. »Even though I doubt that I could ever do anything that would make him proud.« 

»Okay, deep breaths, just like we practiced it, Babe.« Dave began as Klaus closed his eyes. His voice was steady and calm, like a gentle breeze on his face. »In through the nose out through the mouth ... Yes, that's it!«

So far, he had not succeeded to show Dave more than the glowing of his fingertips during their sessions but Dave was a patient trainings partner. Klaus, on the other hand, was starting to lose faith in what he managed to do before. Maybe he truly had just hallucinated all this shit and Dave - patient, gentle Dave - didn't have the heart to tell him that all of this was pointless.

»You can do it!« Ben chimed up from where he sta perched on the dumpster. »Come on, Klaus! You did it before!« 

He did as his coaches were telling him, trying to focus only on his breathing and his energy, trying to focus his energy into his hands. By now he had learned that this was the way to go. He needed only to show Ben to Dave now. Ben, however, remained still very much incorporeal next to Klaus right now. He kept his mouth shut as to not disturb his concentration.

»It's not working!« He finally breathed out. It was the second trial of the day and he felt exhausted. Dave, however, didn't have any merciful bone in his body. He was born to take the role of a drill sergeant. 

»Do you want to give up already?« He replied almost a little sharply as Klaus was ready to throw in the towel. »Do you want to go back to believing that you are sick? Do you want those assholes to win over you?«

»No…« Furthermore, he didn't want Dave to think he was a little bitch. As he looked at Dave now, his boyfriend seemed full off enthusiasm - so much, in fact, that it almost disgusted Klaus a little. 

»Then try again! Come on! I believe in you, Klaus! I know that you can do it! Now you just need to believe in yourself! Come on, Klaus!« 

Again, he closed his eyes and tried focussing only on himself and his powers. He could do it. He knew he could and how could he think any less of him when Dave believed in him, right? No, the truth was, he was terrified of failing because it would mean he truly was sick. To this day, he didn't know which one was better. Living with a sickness he would be able to treat or having powers? Both was equally scary to him right now. Still, it was like Ben said. He had done it before. He just needed to focus harder. Something was trickling from his nose but he decided to ignore it and focus only on the tingling running through his entire body and spreading into the tips of his fingers like an electric current.

»Klaus? Hey your nose- Woah! What the hell!« He almost didn't dare to open his eyes. His whole body seemed to be freezing and he knew that he had succeeded but he still didn't dare to open his eyes. He didn't want to risk breaking the spell. 

»Klaus!« Ben’s voice sounded a bit different now, a little more hollow. »Klaus, open your eyes! It worked!« He felt his icy touch on his shoulder and only then did he dare open his eyes. Dave was staring wide eyed at Ben and Ben was there … He really was there, bathed in blue light but right there in front of him. 

»You did it.« Dave breathed. »You did it! Jesus Christ! Oh my God! You did it! Ghosts are real! Oh my God! Ghosts are real!« 

※※※※※※※

He was still giddy about his success as he returned home with his siblings. Of course, the others chalked it up to Klaus spending so much alone time with Dave - which gained him only an annoyed sigh and an eye roll from Diego. Well, that too was part of it, of course. 

Keeping Ben corporal had been hard and quite the challenge but he had managed to keep him there with them for five whole minutes so that Ben had actually had time to talk to Dave. Of course, the experience had rattled Dave to the core and he couldn't blame the football player either. Not only had Dave learned that ghosts were very much real and that there thusly was a life after death, but he also had found out that his new boyfriend had psychic powers. Not to mention the fact that he had met his boyfriend’s dead brother. All that in just one day. 

Klaus too had been rattled by the experience. And although he was giddy that he had managed to control his powers for the very first time in his life, he felt a great deal of anger too. Because of the fact that he had managed to harness his powers meant only that all of the shit he had experienced since November was a lie and that something bigger was going on here. Something much more sinister perhaps even. 

»Well, don't you look happy today, Sweetheart!« Karen suddenly took his attention as Klaus walked into the house with his siblings. While the girls were already hurrying up the stairs, his brothers stayed behind for a moment. Ever since the incident with the mausoleum, even Luther seemed adamant to keep an eye on Klaus. His brothers rarely left his side. Klaus liked the feeling.

»Do I?« He grinned widely only for Diego to breathe out another groan from deep within him. »Why, Davey asked me to come to his game next week on Friday. Can I go? Please, Karen!«

Diego huffed and rolled his eyes while Luther walked upstairs shaking his head with an amused little grin.

»Well … I’m not sure.« Karen sighed. »Your father is still out there somewhere and possibly posing as a danger for you. And after everything that happened lately…«

»We could all go.« Diego offered at last. He might not like it that Klaus was spending so much time with Dave at school but when it came to it, Diego would always be his wingman. »The seven of us. The whole family. We’ve never gone out as a family.« 

It was Diego's attempt of helping his little brother and Klaus couldn't be more thankful for it. He needed to pay him back by helping him to actually ask Eudora for a date at some point instead of just staring at her. Karen seemed even more conflicted now and after everything that Klaus had just learned about their situation … was it possible that she had a deeper agenda going on that made her isolate the kids? And what about the other FBI agents? If they were FBI agents, that was.

»Okay.« She finally sighed by way of giving up. »Okay, you’ve won, Boys. We will all go to watch the game next Friday. But Klaus I am warning you. You do know that James is not fond of your … inclination. So, no funny business with Dave while James is around.« 

Usually, he would have said something sharp in response but instead, he bit his tongue and smiled sweetly. »Of course, Karen. Thank you so much. Come on, Dee, you need to help me with my chemistry homework.« 

»You mean you need me to allow you to copy it.« 

»Tomayto, tomahto!« 

»Only if I can copy French from you!« 

» _Bien sûr!_ « 

»No one is copying anything!« Luther called from the landing. »You’re not learning anything this way!« 

» _Rabâcheur!_ « 

»Honey!« Karen called out again and made Klaus pause on the stairs. »James and I need to talk to you after dinner, okay?«

»Sure, Karen!« He grinned in response before he quickly followed Diego up the stairs. 

He was burning to tell his siblings about his powers and about Ben and the drugs but, judging by how Diego reacted last time … Maybe he should wait until he had gotten better at controlling his powers first. What if they would want to see proof and he couldn't provide any? No, he was still exhausted from today and he needed to get better before he could tell his siblings what he found out. Maybe until then, he had found out more about Karen and James’ whole agenda as well. He was sure that they were hiding something. Maybe, if he would manage to sneak into James’ office tonight he would be able to find something out.

»I still don't get why we need to do our homework right away!« Klaus moaned. »It's Friday! We have the whole weekend!«

»What does Karen want to talk about?« Diego asked as they entered their room where Luther was already sitting at his desk doing his homework diligently to rub it in their faces. 

»I don't know.« He shrugged and slumped down on his bed before kicking off his shoes. »Probably about me being such a failure of a human being or that being gay is wrong or something.« 

It was Luther, to his grand surprise, who suddenly turned around in his chair sharply to look at him with furrowed brows. For a moment they had their serious Number One back as it seemed. »Don't ever say something like this about yourself again, Klaus!« He almost yelled at him and startled both Klaus and Diego so much that Diego nearly forgot to close the door and Klaus stopped in his movement of taking off his coat.

»What's your deal?« Diego huffed.

»I'm just … I want … I don't like it when he talks about himself like this … He's not … He never was a failure or a disappointment regardless of what Dad said or what Karen and James might say.« He seemed flustered for his outburst and Klaus felt his heart melt a little for the giant. »I just want to say … you are perfect just the way you are, Klaus. Okay? Never let anyone tell you something different ever again and if they do … tell me and I will kick their ass.«

»Oh, Luther.« He put a hand over his heart. »My hero!«

»Oh, shut up!« He growled and turned back to his homework. Klaus, however, stepped over to him and quickly gave him a little side hug and a peck on the cheek which only had Luther even more flustered. 

»Thank you, Lu.« And, for once, Diego was decent enough not to comment on the scene in front of him.

The rest of the day went by pretty uneventful. After doing their homework together under Luther’s watchful eyes, Klaus walked over to the girls to hang out with them a little before the siblings decided to gather in the attic instead. It was nice their little hangout sessions in the attic. And, with a bit of music, it was almost like in the academy when they had their impromptu dance sessions. During Dinner, Klaus barely ate anything despite his stomach growling at the sight of the delicious food in front of him. He had gotten thinner already ever since his stay at the hospital after the mausoleum. Of course, his siblings made a point of throwing worried glances his way and Klaus made a point of ignoring them largely. It might be a bit rude but … he couldn't talk to them right now. And he couldn't risk being drugged either after making so much progress in such a short time. 

He kept joking around and talking animatedly to his siblings to distract from the fact that he was not touching the food that Diego had piled onto his plate already. As dinner was finished Diego stayed behind another moment with him. 

»You didn't eat anything.«

»Of course, I ate.« He huffed. »I ate the broccoli.« Because he himself had prepared it and thus knew it wasn’t contaminated. 

»Wow.«

»What? Broccoli is good for you! I even ate your broccoli because you don't like it!« Diego wanted to reply something as Karen walked out of the kitchen and into the dining room. 

»Darling, would you come over for a moment?« Klaus nodded with a smile but as she turned her back, he rolled his eyes at Diego and sighed.

»See you in a minute. Then you can continue to pester me, Baby.« He grinned standing up from his chair and walking into the kitchen. It felt like walking into the lion’s den but Klaus didn't show how he truly felt on the inside as he leaned against the counter with a smile as if nothing was going on at all. He was quite good at pretending. He had always been good at pretending so why should it be any different now that he was _awake_ at last and could see everything so clearly? Knowing what was going on around him gave him a strange sensation of … power that he wasn't used to. He knew more than Karen and James. He knew more than his siblings. How odd. He had never been in such a position before.

»What’s up?« He addressed his foster parents as charming as always.

»Well, for starters« James began. »the boys who locked you up in the mausoleum came forward to the police. A trio of boys by the names of Zacharia Leitz, Jacob Wolowitz, and Thomas Johnson. Did you know them?«

»Sure, I mean … they are pretty much the school assholes, right? They broke my nose in our first week.« James didn't really seem to care for this insight into Klaus’ school life as he just continued the interrogation instead. 

»Did you know that they were beaten up at your school a few days ago? Can you maybe even tell us if that incident had anything to do with you? Was it one of your brothers who did it?«

»What?« Klaus huffed. »No! No, I didn't even remember who locked me up, after all! Why would they go after them without proof? I mean … sure, those assholes probably deserved it for something else but … no. I don't think it was any of my siblings. They would have told me.« 

»Good.«

»So … what now? They … they turned themselves in and now what?« He wondered what those three remembered after Ben had been done with them. His dead brother grinned at him all smugly from where he was leaning against the fridge but Klaus tried not to look at him. The smallest sign that he could see something that they couldn't see would be enough to tip his foster parents off, after all. However, their little tango with Benny seemed to have scared them into giving themselves up at least. 

»They will be prosecuted. The prosecutor is already putting the case together. Of course, you will be expected to make a statement. They are being accused of assault and battery, negligent physical injury, endangerment, imprisonment and the acceptance that the aforementioned imprisonment might lead to death. Maybe the prosecution will go as far as to accuse them of attempted murder as well, as it was unlikely that you would survive.« James rattled this all down like it was nothing. Out of his mouth, it sounded like he was going over Klaus’ chores for the next weeks. 

»Wow, jeez … that's a lot.« He sighed and drove a hand through his hair as he was feigning surprise. Well, he was surprised that they had actually gone to the police. He had thought that they would just leave him alone and that was it. He had never quite thought about pursuing justice for what happened. And wasn't just fucked up in and of itself? Wasn't that just telling of how he was grown up knowing that there was no justice for him out there or that he could try and pursue it? He would have just gone on with life like he had gone on with life every time Reginald had beaten him or locked him into the mausoleum. 

Yet, he was still having nightmares and flashbacks even though he liked to pretend that he wasn't having these episodes at all in front of his siblings. He didn't like to talk about it either. He wanted to leave it in the past like all the things Reginald did to him as well. »What happens to them if they are convicted of all those things?«

»They go to prison, Son.« James grunted. »As they should. It's important that you will tell the truth when you are questioned, okay? Tell them what you remember and hopefully, it will be enough to convict them after they already confessed.« 

»There's another thing.« Karen chimed up and put a hand on his shoulder. It felt like she was digging her claws into him more than anything else. »I noticed that you are barely eating lately, Sweetheart. Your siblings are worried about you too. You lost quite a bit of weight, Darling. I can barely see you anymore, huh?« 

»I'm just not hungry.«

»If there's something on your mind bothering you … You can tell us, or your siblings or Dr. Hill. You have a session scheduled with him tomorrow, right?« 

»I promise you, everything is fine. I’m just not very hungry at the moment. I get those spells every once in a while.« 

»That's what Diego said too but … I’m worrying, Honey. Are you taking your meds?«

»Sure.« He smiled. »I would be going up the walls if not. I mean … it's so much better now. The hallucinations stopped and I … I finally feel like a normal person. I could never thank you guys enough for helping me through this shit.« 

»Okay.« Karen smiled and brushed down his arm almost lovingly. »Okay, Sweetheart.«

Later that night, Klaus snuck out of his room as he was certain that his brothers were asleep and wouldn't notice him leaving. Luther was snoring soundly into his pillow already and Diego was muttering in his sleep, accompanied by the occasional kick. He was, in many regards like a dog running and barking in its sleep. 

The house was silent as Klaus crept into the hallway. Karen and James had retired to bed two hours ago. There was no light coming from underneath their door as he quietly closed the door to the room he shared with his brothers. Quicky, Klaus walked down the hallway. James’ office was downstairs behind the kitchen and so he hurried down the stairs as silently as possible. By now, he knew every creaking step and was able to avoid them perfectly well while Ben was hovering close by. Ever since his success today at school, Ben wouldn't leave his side and it became painful to ignore his dead brother in front of the others.

Creeping through the dark house was made worse by the deafening cries of the ghosts all around him. After so long without them, they seemed more aggressive and he flinched every time another figure would appear out of the dark corridor. Since the mausoleum, he could barely focus on anything but the spirits of the dead around him. Ben helped though. Knowing that Ben was real and not just some hallucination helped. Of course, he was with him now too, following through the house and keeping the other ghosts at a fair distance from his brother as Klaus made his way to the door of James’ office.

The door was locked, just as expected, but Klaus had come prepared. After all, he was used to breaking out of places he was not meant to break out of. Breaking _in_ was hardly a challenge now. He had grabbed one of Allison’s bobby pins a while ago - just in case. While Ben was keeping watch, he crouched down in front of the lock and started fiddling with the bobby pin. It took him longer than expected but at last, the lock gave a satisfying click and the door allowed him entrance. 

»Alohomora!« He grinned at Ben and his brother gave him a silent thumbs-up in response. 

None of them had ever been to James’ office and in that regard, it was just like Reginald’s office. In fact, none of them even knew what the man was doing for work ever since he left the FBI. Karen said that he was working on a novel in here and thus needed absolute privacy and quiet in his office and, as Klaus stepped inside, he couldn't find proof of something nefarious going on right away either. 

The office looked hardly as ominous as the office of his father at the mansion. A few bookshelves were lining the walls to each side of the room, cluttered with books and notebooks all over. He could see one or two old case files sticking out between the mess - forgotten and dog-eared. A lonely plant stood in the corner, looking like it was knocking on death’s door already. The desk was pushed against the far wall opposite of the door and right underneath a window looking at the neighbor’s house. An old-timey typewriter was set up on the desk - the tool with which James was apparently writing his novel. 

Other than this, the office was way too tidy to be the lair of an aspiring novelist. He, as an aspiring artist, could tell. There was a certain amount of chaos that was beneficial to the creative mind. He stepped in further and closed the door silently behind him. Instead of switching on the ceiling light, he opted for the small desk lamp and pulled the cord to switch it on before he went to ravaging the drawers of the desk. 

Most of them were unlocked and held nothing but blank paper for the typewriter, the beginning of some stupid manuscript called ‘hazy shade of winter’ and pens. Lots and lots of pens. However, one of the drawers was locked and everything that was locked immediately inspired curiosity in Klaus. He took his trusted bobby pin again and thrust it into the lock of the drawer at the right side of the desk. This time he made much quicker work of it and when he opened the drawer, he was coming face to face with a much bigger container like the one Karen had had in her apron the other day.

»Well, fuck me sideways.« Klaus muttered. He could feel Ben hover close by now again.

»I’d rather leave that to Dave.« He hummed. So much for keeping watch then. Well, Klaus had always been a horrible lookout and Ben was clearly influenced by him in many regards. »Is that the same stuff?« 

»It would seem so.« 

The container had the same brownish color and was sealed with a plastic lid. There was no label on it either. Klaus opened the lid, sniffed at the liquid inside and found it without smell. He was positive that it was the same shit Karen was pouring into their food. Underneath the container, he could see a few documents poking out but before he could take them out, the door behind him suddenly got thrown open. 

»I told you he would be creeping around.« James’ voice was cold as ice as he stepped into the room and switched on the light. As Klaus whirled around with the container in his hands, he could see Karen approach behind her husband. »You weren't thorough enough! I told you he was off the meds!« 

»Well, what was I supposed to do? Force-feed him in front of his siblings? Those freaks would gut me alive if I dared to lay a hand on this one!« 

»Ah, look at that!« Klaus huffed. »We finally meet, Karen. Nice to see your real face for once!« 

»Shut your mouth and hand this over, Boy!« James hissed but Klaus noticed that he was mindful of keeping his voice down. They were fearful of alerting his siblings. Whatever they wanted to do with him down here, they didn't want an audience. And to Klaus, it became obvious that he had fallen right into their trap tonight. They had waited for him to sneak around. They had realized that he knew about the drugs. The power he had felt before during dinner, was quickly evaporating. He was left feeling small and stupid. He should have known that it was all too easy.

»No!« He replied sharply. »What the fuck is this shit anyway? What are you using on us? Is this something to suppress our powers?«

»You don't have powers, boy!«

»Yes, I do! And you know I do!« Unlike the two adults inside the room, Klaus didn't care to keep his voice down even though this might look like a complete mental breakdown to his siblings if they would discover the scene. »What is going on here? What are you guys force-feeding us? And why?«

»You are having an episode, Honey.« Karen said in a sing-song way, suddenly switching from ice-cold to the same sickly sweet tone she would usually use on them. »You need your meds.« The look Karen gave him made his blood run cold. There was something supremely evil about the way she looked at him and he knew that he wouldn't have a chance against both of them. 

»Make me corporal!« Ben yelled through the noise in his head but they both knew that Klaus was much too exhausted to do so. He didn't have it under control either way!

Still, he tried ducking away from James as the man reached out to him. In retrospect, he should have just smashed the container on the ground or alert his siblings but he didn't think quickly enough at the moment. James grabbed the container and after they wrestled for it, he won at last.

Klaus tried running past Karen but it was of no use as James tossed the container at her and grabbed him around the hips and hauled him back. He tried fighting and as he was about to scream, James threw his hand over Klaus’ mouth and kept him from screaming while Karen was taking a syringe out of the pocket of her dressing gown. 

His eyes bugged out of his skull at this and he could only watch how Karen uncapped the syringe and poked the needle through the plastic to fill the syringe with the liquid. He fought harder and harder at the sight but without success. So many days of forgoing food and skipping meals had left their toll on his exhausted body. Before he knew it, Karen had grabbed his left arm with a vice-like grip.

»Don't worry, Baby. Tomorrow everything will be okay again.«

**-End of Chapter 13-**


	14. Chapter 14

Dr. Hill stared at him through thick-rimmed glasses like a spider watching its prey. His eyes were those of a dead man. They were milky and stared into the void - not really seeing him at all. His head was stuffed with cotton and his ears blocked out the sounds of the world. He could see the lips of Dr. Hill move but there was no sound, no sense to be made of it. 

He didn't remember how he’d gotten here. He didn't remember how he made it to the office. Karen had driven him here, right? There was no other way. Maybe he had teleported here. Or he had just never left. He was stuck in a loop. He never left this office, never would leave this office. He was stuck here in Dr. Hill’s spiderweb. He was but a fly that would soon be devoured by a tarantula. 

»Klaus, did you hear what I was saying?« 

His head snapped up as sound suddenly came back to his world but confusion never left as he stared at his doctor who was now leaning forward in his seat, his forearms resting on his crossed legs and his glasses reflected the light from the ceiling lamp.

»I think it's gonna snow again.« Klaus muttered as his gaze trailed out of the window. The sky was of a steel grey and despite it being already the middle of March, winter seemed adamant to stay this year. 

»Klaus, did you hear what I was saying?« Dr. Hill repeated his question with the air of impatience that would have Klaus comment on his short temper under different circumstances. A man who so quickly lost patience with a patient hardly seemed the right fit for a position as delicate as this one. He seemed to be missing his usual wit, however. His mind had lost its usual sharpness as he was floating through time and space most of the time nowadays. 

»Nah, doc.« He muttered. »I didn't listen. What were you saying?«

»You seem scattered today.«

»Do I?« He tried a smirk.

»Your foster parents made me aware of last night's incident.«

»What incident?« 

»In a bout of confusion and paranoia, you seem to have broken into Mr. MacLeod's office last night. When they found you rummaging through his personal belongings, you seemed upset and accused them of drugging you and your siblings to strip you of your powers.« 

»Did I?«

»Yes.« He replied with pursed lips. »You did. Mrs. MacLeod had to administer a sedative to calm you down. It seems you haven't taken your medication regularly. She also said that you stopped eating and that you seemed more paranoid than usual. Klaus, I thought you understood how important it is that you are taking your medication as instructed.«

»I do.«

»Your illness is a serious thing and needs to be monitored and treated with medication, otherwise slip-ups like these could have very harmful consequences.«

»Harmful consequences?« He repeated. »Like what? You think dÍ’d hurt me?«

»Or someone else, yes. It's not uncommon with people with your affliction, Klaus. Paranoia can drive you up the wall and when the hallucinations become too much- Well, let's be thankful that nothing too bad happened last night, right? Still, we need to get this under control if you want to have a normal life. If you cannot be trusted to take your medication as prescribed than I fear for your future, boy. Anyway, I believe that this was a one time slip up, resulting from the trauma of recent events. Being locked up in that mausoleum had to have brought back horrible memories.«

»I don't remember what happened when I was there.« Klaus shrugged. His mind refused to get clearer but he felt a little less foggy the more he was talking. He barely remembered what happened last night or what Dr. Hill was referring to. He remembered sneaking into James’ office but he didn't remember much after that. 

»I understand.« Dr. Hill responded but he sounded almost a little disappointed. Klaus was sure that they had talked about it before. »Well, Klaus … We could always try hypnotherapy to get to the bottom of this.«

»I don't know, Doc.«

»Well, you, of all your siblings, have suffered the most trauma at the hand of your father, Klaus, and I noticed that you seemed to have buried it deeply in your subconsciousness. I can only help you if you are willing to allow me to get to the bottom of your trauma but your mental blockades seem to hinder any progress.«

»So you want to force me to talk about my trauma, Doc?«

»Of course not. Countless studies have proven that force never served to bring out the truth or be beneficial in any way to the patients in any way but only served to add more trauma.«

»I don't want to be hypnotized.« He huffed. »Listen, Doc, I know my trauma very well without going through it again. I know what happened to me and I know that it was fucked up and I don't want to talk about it.« 

»Then let's talk about the incident a few years ago when you and your family attended this fundraiser gala on Christmas. You have been gone for a few days and your attacker has never been found, is that right?«

He felt small under Hill’s gaze. The spider was now looming directly over him, sitting on top of him, ready to dig its fangs into him. He felt like there was a weight on his chest that kept him from breathing.

»Let me ask you, Klaus: Does it keep you up at night knowing that this man is still out there somewhere?« 

He felt like hyperventilating as he focused his eyes back on Dr. Hill. With so few words the man had managed to get under his skin and all Klaus wanted to do was rip his own skin off. Instead, he lunged forward, his fingers turned into claws as he jumped at Hill and dug his fingers into the soft flesh of the man’s face.

※※※※※※※

He was looking at the world through frosted glass and listening to it through cotton wool. Nothing felt real anymore. He would find himself picking at his nails until the skin around them would start bleeding because he hardly felt anything at all - not even the pain from his slowly healing injuries. His siblings started to grow even more worried and concerned with him and his general well-being by the day. Diego would always hover close by, watching him and making sure he was alright. He had barely left his side during the weekend. It was suffocating. 

It was suffocating because they didn't understand what was going on and because Klaus had no way of proving his claims to them. Ben was gone. The ghosts were gone. Blissful silence was accompanying him always and he thought to himself ‘would it be so bad if I keep it that way?’. The thought, whenever it crept up on him, scared him. He tried shaking it off. He couldn't allow Karen and James to get away with what they were doing to him and his siblings. Yet, the thought remained a lingering presence in the back of his mind. 

That was why he went on the hunt for Dave the moment he entered the school building two days after the incident in James’ office. His siblings shrugged it off, of course, because they thought he was just lovesick and had missed his boyfriend. In fact, he could hear Vanya and Allison giggle when he rushed off as soon as he spotted his boyfriend further down the hall. 

»Dave!« He called out to the taller boy and he immediately shot him his brightest smile. 

»Hey!« He grinned in response. »How was your weekend?« 

»I need to talk to you.« 

»Well, that's foreboding.« He chuckled but when he saw Klaus’ expression, his smile dropped. »What's wrong? What happened?« 

As Klaus glanced over his shoulder he saw Luther and Diego come their way and his brothers were the last people he wanted to hear any of this. So, he quickly grabbed Dave by the arm and pulled him along further down the hall. He felt awful for locking both Diego and Luther out of this, for keeping secrets from them. »We need to go somewhere private for this.« 

Apparently, Dave quickly caught on to the urgency in Klaus’ voice as he led the other boy farther away from his brothers and towards the gym. It was so early in the day that no one would be there right now - which was exactly what Klaus was hoping for. As the door to the gym closed behind them, he took a deep breath and clamped his hand over Dave’s mouth before the other boy could even begin talking.

»Okay, I don't know how long we’ve got before someone runs into us here so I’m just gonna say it and I need you to just listen.« Dave nodded quickly and Klaus took his hand away slowly. »Okay … Okay … So, I broke into James’ office on Friday night and I found that drug that I saw Karen use on our food before. There were documents but I couldn't take a look at them because turned out, James and Karen had already suspected that I was off the drugs and would try to sneak into the office. It was a trap and they injected me with a shit ton of that crap. I … fuck … I barely remember the weekend, Dave.« He remembered Dr. Hill. though. He didn't remember their conversation vividly, just the chill of fear and utter discomfort running through his entire being. »I was completely out of it. Karen told the others I was sick so that they wouldn't worry but I … fuck, Dave! I never felt this helpless before. I was so loopy … and Ben’s gone. I mean they are _all_ gone but … We made so much progress and now I can't show my siblings that I’m not talking shit!« 

»Okay...« Dave breathed and put his hands on Klaus’ shoulders. The weight of his boyfriend’s hands on him was comforting. Not for the first time, Klaus wished they would roam all over his body. Not that he had the mind for any romantic thoughts like this at the moment. »Fuck this shit, Klaus.«

»What?« He was a little taken aback by hearing Dave swear like this. His first instinct was one of fear. Yes, he feared that Dave had enough of the crap he was spouting, that he had enough of those wild tales and that he had maybe just humored him so far. What if Dr. Hill was right? What if he was crazy? What if Dave had just played along so far?

»We wait until everyone is in their classrooms and then we’ll go fetch my car.«

»And then what?«

»I’m bringing you to my grandma’s house. She’s visiting family in Idaho and I have the key to take care of the cat and the plants. You will stay there and detox and then we will show these assholes.« Hearing Dave use such foul language was rare but none the less exciting. 

»What about my siblings? They will freak out.« _Diego_ would freak out. 

»So be it. Your health is more important, right now.« Dave’s eyes were stern, his jaw set and his face determined. There was no arguing with him right now. He was taking charge and Klaus, though hesitant to trust others, felt safe in trusting Dave right now. He could fall from a ten-story building and Dave would be there to catch him. »And they will understand and get over it when you show them what you can do.« 

※※※※※※※

His siblings said that he had the tendency to freak out unnecessarily. His siblings might even claim that he was, in fact, a drama queen. However, after what had happened to his brother not even a month ago, and as he didn't show up after school, Diego felt that he was completely justified to freak out. Klaus hadn't shown up for lunch either but Allison had calmed him down and told him that Klaus was probably just fooling around with Dave again. Despite his gut feeling, he had decided to believe her.

Klaus was, after all, a big boy. He could handle himself. Right?

And then Klaus didn't show up to be picked up by Karen after school. They waited for half an hour but Klaus never showed up. By this time, his heart was beating in his throat and he just hoped that Klaus would show up soon, laughing and giggling over something. However … His behavior during the weekend had been so strange that Diego could only feel worry as he stared at the school, waiting for his brother to come out. 

His attention perked when the front door opened yet again and revealed Dave Katz, his backpack flung over his shoulder. No Klaus in tow. He would have expected Klaus to show up behind him but there was no hint of his brother. Just Dave walking down the stairs, pausing as he saw Diego standing at the gate with the van behind him. Even from afar, Diego could see the confusion on Dave’s face followed by the boy walking over to him.

»Hey Diego!« He greeted with a friendly smile. »What's up? Someone running late?«

»Klaus.« He responded immediately. There was no need for pleasantries as far as he was concerned. 

»Klaus?« Dave echoed. »Well, that's not like him, is it?«

»I was hoping _you_ could maybe tell me where he is.«

»Me?« He sounded honestly surprised. »I haven't seen him since this morning.«

»What do you mean? Hasn't he had lunch with you?«

»No.« He shook his head. »I saw him this morning and we talked for a little bit. He seemed a bit out of it … a bit confused. But he said that everything is alright when I asked him about it. He said that his meds were probably just messing with him … He didn't show up for lunch, so I assumed he was with you guys.« 

»Fuck!« All kinds of emotions came crashing back down on him. His knees felt weak and he just wanted to sit down on the ground or - preferably - punch something. If not even Dave knew what happened and where Klaus was it was bad. It was really bad. His brother was probably in danger, maybe already fucking dead! 

»You think something happened?«

»No! I mean … maybe … Maybe he ran off again … I don't know … He was strange the entire weekend. Fuck, he was behaving strangely even before that. Paranoid even, talking about being drugged by our foster parents and shit. What if his meds are not helping him but making everything worse?« What if he’d done something to himself?

»I’m sure he’ll show back up, Diego.« Dave promised and patted his shoulder. »He always does, doesn't he?« 

※※※※※※※

The house of Dave’s grandmother was old and crooked and smelled like lavender because she kept little lavender sacks in nearly every drawer around the house as it seemed. Dave and he had agreed that he would stay away from the windows as far as possible even though the house was not at the side of some street but a bit further out and other than the mailman nobody ever came around when the old woman wasn’t home anyway. 

It was weird being here, surrounded by old family photos of Dave’s family. It felt like he was invading his boyfriend's privacy and seeing things he wasn't supposed to see and had no right to be involved in. Sitting on the sofa inside the living room with the TV silently running and the cat next to him purring softly, he felt like an intruder.

It was, he thought briefly and bitterly as he said there watching some cartoon on the rabbit ear tv, because he had never thought it possible that someone like Dave would come into his life and make it better. It wasn't that he had thought he wouldn’t deserve love but … in essence he had always questioned it. Being a freak of nature would do something like this to the mind of a kid. But now he did have Dave and Dave seemed entirely too perfect to be true. He was a bit scared because of it. And yet, Dave had believed him without question, he had been willing to indulge him when Klaus had told him about the ghosts, he had believed him today about the drugs. It just seemed too good to be true and he still waited for the other shoe to drop - for everything to turn sour at an instance. 

It was later that afternoon when the sound of the front door open and close shook him awake. With red tabby cat Marmalade on his stomach, Klaus had fallen asleep to the sounds of the TV at one point - exhausted from the first bouts of withdrawal he was suffering from.

»Hey, I’m back!« 

»Dave…« He muttered to himself and Marmalade raised her head to look at him as if he had lost all his marbles. »Dave is back.« She yawned at him before resting her head back down on his chest. He was, effectively trapped as Dave walked into the living room with a bag of take-away food and a warm smile on his face.

»I see you managed to relax a little.«

»Yeah… The cat pretty much bullied me into it.«

»She does that.« He laughed. »I should have warned you about that, I guess.« 

»Mhm … What are you bringing me?«

»Chinese.«

»Perfect.«

»I’d hope you’d say that.« Dave grinned and walked over to him to sit down at his feet. He didn't hesitate to pull Klaus’ feet into his lap and putting the bag down on the table. »I met your siblings when I left the school. I acted like nothing was wrong but … Well, Diego was freaking out.«

»Obviously.« Klaus huffed. »Freaking out is his normal reaction to absolutely everything ever.« 

»I feel sorry for them.« Dave sighed. 

»Well, it was your idea.«

»I know and I still think that we are doing the right thing here. We need you to get off the drugs again and make sure that you are safe and then we can save your siblings. Still, I feel sorry for scaring them so much.« 

»It's as you said … they will get over it.« Klaus murmured though the guilt was eating away at his soul. Poor Diego … He had gone through so much turmoil already. »I mean … Diego will probably punch me … or you - no, probably both of us - but … if this is how we get out of this mess then so be it…« 

»Are you feeling any better?«

»A little. Took a bath, slept a lot.« He gave a nonchalant little wave to diminish everything he was going through as if all of this wouldn't be traumatic as fuck for him. He wanted to say that he had had worse in the past but that simply wouldn't be true. Despite everything his father had put him through, this situation somehow seemed way worse than everything he had experienced so far at Reginald’s hands. At least his father had not forcefully injected him with anything. At least not, if his theory was right and everything the FBI had told them was a lie. But what reason would the FBI have to take them from their home and lie to them like this? 

»I thought about everything.« Dave then stated out of the blue and forced a small chuckle from Klaus.

»Everything? Wow, that's a lot to think about.«

»Dork!« Dave laughed. »No, I mean the whole business with the FBI and your dad. Why would they do something like this? What reason would there be if it's not true what they told you about your dad?«

»I was asking myself the same thing.« Klaus sighed.

»So, what if … it's not the FBI at all?«

»What do you mean?«

»I mean … Badges can be faked.«

»You are saying that Karen and Dave are not former agents?«

»I’m saying that none of the people involved in your case are FBI.«

»But who are they?«

»I thought about that too.«

»Glad to hear that.«

»Okay, listen. If this whole superhero business is real - which we can assume it is since you showed me your dead brother’s ghost - it means that the villains you guys fought are real too. What if it's someone who has an interest in getting rid of you guys and your father?«

»A supervillain?«

»Something like that! I read all about the missions you had and the villains you guys fought. I mean, Dr. Terminal? What an asshole! So, maybe someone managed to knock you guys all out with some form of drug the night you were taken by the FBI? The drug restricted your powers and ever since you were in custody of the FBI everything you ate or drank could have been laced with that same drug Karen and James are using on you guys. It was not Reginald who brainwashed you into thinking you had powers. It was them who brainwashed you into thinking you didn't have powers!« 

»To what end?«

»I don't know.« Dave sighed. »Power, I would assume, right? I mean that's what someone would want in such a situation. They would want the heroes to be powerless so that they can thrive and take over the world.«

»So who’s the ringleader? Certainly not Karen or James, right?«

»No, I doubt that. I think they, as well as the other so-called FBI agents working with them are in charge. There has to be someone else.«

»So now we only need to find out who. Jolly.«

»But first, we work on your powers. You will show them who they were messing with, Baby.« 

※※※※※※※

Luther lay awake in his bed as he had for the past two weeks. He had not had a night of good sleep or at least sleep since Klaus had vanished into thin air during school. Two weeks without any sign of their brother. Two weeks of being scooped up in this house again because Karen and James feared for their safety. Two weeks of the FBI walking in and out of the house, asking them questions that they had already answered numerous times. 

He knew that he shouldn't blame himself for what happened but it was hard not to. He was Number One, after all. He was supposed to be the leader. He was supposed to protect all of them. And yet he had failed his brother Klaus two times in this year alone. He hadn't been there for him. With a groan, Luther finally got up from his bed and brushed a hand through his hair. In the dim light of the moon shining into the bedroom, he could see Diego lying in Klaus’ bed, entangled in the sheets, finally asleep. His brother had slept even less than he had since Klaus vanished again. He was beating himself up even more than Luther did but finally, exhaustion had made him pass out. He was still wearing his normal clothes even. 

Luther left their room, only to walk down one door down the hall where he then stopped and peeked into the girls' room. Both Vanya and Allison were fast asleep. The house was silent. Karen and James were in their bedroom, probably asleep while the FBI was searching for Klaus all over the city once more. They all feared that Reginald had snatched Klaus away and taken him somewhere else this time. Maybe their father had heard the reports of Klaus’ last disappearance and resurfacing and had come to the city to snatch him away now that he knew where his children were. 

The thought was terrifying. To think that Reginald had his little brother and was doing god knows what to him … It was too much and he couldn't breathe thinking about it. Knowing that he should have been there to keep that from happening in the first place … It kept him up at night without mercy. He hadn't done anything as Five left and vanished. He hadn't done anything when Ben died. He should have protected his siblings, should have made sure that their father would not destroy his siblings like he had. He should have been there to protect Ben from Reginald and run after Five when he left that fateful morning. 

And here he was now. Once again fearing he had lost another sibling, unable to find rest. He knew that, if Klaus wouldn't show up again or, worse, show up dead, he was soon to lose Diego as well. He wouldn't claim that Diego would be the type to hurt himself or even kill himself but Diego was very well the type of person who would develop some sort of death wish. He would run away, start a new life, throw himself into dangerous situations and subsequently die. 

He could almost see it unfold in front of him as he closed the door to his sisters’ room and walked down the stairs. The house was eerily silent especially considering that there were FBI agents outside surveilling the house. Still, it felt odd. The air felt heavier than it had any right to be. Everything was a bit colder too. Maybe he felt this way just because he felt so lost and helpless right now. It wasn't right that Klaus wasn't here with them. Everything seemed colder since he vanished. They hadn't heard much of Dave either in the past two weeks since they weren't allowed to go to school anymore and Dave wasn't allowed to visit them either. Even though Luther doubted that the boy had heard anything anyway. Otherwise, he would have already contacted the authorities or their foster parents.

As he walked into the kitchen to have a glass of water, suddenly he felt incredibly cold. His first instinct was to check the kitchen window but it was closed, just like the door leading to the backyard. There was ice on the glass of the window and the door though and, the longer he stood there, the colder he got. »What the-« His breath was fogging in front of him.

Just as he turned around to walk back to the front hallway to see if a door had been opened, he realized that the room around him was suddenly filled with ghostly shapes bathed in blue light. He jumped back as one of the figures, a young woman with a broken neck brushed his arm. It was like having an ice cube dragged over his skin. A shrill screech came from upstairs, quickly met with a second one. 

»Allison!« He yelled and ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs. »Vanya!« He didn't have time to think about what was going on around him right at that moment. Not with his sisters in danger. And yet, the horror never let go of him. Fear was all that he was able to feel. The ghosts didn't move for him and he had to brush through them and every time it was as if he was running through a wall of ice. As the cacophony of shrill screams from the girls’ room only raised in volume, Luther didn't allow himself to think about what the hell he was seeing. 

As he reached the upstairs hallway, Diego was already out on the hallway as well. »What the fuck is happening?« Diego all but screeched as he found Luther in the sea of blue spirits around them. Fuck, Luther wasn't even sure if it were ghosts or something entirely else. Then again, there was no such thing as ghosts! It seemed like everything just turned into complete chaos.

»Luther!« That was definitely Allison’s voice. »Diego!« They exchanged glances and rushed over to the door of their sisters just as the door of Karen and James’ bedroom door burst open. The two former agents rushed out of their bedroom with pale faces and wide eyes at the sight before them. Luther didn't stop though, even as the whole entire house seemed to start to tremble around him. He ripped the door of the girls’ room open and burst inside only to find both girls in Allison’s bed, hugging each other with fearful eyes staring at the unmoving ghostly figures around them that seemed to become more and more tangible.

»What is happening?« Vanya’s voice seemed unusual shrill and almost Luther thought that her voice was reverberating in the glass of the window. It was so cold inside the house that he was shivering all over and felt as if he was about to fucking freeze on the spot. Before he could answer his sister - even though he didn't have an answer - there was a loud bang coming from downstairs. Diego was running back to the stairs before Luther could think but he followed his brother quickly. 

From the first floor landing, they saw the front door busted out of its hinges and in the doorway stood a lanky, thin figure staring up at them.

»Klaus?« 

**-End of Chapter 14-**


	15. Chapter 15

Diego was completely out of his depths as everything went down. The house was filled with- Yes, what? _Ghosts?_ Was this even possible? He almost didn't dare to walk through those blue shapes that were now littering the hallway in front of his bedroom like images from some nightmare. He tiptoed around them, suddenly terrified that they would reach out to him and grab him and rip him apart - or his sisters in the room behind him as the front door downstairs burst open. The sound was louder than a bomb going off and he felt startled back into motion by it as he and Luther rushed over to the stairs. He didn't know who gasped the name first, but it escaped both at them as they saw the figure down in the doorway. 

»Klaus?« 

His brother stood down there in the wide-open door that had just burst from its hinges. At first, he wasn't even sure what he was seeing in the doorway downstairs. His brother was bathed in blue light but as he stepped forward, it was definitely Klaus who walked into the house. With every step that Klaus took, his features became more defined and although the otherworldly blue glow never vanished, relief washed over him as he saw his brother alive and moving towards the staircase. 

»Klaus!« Diego breathed out but didn't dare move as the blue specters parted in front of Klaus like the red sea in front of fucking Moses himself. »What's going on? Why- Where- What-«

»Later.« Klaus said but his voice sounded … wrong. He sounded like his voice came straight out of the grave. It was hollow and without a soul, the breath of death itself as he walked up the stairs like he couldn't even see what was happening around him - or he didn't care. »First, you will go down those stairs, out of the house and into the van that's parked on the other side. I’m getting the girls.« 

Listening to his brother made his blood freeze over and his skin crawl. His voice was suddenly more than sound. It was like a living breathing creature and it demanded to be obeyed. And Diego - though he was ashamed to admit it - just wanted to go and be as far away from this _thing_ that was his little brother right now. He wanted to run, to flee from the house and from Klaus and as he looked at Luther next, he saw in his eyes that he felt the exact same way. Luther was just as scared of Klaus as he suddenly was. A part of him felt bad about being fearful of his own brother but then he had no time to delve into these feelings as his body and mind told him to run even before he could see that Klaus’ eyes had lost all color. Not even Luther dared to argue as Klaus walked past his brothers, carrying with him even colder air.

In his head echoed the voice of one of his old tutors as he slowly walked past his brother. _When the Lamb broke the fourth seal, I heard the voice of the fourth living creature saying, "Come." I looked, and behold, an ashen horse; and he who sat on it had the name Death; and Hell was following with him._

Klaus had always been the soul of their family, their laughter, their light, their sun. Now he was dead and cold and empty and wrong. In place of his brother, death itself was moving through this house and although his instinct told him to run, he could hardly move.

Luther was the first down but Diego stopped halfway down the stairs as he heard a shotgun being cocked. His heart stopped at the sound but as he looked at Klaus, his brother just stood there in the line of fire unflinching and seemingly unconcerned. James held the shotgun he kept in his bedroom tightly clutched in his hands, his expression fearful as he aimed at Number Four. But Klaus just stood there. He didn't move out of the way, didn't flinch, didn't seem scared or even bothered. His face never changed. It remained a death mask, cold and unmoving with waxen skin and dull grey eyes. But then, with a wave of his hand, all the ghosts on the upstairs hallway suddenly shot towards Karen and James. The shotgun shells ripped through dead flesh as James frantically fired a round in Klaus’ direction just as the ghosts threw themselves onto the couple to rip them to shreds.

※※※※※※※

His siblings seemed oddly shaken. Maybe not _oddly_ shaken perse. Shaken. Rightfully shaken. Shaken by the fact that their brother who had been gone for two weeks, had barged into the house in the middle of the night with an army of ghosts to get them out and their foster parents incapacitated. It was probably understandable. And it wasn't as if he wouldn't be shaken as well, right? James had tried shooting him with a fucking shotgun, after all. And he would have succeeded too had it not been for the ghosts protecting and shielding him from it. Wasn’t that just the oddest thing? The ghosts, who had ruined his entire life, had at least protected and helped him.

Right now, the van of Dave’s father was rolling down the empty country road headed straight into the heart of nothing in the middle of nowhere. He had his head leaned against the backrest of the passenger’s seat and felt the vibrations of the road reverberate through him. He felt completely drained but Dave’s hand on his own grounded him and made it easier to not float away right now. Exhaustion like this he had never felt before. 

»Klaus« It was Vanya who spoke up first of his siblings who were squeezed into the backseat. It felt nice not being the one who had to squeeze in between Diego and Allison for once. His sister’s voice was meek and quiet. »What the _fuck_?« 

»I’m afraid I need you to elaborate on that question, dearest sister.« Klaus hummed from his seat. »’What the fuck’ is such an open question, you know?«

»She means« Diego replied. »What the fuck was that, Klaus? What … What just happened?«

»Well, it would seem like I’ve freed your asses from our evil foster parents. Your welcome by the way.«

»Yeah but … _How? Why? What was that?_ « He could hear the desperation in Allison’s now rather shrill voice as she tried to find an ounce of sense in the events that had transpired during this night. Well, he almost felt a little sorry for her.

»I guess, I should start at the beginning then, right?« Klaus sighed and saw the frantic nods from his siblings through the rearview mirror. And start at the beginning he did. He told his siblings how he had caught Karen slipping something into their food and how he had gotten that substance tested a little while ago. He told them about his suspicion of still having powers after the mausoleum. He told them about forgoing meals because he was afraid to be drugged again and how his powers started to return to him when he stopped taking his meds and eating at home, how Dave started to sneak him food at school and how they trained together. He told them about how Ben beat up Jake and his friends for him and how Karen and James had attacked him at last. 

»So … you were with Dave this entire time?« Allison inquired and Klaus could hear the accusation lining her words. Sure they were angry. He had expected nothing less. 

»He was at my grandma’s house.« Dave replied calmly from the front. »But she’s gonna return tomorrow so … We had to do it tonight. We spent every minute training for tonight, making sure he would be in complete control and-«

»Why didn't you tell us?« Luther almost shouted at their driver and Klaus could see Dave cringe beside him. He was not a man fond of conflict. Well, his family would prove to be quite the piece of work for Dave then. »We thought he was dead! Or … Or that Dad had taken him!«

»He didn't tell you because I told him not to!« Klaus replied sharply and turned around just enough to face his siblings in the backseat. »Because you would've thought that I was just crazy because I quit my meds! I needed proof first! I knew that you would only believe me if I would show you guys what I can do now. And, really, we have more important matters to discuss now than this, right?«

»What do you mean?« Vanya inquired quietly from the backseat. She was as far removed from the timid little girl hiding behind her bangs as she ever was and yet, the situation at hand proved to be difficult to cope with for her.

»We need to figure out who those people are because they are probably not the FBI.« He got an agreeing hum from Allison. »And we need to find out what their plan was with us, to begin with. I mean, stripping us of our powers and then what? No, there has to be more behind all this. And we need to find out where Dad is.«

»Dad?« Diego chimed up again. »Really? Why Dad?«

»Because he might have been an abusive asshole all those years, but he’s still our dad and he has been framed for shit he didn't do to us.«

»So?« 

»Listen, Dee, I’m the last person who wouldn't wish Dad’s dong would fall off for everything he did to us, okay? But at least he didn't brainwash us into thinking we were something we’re not. The Umbrella Academy, our powers, Five … Ben, that’s all real and no one has the right to take this from us. Something is going on and I can only assume that the goal was to get rid of Dad and us. This is an attack on the Umbrella Academy, guys - so we better treat it like one.«

»I would’ve never thought I’d ever see the day when Klaus Hargreeves takes the lead.« Vanya spoke up after a few moments of silence and Klaus felt a small grin tugging on his lips. »Suits you.«

»So how are we doing this? What's the plan now?« Luther mumbled from his seat behind Dave. 

»Dave, our trusted chauffeur, is going to drive us into the mountains. His family has a cabin there and we can stay there for a while. The trunk is packed with everything we might need - also thanks to Davey here.« Klaus grinned and saw Dave blushing ever so slightly. »And then you guys will go cold turkey. Listen, I don't know what it's gonna be like for you when you stop taking whatever they have been giving us. For me, it was like coming down with the fucking flu but I’m used to this crap by now. Hopefully, you will feel your powers kick back in pretty quickly and then we will figure out where we are going from here, okay? We can probably assume that whoever is behind this will try to find us out there so we need to be quick and find another hiding place - preferably where Dad is.« 

»What a mess.« Allison sighed. The fact that they were all still in their pajamas, except Diego, was a bit funny to Klaus but of course, his siblings hadn't had any time to grab anything. 

Yet again, his siblings had been ripped from their home with only the clothes on their backs but this time it was Klaus’ fault. In his defense, he only had what Dave had given him as well. They were once again homeless and reliant on the help of someone who was not part of their family and could easily fuck them over. It would be a lie if he would say that he had not thought about the possibility that Dave might be in on the evil scheme of Karen and James. Still, he felt like they could trust Dave. In a weird way, it was very simple and easy to trust Dave too. He had a good heart. He was kind and gentle and oh so willing to help them however he possibly could. 

»You guys are aware that … Dave and his entire family might now be in danger as well, right?« Diego asked after a while. »Karen and James are not stupid. They will know that Dave knows something. He’s your boyfriend, after all.«

»I doubt that whoever is behind this will openly attack me - not right away, at least.« Dave replied as he glanced in the rearview mirror. He seemed calm and collected, the rock in a stormy sea, but Klaus knew him better than this. Dave didn't want to show how anxious he really was. After all, he had two little siblings he needed to protect and, yes, doing all of this for the Hargreeves’ siblings out him and his entire family at risk. »I will act as if everything is normal … So I can't be there with you guys without drawing suspicion. I expect those people to tail me anyway. I need to lay low. However, I think that there will be reports about what happened tonight at the house so people will be rattled. That could benefit us … or it could backfire.« 

»You will be in danger, though.« Vanya repeated.

»Yeah, I knew that when I agreed to help Klaus.« Dave chuckled. »hell, I knew I was in danger when we first met, I guess. Good thing I like danger, huh? My Dad was a soldier, like his dad before him - I know a few things about danger and fighting and shit.«

»Welcome to the family then, I guess.« Luther joked. Although it was a joke, this was exactly what it felt like for Klaus. Dave was now a part of this family. He was one of them whether he liked it or not. 

When they finally arrived at the cabin in the middle of nowhere only surrounded by snow and trees, his siblings had yet to recover from the shocks that this night had brought them. Luther and Diego had helped them to get everything inside the house that they might need before starting a fire in the fireplace and setting up camp in the main room. It was time to say goodbye to Dave as Klaus and he stood outside the cabin just about half an hour after their initial arrival. Of course, he didn't want to bid his boyfriend goodbye. Everything seemed to have happened so quickly and now they were here, needing to split paths despite the danger that was looming outside this forest retreat for Dave. 

»That's it then, huh?« Klaus muttered and, with a little chuckle, Dave just pulled him into his arms and rested his chin on top of his head for barely a few seconds. It was by far too short-lived as Dave pulled away again only to kiss him - not that he would complain about that. His lips were soft and pliant against Klaus’ and he just wished that they would have had more time alone. Those last two weeks had not nearly been enough. He would miss waking up beside him after a nap. He would miss his strong hands roaming his body like they were made exactly for that purpose. He would miss his lips on his skin or his taste on his tongue. Two weeks had not been enough.

»You can do it.« Dave muttered against his lips as Klaus kept chasing them. He needed to cherish every little second of this, after all. »And when we see each other again, you and your siblings will take on those assholes from the fake FBI.« And with that, Dave finally split from him almost with force because they both knew that otherwise, they would never manage to part ways - like those countless times Dave had come home late to his parents because Klaus had been too greedy. »Like a bandaid.« He smirked. 

»Like a bandaid.« He nodded even though he really didn't feel like agreeing with him right now. In fact, he wanted to argue and bitch and yell and throw a tantrum like a three-year-old in the grocery store. He tried to be strong though - if only so that Dave wouldn't think him to be a little bitch. He watched him get into the car and stood by until he knew that Dave was safely strapped into the driver’s seat. »Be safe, okay?«

»I promise.« Dave smiled and waved again before he, at last, hit the gas and drove off. Dave was much better at these things than he ever would be - at goodbyes that was. How often had he left Klaus yearning for more at his grandma’s house with a smirk on his face only for Klaus to be miserable when the door would lock behind Dave. At least one of them knew how to say goodbye and then go through with it as well. He stayed behind for a moment longer and just watched the car drive off, despite the freezing cold of the wind that was rustling through the leaves of the trees. 

Only as he could not even see the lights of the car anymore, Klaus finally turned around to walk back to the cabin. In his mind, he was still at the house of Dave’s grandma, lying naked on the carpet in the living room, the TV running softly in the background - some stupid gameshow - curled into Dave’s side as they tried regaining their composure. This memory was his safe place right now as he very much knew that he couldn't escape his siblings forever. It would be best just to face them right away. _Like a bandaid_. 

The moment he walked through the door, however, he felt a sharp pain on his cheek and realized only a second later that Diego had actually bitch slapped him before pulling him tightly into his arms. Klaus had barely time to think between walking through the door, being slapped across the face, and finally finding himself locked in a bone-crushing embrace.

»I thought you were dead, Man!« Diego almost shouted into his ear. His words left behind a sharp ringing. A second later, Klaus realized that Diego was actually crying into his shoulder. He could feel the hot tears wetting the fabric of the shirt he was wearing so he pulled him closer and leaned more into Diego’s reassuring embrace. 

»I’m sorry.« He mumbled in a sorry attempt to console his big brother. Sure, he had known what his little stunt with Dave would entail for his siblings - especially Diego - but to see him so distraught now was harder than he had ever imagined it to be. »I’m really sorry, Dee. There was no other way.«

»No … No, I get it.« Diego finally sighed as he stepped out of the hug and quickly rubbed his face with one hand. »I didn't believe you when you first told me about your suspicion, after all. I just wished … I wished I would have known that you were safe.« 

»I know … I know.« Klaus muttered again only to look up nervously as he heard Luther approach them. He half expected that Luther too would hit him and that he would lose his head in the process but instead, the big guy too leaned in to hug him tightly. 

Luther made a point of lifting Klaus slightly off his feet doing so. He knew that had scared his siblings shitless - especially his two brothers. After everything they had gone through together these past months and even before that … Maybe what he had done was unforgivable and still, family always found a way to forgive the unforgivable. He was soon directed to the rest of the group. Their sisters had taken a seat close to the fire on their sleeping bags and Klaus soon set wedged between the girls who both had one arm around his narrow shoulders. Vanya’s head rested heavily on his shoulder. They had never been particularly close but even Vanya seemed glad that he was back and exhausted from the fear that she might have lost him. 

»And now what?« Allison sighed. »Now we get … clean?«

»I still can't believe it.« Vanya muttered. »What they did to us, I mean. It's … I just … Why?« 

»We - I mean Dave and I - think that they are trying to get rid of us in terms of being crime fighters. It's Either that or it's really the government trying to brainwash us and get us to become super-soldiers or something like this.«

»You really think that's possible?«

»Well, I don't think it's impossible.« Klaus shrugged. »As of now, everything is possible as far as I’m concerned. I just know that I am exhausted and wanna sleep for ten years.« 

»You were awesome though.« Vanya smiled and squeezed his shoulder a bit harder. »I mean … Sure, it was terrifying to see all those ghosts walking around the house and it was so fucking cold but … That really was something.« 

»It was badass.« Luther agreed and, coming from Luther, that really meant something.

Of course, in a way, he was happy to hear this kind of praise from his siblings but, on the other hand, he still hadn't come to terms with his powers. His powers were not cool or awesome or anything but scary and uncomfortable. Ever since he had turned four years old, he lived encased in ice it seemed. Surrounded only by the dead and the darkness without being able to feel the touch of something living and warm. Maybe that was only one reason why Klaus had so willingly thrown himself at every man that had shown interest in him in the past. Well, that and his massive daddy issues. Dr. Hill would say that his promiscuity and his tendency to seek out violent men came from his unresolved trauma. Maybe he was right. Then again, that really was a topic for another day. In the past, he had given anything for a warm body next to his - anything for feeling alive.

He had felt alive those past few months - without his mind being clouded by hard drugs, without being outrageous and unpredictable. 

»It was nice.« He murmured as his eyes fell onto the fire again. He lost himself staring into the flames, wishing their heat could reach him at all. »Being normal, I mean. Not having powers was nice … At least for me, it was. No more ghosts yelling into my ears and following me around all the time, no more feeling cold every second of every day. Feeling … _alive_. Not needing heroin or anything else to cope. Honestly? I would have liked it better if it had turned out that I was just crazy. At least then I could have just continued taking those pills and moving on, right?«

»Did you ever think about … pretending to be normal? To just go back to taking the pills and the drugs in the food and not tell us anything because it would have been easier?«

The question that left Allison's mouth took him a little bit by surprise but then again, it shouldn't. It was something he had thought about, after all. It would have been easier. He could’ve just pretended and, eventually, he would have forgotten the truth. 

»It wouldn't have been fair towards you guys.« He said instead as he shrugged his shoulders. His siblings could make of this answer what they wanted. »Keeping this a secret from you, I mean. It would have been mean and cruel and … No. It would have been betrayal. And I mean who knows what their endgame for us was, right? If I hadn't done anything just because it would have been easier for me, everything could have turned out very badly. Apocalyptic even.«

»Now you sound just like Five.« Luther sighed. »Before he vanished, I mean. He always said that we would cause the end of the world if we keep fighting amongst ourselves.«

»He was just tired of us yelling at each other and wanted to be left alone with his stupid books.« Diego scoffed and gained a small chuckle from Klaus in response before a yawn fought its way out of his throat. »Okay!« Diego exclaimed. »Someone needs his beauty sleep now. Come on over, Sweetheart.«

»Oh, Diego« He hummed. »You could at least buy a lady dinner first.« 

»Yeah but you’re not a lady.« Diego laughed and hit the sleeping bag right next to his own. It seemed an unspoken agreement that they would sleep next to each other and Klaus couldn't help but smile at the thought. He had missed his big brother. There was no denying how much he had missed Diego and his presence in his life. 

The nights alone at granny’s house had been frightening. Yet, despite being sober and actually working on his powers, the ghosts had stayed away from him for the most part - at least as long as Marmalade was around. Or Benny. Benny, who was sitting in one of the armchairs looking smug. So, he quickly extracted himself from his sisters to crawl over to Diego. Not too long after that, everyone was in their sleeping bags and Klaus wedged comfortably between Luther to his left and Diego to his right. In all honesty, he had never felt safer than in that moment. 

»I’m proud of you, little Bro.« Diego whispered so silently that only Klaus could hear him. He was still so terribly concerned with what the others might think about him and his macho-macho persona that it was almost cute. It would be so easy to crush Diego’s frail masculinity and yet he would never dare to - not that their siblings wouldn't know how frail Diego’s ego was anyway, right? They had grown up together, after all, and their siblings knew exactly what Diego was really like. »I mean … not for going behind our backs and scaring the shit out of me but … for managing to get through that and … for saving us.«

»You would have done the same thing.«

»Yeah, I would but … It was you. You were so brave and courageous to come to the house and confront them. I mean … It could’ve gone wrong too, right?«

»But it didn't.«

»No … Thank God it didn't.« Diego sighed. »I love you, Klaus. You know that's true, right?«

»Love you too.« 

»So never do something like this ever again to me.«

»I promise.« 

※※※※※※※

He didn't dare to close his eyes after everything that had happened. The visions of the ghosts were still etched into his retina. He wouldn't say it in front of his siblings but the sight had scared him a whole lot more than he was ready to admit. He was still shell-shocked. Those gruesome faces and the mutilated bodies of the dead that were trailing after his brother at all hours of the day. He still had a hard time wrapping his head around it. Around the fact that Klaus had powers - that they all had powers - and furthermore that this was what Klaus’ powers looked like. 

For the first time ever, the siblings had gotten an idea what it was like for Klaus and it had rattled them all to the core. But Diego … He just couldn't get over it. Every time he closed his eyes, he could see it in front of him again and again. So he kept them open and trained on his brother Klaus. He had him back. He had thought that Klaus might be dead and now he had him back. He had him back and now he knew what horrors his brother saw every day since he turned four years old. They had never realized how bad it really was and how could they?

He felt guilty for never trying to question how bad it might be for his brother. He had just accepted that Klaus could see the dead and not questioned what it was like at all to have a power you can't just switch off. It was awful and Diego thought that he would probably never forget what he had seen tonight. He couldn't help but be proud of his little brother though. Klaus had helped them and if it hadn't been for him, they would still be inside this house not knowing what Karen and James were doing to them. Klaus had told him about his suspicion and he hadn't believed him. He would forever bite himself in the ass for this. If he had believed his brother, maybe everything could have turned out differently for them and it wouldn't have been on Klaus to go all super-Saiyan like this. 

James almost shot his brother, after all.

He turned on his back with a frustrated sigh but didn't let go of Klaus’ hand while his siblings were sleeping soundly all around him. Even Luther was asleep. Then again, Luther hadn't slept through the night ever since Klaus had vanished. He was probably deadly exhausted. Not that Diego was not but … he just didn't dare to close his eyes right now. 

_Don't be such a pussy_ , he scolded himself. _Everyone is safe, everything is fine, go to sleep, you’ll need your strength tomorrow._

And yet, his body and mind refused to cooperate. He was about to get up and stroll through the cabin as suddenly something odd started happening outside. First, he was sure that it was just the wind picking up to form a storm, then he could hear the distinguished sharp clapping of thunder and the flashes of lightning casting the entire cabin into bright daylight. However, no matter how much he tried to convince himself that it was just a storm, he could feel the weirdness vibrate in his very core. This was not a normal storm. A normal storm wouldn't make the hairs on his body stand up like this. He jumped up as blue light started to fill up the cabin and the noise got even louder. Sure enough, Luther shot up as well like an alarmed german shepherd. Both brothers rushed towards the cabin door before the other three even roused.

The cabin door was almost impossible to push open as the wind pressed against it but together they finally succeeded and stumbled outside. He barely noticed how the other three came up behind them but he felt Klaus’ hand dig into the back of his shirt. A few feet above them something nearly indescribable hovered in the air. It looked like a giant cloud of blue light much like the spirits Klaus had conjured up tonight. But inside that weird phenomena, there was something else.

»What is this?« Allison shouted over the wind as she grabbed Luther’s hand.

»I don't know!« Luther replied and Diego, squinting his eyes, realized that he could see something inside the cloud - no! _Through_ the cloud. It was like looking through a window into a whole other dimension and for some reason or another, the shape reminded him of Five whenever he would just blip out of existence. »Looks like a temporal anomaly! Either that or a miniature black hole! One of the two!«

»Pretty big difference there, Paul Bunyan!« The thing above them was like a miniature electric storm but inside he could see the shape of a figure - a man dressed in a black suit, his hands pressing against some invisible wall and his mouth opened into a scream before he suddenly just fell through and slammed face-first into the snow-covered ground beneath it. And, just like that, it was over. The wind stopped howling, the thunder stopped clapping and the Hargreeves’ siblings were stunned into complete silence as the stranger slowly got to his feet and revealed an all too familiar face to them. 

**-End of Chapter 15-**


	16. Chapter 16

»Is it just me or does anyone else see little Number Five?« 

Right in front of them, in the middle of nowhere, stood The Boy and scowled at them like all of this was just one big fucking joke. Almost Klaus expected Reginald Hargreeves to pull back a curtain and reveal that all of this whole entire mess was just one big prank or simulation or a test. Nothing like this happened. Instead, Number Five looked down on himself, inspected the mess of clothes he was wearing and uttered a sharp »Shit!«. Well, if that wasn't straight to the point.

It was Allison who made them all go back inside where it was warm and Five reluctantly followed. He was no longer wearing the uniform he had vanished in. Of course not. After all, it had been three years. And yet, Five almost looked the exact same. He had grown a little and was now almost as tall as Klaus but that was it. The clothes he was wearing was a mismatched assortment of all kinds of different items. Dark jeans, a leather jacket, a weird head with floppy ears, goggles, a scarf and old leather boots. All of it looked a little too big on him - although not by much - and all of it looked like he had walked through a tornado of dust with it.

»What date is it?« Five mumbled as he slumped down on the sofa in his dirty clothes. »What date exactly?« 

»The 24th of March.« Vanya replied dutifully.

»What year?«

»2006.«

Five seemed a little taken aback by that statement but he recovered quickly as he sunk back into the sofa cushions. If anything he seemed … relieved. »Good.« He muttered. »Good.«

As Klaus and his siblings slowly took seats around the rooms - in Klaus’ case he sat back down on his sleeping back with Diego by his side - he noticed how exhausted his brother Five looked. Then again, Diego didn't look much different either. 

»So I take it the old man is still alive then.«

»Dad?« Allison echoed. »Of course! What do you mean?«

»Five.« Luther cut her off and he put every bit of authority into his voice that Klaus had started to miss since November. »Tell us what happened! You've been gone for three years!«

»I’ve been gone a whole lot longer than that.« Five replied with a sigh.

»So, where’ve you been?«

»The future. It sucks, by the way.«

»Called it!« Klaus grinned but earned himself just a little nudge from Diego at this. 

»Care to elaborate?« Allison sighed. 

»Maybe later.« Five instead shrugged. »It's not important right now. More important is the answer to the question why I find my siblings in the middle of nowhere in some random cabin in the mountains and not at home where they should be.«

»It's a long story.« Vanya frowned. There was no denying, though, that she, much like the rest of them, was glad to see Five again. Those two had always been close and Klaus remembered her setting up marshmallow and peanut butter sandwiches for Five at night all the time. His disappearance had devastated her. The nerd-trio had been cut short by one member and when Ben died … Well, she had been a mess. 

»Oh, if only we were in a cabin in the snowy mountains with nothing but time on our hands.« 

※※※※※※※

The sun was already rising outside when the soft snoring of Luther filled the cabin yet again, joined by Diego’s quiet mumbling as he was drooling on his pillow. The girls were huddled together in their sleeping bags and Klaus found himself sitting together with Five in the small kitchenette. Both of them were sitting on the counter, their legs dangling, staring out of the small window. It would be nice being out here with his siblings enjoying nature if their situation wouldn't be this dreary. 

»I still can't believe you’re back.« He muttered quietly as to not alert anyone. The others really needed the rest. Withdrawals would soon start and although Klaus was prepared to deal with that, he knew it would be a long and gruelling process for the others. »How long’ve you been gone?« 

»A few years.« Five shrugged as if it meant nothing that he had time traveled to the apocalypse. He had talked about it so casually when their siblings had still been awake but refused to go into details. It was obvious that he was hiding from them and Klaus really couldn't blame him for it. The apocalypse … He couldn't even imagine what it was like, nor how one would survive all on their own in such a situation. Yet, Five somehow managed to return to them and that should be enough, right? Nothing else really mattered.

»What did Dad think? Did he think I was dead?«

»Yeah.« Klaus shrugged. »Not right away, obviously. He first thought you were just being a brat as usual and that you would come back home in time. When you hadn't returned for a week, he knew that there was something else going on. Of course, he had to save face and made it look like he was actually scared so he had the police and the FBI investigate but obviously no one could find you. We all thought you were dead then.«

»Did he … ever ask you to-«

»Yes.« Klaus nodded sharply as he cut his brother off. He didn't need to hear the end of the question. And although he was not really looking forward to answer the question, he still did it. Running away from the past and the trauma had never done him any good. »Of course. You know how he gets. He tried everything to make me conjure you and when I couldn't … Well, you know him.«

»I’m sorry.« Five sighed and for the first time in their life, Klaus thought that his brother actually meant it. He found him changed. Sure, he was still the bratty arrogant asshole he knew and loved but something inside of Number Five had changed. »I was being cocky and stupid and Dad was right. The old man knew what would happen. Jumping through space is one thing but jumping through time is like the toss of the dice. I was lucky, I guess. Could’ve been much worse.«

»Hey, at least you managed to get back to us, right? How’d you do it anyway?«

»Like I said: Calculations. Though I must say, my calculations had to have been off by a bit. My body seems to be back at fifteen or sixteen now and, originally I meant to go back to 2019. So … Well.« 

»In other words you fucked up royally.«

»It appears so.« And wasn't that a rare sight to behold? Number Five admitting that he was less than genius?

»The apocalypse … how does it happen? And when?«

»Well, my best guess would be April 1st 2019 because when I arrived in the future I found a newspaper from that exact day. I don't know what happened though. I didn't find any traces of you guys or of what might have happened to cause this. My best guess is that you fought whatever it was and died.«

»Do you think the apocalypse might be in direct correlation to what happened to us these past months?«

»What do you mean?«

»Well, I mean the FBI, the drugs, suppressing our powers and getting Dad to flee the country. Dave said - He’s my boyfriend - that it might be a possibility that those guys wanted to make some kind of zombie-puppets out of us, right?«

»You mean they wanted to brainwash you until they would be able to control you and your powers to their desire?«

»It would be a possibility, right? The only other one seems to be that they wanted us gone as to not interfere with their nefarious plans anymore.« Five had his brows knotted together in deep thought. Oh, he knew that face. Soon he would start scribbling all over the walls with chalk again. He would need to keep him from doing that inside the cabin, though. »Sorry, that's probably stupid.«

»I am shocked to say that it's not, Klaus.« Five then replied and looked at him briefly. That same smug little grin that he had missed for such a long time in place on his face. »Really, I am impressed. Sobriety seemed to have been good to you lately because it seems like you’re actually using your head for once.«

»Well, that and almost dying of hypothermia but thank you.«

With a huff in response and the air of amusement to his statement, Five jumped off the counter. He would start pacing around soon but for now he was biting his thumb. »Let’s walk through both scenarios shall we?« Five wouldn't be Five if he would actually stop to ask him about his remark about almost dying. He had more important shit to do, after all. 

»I think we should wait until the others are awake.« Klaus instead sighed and pointed briefly at their sleeping siblings. It was a rare sight to behold how peaceful they all seemed. Even Luther and Diego lying now next to each other without Klaus between them acting as a cushion. »After all, it concerns them as well and I am quite tired of keeping stuff from them. Those last few weeks have been bad enough already.«

»We shouldn't wait too long, though.« Five grumbled. He had never been a patient guy and being told by Klaus of all people that they should wait surely drove him nuts. »We don't know how much time we’ve got, after all.« 

»Always such an optimist.« Klaus huffed. »I missed that.« 

»Where's Ben?« The question came completely out of the blue as Five had not remarked on Ben missing from the group until now. Of course, he realized that Five had not just overlooked Ben’s absence. Five never overlooked anything - especially not his best friend not being here. He probably already knew that Ben was no longer alive. From where Ben was lounged on one of the armchairs with a book, his dead brother looked over to them with an expression that could only be described as bored. Yeah, being dead was probably not very exciting. 

»He … uhm…« Again he looked over to his dead brother but Ben just shrugged. It was weird to talk about Ben when he was right there. A part of him wanted to tell Five that Ben was sitting near the fire reading but he knew that Five would probably not believe him without prove and right now he didn't quite feel up to the task. After what he did tonight, he was still exhausted beyond belief. »He died.« 

And yet it was odd to say this when he was sitting right there. To Klaus, death had no meaning but he was alone with that and he knew that too. While Ben might as well be alive in his book, to his siblings he was dead. He was like Schrodinger's cat in a way. Both alive and dead at the same time - at least for Klaus. Still, it cost him so much effort to keep that in mind. »He died on a mission … Not long before all this mess started, actually.«

»Was it bad?« Five’s voice sounded strained. Five and Ben had been as close as Klaus and Diego growing up. And with Vanya, the nerd trio had been just as close friends as the chaos duo that were Diego and him. Hearing the news of Ben’s death must be brutal for Five. He could only imagine how he would feel if Diego would die. Hell, Ben dying had been bad enough for a whole lifetime. 

»Yeah.« Klaus murmured. »Quite bad.« 

Five didn't pry and Klaus was thankful for that. Ever since Ben's death, Number Six had been a sore topic, a raw nerve lying out in the open. They just didn't talk about Ben and even know that Klaus knew that he was not just crazy and hallucinating Ben, he didn't know how to break it to his siblings that their dead brother was right here with them at all times. He could only assume that at least Diego would believe him now that Klaus had proven himself to the rest of the family. And yet, Five surprised him once more.

»Can you see him? I mean … can you conjure him? Is he here right now?« He blinked in surprise but Five scoffed at his reaction. »What? Seeing the dead is literally you power, isn't it? And you are clean for a while now if everything you told me is actually true. Then again, I would assume Ben would have better things to do then trailing after you and the rest of our useless siblings.« 

»Ben thinks you are rude.«

»No, I don't.« Ben chimed up. »I think he’s right. All of you are rather useless and if you would have listened to me from the start and not tried to ignore my words of wisdom, you guys would have escaped Karen and James much earlier.«

»I doubt that.« Five huffed.

»He’s sitting over there and is being a bitch, though.«

» _That_ I can see.« 

»See?« Klaus turned to look over his shoulder and smirk at Ben, but the ghost only scoffed and turned a page in his ghost book. 

»So, you went against those assholes with ghosts?«

»Yeah … turns out I can make them corporal.« Klaus shrugged. »I made Ben corporal before but … I’m too exhausted now.« 

For a moment, Five looked as if he wanted to say something else or ask something else. Maybe he wanted to pressure Klaus into making Ben corporal even but then the moment passed and instead Five said: »You should rest, then. We all should.«

※※※※※※※

Withdrawal. He had never experienced it, had only been a witness to it. But if that was what it had been like for Klaus then he would never taunt his brother or make fun of him or belittle his pain again. Not that he had ever really done it but as he was now going through it himself, Diego thought that he could have been a much better and much more understanding brother to Klaus in the past years. He felt like his skin was on fire. He was hot and cold at the same time. And, as he was looking around the living room, the rest of his siblings didn't seem much better off. Vanya was actually sleeping and had barely been awake at all throughout the day. Allison was curled up in one of the armchairs staring at one of the boring paintings over the fireplace without blinking. It showed a ship during a thunderstorm on high seas. Comforting stuff. Luther was gnawing his nails and walking up and down in front of the window and he himself just didn't want to move a single fucking muscle. 

»How did you go through this on your own?« Diego muttered quietly as Klaus nudged him to drink his tea. Klaus just shrugged. 

»I didn't get much of a choice.« He huffed. »I mean … Sure, Last time it was my wish and I had Dave after all, but the times before … Well, that's why I relapsed again and again, right?« 

»You are a hero. _My_ hero.« Diego muttered and earned himself a small laugh from Klaus. The sound seemed too loud but it was starting to get better. As Five suddenly popped back into the cabin, however, Diego almost threw his cup at him. _Almost_ because the way the drugs influenced his powers, he would most likely hit Allison instead. Five had left them two hours ago to do something - probably research or something along those lines. It wasn't like the little brat would deem it necessary to actually tell them shit, right? He surprised Diego, though, as he dumped two shopping bags in their midsts.

»I figured you guys might want some junk food or something.« He muttered. »If you can keep anything down that is.«

»I can keep it down.« Klaus grinned as he started to rummage through the bags and pulled out a burger triumphantly. Diego’s stomach turned at the sight but he was glad that his brother was at least eating again. He still felt so stupid for not noticing that something was going on much sooner when Klaus had stopped eating at home. Sure, he had worried about that but … he hadn't done anything aside from shoveling more and more food onto Klaus’ plate during dinner.

»I bought other stuff too.« Five explained. »More food and medicine and stuff.«

»Don't you mean you stole it?«

»Same thing.« 

»Fair enough.« Klaus huffed. Numbers Four and Five were not so different after all as it seemed. While Klaus wolfed down his burger, Diego finally wrestled his body into a standing position before walking over to the bag and getting a burger as well. The smell made his stomach turn but he knew he needed the energy to get through this mess. As he took his first bite, Klaus’ hand was suddenly on his forehead with a small frown. »Your fever hasn't gone down yet.« He commented between bites. »You need to lie back down soon, Dee.«

»It's okay.«

»No, it's not. Let me take care of you for once, okay?« It was weird to hear something like this out of Klaus’ mouth. Usually, it was Diego who took care of Klaus and not the other way around - then again his little brother was a very caring person, wasn't he? Klaus loved them all very deeply and there was no question to be held about that either. Yet, Diego would have never thought to be in that situation where it would be Klaus fretting over him. 

»We need to talk about the whole deal of those fake FBI people.« Five reminded his siblings impatiently. »If they are fake, that is.« 

Luther finally sat down as Five made that statement and at least tried to focus on the situation. The nervous energy was still radiating from him, though. »Okay.« He breathed and dragged a hand over his face. »Okay. We need to find out what their end goal was, right?« 

»As far as I see it« Five began. »We have two possible scenarios at our hands of what their goal was. Option A is the one where they suppressed your powers and framed Dad to get him out of the country to make all of you less of a threat to their operation until you wouldn't be a threat at all anymore. In this scenario, they might have desired to brainwash you so thoroughly into believing that you have no powers that the spell would not even break when you would move out of their care and supervision.«

»To what end?« Allison muttered as she grabbed a blanket to wrap herself in it. She was shivering all over and Diego himself found it hard to actually focus on the conversation.

»Control, of course.« Klaus muttered. »I mean … if there are no superheroes to fight the bad guys … Or rather, if they control the superheroes and make sure that they don't fight the bad guys, they have pretty much free reign and can do whatever they want while we would chalk those crimes up to the world just being crazy.«

»I don't know.« Vanya suddenly murmured. She blinked the sleep from her eyes but was clearly wide awake. To Diego, it was an enigma how long she had been awake already. »I don't think that's it. I mean … it would require you guys to continue taking some form of drug later on in life without questioning it.«

»You mean, dearest sister, like you continued to take the pills Dad prescribed you ever since you were little without ever questioning it?« She blushed at Klaus’ words but Diego could see the gears beginning to shift behind her bangs. »I mean … It's human nature to keep up a certain behavior after it becomes habit. Breaking a habit is one of the hardest things to do - take it from a former junkie. Especially when you see no reason to quit said habit or even think that what you are doing is actually good for your body or mind. For instance, my meds, right? If I had never caught Karen drug our food, I would have continued to take my meds and I would have no longer been able to see Ben - so Ben would have never been able to plant doubt in my mind about all of this. Furthermore, I would have continued to take my meds probably for the rest of my life, after all, a psychiatrist told me I am schizophrenic and need them to function in normal society, right? I wouldn't want to behave weird or strange because I wasn't taking my meds, right? I wouldn't want to risk getting thrown back into a cell again, right?«

»Do you think« Luther suddenly chimed up and his face looked almost horrified. Clearly, he was thinking the same thing as Diego did. »that … at the start, when we were at the headquarter and when they locked you up in that fucking straightjacket they-«

»Set me up? Yes. Yes, I think they did. They already planted the seed in all our heads, the thought that I was crazy and that I would only get better if I would take my meds. It helped them, of course, that I was going through withdrawals as well then. I mean, I was behaving horribly insane, right? I was someone who talked to thin air, someone who was prone to sudden violent outburst and would laugh maniacally. I was the epitome of craziness back then and thus, when they took me away in a straight jacket, they established in all of us that I was crazy and unreliable. So, even if they would mess up with me and if I would still see ghosts - who would believe me?«

Diego felt hot and cold all at once and this time not just because of the detox. »Fuck, Klaus … I’m-«

»It's okay.« Klaus cooed and slowly steered him back to the sofa to make him sit down again. The burger in his trembling hands had long been forgotten. »It's fine.« 

»Okay« Allison croaked. »So in that scenario, the bad guys would win because we would no longer fight them and Dad would be on the run from the law or even if he would come back, we would probably not believe him anymore. Worst case scenario would have been that we would drift apart as a family, everyone going their own separate ways with Klaus most likely ending up in a psychiatric facility - sorry.« 

Klaus waved dismissively because Allison was right. That was, perhaps their end goal for Klaus anyway. Klaus was the wildcard of their team, after all. Nobody quite knew how his powers worked. There was no on and off switch for them. And, after a couple of years of nearly constant substance abuse, there had been no telling from the start if the drugs would even work on Klaus enough to make him believe all that crap at all. Klaus had been bound to step out of line and throw a wrench in their plans, right? He was unpredictable and with Klaus being _awake_ , there had always been a chance that he might be able to sway them as well - most probably, Diego.

»So, I'm guessing that was the reason why they wanted to separate us as well.« Diego then murmured. »We were too close and that too could have messed with their plans. If Klaus would have managed to get me to believe him, I might have been able to sway the others as well, right? So, they needed to split us up - or rather, make us split up eventually.«

»They had to sow dissension between you.« Vanya concluded. »Like when they knew that Klaus wanted desperately to go to that dance to meet Dave?«

»Yeah« Klaus sighed. »They probably knew I would find a way to convince Diego to come with me. We played right into their cards. I did. And when we came back … They know us. They have our files. They know how to get under our skin. They know Diego likes to please - no offense. And I can only guess that Dr. Hill is in on all of this too. Whatever we have told him, they used against us. So, when we came back that night, it was easy to pull our strings. They just had to threaten us with separation only to go as far as to hit Diego and humiliate him. They knew the punishment would harbor resentment in some way. They knew Diego would be stern with me because he would be afraid that we would actually be seperated. He was afraid that the family would split apart further and after … after Ben’s death and your disappearance…«

»I was an easy target.« Diego sighed. He had been the weakest link, hadn't he? Allison was a confident girl, she would manage just fine on her own, the same went for Luther even though, much like Diego, he too was very dependent on his family and of the approval of others. Vanya had pretty much grown up an only child because she had never been part of the family and Klaus … He was a wild child and could have easily been sent to the looney bin. He, on the other hand, with his desire for family, loyalty and harmony despite being brash and aggressive … He had been the weak link. »And I did exactly what they wanted me to do. When Klaus wanted to meet Dave a little while later, I started fighting with him, I hit him and Klaus rushed off. And, hell, those bullies played right into their cards.«

»There is always the potential that they bribed them to attack Klaus as well.« Five remarked. »And if he had died … well, no harm there, right? In fact, it would have probably benefited their plan as well and served as publicity for all that as well. Had he never been found, they would have claimed Reggie had him or something.« 

»Fuck.« Luther hissed. »How could I have been so blind?«

»There's still Option B.« Five reminded everyone. »And Option B might be an explanation for the apocalyptic state the world was in when I traveled into the future.«

»What's this?« Vanya asked quietly as she finally sat up on the sofa.

»Oh« Klaus clapped his hands. »it's the zombie puppet theory.«

»The what?«

»Well, there is the possibility that they wanted to brainwash us into mindless zombies, of course, until they would be able to completely control us and make us cause havoc.« Klaus grinned. »Like … They would have been able to make us be the villains and take over the world for them - or cause the apocalypse. I mean, I would think causing the apocalypse would be highly impractical for a group of villains but … you never know, right?«

»The apocalypse could also be an accidental result of the zombie puppet experiment. Maybe in that scenario they lost control and the apocalypse was the inevitable result.« Five added with a frown. 

»I don't understand why both theories have to be separate though.« Vanya argued. »I mean, why can't Option B be a result of Option A? What if they first brainwashed you guys into thinking you are normal, perhaps ingraining something into your brain like an activation phrase or something until they had us all docile and unexpecting of anything. You would have lived your normal life before the day would come that you would get activated to become their zombie puppets.«

»Isn't that a bit too sci-fi?« Allison replied with raised brows as if that was the weirdest thing she had ever heard. As if one of their brothers had not just rescued them from their enemies with an army of ghosts or as if another one of their brothers had not just fallen through a time portal in the sky.

»No, I think Vanya could be exactly right.« Five replied quickly. »I mean, the apocalypse had to have happen in some way, right? And I do think our family was the cause - at least in the timeline that I jumped to.« 

»We need to find Dad.« Luther said quietly and, for the first time, not even Diego wanted to argue with him about that. 

**-End of Chapter 16-**


	17. Chapter 17

Two days into this mess, his siblings started to feel better and their powers started to creep back in. It started slow with Diego throwing a piece of paper at Luther out of boredom and somehow hitting his mark despite Luther moving out of the way. Nobody except Klaus and Diego noticed it though and despite sharing a look, they didn't say anything at first. Of course, after that, the duo actually tried manifesting Diego’s powers and harness them for mischief. They were not very successful in their endeavors, though. 

It was new to the siblings to spent that much time scooped up in so close quarters - especially for Five who got more and more irritated by the second. Of course, the rest of them had gotten used to being together much more since this whole business with the FBI had started but being cooped up in just a small cabin in the middle of nowhere was something very different than having a house and the privacy of two bedrooms to retreat to. In this cabin, there was no such thing as privacy. Luther would sometimes go outside into the cold just to take a deep breath and Five would yell. going to the bathroom was a complete nightmare with five other people around.

Luckily for Klaus, he had never been bashful by any means. So, he and Diego had come quickly to an arrangement that would allow them to use the bathroom much more efficiently. Neither he nor Diego really cared to share the bathroom at the same time. And so, four days after they had first arrived at the cabin, Klaus was comfortably lounging in the tub while Diego was washing his face after a quick shave. If one of the girls needed to pee … Well, he could just pull the shower curtain around the tub closed so that they would have privacy, right?

»You missed a spot.« Klaus commented dryly but couldn't quite contain himself from gently kicking Diego in the butt with the foot he had resting on the edge of the tub out of boredom. And fucking bored he was. There was nothing to do out here except reading and playing board games while his siblings rested and recovered. And Klaus … Well, he had never done well with being bored.

»Yeah and your nail polish needs fixing but do you see me commenting on it?«

»You just did, Dingus!« He laughed. »Way to make a girl feel self-conscious of her nails! Gee!«

»You started it!« 

»Are you quite done in there?« Five’s voice echoed through the door, deep with annoyance. Well, at least his voice had broken during the apocalypse and had much less of the squeakiness to it than they were used to from him. He remembered Luther’s voice breaking and how embarrassed he had been about it. He hadn't talked for a weak out of fear how it might sound. 

»If you need to take a piss just come in, you prude! We’re all boys here!« Klaus laughed and was surprised as Five actually opened the door to poke his head inside. Apparently, he didn't need to take a piss but just was … pissed. 

»I need you to come out of the tub!«

»Kinky!«

»Klaus, don't test my patience.« 

»I don't need to. I tested your patience when we were five and got my conclusions from that, Baby! What got your panties all in a bunch anyway?«

»I don't know. Maybe the fact that we have work to do and you rather lounge in the bathtub like a fucking mermaid?«

»Well, you know, last time I checked, this was the cabin of _my_ boyfriend’s family so I can do whatever I want.« Klaus huffed. »I mean, geez, would you cut me some slack? Who saved our family while you were gone, huh? Right. Moi. I deserve my bathtub time.« 

»Okay, shut up, girls!« Luther suddenly chimed up from behind Five. »Five, stop being a cranky old man. Klaus, get out of the tub you are wrinkly like a fucking raisin. Diego, you missed a spot.« 

Without even looking over his shoulder, Diego threw a washcloth over his shoulder and hit Luther square in the face. 

»Well, look who’s all powered up again!« Klaus cheered.

»Yeah and if you keep being a bitch, I’ll throw you next.« Diego grinned as he finally caught the spot he was missing and finished his grooming after what felt like hours. And people called _him_ a diva! Unbelievable. Klaus, however, made a point of holding out his hand in Five’s direction.

»Give me a towel, brother dearest.«

»You can just get up and get one yourself!« Five growled. »Why do you always need to be such a drama queen?«

»Me? Drama queen? Have you met Diego?« 

»I beg your pardon?«

»Ladies!« Allison called up from the main room. »Are you done? We are not getting any younger over here!« 

Diego just breathed out a little laugh and patted Klaus’ shoulder as he walked past him just as Klaus got up to get out of the tub. The water was still lukewarm … What a waste. Luther and Five quickly turned around to walk back to their sisters and as Diego walked out as well, the door was wide open, leaving Klaus exposed not only to the cold air coming inside from the other room but also exposed to his sisters’ virgin eyes.

»Klaus!« Vanya yelped. »Put some clothes on!«

Allison, however, just laughed as Vanya shielded her eyes with her thin hands. Would the circumstances be any different, Klaus would have enjoyed all of this. Not being naked in front of his sisters, of course - although he didn't care much - but being so close with his siblings, having normal banter like this ... It felt like home. It felt like something that neither of them had ever experienced before.

Now, however, he quickly wrapped a towel around himself and strolled back into the main room. Not that there was anything left of him his siblings had yet to see anyway but apparently it made his siblings uncomfortable when he was naked. Envy, he assumed. 

»Okay!« Klaus huffed as he slumped down on the couch. »Work! What do we do now? I mean, we need to figure out how we can find Dad, right? And we need to find out who those people are. Maybe we can find information about them in dad’s old office?« 

»I doubt it.« Five murmured and slumped down on the leather armchair in front of the fireplace. He looked every bit the old man he was inside his head how he sat there with his chin propped up on his hand staring into the flames. The truth was - and the other siblings had yet to accept it - they had nothing on their hands to solve their current situation. They had no clues and no way to contact their father. »It's worth a try, though. Although I fear that those people might have ransacked the place already. A few months have passed since you left the academy and there is no one to defend the place … I think it's likely that a few burglars might have found their way inside too on occasion. I could jump there, though, and see what I can find. The good thing is that I can move around relatively freely as no one knows my face and the public believes me to be dead anyway.« 

»Dad has to have left something behind that only we are able to find, though.« Luther said every bit the hopeful boy Klaus was used to. Now that he knew that their father had never lied to them, his faith in Reginald seemed restored and yet he was not the old Luther again - not blinded by his trust in their father. He was more cautious but Klaus knew that Luther was relieved to know that his existence and what Reginald had taught them had not been in vain. »I mean, it's odd that he would just flee the country like this, right? Surely he knew what was going on when we were taken from the home and this was part of his plan - to escape so that worse could be prohibited. I mean, had they managed to keep him locked up, it's likely that they would have killed him or gotten rid of him in any other way.«

»Has it ever occurred to you that he never escaped but that they have gotten rid of Dad?« Five turned back around to face Luther. »Because you're right. It's odd that he just fled like this. Dad is not someone who would escape and leave you guys behind. So either you are right and it's part of his big masterplan to take this organization down - that would require, however, that he trusted that one of you would break free from their brainwashing and the drugs - or Dad is already dead. In the first case, we need to find out where he might have gone, in the second case, we are on our own.« 

Their outlook seemed grim right now but at least they had a plan. At least they knew where they were going from here and what to expect. Putting it into words helped and made it easier to focus on the task at hand. Of course, with most of his siblings kinda sick and out of commission for now, it was left to Klaus and Five to take care of everything but to Klaus it was almost liberating. He was not used to being a leading figure in his family. He was not used to having a voice the others would stop to listen to. The feeling was nice, he couldn't deny it. 

»Hey, Five« Diego chimed up after a moment of contemplation and send a pleading look to his brother. »Could you bring back my knives when you go home?«

※※※※※※※

The feeling of nervousness and dread that was creeping through the group was undeniable as they sat around the fireplace waiting for their brother to return. It was hard to say if he had ever felt this on edge before. He had to have, right? After everything he had gone through in his life, there had to have been a time when he had felt worse than now. Perhaps down in this fucking basement, when he had been lying in his own blood and hadn't known if someone would find him or if someone was even out looking for him. The memory made himself lean in closer to Diego and rest his head on his brother’s shoulder. Of course, Diego had forgiven him his little stunt with Dave. Diego was always far too willing to forgive him anything. 

Right now, however, it was different - This feeling of dread and uncertainty. They didn't know what Five would find at home or why he took so long. They didn't even know if Five would return to them safely this time. It was all a mess. This whole situation was. There was no telling what had happened to their father, to Pogo or Grace. As far as they knew, they could all be dead or locked up somewhere and then what? Well, they still had themselves, right? They would go against their enemy without Reginald if it would come to this. 

»Maybe I should’ve gone with him.« Klaus muttered quietly. His siblings all knew what he wanted to say and no one brought it up, thankfully. What if it had been a trap? What if those assholes had just been waiting for one of them to turn back up at the house?

»Five is smart.« Vanya cooed gently as she patted his knee. She seemed a little different now that there were no drugs in her system anymore. Of course, she was still as far removed from being self-assured as a mouse was but, she seemed more vibrant and, as she had confessed to him the other day, she felt things more deeply now. If nothing else, Klaus was glad that all of this would help his sister come into her own. »And he’s quick. If he’s in danger, he can handle himself.« 

An agreeing hum breathed through the group like wind through the leaves of the forest around them. It was Luther, who spoke up next and whose words surprised everyone in the little cabin.

»I’m sorry, Vanya.«

»What?« Her reaction came so quickly und dumbfounded that it almost had him laugh. Sometimes they all seemed to forget that Luther even had the word ‘sorry’ in his vocabulary. 

»All those years … We treated you like … We were so mean to you. We … pushed you out of the group, made you an other, made you an outcast just because you didn't have powers. So … as far as I am concerned right now … I think we all deserved what happened last November.« Luther murmured with a small smile. »We deserved being taken down a peg, right? We deserved being stripped of our powers and seeing things from your perspective for once. At last, we were the outcasts, the freaks and you could shine and I think it was fate intervening there. So … despite all the mess, I’m not really … angry at what happened. Though I wished Klaus wouldn't have almost died because of all this shit, of course.«

Klaus chuckled. Luther never had a way with words. »What the big guy is saying, V, is that we are sorry for how we treated you and we will do better now that we have experienced being the outcasts and the powerless.« 

Vanya smiled at the ground but he could see the glistening of tears in her brown eyes as she did and reached out to squeeze her shoulder gently. Vanya, in turn, leaned into his side. »It's okay.« She replied so quietly that Klaus almost didn't hear it. And that was it. Vanya had already forgiven her horrible siblings a while ago as it seemed but Klaus could only imagine how good it must feel to finally hear those words. He himself had longed for such a long time to hear that they believed him, that they were proud of him, that they would take him seriously. She probably felt like a ton of bricks were falling off her tiny shoulders. 

He had felt the same sense of relief and pride when his siblings had finally seen his potential. Hearing that his siblings finally believed him and his claims and that, suddenly, he was no longer the idiot and ex-junkie of the family but actually someone who managed to do something of use had been better than sex.

Speaking of sex: »I miss Dave.« He sighed. »You think he’s okay?«

»Yeah« Diego smiled and nudged his side. »Dave can handle himself.« 

»You just say this because you don't like him.« Klaus hummed and Allison breathed out a sharp laugh.

»That's not true.«

»Yes, it is.« Allison laughed, glad to join in on the banter now that the heavier topic seemed over and done with. »You have a severe case of jealousy, Diego. You don't like it that our dear brother spends more time with Davey than you and that he looks at someone else as if they hung the moon and the stars in the sky.«

»Not true!«

»But it is.« Luther teased and Klaus could only grin. 

»I’ll always love you, big bro.« Klaus then joined the teasing. »But Dave I want to marry and have babies with.«

»Yeah, good luck with that.« Diego then huffed.

»I remember a time when Klaus was adamant that he would marry Diego when we were grown up.« Five’s voice suddenly chimed up from behind them. »Good to see Klaus is still flighty and changes his mind quickly. I can only imagine how awkward that wedding would have been.« 

As they turned around, Five just dropped two heavy-looking duffel bags on the ground beside him. »I figured, if I was already there I could bring back a few more things than just Diego's stupid knives.« The excitement about the gifts Five brought them was more than enough even for Diego to ignore the quip on his expense. 

Allison was the first on her feet and hurrying over to the bags to rifle through them. »Five!« She then exclaimed as she pulled out her old domino mask followed by a few of her favorite clothes. »You are the best!« The kiss she pressed to her long-lost brother startled Five so much that Klaus was sure he contemplated popping out of existence again. Five had never been much of an openly affectionate guy. That didn't mean that he would be incapable of feeling affection for his siblings but he had always had a hard time expressing it on a physical level and got nervous when it was expressed towards him. Seeing him squirm was kind of relieving to see right now. It meant that Five had not changed completely despite the long years of loneliness in the apocalypse. 

However, as the rest of their group got to see what their brother had brought them - aside from their domino masks and their old mission uniforms - they could only agree with Allison’s previous statement. At least, Klaus thought, it now became much clearer why Five had needed so much time at the house. The stuff he had brought were not things he would have found right away by entering their respective rooms. He had obviously put thought into what he would bring and what he would leave behind. He had brought all these things back to bring joy to his siblings after those last few months.

»Oh!« Klaus exclaimed when it was his turn and he couldn't stop himself from giving Five a little smooch as soon as his beloved leather pants were back in his claws. »I missed those!« His siblings rolled their eyes fondly as Klaus was at last reunited with his favorite pair of pants. He had saved all his pocket money for months for those black leather pants he had once seen in the display of a shop in downtown while they had been on their way to some stupid PR thing. As he had finally had enough money, he had been afraid that the pants would no longer be there but then he had snuck out and gotten them at long last. Of course, he had barely had the chance to wear them around the house but they were special to him nonetheless. 

»And now I regret getting them for you.« Five huffed as he made a point of wiping his cheek where Klaus had just given him a wet kiss and sat down on the armchair with dad’s journal tightly in his grasp. »So, I found nothing of interest in Dad’s office except for his latest journal. He didn't take it when he left, which I think is odd. Knowing how he never parted with any of his journals if it could be helped there has to be some significance, I assume. Or at least he didn't return for the book before he apparently fled the country.«

»So what's the last entry he made?« Diego cut straight to it, impatient now more than ever ass he clutched his domino mask in his hands. A part of his identity had been restored. At least that was how it looked now to Klaus. He didn't quite know how to feel about it. Diego had made progress those past couple of weeks. He had started to come into his own personality, to find purpose beyond this mask.

»That's the thing« Five sighed. »It's a riddle and not a very good one either.« 

»Let's hear it then.« Luther chimed up from where he was neatly folding the few items of clothes that Five had brought him. They all knew how much FIve liked to hear himself talk so none of them would hinder their formerly missing brother. In a way, it was soothing to hear Five’s voice. It made it more real that he was indeed back with them. 

» _Always old, sometimes new. Never sad, sometimes blue. Never empty, sometimes full. Never pushes, always pulls_.« 

»That's-«

»The answer is ‘The Moon’, obviously.« Five cut Luther off straight away with the same sense of utter boredom his voice had always carried when he thought something was utterly beneath him and his razor-sharp intellect. He snapped the journal shut with a reassuring thud as if to make a point with it. There was nothing more, only that riddle. »I doubt that Dad’s on the moon.« 

»No, not the moon.« Luther chimed up, suddenly hopeful with big round eyes. »I mean, yes, Dad was interested in space travel and started building up this moon base but, he doesn't mean the literal moon with this riddle. He means Lunar Springs.« 

»The abandoned amusement park?« Diego replied with furrowed brows and Klaus vaguely remembered reading about the park. It had been shut down decades ago. Long before they had even been born. In the 90s a wealthy businessman had bought it with the plans of reopening the park but there never were any updates after this and Klaus hadn't cared enough to read about it. Why would he care, after all? Now, however, he felt like this story held some significance. Lunar Springs, he knew, was not all that far from their home. 

»He took me there once.« Luther shrugged in explanation. »A year ago, I believe.«

»What did you do there?« Vanya chimed up. She was still mostly quiet during their discussions, feeling a little odd interjecting in such talk as she had never been part of the team but Klaus noticed that she tried now more and more to be a part of all of this. 

»Training, I suppose.« Luther murmured. »I don't remember it that vividly, to be honest. It was yet another training drill from Dad, at least that was what I chalked it up to be back then. That was not unusual, after all. He packed me up in the car early in the morning and drove me out there.«

»But what did you do out there?« Five pressed on impatiently. 

»I … He told me to remove some debris.« Luther shrugged yet again, his forehead covered in lines. He tried to remember the details of that obscure night and Klaus believed him if he said that he forgot about it mostly because it was yet another weird thing their dad would ask of them from time to time. Just like his siblings had probably never questioned it when their father had dragged Klaus out of the house in the middle of the night. »He wanted to test my strength, I believe. So, he told me to move parts of the ferris wheel from where it had crashed decades ago.«

»Just to test your strength?« Allison echoed incredulously. »He could have done this in other ways, don't you think?« 

»I guess.« He sighed and brushed a hand over his face. »No, wait. There was something underneath. Yes! I remember now! When we went there, I remembered seeing one of those huge maps of the park, right? And I asked dad about how it was possible that the workers would be able to maneuver such a large park without problems. And Dad told me that I should not concern myself with such nonsense - like he always did when one of us would ask any questions, right? So, I didn't press it but I watched that documentary about Disneyland a few weeks ago-«

»Is there a point to this?« Five groaned.

»There are miles and miles of tunnels underneath Disney!« Luther exclaimed in excitement. »There are tunnels underneath Lunar Springs too so that the staff could move from A to B without being seen and without being held up by people - like in Disneyland!«

»And you think the ferris wheel crashed into the entrance?« Diego then asked but seemed to truly consider everything Luther had just revealed to them. The wealthy businessman buying the park in the 90s and never really doing anything with it … Klaus could only wonder if that had something to do with all of this. 

»At least one entrance, yes.«

»So … the tunnels underneath Lunar Springs.« Klaus huffed. »Clever old man, I give him that. He never left the country. He’s hiding out there and I also bet that the park belongs to him - not officially, of course.« After all, Reginald had properties and businesses all over the world so why wouldn't he have given someone the order to buy this amusement park for him and hiding it from the records in case he would need a secret hideout at one point?

»That means, however« Vanya chimed up. »That Dad had at least an inkling of what would happen in November if he took Luther to this place a year ago. He had time to prepare and he allowed all this to happen.«

»Perhaps because there was no way of stopping it.« Luther offered again with those hopeful big eyes. Deep down, he still wanted their father to be that paragon of moral and righteousness that Luther had always come to see him as. 

»Or because he didn't know for sure who our enemies were.« Allison replied.

»Or he didn't know anything and just prepared an escape plan, a secret hideout in case of emergency.« Diego shrugged. »I mean, Dad is clever, right? And our outings and missions got more and more public and dangerous. He probably knew that he needed to be prepared for things like this at some point.«

»It really doesn't matter right now, does it?« Five sighed. »We have a place where we can go now. This cabin is only safe as long as Klaus’ boyfriend keeps his mouth shut anyway.« 

»Dave would never tell on us!«

»You say this as if there wasn't the possibility of torture in the room.« Five shrugged. »Okay. We should get a few hours of sleep in. Lunar Springs is not far but still at least a one day drive away if we would be able to drive without interruption. And we have to take into account that we should stay away from main roads and crowded areas. I’m gonna find us a car and we will leave at midnight.« 

Five’s plan was met with reluctance from his siblings but deep down they all knew that this was the best option they had. However, the thought of being reunited with Sir Reginald made Klaus’ stomach flutter more than it should, considering everything he had experienced lately. At least Reggie had never willingly risked his life, right? That was a plus in his book. Yet, as he later lay in his sleeping bag next to Diego, for the first time in a few days, Klaus found himself grabbing his sleeping brother’s hand to clutch it tightly with his own. He spent hours listening to the heavy breathing of his other siblings around him while Ben was, invisible to the rest, keeping watch over them. 

**-End of Chapter 17-**


	18. Chapter 18

Five, much like Klaus himself, had a criminal bone or two inside of him as it turned out when the time traveler turned up with a jeep at the cabin. A jeep that he had clearly stolen. Just as planned, Five arrived with the jeep around midnight that same night. He had allowed himself only an hour or two of sleep after the siblings had decided to go through with their plan but didn't seem tired in any way as he pulled up to the cabin and got out of the vehicle.

This time all six of them had enough room in the back of the car as well, unlike on their way to the cabin in Dave’s family van. With Five in the passenger seat napping, Luther took to the wheel. The girls had claimed the first row of the backseat and so the second row of seats was reserved for Klaus and Diego - with Ben lounging between them.

Exhaustion still clung to all of them but the excitement of what was to come kept them from sleeping. It was like bees buzzing in his skull, a tingle underneath his skin. If things would turn out right, they would soon be reunited with their father - for better or worse. It was still unbelievable that this had all turned out so well so far. His siblings believed what he was saying for once and they were having his back too. It was unbelievable. It was … frightening. 

He was not used to his siblings believing in the crap he was spouting. He was not used to being taken seriously and, yes, it frightened him now that his siblings put so much trust into him. As his siblings had not trusted him and not believed him, it had been impossible to fuck shit up or even endanger them but now … being taken seriously put a whole new burden of responsibility on him.

He tried focussing on the country music that was playing softly on the radio while Luther pushed the jeep along the road. Using the cover of darkness to their advantage, they made it out of the county before dawn. At that point, Five took over from Luther. Lunar Springs was, as Five had claimed earlier at least a twenty-four-hour drive away and that only if they would somehow be able to never stop for anything and would be able to use main roads or the highway. 

Having a road trip was not nearly as fun as it was portrayed in the movies, as it quickly turned out. As midday rolled around, the first fights over the music selection started to fester among the siblings, followed by a brief break at a roadside diner where the group shoved unhealthy fries and burgers down their gullets before resuming their drive and their subsequent arguments. They needed to keep a low profile which was not exactly easy when a group of teenagers walked into a diner at the side of a deserted country road like this in the middle of the week when they were supposed to be in school. No one bothered them, though. The other patrons and the waiting staff gave them a few funny looks but beyond that, they didn't say anything or ask any invasive questions. Klaus didn't need to be a mind reader to know that this had been a fear of his other siblings as they had first pulled into the parking lot of that diner. 

Being out of the car after nearly twelve hours of driving around was nice every time they stopped but Klaus, much like the others, just wanted to get to their destination as quickly as possible. For the most part, he watched the scenery brush past them while they were on the road if he didn't bother his siblings with stupid little games to keep everyone awake and in good spirits. None of them would talk about Reginald or the fears lingering in the back of everyone's’ minds. They had more than enough time to do so when they would arrive at Lunar Springs. 

When night fell once more, it became clear that they all needed a break and get out of the car, get some sleep in and continue in a few hours. 

»We could buy a motel room.« Allison offered with a yawn. Klaus’ eyelids were dropping for some time now and beside him, Diego was jolting up every few seconds now as he was drifting in and out of sleep. »It would be cramped but I guess we could manage.«

»We should watch our money.« Five shot her down. His voice was raspy and laced with exhaustion. »We can't afford a motel. We need to eat and money for gas.«

»Hey!« Klaus chimed up and leaned forward in between the seats as much as possible as he pointed at a sign. »There is a camping spot nearby.«

»There could be people.« Luther murmured but he didn't sound too dismissive. Klaus could only imagine that the big guy too just wanted to get away from the road and catch a few hours of sleep. 

»Unlikely.« Diego huffed. »It's been raining cats and dogs for days now and it's the middle of the week in March. I say we should give it a shot.« 

For once, no one argued back and Luther pulled off the road and into a narrow path that led into the forest. It took them only five minutes to reach the parking spot that was reserved for the people camping out here. Around them, the forest was lush and thick and the parking lot empty. The car was hidden from view from the road and finally, the siblings could relax a little and take a breath of relief. Out here it was silent and gleefully lonely. 

The cold air of the night hit him right in the face as Klaus crawled out of the car behind Diego. Above them, the trees around allowed them a proper look at the night’s sky. »I’m gonna sleep right here!« Klaus declared to no one in particular. »Right underneath the stars!« 

»Only if we manage to get a fire going.« Luther huffed with a bit amusement clinging to his voice as he already set out to go to work. Quickly, Diego and Five joined him in setting up a campfire with the sticks they found and deemed dry enough, while Klaus and the girls took the sleeping bags out of the trunk and found the driest spots on the ground to put them down as close to the fire as possible. Not half an hour later, the fire was burning and the siblings had gathered around it in their sleeping bags, ready to doze off. 

»I always wanted to go camping like this.« Klaus murmured and Diego beside him gave a little snort. 

»You? Nah, you are not the camping type.« He commented dryly. The little exercise of collecting sticks and helping Luther had apparently woken him up again if he was able to take shots at Klaus now. Not that Klaus would complain. 

»I would prefer glamping.« Allison sighed and startled a chuckle from Vanya.

»Amen.« Klaus hummed. »With a nice jacuzzi and hot chocolate and central heating.«

»So, in essence, you would rather stay at some fancy resort on a snowy mountain.« Five snarked.

»I deserve it.«

»Yeah, you would.« Diego murmured. »And now shut up and go to sleep.« 

»Aww, man … You gonna protect me from the monsters?«

»When have I not?« Diego huffed and, invisible to the rest of their siblings, he moved in closer to Klaus’ side. Sure, Klaus didn't feel very comfortable and safe out here in the middle of the woods sleeping unprotected from the weather or wild animals but he had his siblings around him and he was highly aware that at least Five would not close even one eye tonight. 

Ever since Five had returned from the apocalypse, he was different. He was no longer the same thirteen-year-old boy that had vanished all those years ago. That had to have been expected, of course - if everything he had told his siblings was indeed true. Spending so much time by himself in the apocalypse surely had left its mark on Five. 

It didn't take long for Diego to fall asleep next to him. The moment everyone started to grow quiet again, he was out like a light. So much for protecting him from the wild beasts around. His brother could sleep absolutely anywhere. That was his secret superpower and Klaus had always envied him for that. In the past, they had sometimes joked about how Diego was much like a cat. They would find him asleep in random places all over the house but mostly where it was warm and sunny. 

Klaus, on the other hand, laid awake for a little while longer, just listening to the sounds of his siblings breathing softly around him and the song of the forest around him. Every little crack in the woods startled him, every chipmunk rattling the leaves above made him paranoid. At least there weren't many ghosts lingering around and those who were had not yet figured out that he could see them.

»Sleep.« Ben sighed from where he sat on the hood of the jeep with his legs dangling in mid-air and a book in his lap. »Sleep, you need your strength and I’m here. If something bad happens, I’m gonna find a way to wake you up.«

Knowing that Ben was around as some form of a guardian angel actually helped him. Ever since he had realized that Ben was not a hallucination, he felt a bit calmer knowing he was around and could even protect him if it came to it. So, finally, Klaus closed his eyes, took a deep breath and allowed his mind to drift off. 

※※※※※※※

When they reached their destination, as nightfall hit again, they were all ready to just pass out. After their rest in the middle of the forest and continuing their journey before dawn, they had stopped only three more times to eat something and pee. The sound of the rain drumming onto the roof of the car for hours had been like a lullaby to Klaus and it was still raining as they arrived at the old amusement park.

The rusty old sign of the Lunar Springs Amusement Park loomed forebodingly over them as Five stopped the car and prompted his siblings to get out. The writing was almost impossible to read due to the rust and decay. An eerie screeching made the hairs on his arms stand upright whenever the wind moved the sign and allowed the old clamps holding the sign to creak and screech. The abandoned amusement park seemed to have been ripped straight from a nightmare.

»This is the place where sleep paralysis demons go to die.« Klaus muttered to himself. He couldn't help but move closer to Diego’s side as they switched on their flashlights and slowly began their walk forward. They had to leave the car at the gate but, if everything would work out as planned, they could get their stuff later on. 

»Why did the park close down?« Vanya chimed up and Klaus flashed her a glare. Now was really not the time to ask questions like this and provoke Five to go on a rant about the horrifying backstory of this place! He really was not in the mood for ghost stories at such a god-awful place!

»They went bankrupt.«

»Oh, what a relief.« Klaus huffed and added a sharp whistle to underline his statement to his siblings. Luther flashed him a sympathetic smile. The big guy might look tough and fearless but Klaus knew that he too hated anything eerie and ghost stories were at the top of the list for Luther too.

»I mean there was the accident where a bunch of high school kids died in a horrible crash on one of the rides - some of them burning alive or getting decapitated. Sure, that put a damper to the park’s business but the deathblow was the dwindling visitors.« 

»Oh, fuck you!« The grin Five shot him over his shoulder made it pretty clear that Five had done this on purpose to fuck with him. »Well, that would explain that chick over at the cotton candy booth.«

»What’s she doing?« Diego hummed.

»Holding her head under her arm and eating cotton candy.«

»Oh.« It was easy to get their siblings a little off balance now that they knew what he could see every day as long as he was sober. Showing all those ghosts to them had left a mark, as it seemed. »Are there many ghosts around right now?« Vanya mumbled quietly in addition to her previous ‘Oh’. In many regards, Vanya shared the scientific mind that Five and Ben had going on. She was not easily scared by shit like this. To her, it was scary to talk to strangers, for example. 

»I can see only her right now. But that doesn’t have to mean anything. The others might lurk around. As long as they don't realize that I can see them they won’t bother me too. Usually, it's just a matter of time, though. It's like they can feel it or as if they are drawn towards me because of my powers.«

»What about the ghosts you conjured at the house?«

»Oh, they followed me, actually. Dave and I went to the graveyard again, the same one where those assholes had me locked up. I pretty much told them to follow me to the house. I mean there were a few ghosts at the house too but … I wanted to go in there with a bang, you know?«

»You’ve always been a drama queen.« Diego chuckled and put his arm around Klaus’ shoulders. »So, big guy? Where are we headed?«

»It's over there!« Luther pointed to the left. In the darkness, Klaus could barely see the outlines of a few ferris wheel carts lying on the ground. The closer they got, the clearer it became to Klaus that his brother Luther had not lied to them - not that he had had any reason to do so. The debris of the old ferris wheel was still there but they could all see the spot that Luther had referred to earlier where he had moved large parts of the ferris wheel to the side. 

Everything was right there, just like Luther told them. They could see the entrance to the tunnels right in front of them as they approached the spot. The beams of their flashlights were dancing over the metal door and caught on the handle. Luther took over the lead as they approached, ever their trusty leader. By now the rain had gotten so bad that Klaus was drenched to the bone and freezing to the core.

»There’s a keypad!« Luther exclaimed as he reached the door. 

»There’s probably a camera too.« Five chimed up.

»I can't see one!«

»Doesn't mean there isn't one.« Five shouldered past Luther to approach the keypad next while the others were piling up behind them. »Let's see. It's a six-digit code.« 

»It could be anything.« Diego sighed. »I mean, the old man is crazy, right? Who the fuck knows what he might have come up with?«

»Let me try to figure this out.« Five brushed Number Two off right away. They watched their brother stare at the pad as if it could teach him something. Sometimes Klaus wished he could have a look inside that nogging of Five’s. It was sometimes incredible how quickly he could come up with a solution to any problem. 

This riddle, however, seemed to give him a moment of trouble. He tried out two combinations only to fail. Instead of being disheartened, however, he gave a satisfied grunt and looked shortly at Klaus before returning to the keypad. Without hesitation, he punched in another code only for the light above it to flash green and the lock to click.

»How did you do this?« Luther gasped.

»198124.« Five replied and left it to Luther to pull open the heavy steel door. » _Time_. I thought that the old man would use a word as the code, since he also put this silly riddle into his journal. It was just a matter of finding the right word.«

»And what made you think of time?« Allison demanded to know while Klaus just wanted to hurry inside and get out of the rain. Did it really matter how Five came to that fucking conclusion?

»Because it's a recurring theme.« Five shrugged as if he was talking about some crappy science fiction story. »I was lost in time - and I guess he knew this. Our last fight was about time travel. He needed time to set up this base. He knew that, in time, one of you guys would notice what these assholes were doing to you. I would even go as far as to say that he put his bet on Klaus because he was more used to drugs and is by far the most rebellious of you guys.«

»So, in other words, you guessed the word.« Klaus replied with a smirk only to get a death glare in return. Five couldn't fool him. He might be a genius but without a hint, even a genius like Five wouldn't manage this so quickly.

»It doesn't matter.« Luther decided. »Come on now, we’re almost there!« Excitement like Klaus had never known it before laced his brother’s voice and although he could tell that Luther wanted to storm in first, he allowed the others to go in first instead and held the door for them. 

Luther really had changed these past few months and, all in all, Klaus would say that it was a good change. At least for that, he was thankful to these fucking assholes. He had never been so close to his brother Luther than in the past couple of months to the point where he would go to Luther for help and even confide in him. A year ago, that would have been unthinkable. A part of him worried that, if they would find their father and reform the Umbrella Academy tonight, they would all go back to the way they were before. He didn't want to go back to being scared of Luther. He wanted to still be able to slump on Luther’s bed and annoy him when he felt like it without fearing to be thrown across the room. 

The tunnels underneath the abandoned amusement park were barren and dark. The lights on the ceiling were still off and so the siblings only had their flashlights to guide them and no clue if their father would actually be waiting for them at this place. Then again, Five had been able to open the door, right? That couldn't be a coincidence. It had to mean something, right? 

He was afraid of the meaning, though.

What might his father ask of him when he would realize that Klaus had finally been able to work on his powers? Would he try to use them for his own good? Would he find himself again inside a mausoleum and be driven to the brink of insanity? _No_ , a voice in the back of his mind said that sounded awfully like Dave. _You can control them now, there is no need to fear your dad or the mausoleum._ However, there was not an on/off switch to his fears. 

He could not be rational like Five. He could not swallow his fears like Diego. He had a hard time being as brave as Luther or as cunning as Allison or as calm as Vanya. Even Vanya seemed on edge now as they walked down the tunnel. Down here underneath the park it was quiet - almost dreadfully so. There was no hint of what was awaiting them. Usually, that couldn't scare him but now the uncertainty held his heart in a tight vice. 

It was impossible to tell how far they’ve been walking until there was a hint of light falling into the endless corridor before them. Luther stopped as the cone of light became bigger. Apprehension made them all tense. Then, all of a sudden, there was movement coming from the open door through which the light fell onto the hallway. A shadow was moving and then the sound of heels clipping on the ground. Beside him, Diego suddenly grabbed his arm. A few tense seconds passed before someone stepped into the hallway.

In the dim light of the room behind the woman, Grace’s blonde hair looked like a halo around her head and even under these grim circumstances, her smile was blinding as she stood there and clasped her hands over her stomach. 

»Children« She greeted as cheerful as Klaus remembered her to be. »it was about time. I was starting to get a little nervous. Dinner is ready and your father is waiting.«

※※※※※※※

Klaus could only watch in delight as Diego devoured the dinner Mom had created for them under Grace’ watchful eyes while she stood aside and only sometimes brushed a loving hand through Diego or Klaus’ hair. Not that she was playing favorites here but they were sitting the closest to where she was and … Well, maybe there was a little favoritism involved too. The reunion with their mom had been joyful and loud (and tearful on Diego’s part, even though he would deny it to the death), while their reunion with Sir Reginald had been as awkward and stilted, as expected.

Their father had greeted them only with the words ‘It was about time’ and hardly looked up from where he had been seated in an old leather armchair reading the newspaper. He had outdone himself in fixing this place up. While the hallway of the tunnels looked like tunnels usually did, the rooms they had seen so far resembled the academy. Loads of wood and timber, warm colors, rich fabrics, and leather. Even Pogo was down here and greeted them with more relief to see his children than their father. Their father, who had not even really noted on the fact that Five had returned from his little time travel boogaloo. 

Even now as they were eating, Reginald’s gaze was steely and unmoving. There was not even a hint in his cold dead eyes that he was relieved or glad to see that they were back. He had expected it. He had known they would end up coming to this place sooner or later. Maybe he had even expected that Five would return as well. 

»I am glad to see that you finally conquered your demons and made yourself a useful member of the academy, Number Four.« Reginald was the one who, for once, broke his no-talking-during-meals rule as he directed his attention towards Klaus and although, a lifetime ago, he would have enjoyed being talked to during dinner in such an almost approving manner, now he felt singled out and small. He felt like he had whenever James had singled him out during mealtimes to comment on his outfit of the day or anything else he would have done that set him off. 

For a moment, Klaus just stared at him. He was not usually one to be at a loss for words but right now, he didn't know what to say. Five was the one speaking up instead. »So, I take it that you kept tabs on them.« 

»This should not even be a question you need to ask, Number Five.« Reginald replied as he took a sip of his wine.

»So you allowed all of this to happen.« Diego concluded and clenched his fist around his steak knife as if he wanted to throw it straight into Reggie’s eye. »You allowed those people to take us away from the house and brainwash us into thinking everything was a lie.« 

»It was the only way.« Reginald agreed without even looking at Number Two. »Until I knew who our enemy really was and how to go against them, I needed them to think that they had won.« 

»Klaus nearly died!« It was Vanya who surprised them with speaking up against their father for once as she slammed her tiny fist onto the wooden table and rattled her cutlery in the process. Pogo, who was standing by the door suddenly looked very uneasy and nervous. »He was taken by those kids and almost died!« 

»I am aware.« Reginald replied. »I have followed the news reporting on this case thoroughly. And I am satisfied to see that this experience seemed to have been the catalyst that made one of you wake up. I wouldn't have bet on Number Four to be the one to wake up first, but I think it had to have been expected that he would prove to be more resilient to their methods and drugs after his years of substance abuse.« 

»I wasn't.« Klaus shrugged with a small voice and lowered his gaze to his plate. His hunger was suddenly forgotten. He felt small and dumb as he realized that his father would have let him die out there. He wouldn't have come to save him at the last minute. He would have heard about Klaus’ death on the news and he would have moved on from there. »I was just as brainwashed as the others. Well, I got more drugs than them anyway with my medication but it was pure luck. Had those kids not put me inside the mausoleum, I wouldn't have gone cold turkey in there and I wouldn't have been put in a position where I could find out what was going on.« 

»So humble.« Reginald commented. »I am surprised, Number Four. I can't deny that I am happy to see this change. I just wished it would have happened a lot sooner.«

»I always did things on my own time.« Klaus replied with a grin and made a point of showing as many teeth as was humanly possible. Looking at his father now made him feel cold. Well, what else had he expected, really? 

»Okay, so who are we dealing with then?« Five frowned. »I suppose you know everything by now, old man.« 

»I know that our enemy wished to get you out from underneath my _control_.« Reginald started as he looked at them with a firm gaze. »I can only assume their true motive behind it.«

»And what do you assume?« Five was growing more and more impatient.

»That it was the goal to get you under _their_ control instead. The first step in this plan was to extract you from the academy. The second step was to drug your food and brainwash you into thinking that you never had powers, to begin with. They fed you well-crafted lies, faked reports and evidence to make their lies more believable. I can only assume that the third step would then have been to isolate you from normal society when the right moment would have arrived.«

»And the fourth step?« Allison demanded to know.

»Feeding you more lies, I would think. Making you believe that they were the good guys, transforming you into their puppets and feeding you back your powers slowly.« 

»And to what end? Power?« Luther asked quietly.

»World domination, I would assume.« The way he said it … As if it was normal. As if they were in the middle of some weird superhero show on TV where people actually dreamed of world domination! » If their plan would have been successful, they would have had five superpowered soldiers on their hands. Six whenever Number Four would have been able to conjure Number Six.« 

»Six?« Luther echoed as confusion was building in all six of them - and Ben who was sitting on the empty chair next to Klaus. »What do you mean?«

»Is there another kid you bought we don't know about?« Diego joked half-heartedly and ignored the disapproving glare he got from their father. Sir Reginald cleared his throat in a way that should probably convey the gravity of what he was about to say. Not that there was much that could still shock them. 

»I am talking about your sister.« Silence fell over the group as their eyes darted over to where Vanya was sitting. »I think it is time now that I unveil the last of the secrets that I kept from you children.«

**-End of Chapter 18-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished writing the draft for Chapter 20, so you can expect things to go a bit quicker now >D


	19. Chapter 19

Vanya had powers. The truth had yet to sink in - especially in her mind, without any question. As they were lying in their beds, Klaus wished they would all share a room again like they had in the cabin. Instead, their father had set up three rooms with six twin beds down in this bunker he designed in case of emergency. He would like to be around his sister now after their father dropped this huge bomb on her without any kind of warning beforehand. Or rather on them all, really. 

He had explained that Vanya’s powers had been too great and dangerous when they were little and that he needed to subdue them to protect her and her siblings from them. That didn't make it any better, of course, that he had made her believe to be ordinary all those years. 

Vanya had taken it pretty well, all things considered. Sure, she had flipped the dining table with all the food on it in a very sudden outburst of her very much present powers but other than that she had kept a level head, he would say. Knowing that she had powers explained a few things, in retrospect.

»Klaus.« Why was he not surprised that Diego was still awake? »Are you asleep?«

»Yes.« He murmured into his pillow. »I’m dreaming of Davey.«

»Gross.« He heard the rustling of bed sheets and then the pitter-patter of naked feet on the ground before his mattress dipped and Diego wrestled his way under his blanket. Immediately Klaus felt like he was sleeping with a heater beside him. It was lovely. »Crazy that Vanya has powers right?«

»Are you really surprised, though?« Klaus muttered as he made himself more comfortable and laid his head on Diego’s shoulder. »I mean … I always thought it was weird that one of seven wouldn't have powers.«

»Yeah … Guess you’re right.« Diego sighed. »I feel fucking horrible though. I mean … okay, if he did really wanted to protect us from her I kinda understand that, right? But why treat her that shitty then? It would have been enough to make her believe that she had no powers. There was no reason to fucking bully and abuse her too, right? And we … We played along. I was horrible to her.«

»You will have plenty of time to make it up to her, Dee.«

»You think so?« He hummed. »I mean you think she’ll let me?« He hummed again. »I thought that I … I want to help her train her powers now that we know what she can do. It's probably a lot for her to take in and I was wondering if you would help too.«

»Why me?«

»Well because!« Diego really had a way with words. »I mean if anyone knows about scary powers it's you, right? And her’s are tied to her emotions so … Maybe you can help her better than the rest of us.« 

»Are you calling me emotional?«

»I’m calling you dramatic but that's beside the point. Will you help me or not?«

»Dee-« Diego nudged him so hard that it would leave a bruise for sure. 

»Okay, okay!« He laughed. »No need to beat me up!«

»Good.« Diego huffed. »I really would hate to force you. But I am not doing this alone.«

»You are such a big baby.« 

Before Diego could say anything else, the door to their room was opened from the outside and the light switched on. In the doorway, Reginald stood and stared at his two sons with a dark scowl on his face. Klaus’ first thought was that he had seen them through the cameras that were set up everywhere just like at home and that he wanted to separate them but then he gave a grunt and said: »Get up. We have a situation at our hands.« 

The others looked still half asleep as they stumbled into the mission room underneath the abandoned amusement park. Klaus, for some reason, felt wide awake and alert. Something was wrong. He could feel it tingle in the tips of his fingers even before their father put up a live feed of a surveillance camera on the big screen at the side of the room. He didn't need him to zoom in or say what was happening as he watched it play out right in front of him. He knew who the person was that was being jumped by two men and dragged into a van. 

»Two hours ago, our enemy made their first move to draw us out of hiding. I can only assume, that the enemy has figured out that, by now, we made contact.« Reginald droned on as he stopped the footage on the car as it was speeding away from the scene of the crime. »Two hours ago, three of the enemy’s agents have been sent out to capture a young man named David Katz after his daily practice for the football team of his high school. His whereabouts are unknown for now and his family has not yet been alerted to his disappearance.«

Klaus couldn't move and even the hand of his brother Diego on his shoulder couldn't give him any warmth.

»How did you get the footage if no one knows about Dave yet?« Luther interrupted their father quickly. Well, that was a first. 

»I still have alleys, Boy.« That was just Reggie’s way of telling Luther to shut up and not ask questions that he didn't wish to answer. Fucking prick. Luther too seemed, for once, not happy that his father brushed him off like this. 

»What do we do now?« Allison asked. »I mean … We have to do _something_ , right? It's Dave! He got in trouble because of us! He helped us escape and-«

»I am very well aware of the relationship Mr. Katz has to this family.« Reginald cut her off with that same emotionless voice he always used on them when telling them about any mission. »But that is of no importance right now. I believe Mr. Katz very well knew the risk going in and still did it. As long as we don't know where he is being kept, we cannot do anything to help the young man.«

»But they will torture him!« Klaus erupted. »They will try to get information out of him!«

»Then you better pray that your _acquaintance_ is trustworthy.«

»Dave would never give us away!« Klaus growled. Fuck, even if he wanted, Dave didn't know where they went after the cabin anyway, right? They were safe here. But Dave wasn't. Dave wasn’t safe out there because of them - because of Klaus.

»Mr. Katz’s rescue is not the first of our priorities, Number Four. Not as long as we don't know with whom we are dealing with exactly. We still don't know who the puppetmaster is behind this operation and not having all the information about the enemy is dangerous.«

»I hate to say it, but I agree with the old man.« Five muttered and threw Klaus an apologetic look. »We have to plan out our next steps wisely before we rush in and get ourselves _and_ Dave killed.« Fuck, he knew that Five was right but how could he allow Dave to go through all this shit and not do anything after everything Dave had done for him?

»You know what? I don't need you guys for this.« Klaus hissed. »I am not going to stand by and let Dave suffer after he helped me so many times and risked so much for me!«

»And that is why you will always remain my biggest disappointment, Number Four. You are not cut out to be a proper soldier. You are too weak, too soft, too selfish! If you are rushing into this you will only get yourself and this young man killed. You need to swallow your emotions and get a level head, Boy. Your outbursts are not benefitting anyone. Right now, we can do nothing but wait for any form of contact. They probably know that you managed to find me, otherwise they wouldn't have acted so quickly. They want to get us to lower our guards and do something brash and impulsive. They will try to make contact with us.« 

They were dismissed with those devastating news and while Luther decided that sleep was for the weak anyway and went straight to the gym that their father had set up inside the secret bunker, Klaus stayed behind with Diego.

»I know what your thinking, lil’ Bro.« Diego sighed as Klaus looked at him. He watched how his brother closed his eyes and rubbed his temples before looking at him again with that same look of determination he had always had right before a mission. »So … What do you have in mind?« 

※※※※※※※

A part of him wondered if Reggie had expected them to go against his rules. A part of him wondered if Reggie had actually hoped they would. The stolen Jeep cut through the night with ease as Diego pushed down on the gas. No one had seen them leave - or at least no one had stopped them. The city, their home, was much closer to Lunar Springs than the place where they had been kept those last few months. 

They had reached the city at dawn and spent the rest of the day at the shitty little motel on Calhoon to recharge and get something to eat. »Are you really sure that they will be at the academy?« Diego asked for the umpteenth time as he unwrapped his second burger. They had had this discussion already when they had driven away from Lunar Springs and yet his brother seemed adamant to ask the same question over and over again. Maybe he was just nervous about what they were doing out here. Maybe being so close to the academy again brought forth all kinds of bad memories for Diego as well.

»Yeah, pretty sure.«

»But why?«

»To make a statement.« Klaus shrugged. »Everything that happened those past few months was an attack on the academy, on dad, and on us. Luring us back to where all of this started makes the most sense. I just hope that Dave is okay.« 

»Don't worry.« Diego sighed. »He’ll be fine. He’s tough.«

»Hey, Dee?«

»Hm?«

»Thank you.«

»For what?«

»Being here. Doing this with me. I know you don't like Dave.«

»I mean … not liking him is a bit of a stretch perhaps…« He muttered. »Listen, little Bro … Of course, I am there when you need me. What I think about Dave doesn't matter as long as he’s good to you, right? And he is. He helped you when I couldn't and didn't even know what was going on, so … yeah. We’ll get him out of there because without him we would still be with those dickheads.« 

Diego reached out to ruffle his hair and Klaus allowed it gladly. Just the fact that Diego was here with him now and willing to help meant the world to him. Yet, he couldn't deny that he was also a little afraid for his brother’s safety. They were dealing with dangerous people and he was leading Diego straight into the heart of darkness as it now seemed. What if their powers wouldn't be enough to help them?

»We need to discuss strategy though.« Diego then chimed up again. »We still don't know how they drugged us in the night they came to the academy. I doubt that there was something in the food. Mom would have noticed it.«

»Or Dad allowed it to happen.« 

»He probably did allow it to happen. However, I think that the drug came through the air vents all over the house. So we should be prepared for that.«

»We should wear something to protect us from breathing the shit in. It's likely that they will try to use it again on us.« 

»Exactly.« 

»So what do you propose then? We don't have gas masks or something like this.«

»Well, we need to improvise then.« 

※※※※※※※

Rain was drumming on the pavement as the night was at its darkest and the moon hidden behind a thick wall of storm clouds. April had arrived as April liked to arrive: with thunderstorms, wind, and general unpleasantness. Klaus remembered a time when he and his siblings had argued about their birthday and how it wasn't fair that they all had to share a birthday. They had come to the conclusion that they should all have their own birthday and, as five-year-old kids tend to, they had come up with the simplest solution and decided on their new birthday months according to their number. 

April was Klaus’ month, so to say and it couldn't be more fitting with its general capricious weather. However, the idea had quickly been stomped out again and not by Reginald but by his siblings as the others had decided that it wouldn't be fair that Ben, Five and Vanya would get the generally warmer and more pleasant summer months while the rest of them were stuck in the colder and rainier months of the year. Well, they had been five years old, after all. Then again, he could only assume that today an argument would end much the same way. 

»Okay, ready?« Diego asked next to him. He was already wearing the surgical mask that they had gotten from the local pharmacy. Of course, they could only hope that it would be enough to protect them from the drug if their theory was indeed correct. 

»Yeah.« He whispered. »Backdoor?«

»No.« Diego shook his head. »They will expect this. We are going in through our windows.«

»But Dad put bars in front of them.«

»But not in front of Five and Ben’s rooms.« Diego grinned. »We can go up the fire escape to Five’s room.« 

»Smart!« Diego grinned at his praise and so, together the two brothers made their way into the alleyway beside the academy. Actually being back here felt so weird and surreal that Klaus wasn't even sure, for a moment, if he wasn't dreaming all of that. The windows to the street were dark but that didn't have to mean that there was no one inside. After all, people would get suspicious if the lights inside would turn on, right?

They stayed as far away from the windows as possible just in case that someone would look out at the street. His heart was beating faster and faster the deeper he and Diego dove into the darkness of the alleyway at the side of the house. Oh, how many fucking times had he climbed down from his window into this very alley to go out at night and have fun without anyone noticing it! He could see his dark window from where he stood as they reached the fire escape. Home. He was home and he didn't yet know what to make of it. 

The fire escape ended a good 8 feet above the ground but it wouldn't be the first time that the brothers needed to be creative reaching it. Diego quickly helped him up in lifting him off the ground until he reached the ladder and, after Klaus had quickly climbed up a few feet, Diego jumped and grabbed the ladder himself. 

»Show off!« Klaus laughed over his shoulder as he quickly continued his climb upwards.

»I’m here all night, Baby!« Opening Five’s window cost a bit more strength than he thought it would after years of not being opened, yet somehow Klaus managed to pry the window open at last. Quickly, he climbed inside and was as silent as humanly possible while doing so. Diego was quick to follow him inside skillfully and without making a single sound like a cat in the night. 

»The cameras!« Klaus hissed as he pointed at the camera above the door. There was no red light blinking right now but those assholes would be stupid if they would not use the cameras to their advantage.

»We can't really do anything about them.« Diego muttered. »If they are watching, they have already noticed us.« 

»So, how are we doing this?« Klaus whispered. »I mean, we don't know how many there are, right? We should try to make sure to have the element of surprise on our hands.« 

»Good thing that we know this house much better than anyone else then.« They crept out of Five’s old bedroom and into the hallway. Chills were running up and down his spine as, for a second, the brothers just stood there and allowed it all to sink in. They hadn't been home for months and, at least Klaus had thought he would never see this place again - nor that he had wanted to. Now, however, excitement rushed through him. Home. He really was home and his life had not been a lie. The excitement about all of this managed to cancel out his dread about Dave for just a moment before Diego tugged at his wrist to get him to move again. 

»Our best guess is the sitting room.« Diego whispered. »If I would be a supervillain waiting for my enemies to come, I would want a room like this. Not many points of entry, relatively central in the house, grand.« 

»Flamboyant.« Klaus corrected quietly. »Villains are always flamboyant.«

»Which means we need to watch out that you won’t turn to the dark side.« 

»Focus, Number Two!« He scolded mockingly. 

»Yeah and you better get ready to conjure up some spookies, okay? I assume Ben is with us?« Ben had in fact followed them all the way from Lunar Springs. Of course, he was here. He had nowhere else to go and they all knew that Benny was his ultimate secret weapon right now. Ben just rolled his eyes at Diego’s question but couldn't help but grin. 

»He is but he doesn't like to be called a spooky.« Klaus huffed. »Don't worry, Dee, there are more than enough spookies around us other than Benny-boy.« 

The uneasy look on Diego’s face didn't escape him and, in a way, it was funny, how Diego still reacted so nervously to Klaus stating that ghosts were surrounding them. He didn't really know why his siblings would get uncomfortable hearing this. They were not the ones seeing those motherfuckers all the time, after all, right? Maybe it was the fact that they knew that something was around them that they couldn't see but that could very much see them. Well, he wouldn't be able to relate but he could only assume that to be quite creepy indeed. 

»Ben.« He turned to his ghostly brother as he was already at the stairs leading down to the first floor where their bedrooms were located. »Would you be a dear and try to find out where those fuckers are?« 

Ben, momentarily forgetting that no one could hear him besides Klaus, gave him a silent thumbs up and crept down the stairs on his tiptoes. Under different circumstances, Klaus would have laughed. 

»That was smart.« Diego commented.

»Yeah, right?«

»Yeah.« Before Klaus could even register what was happening, there was a sharp prick on the side of his neck and the sound of something heavy falling to the ground before his entire world turned upside down. 

It was his fault. That was his first thought when he came back to it and pried his eyes open. They were in the sitting room, the portrait of Five right in front of him as he sat tied to a chair. They had run straight into the trap that had been set up for them and it was his fault that Diego now too was in danger. He should have listened to Reggie!

»Klaus!« His head whipped around only to find Dave sitting in the chair to his left. Despite the blood on his face and t-shirt, Klaus felt a wave of relief wash right through him. He was alive. He was okay. Well, okay except for his broken nose that was. 

»Dave…« He muttered but the joy of reunion was short-lived as a groan to his right reminded him of his brother. Diego was fighting consciousness as he looked at Number Two who was tied even more securely to his own chair. As he realized that he couldn't see Ben anywhere, his heart sank. In fact, he could not see any ghosts right now. They were all gone. The prick on his neck … Fuck! He had been drugged again and was now, effectively, useless! The realization filled him with cold dread as he realized that Diego too was completely helpless the way he was tied to the chair and was unable to move his hands in any way. 

»Ah!« An all too familiar voice suddenly came from behind him. »You are awake at last.« 

He could hear footsteps approaching but even before his chair was turned around violently, he knew the face he would be staring into. Dr. Hill wore the same creepy smile on his face that Klaus had come to dread during his sessions with the old man.

»Gee, why am I not surprised? The creepy therapist.« He mocked, unwilling to give away how afraid he truly was. Not that he was afraid for himself but for the two other boys to his sides. If his stupidity would take one of them away from him he didn't know what he would do then. And if he would need to choose … Well, how could he? »Long time no see, Doc. Have you grown so desperate and your longing so big that you needed to architect all of this just so that I would speak to you again? I am flattered, really.«

»I am glad to see that you have not lost your sense of humor, my boy.« 

Behind him, near the door, he could see Karen and James, although they looked a lot worse for the wear after their little run-in with the ghosts. Other than the two of them, he could see six other guys in suits standing around and recognized all of them as some of the fake FBI people they had been introduced to right from the start. He could only assume that there were a whole lot more people inside the house, keeping watch and making sure that they would not get ambushed. 

»Though I must say that I am surprised that you proved to be stupid enough to fall for our lure, Klaus. I always thought you were more intelligent than this. Then again, weren't you the one following a stranger away from that Christmas gala all those years ago?« 

»What is it with you and that fucking Christmas gala?« Next to him, Diego shot him an uncomfortable glance but Klaus did his best to ignore it. Now was not the time to allow his mind to wander and he knew that the good doctor was only trying to use what had happened to him as a child against him - and against his brother as well if he would allow it. It was a cheap trick, a dirty attempt to get him riled up and play into his cards. »Are you getting your rocks off thinking about that? Because I don't and would like to use my safeword now: Tomato Juice.«

»You know, Klaus« Dr. Hill took another step forward until he was finally right in front of him and Klaus forced to look up at the man. »during all our sessions and all our conversations I was waiting for the moment you would realize who I was. But you never did. I thought from the start that it was rather risky to actually talk to you and your siblings - but especially you.«

»Why me?«

»Because we met before, dear boy.« He hummed. »Years ago but you never recognized me. It's almost like your mind blocked me out completely until I was only a shadowy figure in your memory. Nothing more than the boogeyman and you would convince yourself that I wasn't real until you almost forgot it all and almost believed your own tricks that what happened to you wasn't important and didn't have to mean anything. It is fascinating what the human mind can do, is it not? Truly. You are a fascinating case study, Number Four.« 

His blood was ice-water as the reality of that statement came crashing down on him like a ton of bricks. He couldn't do anything about it. It was impossible to escape or defend himself from it. His defense mechanisms failed at last to protect his fragile mind - or at least what was left of it. He couldn't make sense of it and yet he felt like he understood for the first time ever in his life. He was numb. 

»I’m gonna kill you!« At least Diego seemed to be able to make sense of everything as he started again to fight against his restraints like a wild beast. »I’m gonna fucking gut you, you fucking piece of shit!« 

»Ah, yes, Diego.« Hill laughed as he directed his attention towards his brother. »I expected this kind of reaction. I always suspected - and our sessions only proved me right in this regard - that you and Klaus shared a rather unhealthy relationship. A sort of codependency of sorts. Well, I guess, this sort of relationship can be expected growing up in such an environment. Being the protector of Number Four gave you a purpose that you wouldn't have had otherwise in life, right? A feeling of power while you were made to feel powerless by your father. Your inferiority complex is less strong around him because, after all, he is much weaker than you are and you could crush him between two fingers if you wanted to. You chose to protect him though. Out of the goodness of your heart or because of your hero complex?« 

Diego was fuming at the mouth. 

»Now, I am glad that you actually fell for my trap, that gives us more one on one time, my dear Klaus.« The creepy smile left him numb and unable to even flinch. He felt paralyzed as he, quite literally, stared the creature from his darkest nightmares straight in the face. »It's a shame you never wanted to talk to me about that time. Maybe we can change that now. I still remember fondly how I had you in this basement, knowing that the mighty Sir Reginald Hargreeves couldn't do anything, knowing how the scandal would break his reputation if it were ever to come out that he has once been working closely with the man who killed his son in such a debauched way. Of course, I was long gone and had adopted a new identity when your brother destroyed my plan and actually saved you in time. This time no one will be here to save you in time and by the morrow, the news will spread all over the country that two of Reginald’s sons have been killed brutally by their own father in their burning house.«

»Don't you fucking dare touch my brother!« Diego all but shrieked now. He was reduced to a screaming, shouting, fighting beast. There was no rhyme or reason to his behavior anymore, no logic. He was a vicious animal that would attack and kill if let loose. »I kill you! I fucking kill you, you monster!«

Dr. Hill, however, paid him no attention and Klaus thought that he ought to do something, that he ought to make him continue to talk to gain more time but he could not move his mouth. He was back in that cellar again, naked and alone, lying in his own blood, afraid and ashamed and he could still feel Hill’s hands on his skin.

»Your plan makes no sense!« Dave bit out by his side but Klaus was unable to move his head to look at him. He was paralyzed. »What good would killing us do your fucking plan?«

»Two nuisances less to care about. Well, three if counting you as the civilian casualty.« Hill said. »Of course, it's a shame that it has to be Number Four, as I was always so fond of him. Even all those years ago, when I was still working with Sir Reginald and was a regular guest in this house.« There were ants underneath his skin. He remembered the pastry-looking researcher that came to the house every now and then to talk to his father. He remembered the candy the man would sometimes give him. He remembered following the man that always used to be so nice to him away from the others at the party… 

»I can only assume that Reginald and the rest of your family are already on their way and when they will arrive, there won’t be anything left of you than charred bones. And as for your siblings? Well, we soon have them back in our care with your father behind bars. You fleeing from your loving foster parents will have been a minor set back and to the rest of the world you have been kidnapped by your psychotic father.« 

It was the moment that Hill reached out to actually touch Klaus’ face that everything suddenly turned into chaos. 

Before he even knew what was happening, Dave was suddenly lunging forward. While Hill had been talking, Klaus hadn't noticed how Dave managed to get out of his restraints. It all happened too fast and there was nothing that could be done about it. The moment Dave suddenly jumped Hill, Klaus already knew what was going to happen even before the first shot fell.

**-End of Chapter 19-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it might feel a bit rushed but I can assure you that it was planned like this from the start xD I just didn't want to drag this out any longer just to drag it out


	20. Chapter 20

»No!« Diego’s voice ripped through the room as Dave fell to the ground, a red flower blooming on his back. Hill seemed completely unaffected as he turned away from the scene and gave a wave of his hand to one of his goons. Klaus could only stare in horror at Dave lying face down on the ground, unmoving. He couldn't understand the sight before him as his brain was outright refusing to process any of it. He couldn't even do as much as blink or breathe.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed how Hill’s goons, accompanied by James and Karen started to gather some red canisters that had previously been hidden from their captives’ sight behind the sofas and armchairs all across the rooms. Even as the goons started pouring gasoline all over the living room the implications didn't quite process in his brain. Nothing did. 

»I bid you adieu.« Dr. Hill smirked as he walked in front of the two brothers one last time, ignoring the body of the teenager to his feet as if he wasn't even there - as if Dave wasn’t even a real person to him. He remembered how he had been left behind by this man in the cellar, how he had stepped over him as if he wasn’t a real human being but just some discarded toy that he had finally broken in a fit of rage - Well, maybe that was exactly the thought that this monster had had in his mind back then and maybe it was the same thought that he had now as well. 

Neither Klaus nor Diego were actual people to him. Just like Reginald, he only saw instruments of chaos and destruction in them. They were no people, they were no human beings. They were tools. Blunt little instruments and Dave … Dave was just a casualty. 

»Although my heart aches, my dear boy.« He cooed as the first of his goons dropped their empty canisters and walked out of the room, leaving behind only Hill, James, and Karen. He refused to look at their former foster parents as they stood there staring at them. »I wished it could have been different. I wished you would have never woken up to the truth. We could have had so much fun together.« 

It was weird. Klaus never had an out of body experience before but he was almost certain that this was exactly what it would be like. He could no longer feel his body. He didn't feel numb. He felt detached. He was no longer part of his own body as he was looking at the scene from above. Dr. Hill brushed a finger across his right cheek and he didn't feel it and he didn't flinch. It had no impact. It didn't matter. Then the man turned around and walked out of the sitting room of the academy under the watchful eyes of Number Five’s portrait.

It was James who actually threw the lighter on the gasoline-soaked carpet in the middle of the room. He didn't even smirk or grin or say anything like Klaus might have expected that he would. This was just business for him. He didn't really care. This was a job and he did his job well. Within seconds of Hill, James, and Karen leaving, the sitting room was an inferno but panic failed to settle in as he was staring at Dave’s motionless body on the ground.

»Klaus!« Diego yelled as he was wiggling in his restraints and tried to get them loose. »Klaus, come on man, snap out of it we don't have time for this now! We need to get out of here!« 

The smoke was already thick and threatening to fill up his lungs if he would make the mistake of breathing. There was not a single chance of escaping this madness and yet Diego was unwilling to give up. Diego was always unwilling to give up. By some miracle, Diego got one hand free and managed to grab the knife he had hidden in his boot to cut the other one free before freeing his feet and moving over to cut Klaus free.

»Klaus!« Diego shouted again as he pulled him violently to his feet. »You need to move now! Run!« 

It was so fucking hot inside the sitting room and the smoke was filling his lungs and Diego was already coughing on it. But Dave was still on the ground and he didn't move. How could he run if Dave wasn't moving? He stumbled over to his boyfriend on the ground instead of following Diego’s orders but Diego was already pulling him away. 

»Klaus run!« He yelled once more and gave him a shove in the direction of the doorway that was leading into the entrance hall.

»Dave!«

»I’m taking care of him. Go, go now!« Diego’s voice left no room for argument and yet, Klaus couldn't move a muscle. Yes, he wanted to run as the flames devoured the house around them and he could only assume that Hill’s goons had set more fires around the house but he couldn't just leave Dave and run, could he? And he couldn't leave it to Diego either! If he lost one of them … If he lost both of them…

»No!« He replied sharply as his mouth finally decided to follow his orders again and his body finally kicked back into gear. The smoke was burning in his lungs and he already started to feel dizzy and disorientated. It wasn't far to the front door but far enough to be in danger. »I’ll help you!« 

Diego, for once, didn't argue. In fact, he looked a bit relieved as they both took one of Dave’s arms and pulled them around their shoulders to lift the quarterback up. Dave was heavy and his feet were dragging over the floor and he didn't respond to any of it but Klaus refused to believe that he was dead. He couldn't be dead. Not like this. However, his shirt was dark with his blood. There was so much blood on Dave. The shot had hit him square in the chest and went right through him. There was nothing stopping the bleeding. 

He forced himself to look away and focus on the way ahead as he and Diego fought their way out of the living room, narrowly escaping the flames that were trying to lick on them as they were devouring their childhood home. It was unbearably hot and the flames only got larger and drew closer. The fire was like an intelligent, living beast that tried coming after them, that wanted to devour them too. 

They managed to get into the entrance hall and hurried over to the front doors as quickly as they possibly could but as they tried to open them, dread settled into their bones as realization struck. They were locked in. The doors were blocked and the only other escape into the yard was through the sitting room. Everything else would take too much time.

»Fuck!« Diego exclaimed as he frantically looked around. He could see that his powers were draining. He could see him sway on the spot a little. 

»I’m sorry.« Klaus whispered. »I’m sorry for dragging you into all of this.« 

»It's not your fault.« Diego replied quickly. »Not your fault. None of this. We’re gonna find a way out, I promise.« 

He wanted to believe him because his brother always found a way, right? But every other way was blocked. They couldn't break through the glass of the doors either because it had been reinforced after Luther had accidentally broken it once after closing the door too harshly. If it could hold up against Luther, it would hold up against them no problem. The next escape would be through the kitchen but the flames were already blocking the path. They were rats in a trap. 

»Come on, come one!« Diego rattled the door again but it didn't budge and Dave became heavier and heavier by the second. Klaus felt the darkness creeping up on him and he was tempted to allow it to take him. He was tempted to allow Hill to win. Death had always seemed so peaceful. »Klaus!« Diego’s voice was as sharp as a slap. »Keep your fucking eyes open! We’re getting out-« The rest of his words were swallowed by a violent coughing fit as his brother’s knees started buckling under the weight of the third boy in their tow. 

Above them thunder roared … or were it the flames devouring their bedrooms? He could hear the ceiling crack above them. He could hear the wooden beams moan. They tried running again, with Dave as added ballast. They tried hurrying into the dining room to climb out of one of the windows but the windows wouldn't budge. 

Klaus fell, as Diego tried pulling him along and as he fell, his brother followed him to the ground. Disorientation held him firmly in its grasp. There was no up and down, no left and right anymore. Only the violent storm of fire all around him and the darkness of the black smoke above. Vaguely, he could hear Diego call out for him again but then darkness took him and he had no chance of escaping it. 

※※※※※※※

He could hear voices around him like the murmur of water in a stream. It was too faint and far away to make out words and for a moment, he wasn't even quite sure if he had heard anything, to begin with. His mind was foggy and his body numb. That was what death had to feel like, he assumed. Just numbness and fatigue. At least, that's what it felt like to him right now. His whole body was numb and he was levitating on a cloud. The murmur slowly started to fade away again and complete apathy swallowed him whole. 

The next time that he heard the murmur again, there was actual feeling to his body. He could feel a tingling in the tips of his fingers and his toes and ants crawling underneath his skin. This time, he was sure that the murmur was actual voices conversing silently as if not to rouse him. He could almost make out words this time but then darkness claimed him once more.

The third time that his mind was scratching at consciousness, he heard a faint beeping over the sound of the murmuring and felt a sharp stinging to his face. There was something pressing into his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. It was a very unpleasant feeling. Opening his eyes was a terrible fight but at last, he succeeded and won the fight. Above him was only a white ceiling - or was it a cloud? Was this the afterlife?

»He’s awake!« There was a loud voice booming around him and vibrating painfully in his skull until a beige blob popped up into his field of vision right above him. The blob had no contours to it, no face. It was just a beige, unassuming pancake. Someone had thrown a pancake at the ceiling just like he had when he had been barely four years old. He remembered his old nanny screeching about it for hours and putting him into time out. 

»Klaus!« The voice sounded again. »Can you hear me?«

»Jesus Christ, Luther!« Another voice got mixed into the sounds around him. It sounded a lot harsher than the first. »Would you stop crowding him already? And what even is that question? Of course, he hears you, he isn’t deaf!« 

Five. It was Five. He would recognize that snark everywhere. But what were Five and Luther doing in the afterlife? Had they died in the flames too? The flames … he remembered the heat and the burning of the smoke in his lungs. He remembered Dave and Diego and-

»Diego…« He muttered but his voice was thin to his own ears and he doubted that his brothers heard him over their bickering. Suddenly, however, panic was taking a hold of his entire body and he tried moving, tried to force his eyes to readjust to the world of the living. »Diego! Dave!«

There were hands - strong hands - on his shoulders keeping him down without effort. »Sssh.« The same voice as before said. »Calm down … everything is okay. You are safe.« 

He tried fighting against the hands and the voice and the darkness as the edge of his field of vision but before he could say another word, the darkness had pulled him back again. 

The fourth time he woke and managed to open his eyes, there was no murmur of voices and his room was no longer bathed in daylight as he now realized that it had been before. A soft pink glow held the room in its grip and he could only assume that it was late afternoon by now. For the first time, he woke up a little clearer. Waking up clearer, however, also had the impact that he remembered everything that happened.

»Don't freak.«

»Ben…« He whispered. His dead brother was right next to his bed, staring down on him out of worried eyes. »Thank God…« That actually made the ghost smile a little.

»Stay still, okay? You’ve been injured and you’ve been in and out of consciousness for the past twenty hours.« Twenty hours? »Smoke poisoning and a few broken ribs. When you came here, the doctors weren’t sure if you would pull through at first. So … Just keep calm okay?«

»Diego…« He muttered again. His throat was aching and burning. He was fucking parched. »Dave…«

»Diego is here.« Ben replied and pointed to somewhere Klaus couldn't see without turning his head but that seemed to be too much of an effort right now. »He’s asleep. He tried shielding you from a falling crossbeam before the others got to you.« He wanted to cry. Diego and his stupid hero complex! 

»The others found you last minute. Luther and Five got you out, actually. Luther … He just rushed in, you know? He ran right into the fire as the firefighters pulled up. He found you guys and lifted that fucking beam as if it was nothing. Burned his arm and upper back quite nastily but Five teleported you guys out and … everyone is okay.«

»Dave…«

»He’s pulling through.« Ben sighed. »Didn't look good for a while but he’ll pull through. He’s in the ICU right now. His family is there with him.« 

»It's all my fault…«

»No, it's not.« Ben whispered. »Everything is okay, Klaus.« But how could he say that everything was okay when they were all here at the hospital and so many people had gotten hurt because of him? For the moment, he didn't care about Hill or any of the other goons. He turned his head to look over where Diego was lying in the other bed with an oxygen mask pressed to his face, bandages around his head, and his left leg propped up in a thick cast. His bed was just an arm’s lengths away from Klaus’ own bed. He would be able to touch him if he would move his arm but his limbs were heavy as rocks and he was tired.

Diego could have died. Dave almost died. All because … yes, what? What was the end goal? Was it really so simple as world domination? Fucking world domination?! 

He felt sick as the memories came rushing back into his mind. He had been such a fucking wuss at the house. He had been weak! He had allowed this all to happen! He should have been smarter than to walk straight into that trap! He should have been smarter than to follow a man away from his siblings, away from safety… Yet, he had proven once more to everyone in his family that he couldn't be trusted to make the simplest decisions and be smart for once. They wouldn't have killed Dave before they would have gotten to the house! If he had just stayed behind with Diego and formed a plan with his family, none of this would have happened and Diego and Dave would not be in such bad conditions. 

And Hill … He had allowed to bully him, to push him around to fuck with his head. He had allowed this man to have power over him once again and he had done nothing. He had done nothing. He had just sat there and taken it.

Freeing his siblings from Karen and James, he had felt like he was on top of the world. He had felt proud of himself and strong. He had really thought that he would turn his life around and everything would be better from now on, that he was no longer the useless idiot of the family that couldn't be trusted to do anything of worth and now … Now he had proven once again that he was exactly all those things. Useless, stupid, reckless. He was a waste of space and the two people he loved the most in this goddamn world had paid the price for it. 

The next day arrived with Reginald sitting next to his bed as Klaus was slowly blinking the sleep from his eyes. He almost startled at the sight of the old man beside him but then he didn't even quite know if what he was seeing was real. Why would Reggie sit at his bedside? He would expect his ever-busy father to be out and about fixing up the mess that had been made in November and cleaning up his reputation. He would have expected his father to stand in front of the press with his largely unharmed children to announce not only the return of Number Five but also the tragedy that had taken place last year, how they had been framed and ripped apart by some uber-villain. But he was here. He sat beside him like a father would probably do.

»Dad?« He murmured and wished he hadn't as his throat was acting up immediately. As if on cue, there was a hand helping him as his bed was propped up just enough so he could sit. A second later, a cold glass of water was being pressed into his hands and a second hand was guiding it to his lips. He drank greedily, not even registering that it was indeed Reginald who helped him drink. His father was a great many things but caring and kind were not adjectives he would describe him with. As Klaus was finished, Reginald put the glass aside and cleared his throat.

»Dr. Hill has been dealt with.« Reginald said and although he shouldn't be surprised by the lack of greeting or actual human interaction with the old man, he was surprised over his words. »His real name was Trevor McGuinty - a former associate of mine when you were much younger. I had to fire him from my research team after he got into trouble with the law concerning his unhealthy interest towards minors.«

Klaus gave him a small scoff as an answer and forced himself to look away so that he would not throw the glass at his father’s face. _Unhealthy interest towards minors_. Only his father would describe it like that. He wondered since when his father knew that it had been Dr. Hill - Trevor McGuinty - who had taken Klaus all those years ago. He wondered since when his father knew that he had been the one writing all those disgusting letters back in the day. And if he had known it … then why hadn't he done more to protect him? They had all been at this fucking Christmas gala and surely his father had recognized his former associate, right? _Maybe_ , a bitter voice inside his mind offered, _he didn't care enough about you back then and he doesn’t care about you now either._

»Not to mention that he was generally unpleasant to work with and didn't seem to accept the limitations I set for him during his research. He was always adamant that your powers might be able to be enhanced with certain stimuli and drugs more quickly. Even back then he dreamed of one day enslaving those who wouldn't follow his orders. I have to admit that I didn't see the true danger this man posed. My own arrogance blinded me to this man’s true intentions and motivation. I should have realized much sooner that he was behind all of this - as I should have realized much sooner that he was the one writing those letters to you when you were a child. You still are a child.« Reginald corrected himself quickly. »And I allowed you to suffer great harm at the hands of this man twice.«

Well, if that wasn’t a surprise. Sir Reginald Hargreeves admitting fault? Sir Reginald Hargreeves admitting that he had made mistakes and endangered his children? Sir Reginald Hargreeves admitting that he had been arrogant? Truly, the end times had arrived. His father’s words stunned him into silence for a moment. There was a part of him, maybe that scared little boy that had been locked away in a cellar or a mausoleum, that still hoped that his father felt at least a flicker of love towards him, that his father would have actually wanted to protect him from the monsters in the dark.

Maybe it was naive, and it would be more fitting if Luther felt this way, but Klaus wondered if this day could mark a new beginning for their entire family. A change of pace. A change of heart in his father, perhaps. What if Reginald had finally realized that his form of parenting had been wrong?

»We all make mistakes.« Klaus whispered. »What happened?«

Reginald seemed glad about the change of topic as he was quick to answer this question.

»When we arrived at the house, it was Number Five noticing the car escaping the scene. He teleported into it and sabotaged Hill so he would drive into a stop sign. His accomplices were caught quickly thereafter and they are now in the custody of the real FBI.« Klaus nodded briefly, signaling that he understood. »You and your siblings will be expected to make a statement against Hill. For his crimes during those past few months, and for what happened to you when you were thirteen - If you can do it.«

Was his father really giving him an out here? Was he really giving him the option to be a coward and not saying anything? »I should’ve listened to you.« Klaus murmured instead. »Because of me Dave and Diego got hurt.«

»Your brother followed you out of his own free will and the other young man too helped you out of his own free will.« Reginald replied calmly - always the pragmatist, always logical. And, sure, logically speaking he was right. Klaus, however, was not a creature of logic. It was really no wonder that he and his father always clashed. Reginald was a creature of logic and reasoning and Klaus was a creature of passion and emotion. He could be logical too but his emotions always seemed to get the better of him, in the end. 

»Although I agree that your injuries could have been prevented. Yet … I am proud of you, Number Four. You stood up for what was right. Even before. If it hadn't been for you and your willingness to work on your powers even despite your fears of them, Hill would still roam free and you children would still be under his spell. His plan was to bring the world to its knees and make it his slave and with you and your siblings, he would have been able to do that. And, I’m afraid, this would have ended in fire and bloodshed.«

»Are you sick?« Klaus muttered. »I mean … are you going to die soon or something?«

»What kind of question is that, Number Four?«

»I’m just asking because … you never said anything so nice to me ever before.« He shrugged. »I would have never thought to see the day when you would tell me you were proud of me.« 

»You have earned it. However, I am afraid that you soon will go back to your usual antics.«

»Possible.« He muttered. »How bad is it … the academy, I mean.«

»It is going to be fixed.« Reginald replied. »Until then, we will move into one of my other domains for the time being. I have a nice country estate in my possession. Maybe staying away from the limelight and the city for a while will serve you and your brother’s recovery well.«

»What about Dave?« As his father looked at him with raised brows, he elaborated on that question. »I mean … will I be allowed to see him?«

Reginald paused for a while to contemplate the question and whether or not he would be able to agree. He thought about James and how his foster dad would have rather slapped the shit out of him than allow him to see his boyfriend. »That can be arranged.«

**-End of Chapter 20-**


	21. Epilog

He was not fond of airports. Too many people running around and being stressed. Too much noise to focus on the important things. People were in a hurry to get to where they wanted to be and took only little consideration for the people around them at all. It was a beehive of egotistical idiots.

»You should really stop being so nervous.« Diego huffed as he stood by his side and stared at the ‘arrival’ information. Klaus couldn't help but be glad that his brother was accompanying him to the airport. To most people, Diego looked a bit intimidating especially when he was not on the job and dressed in all black. He had filled out a lot over the past couple of years. »It's gonna be fine.«

»I haven't seen him in like six months!« Klaus replied in a whine and only got a little roll of Diego’s eyes in response to that. Six months in which he had whined to his brother about it and hogged almost all of Diego’s free time.

»I forgot … a lifetime.«

»Yes!« He shot back quickly. »What if he doesn't recognize me?«

»I bet his locker is plastered with the photos you’ve sent him per his request.«

»Yes, but I have a goatee now.«

»You know, sometimes I ask myself why I still hang out with you.« Diego laughed. »You are such a loser.«

»Says the guy that still won’t bring his girlfriend over to dinner, Detective Hargreeves.«

»Eudora is not my girlfriend.« It was funny how flustered Diego still got whenever the topic of conversation would include Eudora Patch. They had lost sight of each other after the whole mess a few years ago and then found each other again at the police academy, funnily enough. Since then, Diego was adamant that they were just friends while everyone else had to ignore how he would put extra effort into his grooming habits whenever he would be on duty with his  _ friend  _ Eudora. 

»And she never will be if you keep being such a pussy about it.« Klaus replied as he playfully hit his brother’s arm. Diego barely flinched at the impact and why would he? To him, it was probably like a fly landing on his arm. 

»So are you guys coming over to the house later? For dinner?« Diego quickly changed the topic as if he would honestly get Klaus to forget about Eudora and him this way. Poor guy. 

»Ah, you mean the big reveal.«

»What big reveal?«

»Well, Allison called yesterday and told me, and I quote: “Klaus, if you don't get your ass to the house tomorrow for dinner, I’ll rip you a new one.” So, since she was so adamant about it, I gathered that she has something important to tell us - She and Luther, I mean. So, Detective, she’s either gonna tell us that Lu finally grew some balls and popped the question or that she’s pregnant. Or both.«

»Uh … It's still weird…«

»You’re the only one making it weird, Dee.« Klaus huffed and nudged him again. Allison and Luther … Well, that thing had always been meant to happen sooner or later. They were just right for each other and none of them had really cared when they had revealed their relationship two years ago. It had taken them a whole lot longer than Klaus would have thought. »So, are you bringing Eudora?«

»Hey! Looks like he’s about to come out.« 

This time, Diego’s tactic of distracting him worked as the twenty-two-year-old medium quickly put his attention back to the gate through which his boyfriend would hopefully soon walk. Suddenly, excitement held him so tightly in its grip that he felt more nervous than the first time Dave had kissed him. He wanted to bounce on his heels, wanted to do really anything to get his nervous energy out of his system but he really didn't want to look even more pathetic than he already did. Not that his brother would care and in terms of being pathetic … Well, there was hardly anything more pathetic than Diego ‘Eudora-Patch-is-not-my-girlfriend-we-are-just-friends-and-colleagues’ Hargreeves. At least  _ he  _ could acknowledge his feelings and his bubbling excitement. 

Six months could be a long time. Six months alone in that little studio apartment in Soho in the building across from Diego’s apartment could be a fucking eternity without his Dave! Work and the missions his father would send him on could distract him only so much, right? Still, life was good and Dave was about to come home. 

»You are getting a heart attack if you keep it up this way, Baby.« Diego chuckled as he put a hand on his shoulder. 

»Let me be excited, you grumpy old man. You are worse than Five.« Klaus huffed. »Dave’s coming home for our birthday! I am allowed to be bouncy!«

»Like a gummy ball.« 

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the gate opened and allowed the first few people with suitcases to walk through. He watched, barely interested, how other people greeted their relatives and loved ones with open arms while his own eyes were focussed solely on the gate now. 

And what if Dave wouldn't come through? It was a stupid thought and yet every time he came here to collect the man he loved, he asked himself that very same question. Not to mention the fearful nights he would spend with Dave somewhere in the fucking middle east. He shouldn't be fighting in the middle east for the United States. He should be in their bed in their tiny Soho apartment with his arms wrapped tightly around Klaus. Every time Dave would depart to go on another tour with the army, he would be a wreck for days afterward, always panicked and afraid to receive a call from Dave’s family, telling him about his death. Maybe that was why Diego was so willing to be here with him now and allowed him this nervousness and excitement without being too annoyed with his brother.

After a few minutes, the stream of people coming through started to thin out and although he knew that Dave was supposed to come home today, he started to lose hope. Just as he was about to turn towards Diego again, the gate opened again to reveal the first few soldiers coming back home.

»Klaus!« The sound of Dave’s voice still made his knees go weak and his sunny smile made his whole world turn upside down. He didn't care about what the other people would say or think as he rushed towards the soldier and he didn't care either that Dave had to drop his duffel bag on the ground just to catch him as Klaus flung himself at the other man. Dave was back and life finally made sense again.

It were moments like these when he would catch himself thinking back to how all of this had started and how much Dave had helped him through everything. He had been there when Klaus had finally agreed to therapy for his numerous fucking childhood traumas that he had been collecting like pokemon cards over the years. He had been there all along the way no matter how rough the path had been for the both of them sometimes. Dave had stood by and watched and helped and listened like the saint he seemed to be. He had borne anything; the shouting, the break downs, the tears, the self-destruction, the mess Klaus had made of himself and everything around him and he was still here, still came back from the war again and again.

As Dave wrapped his strong arms around his middle to hold him close, nothing else seemed to matter, not even his fellow soldiers that bore witness to the scene. It hadn't been easy at the start, Klaus knew this. The army was not very accepting of queer people and yet, Dave had never allowed himself to be deterred by it and he had never hidden Klaus from the people he was surrounding himself with nowadays due to his work. 

To Klaus, it still seemed unfathomable that there was someone out there who loved him so dearly and with such passion that he would even risk his career and dreams for him. Yet, here he was, holding him tightly and pressing a kiss to his lips for just a second before putting him back down on the ground.

»Hey there gorgeous.« He grinned. »Almost didn't recognize you there. I like your new beard.« 

Behind Klaus, Diego breathed out a groan and a chuckle and Klaus couldn't help but to join in as he grabbed Dave’s hand to lead him away from the gate. 

**-End of Chapter 21-**


End file.
